The 25th Grand Magic Games
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: It's the 25th anniversary of the Grand Magic Games, and the Fairy Tail kids are pumped to watch their parents compete! But when a series of unfortunate circumstances force the kids to take their parents place in the games will they be able to pull out a win? (Sequel to "Wedding Road Trip" "Born of END Darkness and Celestial Light" "Children of Fairies" and "Obsessed")
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"_We're back to the Grand Magic Games pre-game show, with Chapati Lola and Mr. Yajima, brought to you by Lacrima Vision."_

Everyone all over Fiore was glued to their screens as the two familiar faces of the Grand Magic Games announcers appeared.

"GOOOOOOOD Evening everybody! And welcome to the Grand Magic Games pre-show!" Chapati cheered from where he sat at his desk next to Yajima. "And boy, oh, boy, what an exciting tournament do we have ahead of us, don't we Mr. Yajima?"

"Well, it oughta be seeing as this is the 25th anniversary of the Grand Magic Games," Yajima smiled.

"Good golly! It's really hard to believe that it's been that long since these silly things started, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is," Yajima nodded. "But here we are! And everywhere you look in Crocus all you can see are 25th-anniversary celebrations going on!"

"You've got that right!" Chapati cheered. "Every hotel, restaurant, and club is packed to the brim with patrons and fans. Eagerly awaiting the countdown to initiation trails to see which eight lucky guilds will get to compete in this spectacular tournament that will be sure to go down in history!"

"Don't think you'll be seeing any wizards there, though," Yajima added. "No, they'll all be furiously preparing for tonight's trial."

"Speaking of which, what are your predictions for who we'll see in this competition, Mr. Yajima."

"Well," the older man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I know they've had a bit of a rough history, but we've been seeing huge improvements in Twilight Ogre this year. I wouldn't be too shocked if we see them make it to the main games this year."

"Excellent observation. Of course, there's always Crocus' hometown guild, Sabertooth. They're always shoes in for the Grand Magic Games."

"I suppose that will go for Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale as well, as they've now become Grand Magic staples."

"True, true. Of course, the real questions isn't going to be who makes it into the final games, but who wins!" Chapati pointed out. "So far in the Grand Magic Games history, we have only actually had guilds come out victorious if I'm not mistaken…"

"No, you are correct Chapati," Yajima nodded. "Titan Nose was the first ever Grand Magic victors, but haven't been able to pull out a win since."

"Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Scarmiglione also all have one win under their belts."

"Our homeborn guild of Sabertooth has six wins!"

"Yes, but no doubt about it, the absolute champions of The Grand Magic Games is Fairy Tail, with a whopping 14 wins and counting!" Yajima declared.

"So I guess the golden question is whether or not Fairy Tail can get that 15th win," Chapati mused.

"No doubt everyone is going to be doing their absolute best to try and keep that from happening, though that will be a bit difficult to do this year."

"Why is that?"

"After their twelve-year streak a few years back, several of the Fairy Tail hard-hitters took a break from the Grand Magic Games due to having young children, but the kids are getting big and they're back and ready for action!" Yajima smiled. "Fairy Tail's team for this year has been confirmed to be the following: Erza Scarlet-Fernandez, Mirajane Dreyar, Gajeel and Levy Redfox, and Wendy Conbolt."

"Whoa, ho, ho, ho! Golly-gee! That's one group I certainly want to go up against!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

11-year-old Roman Fernandez smiled as he watched the pre-show from the hotel room he and his family were staying in for the tournament. His three younger siblings had already fallen asleep, but not before making him promise to tell them when "the boring old guys stop talking and Mommy starts kicking butt!"

This was going to be Roman's first time actually watching her compete. Oh, he'd heard stories! Erza's Pandamonium run was now Grand Magic Games Legend and was always brought up every year. That, however, had happened long before Roman was born. Now he was here, and he was giddy with excitement.

So giddy that he didn't notice the whirlpool of fire forming above his head until a rain shower of children landed on the bed next to him.

"Gah! What the-Really, Nashi!? Can't you at least give a guy a lacrima call before you do that!" Roman shouted.

"But this is so much more fun," 12-year-old Nashi Dragneel grinned as she sat up, knocking 11-year-old Koree Redfox off her back. Koree's twin sister, Persephone, was lounged on the bed next to the other two girls, grinning mischievously at Roman.

"Yeah, that face you make is priceless," Persephone said.

"I don't make a face," Roman pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Really?" Persephone arched an eyebrow as she conjured up and archive screen, displaying a picture of Roman's startled expression.

"Delete that!"

"Nope."

"I'm warning you, Redfox! You better delete that!"

"Or what? What are you actually going to-"

"Nothing," 12-year-old Storm Fullbuster cut in. "He's not going to do anything to you, and you'll delete that in 15 minutes after you've had your fun just like every other time you two get into the same tit-for-tat."

"Tch. Kill-joy," Persephone frowned as she put the screen away.

"C'mon, guys," 12-year old Cato Dreyar grumbled. "If we're going to go we need to do it now before we get caught."

"Wait, what," Roman's eyes widened. "Guys...what are you doing?"

"We're going to a party!" Nashi answered merrily.

"WHAT!?" Roman screeched.

"Yeah we're gonna go dance, and play games, and eat lots of junk food, and probably get sick, but it's going to be awesome!" Koree cheered.

"For the record, you get motion sickness on a ride I'm not using cleanse on you," Storm pointed out.

"Aw, c'mon, Stormy! Help a sis out!"

"One, don't call me 'Stormy.' Two, you're a dragon slayer. You know you can't handle roller coasters. Not my fault if you're dumb enough to get on one anyway. Three, you're not my sis, you're hers," Storm pointed to Persephone.

"Unfortunately," Persephone mumbled.

"Hey!" Koree snapped.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Roman asked. "Because last I checked our parents told us NOT to go to any parties."

"Which is why we've gotta go now if we don't wanna get caught," Cato reminded them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, excuse me?" Roman sputtered.

"C'mon, Roman," Koree threw an arm around his shoulders and pinched his cheek. "I know you're a wittle goody-two-shoes mommy's boy, but live a little, 'kay?"

"Stop that!" Roman smacked her hand away. "And you guys are crazy!? You have any idea how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught?"

"Probably gonna be grounded for the rest of our lives, but that's only if we get caught," Nashi answered.

"We? There's no we! I'm not going!" Roman declared.

"I thought you'd say that," Nashi nodded, before grinning evilly.

_Vwoom!_ A bright red light, and then darkness. Roman gasped, or he would have if there was any air to gasp with. He wasn't worried about that though. He knew exactly what this was. He'd been through hundreds of Nashi's Styx Portals before. No, he was worried about where she was taking them.

A second later the world reappeared. Only Roman was no longer in the hotel room but in the middle of a bustling street fair and market. Games, fireworks, songs, toys, food, and loud chatter swirled around him as his heart stopped.

"Nashi Lucy Dragneel, what have you done!?"

"You'll thank me later," Nashi assured him as she and the rest of the Birthday Gang stood up from where they'd dropped to the ground and began brushing themselves off.

"Thank you? You just kidnapped me!"

"Did not."

"You took me against my will, that is literally the definition of kidnapping!"

"Not if it's your friend!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Eh, technically he's right," Persephone shrugged as she slung an arm around his shoulders. "We did take him against his will after he repeatedly turned his offer down, and we are forcibly making him go against his moral compass. But it's all for his own good, so we'll be fine."

"You do realize how much that does NOT make sense, right?" Roman asked.

"Shut up, Grape Head! You're going to have fun tonight whether you like it or not," Persephone declared.

"You can't force someone to have fun!"

"Watch me! Mark my words, Fernande-KOREE, NO! DO NOT GET ON THE MERRY-GO-ROUND! YOU'LL BE PUKING FOR MONTHS!"

Persephone took off at top speed and tackled her sister to the ground before she could get on the ride...and the two girls tumbled right into another person.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," Persephone apologized as she struggled to sit up. "Just trying to stop my idiot sister from-"

"HEY!" Koree shot straight into a seated position, knocking her sister in the jaw and onto her back.

"Ow!"

Koree ignored her injured sister and stuck her hand out to the stranger they'd clobbered into, who turned out to be a young boy about their age with blue eyes and light blond hair.

"Koree Redfox, how ya doin' this fine night?"

"You pushed me in the dirt," the boy snapped. "How you think I'm doing, you klutz!?"

"Yeesh, it was just an accident! Don't be such a sourp-OUCH!"

Persephone knocked Koree in the back of the head with her foot. "An accident caused by you trying to get on a ride that will make you sick as a dog! Seriously, is there anything in that head of yours?"

"I thought we'd already worked this out," Koree said as she turned back to her sister. "You brains. Me brawn. That's how our team works."

"Can we really be a team if I've been trapped with you since the womb?"

"C'mon, you know you love me."

"Yeah, enough to constantly be saving your tail since, once again, the womb! Can't a girl get a little appreciation around here!?"

As the two girls kept arguing, the boy noticed a gray emblem on Koree's shoulder, peeking out from under her short sleeved, pink sundress.

"Ah, Fairy Tail. I oughta have known. Only Fairy Tail would let two idiots."

"Hey."

"Hey!"

Both girls shouted.

"For your information-" Persephone began.

"Fairy Tail is awesome!" Koree interrupted.

"And my sister is not an idiot! She's a genius! I'm an idiot, so you got me there, but not her! She's brilliant!"

"Wow…" Persephone face-palmed. "Really laying it on thick there, sis."

The boy just arched an eyebrow at them both. "Right…"

"Anywho, sorry about crashing your night. Want us to buy you some food to make up for it?" Koree asked.

"Wha-HOW DID YOU GO FROM DEFENDING OUR GUILD'S HONOR TO THAT!?" Persephone shouted.

"I'm a woman, I'm allowed to be fickle."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"No, but I heard Mom say that before, and it sounded good, so I'm using it."

"Oy, vey," Persephone face-palmed again.

"Sure, I'll let you buy me some food," the boy shrugged.

"Great!" Koree smiled as she skipped over to a food booth and bought three churros, passing one to Persephone and one to the boy.

"Here you go," she smiled brightly.

"Thanks. Now get lost!" the boy shouted, pointing in one direction and walking away in the other.

"Yeesh! Rude! A simple thank you would be enough, y'know!" Koree shouted after him.

"I already said thank you," the boy said.

"Oh, yeah, you did," Koree grumbled. "Well, can we at least get a name!?"

"Carmen," the boy answered before disappearing into the crowd.

Persephone just turned to Koree with a frown. "How am I related to you again?"

"Shut up!" Koree snapped back. "Okay, guys, sourpuss is gone we can-"

Koree gasped when she realized the other four Birthday Gang members were gone.

"What, they left without us!?"

"Did you expect them to wait around?" Persephone questioned.

"Eck! Guess I gotta sniff 'em down. C'mon, Sephy, let's go!"  
Koree grabbed her hand and they took off running, chasing after their friends who had by then made their way to a D.J. booth to enjoy the music. They had all begun dancing, even Roman was swaying slightly to the music despite his worries. The D. J. then began throwing out glow sticks, each of the four children managing to catch one.

"What!?" Cato grinned as he threw an arm around Roman's shoulders. "Is that a smile I see?"

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you guys," Roman grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are," Cato grinned as he ruffled Roman's hair and stepped back-

-right into another person.

"Oh, excuse me!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Wait? YOU!"

Cato shouted in unison with the person he'd bumped into, his older sister Farrah.

The two siblings then doubled over laughing.

"Oh, Mama and Papa would die if they knew what we were doing right now," Farrah giggled.

"How did you get out!?" Cato shouted. "I mean, I had Nashi, but how did you sneak out without Papa hearing you?"

"I had a little help," Farrah smiled as she grabbed the shoulder of someone behind her. "I had Benedict use his soundmagic to cancel out the noise."

Benedict Orlando, one of the few wizards in the younger generation who joined the guild rather than being born into it, crossed his arms as Farrah put an arm around his shoulder. "I did not agree to this adventure, I was taken by force."

"Join the club," Roman called from behind Cato.

"Hey, guys!" Koree's voice ran out as she and Persephone finally caught up. "No fair leaving us behin-OH! FARRAH! You're sneaking out after hours, you naughty girl! You're going to be in big trouble!"

"Koree, we're sneaking out after hours," Persephone grumbled.

"Oh, yeah."

"Alright, quick question," Benedict said as Storm came running to the group, Nashi riding on his back. "Are you sure you're not related to her?" Benedict asked Koree as he pointed to Nashi.

"That's what I'm saying!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Oof," Nashi said as she dismounted Storm's back. "I'm not feeling so great."

"You're not a dragon slayer, you shouldn't be getting motion sick," Storm said. "We haven't even been on a-"

"No, I ate the glow stick juice," Nashi said.

"WHAT!?"

"I wanted to see if it would change the color of my fire."

"You're fire is already all different colors!" Storm exclaimed. "Rhea's pink, Thea's crimson, Styx is red, Eos Orange, Iapetus Black, and Atlas Yellow!"

"But none of them are green or blue," Nashi pointed out, holding up the empty blue and green glow sticks she'd drained.

"Oh, for the love of-Cleanse!" Storm sputtered as he cast the healing spell.

"Wait, she gets a cleanse and not me!?" Koree shouted.

"She doesn't usually do dumb stuff like this."

"Does she, though?" Farrah asked.

"Okay, fine. She's at least usually sneakier about it and doesn't get hurt," Storm shrugged.

"That feels better, thanks," Nashi sighed as the spell ended.

"Why do I hang out with you guys again?" Storm muttered.

"I'm hanging with him from now on," Persephone declared, grabbing Storm's arm.

"No you don't, I called dibs!" Nashi protested, grabbing Storm's other arm.

"I'm not a thing!" Storm protested. "Now let go! No 'dibs' on the Fullbusters!"

"Hey, the qualifying trials are about to begin!" someone in the crowd called as everyone began flocking around a screen. The children and teenagers also flocked towards it, eager to watch their guild prosper.

The countdown began.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Video footage of the courtyard of the massive resort all the guilds had been housed in popped on the screen. Several magic seals appeared in a circle on the ground, each with a guild emblem in the center. Wizards flocked from the resort buildings and took their spot on their respective mark.

All but one.

As the crowd of wizards in the courtyard organized themselves, one seal was strangely left empty.

Not a single wizard ran out to step onto the Fairy Tail seal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**AN: **HOLY SMOKES! The response to this story has been incredible! Only one chapter in and I've gotten probably the biggest response I've had on any of my fan writing ever! You guys are awesome! You rock! I love you!

As a thank you I will be holding a competition, head over to "Children of Fairies" for the details!

"Why...why are they not out there?" Roman asked.

Everyone slowly shook their heads, also unsure as to why Fairy Tail's team had not appeared. Whispers and murmurs began to rustle through the crowd as the seal remained untouched.

"Um…" Chapati's voice came from over the screen. "It seems Fairy Tail is taking their sweet time."

"Well, they better hurry up," Yajima said. "If they haven't stepped onto their screen within five minutes they'll automatically be disqualified."

A countdown appeared on the screen, ticking down until Fairy Tail would be disqualified.

Silence fell over the crowd as the seconds passed one by one. Still, not a single Fairy Tail wizard appeared.

"Something's wrong," Farrah stated.

"You don't say?" Persephone questioned sarcastically.

"What could have happened to keep them for so long?" Storm wondered out loud, his voice quivering with fear.

"Nashi" Farrah shouted.

"On it!" Nashi answered as a red flame sparked in between her palms. She placed her hands on the ground and a whirlpool of fire appeared under the children. They all fell straight through it and out of sight. A few seconds later a second whirlpool appeared in the resort courtyard where all the other guilds were waiting.

A few of the other wizards seemed a bit shocked of a group of children suddenly raining from the sky but the kids themselves paid them no mind. Even from within the courtyard there was no sign of any Fairy Tail adults. Still, the clock kept counting down.

"What's keeping them?" Koree wondered out loud.

A sickening feeling hit everyone's gut. Something was very, very wrong. This wasn't like their parents at all! Farrah glanced at her fellow young wizards as she thought.

"Persephone and Storm, head back to our wing of the hotel. Something's happened to our parents, they might be hurt and they'll need Storm's Cleanse spell to heal them. Persephone, your archive is our best chance of getting to the bottom of whatever this is."

"Right," both children nodded before running off.

"Roman, go with them," Farrah added. "If someone did hurt them they might still be there. You'll have to protect Persephone and Storm while they try to help the adults."

Roman nodded before he ran off after his two friends.

"The rest of you, come with me," Farrah waved as she led them through the crowd of already positioned guilds.

"Where are we going?" Cato asked.

"We can't let Fairy Tail disqualified," Farrah answered as she stepped onto Fairy Tail's seal. "So, it looks like we're gonna have to do the pre-trials ourselves."

The other children glanced at each other. Was Farrah really suggesting THEY compete in the Grand Magic Games. They were kids! How were they supposed to beat all these seasoned adults?

Still, Benedict squared his shoulder and stepped onto the seal before glancing over his shoulder at the other three kids. "Well, ya coming?"

Nashi puffed her chest out as she stepped onto the seal. Koree hopped next to her, and finally Cato shuffled up behind his sister.

"Well...eh...looks like Fairy Tail has finally arrived to the party, but this is not the team we were expecting," Yajima stuttered.

"Those are just kids!" Chapati exclaimed. "But, according to the rule book anyone who bares the guild's mark and isn't the master may compete, so...I guess we're good to go. Let the pre-trials begin!"

A loud cacophony of trumpets and fanfare played as a familiar, short figure with a giant orange head appeared as a hologram in front of each seal.

"Good evening, pumpkins! Now, let's get this pre-trial started! But first, I need you guys to pick out who the strongest member of your team is!" Mato announced.

"Well, you and Benedict are the only ones who have actually been on jobs, so it's gotta be one of you," Cato said to Farrah.

"Definitely Farrah," Benedict answered.

"Yeah, sounds right," Nashi nodded.

"Hey, what about me!?" Koree lamented as Cato stepped up to the hologram.

"We pick Farrah."

Farrah blushed as Mato nodded.

"Okay, sounds good to me, pumpkin! Now, onto the game!"

Mato snapped his finger and Farrah gasped as the other four children disappeared from around her.

"Hey!" she shouted before shoving a finger in Mato's face. "What did you do? Bring them back!"

"Don't worry, pumpkins, your friends are safe," Mato assured the crowd of remaining wizards. It was only now that Farrah realized that each seal only had one wizard standing on it now.

"This pre-trial is called relay! Each of your friends have been transported and hidden at another seal somewhere in Crocus. Don't worry, they won't go anywhere. They can't! Not until you've freed them. The rules of the game are really simple. You'll each race to tag out your fellow guild member. Then together you'll both go to free your next team mate. And then the next. And finally the last. You'll then all race back here. The first eight guilds who have returned with all five team members will be allowed to compete in this year's Grand Magic Games! In twenty seconds you'll all be freed from your current seal and the game will begin! Here's a little hint, your first team mate is hidden somewhere in this resort."

A countdown appeared in the sky above the courtyard.

_Well, at least they're okay, _Farrah thought as she concentrated.

"Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen!"

_This pretrial sounds easy, but I know all the wizards here have a ton more experience than we do,_ Farrah thought to herself.

"Twelve! Eleven!"

_If we're going to make the cut we'll have to be at the top of our game. I need a head start…_

Farrah took a deep breath in through her nose. She was a dragon slayer, so maybe she could smell where one of her friends was from here.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

_Cato! _Farrah picked up her brother's scent from somewhere behind her, though it was faint because it was mixed with…

"Seven! Six!"

….Bleach maybe? No, chlorine! And water!

"Five!"

_He's near the pools! _Farrah grinned.

"Four!"

Small charges of lightning began cakcling around Farrah's body.

"Three!"

Some of the other wizards gave her a frightened and concerned look as she bent over and set her hands on the ground, getting ready to bolt as soon as the seals were down.

"Two!"

_Here we go! _Farrah too a deep breath as the lightning around her intensified.

"One! Begin!"

_ZOOM!_

Farrah disappeared in a blast of lighting that shot through the resort, dipping and turning around buildings, corners, dodging carts and kiosks until she arrived at the pool area of the resort.

"Whoa! And with that electrifying start Fairy Tail's...erm…" Chapati grumbled. "Hang on, our lacrima's are still catching up on the team's new names...uh...ah, yes! Fairy Tail's Farrah Lee-Dreyar has put her guild in the lead with that spectacular start!"

"Not quite yet," Yajima stated. "She still has to find her team mate and tag him out of his seal."

Farrah ignored the two men's voices as she looked about the pool, brows furrowed in confusion. She knew Cato was here, she could smell him, but she couldn't see him or any other wizard anywhere.

There wasn't a soul at the pools to be seen. She couldn't even hear anyone.

"Weird," Farrah whispered. She took another sniff. His scent was much stronger than before, but still strangely mixed with-

"Wait a minute," Farrah sniffed again. Cato, water, and chlorine. All three scents mixed together. She ran to the edge of the pool and looked down. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

At the bottom of the massive pool, under ten feet of water, was the second batch of wizards trapped on seals. She couldn't tell which of them was Cato from up here, the water made it too blurry for her to clearly make out any faces. Besides, she couldn't tag him and free hi from the seal from up here.

Farrah sighed as she stood up and took a few steps back. She got a running start, took a deep breath in, and dove into the water.

"Oh, looks like Fairy Tail's Farrah Lee-Dreyar has already found our second batch of wizards!" Chapati announced. "But Titan Nose's Rosswald Tribbiani and Dullahan's Chrisack are quick on her heels!"

Farrah swam down towards the bottom of the pool. She could still make out Cato's scent, but it was hard to tell from which direction it was coming while under the water. As she reached the first seal, disappointed to see it wasn't Cato, she began swimming to the next seal. Two splashes came from above her. Farrah turned to see who had caught up with her when she felt a strong force slam into her and knock her away from the seals and into the open water.

"Oh! And Chrisack sends Farrah spinning with a wind attack!" Chapati shouted. "I guess you could say he...knocked the wind out of her?"

"I think that's the least of her problems," Yajima commented. "Seeing as it looks like Rosswald has her in his crosshairs!"

Farrah finally stopped spinning and shook her head to try and rid herself of her dizziness and get her bearings back. That wizard, whoever he was, would no doubt be back for more.

_Twing! _

Farrah turned to the noise and just barely missed an arrow shooting through the water. She turned towards the direction the bolt had come from. Rosswald held a crossbow he'd requipped up to his eye as he took aim and Farrah. He took another shot, but Farrah easily caught it and threw it back at him…

...which would have been impressive had she not missed. Rosswald ducked out of the way.

Another wind tornado blew through the water and pushed her and Rosswald further into the open waters, away from the seals, but not so far that she couldn't hear a voice calling her name.

"Farrah!"

She turned and finally spotted him. Cato was on a seal in the middle of the crowd of wizards, jumping up and down and wildly waving his hands over his head.

"Farrah! It's okay, we're protected in here!" he called.

That was all Farrah needed to hear. Rosswald began swimming towards her, a clubrequipping in his hands. She clasped both of her hands together over her head, waiting until Rosswald was right on top of her, and then she brought it down.

"Lightning dragon jaw!" she shouted. Shots of lightning burst from her fists. Rosswald convulsed and shouted as the lightning spread through the water and shocked Chrisack, causing him to convulse too, right before he reached his teammates seal to free him.

"Oh! Double K.O. Fairy Tail's Farrah Lee-Dreyar!" Chapati announced.

"Yikes! That's gotta sting!" Yajima cas Farrah swam back to the bottom of the pool and tagged the shield surrounding Cato. It immediately disappeared, barely giving him enough time to hold his breath. Farrah grabbed his hands and the two swam to the surface. The both gasped in a breath before Cato raised a hand and called:

"Memory make, ice net!"

Two nets of ice splashed out from the water, carrying Rosswald and Chrisack whom Cato set on the side of the pool as he and Farrah climbed out.

"Good job, pumpkins!"

Both Dreyar children looked up to see a hologram of Mato again.

"Seems you're a bit wet, maybe you should dry off?"

"Dry off?" Farrah asked as the hologram disappeared. "What kind of a clue was that! Dry off?"

"Laundromat maybe?" Cato asked. "They have dryers."

"Is there one nearby?" Farrah wondered.

Cato closed his eyes. He'd glanced at a map of the area around the resort a few times since arriving yesterday.

"Photographic memory, activate," he said as images of the maps ran through his mind. "Yup, there's one nearby. It's a few blocks east from the front gate."

"Let's go," Farrah said as she and Cato stood up and took off.

The cobblestone in front of them buckled and sent them flying onto their backs.

"Ah!" they both yelled as they tumbled over each other.

Farrah sat up, only to be knocked back over by a brick to the face.

"Earth make, brick storm!" an older woman with just a few gray hairs called, conjuring several bricks towards the Dreyar Children.

"Memory make, wood splinter!" Cato declared. Large stakes made of wood shot towards the bricks, shattering them midair. Earth and dust filled the air.

"Lightning dragon, Heavenward Halberd!" Farrah shouted.

A column of lightning hit the woman in the chest and knocked her backwards.

"Let's go!" Cato shouted as he ran off. Farrah chased after him, leaning forward to overtake him and put herself at the front to protect her younger brother. For a while they were able to move without any resistant. Then, as they were making their way through the various restaurants, arcades, and casinos at the front of the resort, Farrah could hear a series of feet running towards them from behind a particular casino with a parrot on top. Farrah pumped her legs faster, jumped around the corner of the casino and yelled:

"Lightning dragon, Roar!"

A group of about four wizards were launched into the air as bursts of lightning flew out of Farrah's mouth.

Farrah began to descend from her jump and somersaulted to the ground. Cato ran to catch up to her when he noticed something moving in his peripheral. A wizard was standing in a restaurant balcony, writing some sort of charm from the looks of it.

"Memory make, evil explosion!" Cato shouted as he ran to guard his sister's back. A black and purple helix formed around Cato's hand and he pointed it to the balcony. The wizard bounced against the ceiling of balcony and then collapsed to the floor.

"Oh, that's gonna come back to haunt him in the morning!" Yajima called.

"So far 23 guilds have passed the first step of the pre-trials," Chapati announced. "And three have made it through the second!"

"Three?" Farrah exclaimed as she grabbed Cato's hand. "C'mon, bro, we've gotta go! There are people ahead of us!"

The two raced towards the front gate.

As they reached it a figure jumped down from the top and blocked them. The two smirked at first, confident they could take him on...until her began multiplying.

"Cloning, huh?" Farrah asked as they kept running towards the gate. "Cato, how's your cloning spell?"

"Not good enough to take on that!" Cato exclaimed.

"Okay, how far have you come along on memorizing Uncle Jellal's meteor?"

"Far enough to get me where I need to go."

"Then try to keep up!" Farrah grinned as she disappeared into a bolt of lightning and zipped past the clones.

"Memory make, Meteor!" Cato shouted. Starry magic surrounded him and he took off at top speed after his sister. The opposing wizard and his clones tried to catch them, but they were too fast.

"Wowee!" Chapati called. "I must say, I was a bit worried when kids showed up to compete for Fairy Tail, but so far these two are really holding their own!"

"Well, they are the children of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar," Yajima said. "The guild's master and one of their S class wizards."

"Seem to be regular chips of the old block, then!"

The two Dreyar children stopped and appeared back to their normal selves outside of the laundromat. They glanced at each other and nodded. Lightning crackled around one of Farrah's fists.

"Memory make, Fire," Cato said and a flame appeared around his just before Farrah kicked the door down. The two raced in back to back, ready to take on any ambush that may be awaiting them.

They weren't met by an attack, though, but instead a rather loud voice shouting: "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Nashi?" Cato asked as he ran to a running dryer. A blur of pink hair spun around and around inside it as Nashi answered.

"Cato? CATO! SAVE ME CATO! THAT JERK BACCUS TURNED IT ON BEFORE HE LEFT!"

"Oh, that's just cruel and unusual," Farrah cringed.

"YEAH, NO KIDDING, GET ME OUT!" Nashi shouted from where she was still spinning at furrying speeds.

Cato grabbed the handle of the dryer door, retroactively breaking the seal over it as he did so, and opened it.

Nashi shot out, projected by the speed of the dryer and landed right into a pile of dirty laundry.

"Nashi!" both Dreyar children shouted as they ran to her.

"Ugh," Nashi groaned from under the pile of clothes. "No I know how the dragon slayers feel. _Gergh_! _Hiccup!_"

Farrah and Cato began digging through the clothes, quickly finding Nashi and helping her up by her hands.

"Gah!" They both exclaimed as she stood up, revealing her hair to have been poofed up into a large pink cloud over her head.

"What?" Nashi asked groggily.

"Pfft! Nice hair!" Farrah snickered.

"Do I wanna know?" Nashi grumbled as she turned to Cato.

"Probably not," Cato answered. "Memory make, Water."

An orb of water appeared over Nashi's head before dropping down on her, wetting her hair back to normal, but also splashing her in the process.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Cato cringed.

"Oh, you're a fire wizard, dry yourself off," Farrah huffed. "We gotta go find Koree and Benedict."

"Right-o, pumpkin!"

All three children jumped as a hologram of Mato appeared behind them.

"And after all these chores, maybe you should go out for a spin!"

"I ALREADY DID, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Nashi shouted as the hologram disappeared.

"I don't think he was talking about the dryers," Cato said.

"Probably not," Farrah agreed as she stroked her chin. "Hm. After all these chores...so probably something fun…"

"And spin?" Cato pondered.

"Please stop saying that word, my tummy is still in knots," Nashi groaned.

"Oh! I'll bet it's either the merry go round or ferris wheel at the fair!" Farrah snapped her fingers.

"Or the tea cups," Cato added.

"All of these are just making me feel worse," Nashi grumbled.

"Welcome to my world," Farrah sniffed as she led the two younger children towards the door. "I just hope Koree's not the one that got sent-"

"Needle-blast!"

Just as Farrah opened the door dozens of blue and purple needle like projectiles flew in, cutting her arms and legs and forcing her to jump back.

"Farrah!" Cato shouted as he ran to his sister's aid.

Two wizards barrelled through the doors, hands raised as they rushed to the Fairy Tail kids.

"Rhea!" Nashi shouted, clapping her hands together. Pink flames covered hers, Cato's, and Farrah's bodies. The minute the two opposing wizards touched them they recoiled, yelping in pain.

"Oh, that's hot! That's very hot!"

"It burns!"

"Thea's Fury!" Nashi declared, two sparkling, crimson flames bursting from her palms. They struck either wizard in the chest, sending them out the door and into the air before the flames burst like fireworks and sent them flying all the higher.

"Farrah!" Cato called again as the pink flames covering them disappeared. Farrah cringed as she stood up, but smiled at her little brother.

"I'm alright, let's go!" She turned to Nashi. "How are you feeling? You've already used Styx quite a few times tonight, you still feeling-"

"Psh! Please!" Nashi grinned. "I've perfected that spell now, it ain't giving me anymore fits."

She conjured up three whirlpools that transported them right to the center of the now abandoned fair.

"Alright," Farrah nodded. "Cato, go check the merry-go round. Nashi, the ferris wheel. I'll check the tea cups, meet back up here."

"Right," the two younger children nodded. Farrah was about to run off when Nashi said.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Farrah asked.

Nashi put a hand over one of her eyes. "Thea's sight."

Sparkling red flames encircled her right eyes, as well as Cato and Farrah's.

"Now we can see whatever the other two are. It will make it easier for us to keep up with one another."

"Sweet!" Farrah smiled. "Alright, let's go!"

The three split up and ran in their respective directions.

It didn't take long for Farrah to reach the tea cups. There was no one in sight.

"Well, I guess they're not-"

_Click!_

_Boom!_

Farrah felt a hot blast to her right side before being knocked back against the white, picket fence surrounding the ride.

"YEE-HAW!" someone shouted. Farrah looked up as the ride clicked on. Three of the eight teacups were occupied by a wan in a large, brimmed hat, and a bandanna over their mouths.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Fairy Tail?" one of them asked as the ride began to tilt to the left while spinning.

"We in a ride full of locomotion! You ain't gonna stand a chance up here with us!"

Another shot of fire headed towards Farrah. She leapt out of the way and somersaulted back to her feet.

Well, he was right. Being a dragon slayer, she would be rendered useless on that ride.

Still, that didn't mean she couldn't win.

The giant ice cream cone in the middle of the ride wasn't spinning. It was just the center point, a nice cover for the power force. Which happened to have...Farrah did a backflip onto the picket fence, landing effortlessly upon it despite it being a thin landing point.

Another shot ran out, but this time Farrah blocked it with a loud:

"Lightning dragon, iron fist!"

Flames and lightning merged into one before exploding to high heaven. Farrah jumped right into the explosion, using them momentum to leap to the icecream cone. It didn't take her long to find the door to the power source. She ripped it open and was met by the power lacrima the ride ran on.

"Hey, hey! How'd you?" one of the opposing wizards asked before Farrah said:

"Lightning Dragon, Roar!"

The extra power boost sent the lacrima into overdrive, and by extension the ride. The teacup began spinning at dizzying speeds, moving so fast they were a blur.

"_EEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" _the wizards in the big hats shouted as the teacups flew off the ride, soared through the air, and then crashed to the pavement surrounding the ride.

"Oops!" Farrah cringed. "I might have over done that one…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A cheery little tune played as Cato approached the merry-go round. He didn't see any wizards trapped in seals amongst the brightly painted horses. Still, better to double check. Cato jumped the fence and then hopped onto the merry-go round. He walked about a bit, checking to see if there was anyone hiding there. There wasn't.

He was about to leave when he heard a:

"Neigh!"

"Huh?" Cato turned around to find one of the horses walking towards him, eyes glowing red.

"Uh-oh," Cato squeaked as two more horse's eyes began glowing red.

"Yikes!"

One of the horses reared up to stomp on Cato. He jumped out of the way and slipped off his feet. He nearly slid right off the merry-go round and had to catch himself on one of the support rods at the outer edge of the carousel.

A menacing neigh came over him. He looked up and shuttered to see one of the horses raising a hoof to stomp on his head. He let go of the rod and let himself fall to the pavement. He crashed and rolled with a loud:

"Oof!"

"Neigh!"

Cato stood up to his feet to see the three horses jumping off the carousel and stomping towards him.

He placed a fist against his palm and said.

"Memory make, Ice hammer!"

A hammer of ice appeared over one of the horses and crashed down on top of it, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. The other two, however, charged towards him at top speed.

"Memory make, wind breaker!" Cato shouted. A slice gust of wind caught the horses and pushed them back, stopping them in their charge. While the horses were temporarily subdued Cato looked about to try and figure out where the person who enchanted them might be hiding. As he glanced about he noticed a bit of movement from behind a trash can.

Pointing a finger at it her declared: "Memory Make, Raging Bolt!"

The trashcan exploded into an aura of lightning. Two young women screeched as they were shocked from the blast. By then the wind had stopped and the horses began charging again.

"Memory Make, stone wall!" A wall of stone separated him from the horses. The resounding _CRASH! _Told him that they had been unable to stop before shattering against the wall.

"Phew!" Cato sighed before concentrating on his one glowing eye. All he could see from Farrah's perspective was the pavement as she ran along. Nothing on her side. From Nashi's perspective he could see the towering from on the ferris wheel. She'd at least reached her destination. It didn't look like she'd had time to look at it, though.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi looked up at the Ferris wheel as she approached it. It was dark, and hard to see what was inside each of the massive cars. Nashi ran to the car at the bottom of the wheel. Inside were about five wizards trapped in seals.

"Gotcha!" Nashi smiled. "Well...almost…" she didn't recognize any of the wizards in the first car.

She stepped back and said: "Eos!"

Fiery wings sprouted from her back. She flew to the next car hanging slightly above the ground and, when not recognizing anyone, flew to the next.

The ferris wheel suddenly kicked on.

"Whoa!" Nashi backed up to keep from being crushed by one of the cars.

_Fwoosh!_

A burst of fire, not of her own making, shot past Nashi's head.

She turned and looked down at the ground behind her. A tall, skinny man conjured up a wall of fire and pointed it at her.

"Really?" Nashi muttered, unimpressed. Just before the fire hit her, she raised a hand and it stopped.

"What the-" the tall, skinny man said as he tried to push his flame upon the young girl. His face blanched when he quickly realized he was no longer able to control the fire. Nashi waved her arms in a circle around her head, whipping the fire behind her and sending it back at her opponent.

"WAH!" the man shouted as he was all but crushed by his own flame.

Nashi smirked at her work and then turned back to the ferris wheel just in time to hear a voice calling:

"Nashi, help me! I'm dying!"

Nashi followed the voice to the car at the very top of the ferris wheel. She flew to it, opened the door, and stepped inside. Once again, there were five wizards trapped in seals inside, one of which was.

"Oh, it would be you to get sent here," Nashi sighed as she watched Koree quivering in the floor.

"Get me out, I'm dying!" Koree whined as she clutched her stomach.

Nashi walked towards Koree, holding her hand out to break the seal when she felt a jerk on her head.

A beefy wizard covered in scars grabbed Nashi by her hair and lifted her into the air. He held her out in front of his face and smirked.

"So Fairy Tail's sendin' pip squeaks to fight for 'em."

Nashi just narrowed her eyes and gave her fingers a snap. Crimson flames sparkled around his head before exploding. He collapsed onto his back, but Nashi gracefully landed on her feet…

...before noticing her reflection in the car window.

"Ew!" she shuddered at the absolute mess that was her hair. Frowning she ran her fingers through it to try and comb out the tangles and smooth the poofiness.

"Seriously? No? C'mon, I'm dying!" Koree whined.

Nashi ignored her as she kept messing with her hair, and then noticed something heading straight towards her.

A rather muscular woman jumped straight through the window, shattering it. She punched Nashi square in the face, knocking her slightly off balance. The woman went to strike again, but Nashi crossed her arms in front of her face to guard it. The force of the blow did force her to jump back slightly though. Undeterred, she called:

"Iapetus!"

Black flames oozed from her finger tips, swirling until they had crafted two scimitars in her hands. She grinned as the woman went to swing for her again. She ducked the blow and then brought her fiery weapons up, slashing her arms. The woman stumbled out of shock and pain, but still managed to grab Nashi around the waist and tuck her under her arm.

"No, you don't!" she grumbled.

Nashi frowned as she kicked and squirmed in the womans grip. With no luck she huffed a sigh, grabbed onto the woman's large fingers with one hand, and placed the other right in front of her.

"Thea's fury!"

An exploding, crimson flames shot out from Nashi's open palm. The momentum of the attack pushed her back, forcing her out of the woman's grip. However, because Nashi still had a hold on the woman's hand, she twisted her opponents arm behind her back.

"Ouch!" the woman yelled.

Nashi's feet landed against the wall of the car. She grinned menacingly. She had not been expecting that, but it worked in her advantage. The woman reached back with her free hand to try and swat Nashi away. Nashi grabbed onto the woman's hand.

"Iapetus!" she called again. A fiery black chain wrapped around the woman's wrists. Bracing herself between the wall and the woman's now bound wrists, Nashi walked up the wall, pulling the woman's arms up with her. Once she neared the ceiling she launched herself into the air, somersaulting over the woman's head, holding the end of the chain in her hand. She gave the chain a good tug as gravity pulled her to the floor, flipping the woman off her feet and onto her back.

A sound similar to that of a dying whale escaped the woman's throat as the chain disappeared. Nashi blew a strand of hair out of her face and turned to Koree, the fire burning around one of her eyes glowing brighter.

"I got her guys," she said as the man she'd fought earlier groaned, reached out, and tapped the seal holding his and the woman's friend. The seal gone, the now third opponent charged to Nashi. Nashi turned to him, catching a glimpse of not just him, but the other two wizards, now strangely back on their feet, before the fire around her eye went out. She could barely hear Cato and Farrah screaming for her to look out before she ended the spell.

Nashi ducked a punch from the third opponent, then rolled out of the way of the woman, and then slid between the first man's legs.

"Iapetus!" she called again. A fiery, black hammer appeared in her hands, almost the same size as her. Nonetheless, she swung it with incredible ease. The hammer smashed into the three wizards and slammed them into the back wall of the car. The three beefy wizards pushed themselves back up onto their feet, only to have black, burning chains wrap around their bodies and tied them all together.

"Oi!" the first of them said, before realizing that the chains were coated with crimson sparkles. The sparkles exploded, causing shock waves of burning little stabs all over their body. They all screamed, but were not given anytime to recover after the explosions stopped because a firey, black scythe swung down between them and caught the chain.

Nashi used another of Thea's Fury Flames to give herself enough momentum to launch the three wizards over her head and out the shattered window the woman had come through earlier.

The three squealed as the fell and crashed to the ground, right at the feet of Cato and Farrah wha had been racing to help their friend. Both Dreyar children blinked in surprise as the ferris wheel in front of them came to a stop.

They ran to the now parked car, ready to fight whoever else may have come to fight Nashi, but were surprised to find her perfectly fine, and groaning and shuddering Koree thrown over her shoulder.

"Hi, guys!" Nashi said merrily as she sauntered out of the car, dumped Koree at Farrah's feet, and swaggered down the steps. She stopped at the bottom, realizing she was alone, and turned back to her three, slightly surprised team mates.

"C'mon, let's go," she said plainly.

"Well, not sure what we expected," Cato murmured as Farrah helped Koree to her feet and they joined Nashi at the bottom of the steps.

"Well, looks like you're on the last round, pumpkins!" Mato's voice called as his hologram appeared again. "Guess you better race back to the finish line so you can come out on top!"

"But...we don't have all our team mates yet…" Farrah said. "We can't go back to the beginning without Benedict."

"You sure about that?" Nashi asked.

"Yes, those are the-" Farrah turned to the younger girl who had a ring of fire around her eye again.

Nashi waved her hand and the fire appeared around the other three's eyes. They all then, were able to see through, what they assumed, was Benedict's eyes.

And he was staring at a series of five seals in the courtyard that read "FINISH!"

"He's...back in the courtyard…" Farrah mused. "That doesn't make sense, that's where I started, wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Why are the seals so much smaller than before?" Koree asked.

The children all focused on Benedict's vision again. "Yeah, you're right, they do look smaller," Cato nodded just as Benedict moved his head.

He looked about him and revealed he was on a flat, concrete slab, with several broadcast and power lacrima stations surrounding him.

"Wait, he's not in the courtyard!" Farrah exclaimed. "'So you can come out on top,' he's on top of one of the buildings!"

"Alright, let's go!"

The children all scampered off, heading back to the resort. Of course they were all very aware of the fact that Benedict had seen only five finish seals, no eight. Three teams had already completed the pre-trials! They had to hurry if they were going to qualify.

They managed to make it back to the resort without any resistance. That was a good sign, the majority of the guilds weren't heading back, so they were still ahead, but not by much as now only three seals remained.

"Alright, we're back! Now where do we start looking?" Cato wondered once they'd reach the courtyard. "We've got one, two, four, eight, TWENTY possible buildings he could be on!"

"Koree, you smell anything?" Farrah asked.

"Yeah, I think he's on that one," Koree said, pointing to a rather tall building.

"Me too," Farrah nodded.

"I'll check," Nashi said as she called her wings back and took off towards the top of the building. Within a few seconds Thea's Sight was activated again and the other three saw Benedict standing in the seal…

...right before something hit Nashi right in the head and broke her concentration.

"Nashi!" Koree shouted.

"Let's go, Cato!" Farrah ordered.

"Memory make, light stairs!" Cato shouted. A set of glistening white steps appeared, leading right up to the top of the building. As they neared the top they could here Benedict shouting:

"Tag me out! Tag me out!"

"I'm a bit busy right now!" Nashi answered.

"Tag me out and I can help you!" Benedict yelled again.

"Easier said than done!"

The other three finally reached the top to find Nashi fighting off a group of four wizards, all who appeared to have shadow magic of some type because no matter what she did she couldn't get a hit on them.

"Memory make, Holy Light!" Cato called as a bright light burned in between his palms. The light all but eliminated any shadows surrounding them, making their opponents magic null and void.

The opponents all turned in shock towards the boy.

Farrah took the opportunity to race to Benedict's seal and tagged him free.

"Concussion!" Benedict shouted. Four black orbs appeared around their opponents heads, followed by a low, booming, crushing noise that knocked them all unconscious instantly.

"Alright, we're all here, let's go!" Nashi shouted. She conjured up another Syx portal and transported her and her friends to one of the remaining seals…

...only to have them land on another guild's team's heads.

"Ouch!"

"Oi!"

"No you don't!"

"This is our seal!"

"We was 'ere first!"

"Sorry!" all the kids shouted as they quickly stood to their feets and scampered to the seal right next to it. They could see several other groups heading to the remaining two seals, and all pumped their legs as fast as they could to make it!

"And, oh, it's a race to the finish line, who are our last two guilds going to be…" Chapati shouted.

The five children all but dove onto one of the remaining seals. The word "FINISH!" that had been floating over the seal disappeared and the Fairy Tail emblem replaced it.

"INCREDIBLE! WHAT A HEART STOPPER!" Chapati cheered.

"Well, ladies and gents we have our eight guilds!" Yajima announced.

"We did it!" Farrah sighed.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Koree danced and she fist bumped over her head.

"Took you guys long enough," Benedict grumbled.

"Do you wanna know?" Nashi narrowed her eyes at the older boy. "I mean, do you really wanna know what I've been through tonight? I WAS TRAPPED IN A RUNNING DRYER, THANK YOU!"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, here are the pre-trial results!" Chapati announced. "In first place we have, your home-grown wizards, SABERTOOTH!"

"In second place we have the always second but never winners, Lamia Scale!" Yajima said. "Maybe they can win it all this year!"

"Not if our third place, Quatro Cerberus has anything to say about it," Chapati answered. "And that also goes for our fourth place, another staple of the games, the ever stylish Blue Pegasus!"

"And in fifth place we have the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel!" Yajima announced.

"And, Yajima, looks like your prediction may be correct, because in sixth place we have the underdogs Twilight Ogre!"

All of the children felt a chill as they turned to the seal they'd first stumbled onto. They were so occupied with getting to a still open seal they didn't realize that the guild they'd fallen onto had, indeed, been one of Fairy Tail's oldest rivals, Twilight Ogre.

Nashi immediately recognized three of the men standing in the seal. They were the three who'd tried to kidnap her when she was about six. She shuddered slightly as Cato and Koree each put a protective hand on her shoulders and glared at them.

"And even though they got off to a slow start, crowd favorites Fairy Tail have still managed to make the cut with seventh!" Chapati said.

"Not as strong a start as we're used to for Fairy Tail, but they're usual front runners weren't present tonight. Hopefully whatever is ailing them will be taken care of quickly," Yajima stated.

"And finally, in eighth place, another underdog! It's been a while since Phoenix Grave has competed, but looks like they're working on a comeback this year!"

Benedict gasped as he turned and looked behind him. Sure enough his old guild was there, and apparently they'd noticed him too. They were all glaring at him, especially the man in the middle: his uncle, Micah.

Benedict's father, Mace, the former guild master of Phoenix Grave had been sent to jail for abusing him, his mother, and his two younger sisters. His vicious acid attack that finally led to his arrest had nearly killed Benedict. Myers, his father's older brother, had taken over as Guild Master after Mace's imprisonment. But there was nothing preventing the youngest brother, Micah, from playing in the games.

Micah grinned ear to ear as he gestured from his eyes to Benedict, letting him know he was watching him. Benedict shuddered again. A strong arm went around his shoulders as Farrah stepped to his side, eyes narrow as she glared at Micah who just smirked in return.

"Well, that's it for tonight, folks! Be sure to come back tomorrow for the first day of the 25th Grand Magic Games!"

"So long!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So...do you guys think we'll be in trouble, or…" Cato wondered as he and the other four wandered back to Fairy Tail's designated wing of the resort.

"Well, they'll know for sure we snuck out this time, so probably," Farrah muttered.

"But we got Fairy Tail into the games!" Nashi insisted.

"Yeah, but we're still probably dead," Benedict grumbled.

"I should have gotten Sephy to write down my last will and condiments before she left," Koree lamented.

"'Testament,' Koree," Cato sighed. "Condiments are sauces you get on the side of foods."

"Well, I'd like a last few of those before I die, too," Koree said.

The five children opened to door leading out of the stairwell, ready for a royal chew-out.

Instead they were met by a very frightened looking Storm, Roman, and Persephone.

"Guys…" Farrah's voice wavered.

"What's wrong?" Nashi asked. "Are our parents okay?"

"We...we don't know," Roman said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Benedict asked.

"They're gone," Persephone answered.

"Gone?" Cato cocked his head to one side. "Like, out to eat? Or-"

"No," Persephone shook her head. "They're _gone._ They're not here."

"So...where are they?" Farrah asked.

"We don't know!" Persephone shouted, tears brimming her eyes. "We don't know! I don't know! I've been scanning every corner of this wing and can't find a trace of 'em! That's why they're gone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"But...where?" Farrah asked. "And why?"

"What part of I don't know did you not get!" Persephone shouted.

Nashi pushed past her friends and ran towards her family's hotel room. There was no way her parents were gone! They wouldn't just leave her and her little-

"Nashi!" a frightened voice called as Nashi's eight-year-old sister, Layla, ran out of the room towards her, their one-year-old sister, Kyri, in her arms.

"Layla?" Nashi asked.

"Nashi! Mommy and Daddy disappeared!"' Layla wailed.

"But...how? Why?" Nashi asked as their seven-year-old brother, Igneel, walked out with Kyri's twin sister, Luna, on his hip.

"They were putting Kyri and Luna to bed and then POOF!" Igneel said.

"Poof?" Nashi asked as Luna began crying.

"One minute they were there and the next they were gone!" Layla wailed.

"So...what happened?" Nashi asked dumbly. Her head was spinning. None of this was making sense. She still couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She was still expecting her Mommy and Daddy to walk out of the room and tell her this was all a joke.

"We don't know," Layla whimpered. "We called Pops and he said he was coming."

"I'm here!" a loud voice called. All the children turned as Jude Heartfelia rushed inside.

"Pops!" they all called and began shouting over one another.

"Whoa! Whoa! Alright, alright," he tried to calm them down.

"Popsy!" a small voice called. A tiny exceed kitten flew to him and landed on his shoulder. "Popsy some bad magic took my Mommy and Daddy!"

Four other exceed kittens flew to him. "They took all our mommies and daddies!"

"I know, Maisie, I know," Jude said as he patted the first kitten's back. "I'm going to do my best to help, but I need you all to stay calm."

"What's going on?" came another voice. Jude, the kittens, and the children turned to find Sting, Lyon, and Ichiya walking in.

"Thank you for coming," Jude said, then turned back to the children. "Now, calmly, tell us what happened from the top."

One by one each of the children who were old enough to talk gave their version of the events.

"So that's why you kids went into the pre-trials," Sting said.

"Man, it seems that Fairy Tail has a very jealous rival. One who is not afraid to go to extreme lengths to take them out of the games!" Ichiya nodded.

"What do you mean?" Benedict asked.

"Both Twilight Ogre and Phoenix Grave have made the games this time," Lyon said. "Neither of which have had any history of success in the Grand Magic Games. And that same night every adult in Fairy Tail goes missing, but not the children."

"Sounds like someone wanted to knock you guys out of the games, but not actually hurt you," Sting said. "There's no other reason to make all the adults disappear right before the games begin, right?"

Sting's eyebrows furrowed. "Right?"

Silence fell over the room.

"It's impossible to say," Lyon said. "Perhaps we should contact the Rune Kni-"

"No!" Jude answered firmly.

"Why not, man?" Ichiya asked.

"Well...I...um…" Jude flustered as he turned and looked at Nashi. She was staring at her feet. She knew the reason for Jude's refusal. Her. Hezim, the head of the Rune Knights had a particular, menacing interest in her because of her magic. He thought of her as a danger and was always looking for an opportunity to take her in and study her. He'd gotten close a few times, but he'd never quite been able to nab her. This could be a good opportunity for him.

Jude cringed slightly at the sight of his granddaughter so uncomfortable. "Well, erm, it might cause a scandal! Whoever caused this will most likely be expecting, even wanting a bunch of attention on this. Uh...best not to give them what they want!"

Nashi blinked. She knew that wasn't the reason Pops had refused to talk to the Rune Knights. Why was he…

"Well, you're probably right about that," Sting said.

"Seems the best we can do now is look for clues," Lyon nodded. "As far as we know they're alive and well. If someone wanted to kill or harm them then they would have done it rather than making them disappear."

At this point, the children all stopped listening. They knew the adults were just trying to make them feel better. After a while, one by one, they began retreating to their hotel rooms.

As Farrah began walking back, one hand on Cato's shoulder, their younger brother, July, on her hip, she heard a sniffling. She turned and found Lorelle cowered in a corner crying. Farrah sighed at her little cousin. Even if Lorelle was a brat she was still her cousin, and she wanted to help.

"C'mon, Lorelle," she sighed.

"Hm?" Lorelle sniffled as she picked her head up.

"You can stay with us tonight," Farrah said, gesturing with her head to the hotel room door.

"Really?" Lorelle rubbed her nose on the back of her hand.

"Yeah. You don't need to stay alone," Farrah sighed.

"Thanks," Lorelle whispered as she stood up and followed after her Farrah and the two boys.

"Don't mention it," Farrah shrugged. "We're cousins, after all."

She led Lorelle, Cato, and July into the room. She put the two boys in their bed, and put Lorelle in the master bedroom. She then slipped into Lisanna and Bixlow's room to gather her other cousin, little baby Vance. Vance was still asleep, so she carefully scooped him up and carried him back to the master room. She set Vance in the middle of the bed and then laid on the side opposite of Lorelle. Lorelle, by this point, had already cried herself to sleep. Farrah knew she should sleep too, but she couldn't. She knew she needed her energy to try and solve the mystery of where all the adults had gone, but she couldn't.

She knew the adults were sugar coating things. Everyone knew.

Uncle Lyon's words were the worst. "If they wanted them hurt or dead…"

There was no guarantee they WEREN'T dead! Someone could have transported them somewhere and then-

Farrah shuddered at the thought.

Then again, who was to say it wasn't a rival just trying to even their chances at the games. It seemed to be a bit extreme to make an entire guild vanish just for a game, though. But if it wasn't Twilight Ogre or Phoenix Grave, then who? It was a bit of coincidence that Fairy Tail's two biggest rivals who rarely made the cut for the games were both in the 25th-anniversary games. Coincidence? Maybe…

What other enemies did Fairy Tail have?

Farrah let out a shaky sigh. She knew of one person who would know, a long time enemy of the guild who was now on friendlier terms with at least the guild master. That didn't mean Farrah was comfortable with the idea of talking to him. Still, who else might know what was going on? Farrah sighed and stood out of the bed. She tiptoed to the hall and poked her head out. The adults were gone, they had probably moved into a suite. Farrah carefully closed the door behind her, hands shaking.

She didn't want to do this, but she needed answers, or maybe at least an ally. She took a deep breath and began to walk off when she heard a voice saying:

"How'd I get the feeling you'd sneak out?"

Farrah sighed. "Hey, Benedict."

She turned to find the boy in question leaned against the door frame of his family's suite. He pushed himself off it and walked towards her.

"So are you going to drag me along this time, or am I going to have to force you to take me with you?"

"Neither," Farrah sighed.

"Huh?" Benedict arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna force you to come but I'd…" Farrah began to tremble and rubbed her arms to stop the shaking.

Benedict frowned. This wasn't like Farrah. She NEVER showed fear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he took a step closer. "Where the heck are you planning on going?"

Farrah sighed. "To pay my grandfather a visit."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the couch, the rest of the Birthday Gang sitting around her.

"So...what now?" she asked.

"Well, the adults said we should go on like nothing happened," Cato answered.

"So...that means…" Storm wondered.

"The games have to go on," Roman stated.

All six of the children nodded, nervously glancing at back and forth at each other. They all knew they should get to bed now, they needed their rest, but they were too scared and excited to move.

Tomorrow they would be participating in the Grand Magic Games.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, just a quick announcement. So...I really only had one entry in my art competition. But that's okay! The cover for "Born of END Darkness and Celestial Light" has now been updated. This art was done by the lovely Cara A. on Pinterest. Please go give her a shout out! If you still want to join the pinterest board I made for this fanfic universe and share or just enjoy art go add me on pinterest (EarthbendingRavenclaw) and I'll add you to it.**

**Chapter Four:**

"Uh...these clothes don't exactly fit me…" Koree stated as she walked out of the changing room, Gajeel's gigantic uniform hanging off her like a blanket.

"Mine fits pretty well!" Persephone said, twirling as she wore the uniform that had been set aside for Levy. "A little longer than it was meant to be, but it still fits."

"How come you got to have Mommy's?" Koree grumbled.

"Because I got it first! Finders keepers!"

"Uh...you and I can swap," Cato suggested, holding out Mirajane's uniform.

"Doesn't matter, still gonna be too big for me," Koree sighed as she took Mirajane's uniform and shuffled back into the changing room.

"Well, my Mom's shirt kinda fits me," Roman said. It was a wrap around shirt that had to be wrapped a few more times than originally planned, but it got the job done. "I...um...I think I'll pass on the skirt though."

"Oh, can I have it!" Bianca, Storm's little sister who they recruited to be a reserve player asked.

"Sure," Roman shrugged as he tossed it to her.

"You're not even going to play!" Storm protested.

"You don't know that," Bianca winked.

"You are Persephone are just going to be reserve players," Storm said. "You're only going to be there to take one of our places if something happens."

"And something might happen," Bianca pointed out as she began tying the skirt around her waist, only realizing it was too long, and then began tying it off just under her arms, wearing it like a sundress. "Besides, Persephone gets a uniform!"

"Because it will be Persephone taking our place if we get hurt, not you! You're too little! We only picked you because we have to have two reserve players!" Storm insisted.

"But you still picked me, so I'm going in 100%, reserve player or not! Besides, you're too little to really be playing the games too, you know that, right?" Bianca pointed out.

"Because we have no choice!" Storm shouted. "All the adults are gone so who else is going to play!"

"Hey...um...Koree, have you put on Aunt Mira's uniform on yet?" Nashi asked from inside the changing room.

"No, why?" Koree asked.

"You think you can take Aunt Wendy's uniform? It's a bit too small for me," Nashi answered.

"Why is that?" Koree asked. "You're taller than me and Sephy."

"It's, uh...not that," Nashi nervously replied.

"Then what?" Koree asked.

"My...eh...nothing!"

Nashi quickly tossed the uniform over the top of her changing room and into Koree's, which was right next to hers.

After a short while Koree tossed Mirajane's over to Nashi.

"Yeah! Aunt Wendy's fits perfect. But how come it didn't fit on you?" Koree asked as she walked out of her changing room.

"No...no reason," Nashi said bashfully as she walked out. "Aunt Mira's is still a little too big for me, though."

Cato walked out of his changing room, dressed in Gajeel's uniform. "Well, so is Uncle Gajeel's on me."

"Hey, you didn't tell me Uncle Gajeel's had a shirt and vest!" Storm shouted. "Give one of those to me so I can have something to wear!"

Cato shrugged, took off the vest, and tossed it to Storm. "It's gonna be too big on you too, you know?"

"Hang on," Koree said as she hopped onto a crate to pull several sashes off the top of the clothes rack in the Fairy Tail locker room they'd all gone to to prepare for the games. "We'll just tie the uniforms tighter with these."

She tossed one to each of the boys and then skipped over to Nashi to help her tie up the loose uniform.

"Wait a minute…" Koree said as she finished helping Nashi with the sash.

"What?" Nashi asked.

"UH!" Koree gasped as she jumped back and pointed at Nashi. "NASHI DRAGNEEL, HOW COME YOU'VE GOT HIPS NOW AND I DON'T! THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

"Wha-no I don't!" Nashi insisted as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Is that why Aunt Wendy's uniform didn't fit!?"

"Uh….maybe…"

"Hey," Persephone pitched in. "No fair! How come you're getting curves and not us!"

"I'm not, okay, and stop staring at me!" Nashi whined, shrinking into a corner.

"It's not a big deal, y'know," Bianca grumbled as she walked over to Nashi, who was blushing ear to ear. "It's gonna happen to all of us eventually."

"BUT SHE'S GETTING CURVES BEFORE US! AND THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Both the Redfox twins shouted.

"Yeah, because she's a year older than you," Bianca stated.

"Oh, yeah," both the twins remembered.

"And her mom's a little more, well, shall we say blessed than your mom is," Bianca added.

"HEY!"

"Could we please stop talking about this?" Roman asked in a bit of a high pitched voice. "I'm starting to feel a bit weird…"

"Me too," Cato grumbled.

"Oh, come on! It's not weird!" Bianca scoffed. "We're just talking about growing up is all! Something you boys should probably start thinking about doing…"

"We are grown up!" Storm insisted.

"You cried for two hours straight last week because Meeko beat you in a sparring match."

"I did not!" Storm sputtered. "Also, he totally cheated!"

Loud cheering came from outside the locker room and all the children looked up at the ceiling that had begun to shake a little bit. They were all aware just above them were stands full of fans and spectators waiting to watch them compete. Well, not them exactly. They were still under the impression that the adults were going to come play.

"Guess they'll be disappointed when they see us," Storm said.

"Maybe not," Cato replied hopefully.

"Just try not to get too beat up out there, okay," Persephone said. "I want to try and use my archive to spy around and see if I find any signs of our parents and what happened to them. And I can't do that if I have to take one of you guys' place."

"Right," Nashi nodded before taking a deep breath. "Alright, let's go guys."

The other children nodded their heads and together they began to head towards the arena.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cheers rang out through the arena as a fanfare of music began playing.

"Welcome everyone, to the 25th annual Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced as more cheers rang out across the arena. "My name is Chapati Lola and I will be your announcer! Joining me in commentating are not one, but two wizard Saints! Please welcome our old friend, Mr. Yajima, and our guest announcer Jura Neekis!"

"How-dee-do, folks!" Yajima called.

"Thank you for welcoming me," Jura smiled.

"Now, let's get on with meeting our competitors!" Chapati cheered as shouts and applause rang out through the arena.

"Let's start with the team to come in eighth place in the preliminary trials! This is a guild that has never competed in the Grand Magic Games before. But there is a first time for everything, and if they can make it into our top eight then they've surely got a lot of gumption in 'em. Let's give it up for, Phoenix Grave!"

Confetti popped out above one of the eight doors leading to the arena and five wizards came walking out. In the lead was Mace Orlando, smiling wickedly as he led his team out. Behind him was a woman with short, silver hair. A teenage girl who looked to be about Farrah's age and had a scar over her left eye. A man who had a strangely rat-like appearance. And a blond-headed boy who looked strangely familiar to the Redfox girls…

"CARMEN!?" Koree screeched.

"Isn't that the kid we ran into at the fair?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah! He's in Phoenix Grave?"

"I knew I didn't like him…" Persephone grumbled.

"And in seventh place," Chapati began.

"Good luck guys," Bianca wished her older brother and his friends as they began to walk out.

"The guild with the most wins under their belt, they didn't do as well as expected in the preliminaries, but they made it nonetheless and are sure to give us a show! Give it up for Fairy Tail!"

Cheers rang out, then the entire arena fell silent as Nashi, Storm, Cato, Roman, and Koree walked out.

The silence continued.

"Um...hi?" Nashi waved.

Laughs and mutters of confusion murmured through the crowd, making all the children cringed.

"Is this for real?"

"This has to be a joke, right?"

"They're just squishy little kids!"

"Where the heck are the adults!"

"I can't tell if this is funny or sad."

"Erm…" Chapati muttered. "I...uh...Yajima, can you help me? I'm not sure what's happening…"

"It seems that the original Fairy Tail team has been replaced by...children?"

"Hm," Jura stroked his beard. "Most strange indeed. Is this even legal?"

"The rules state that anyone bearing the guild's mark who isn't a guild master can compete," Chapati nodded. "And children have competed in the games before, but never have we had an entire team comprised of younglings before."

The children all glanced at each other.

"I had a feeling this wasn't gonna go over well," Storm grumbled.

"Uh...hiya pumpkins," Mato called as he pranced over to the children. "What are little seedlings like you doing out here? And where our your parents?"

"We're here to compete," Roman answered. "And our parents...well...they…"

"Are out of commission," Cato cut in.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. What happened to them, pumpkin?" Mato asked.

"Well...they…" Cato rubbed at the back of his head.

"Got food poisoning!" Nashi blabbered out. "From, uh, bad fish and chips!"

"Yikes! Sounds gross!" Mato cringed.

"Yeah, so, we're here to compete for them," Roman answered.

"That's really sweet and all, but I'm not sure you seedlings are up to the task," Mato said. "These are the Grand Magic Games, after all. And they can get pretty intense."

"Aw, c'mon! Give us a chance!" Koree begged. She frowned and pointed to Carmen. "That boy's about our age and he's competing!"

Carmen looked a bit surprised at being called out, even pointing to himself for clarification as his team mates snickered around him.

"That's true, but he's got adults with him, pumkin. You little ones don't," Mato said.

"The rules say anyone with the guild's mark can compete, and we all have it," Storm said as he lifted his shirt and turned around to show the mark on his left shoulder blade. Cato lifted his shirt to show the mark on his abdomen. Roman opened his to show the mark on his chest. Nashi held up her wrist, and Koree pointed to her shoulder.

As the children and Mato talked the crowd began to grow louder.

"They're not actually going to let a team of all kids compete, right?"

"Little fools will get themselves killed!"

"Well…" Mato tapped his foot then gasped. "Oh, I know!"

He danced over to the middle of the arena. "I need Fairy Tail's team, reserve players, and Phoenix Grave's Carmen Toro to come forward.

Carmen seemed surprised at getting called out again, but walked towards Mato along with the Fairy Tail kids as a device appeared behind the mascot.

"Before we can let you kids compete with good conscious, we need to know you're strong enough to handle it. Since Carmen is surrounded by adults we can trust his guildmates judgement on his abilities, but for you Fairy Tail kids we'll need a little test."

Mato gestured to the device behind him. "This is the Magic Power Finder, or MPF for short. We use it to measure a wizard's power. So we're going to have Carmen here cast a spell on the MPF first to get a base score. The rest of you Fairy Tail seedlings will have to score just as high or higher than him in order to compete! Sound fair?"

The children all glanced at each other, then all nodded.

"Alright," Roman said.

"Okay, then!" Mato cheered as he turned around to Carmen. "Whenever you're ready, Pumpkin."

Carmen smirked as he popped his knuckles. "You Fairies have no idea what you've just gotten into." He raised his hands and took a deep breath before shouting: "SENSORY SCATTER!"

A pink, scrambled-looking jet of light burst from his palms and struck the MPF. It beeped a few times before displaying a score of 358.

"358! My goodness! That's high enough to qualify as a squad captain for the Rune Knights, if I'm not mistaken," Chapati said.

"You are not," Jura smiled. "Most impressive, especially for one so young. Now the Fairy Tail team and reserve players just have to meet that score in order to compete."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry too much if I were them," Yajime chuckled.

Back in the arena, Carmen was bragging about his score. "Top that, Fairy Farts."

"Wow, so original," Persephone dead-panned before turning to her friends. "So, how we gonna do this? Youngest to oldest?"

"Works for me," Cato shrugs.

"Okay, Bianca, you're up," Persephone said, patting the younger girls on the back.

"Be careful!" Storm called, clearly worried.

"About what, I'm fighting a ball!" Bianca snapped back before taking a deep breath and placing her palms together.

"Take Over Magic, Angelic Soul: Raguel Form!" A white magic circle appeared above her. Her jet black hair changed to white, her eyes began to glow, her uniform changed into heavenly robes. Two pairs of wings sprouted from her back and a horn appeared in her hand. The crowd oohed-and aahed at the sight as she flapped her wings and took off into the air. She flew up for a little ways before diving towards the MPF and calling:

"Heavenly Judgement!"

She blew into her horn. A loud blast of music burst out of the end and struck the MPF. Bianca landed back on the ground, gracefully upon her feet and then transformed back to normal as the MPF beeped for a bit and gave out a score of:

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Chapati shouted. "1,157!"

"I always knew Fairy Tail was strong, but wowzers!" Yajima agreed.

"Hold on now," Jura smiled. "There are still six other children who have to place before the team will be allowed to compete."

Still, the crowd gasped at the score.

"No way!" Carmen shooted. "That pipsqueak is nearly 4 times as strong as me!?"

"Who you calling pipsqueak?" Bianca asked, arms crossed. "And I'm just a reserve player."

"Okay, your turn little sis," Persephone smirked as she pinched Koree's cheek.

"By 15 minutes!" Koree shouted back as she stepped up to the MPF and planted her feet. She took a deep breath then shouted:

"Iron Dragon ROAR!"

A burst of iron exploded from Koree's mouth and struck the MPF that dinged about until it coughed up the score:

"1,985! That's almost 2,000!" Chapati shouted as the crowd gasped.

"Most wizards can work their whole lives and never make it to the thousand range," Jura mused. "And yet these two little ones have already achieved that elusive goal."

"That's two down, five to go," Yajima said as Persephone took her spot at the MPF.

She called up two screens and then shattered them on the ground.

"Uh...how is breaking her screens going to-" Chapati said before Persephone raised a hand and the shattered pieces lifted off the ground. "-oh, wait a minute."

"ARCHIVE CHAOS!" Persephone screamed as she sent the pieces flying at the MPF. It beeped for a little while under the raining of shattered screen pieces, and then coughed up the score:

1,851.

"My, my, my, also teetering close to the 2,000 mark!" Jura said, genuinely impressed.

"Holy, smokes! I can honestly say I did not expect this, folks! That's three down and four to go. Can this next contestant break the 2,000 mark?"

Roman took a deep breath as he took his place in front of the MPF. So far everyone else had passed the test. He had to do so as well. He supposed it was time to call out that new armor he'd been training with.

"Requip!" he called as a golden light engulfed him. He reappeared dressed in an all black ensembled: pants, shirt, arm bracers, head band, bandana covering his mouth, and boots. In his hands he held two black katanas. He took a deep breath, then jumped high into the air and called out:

"Stealth armor, sneaking DEATH!"

His katanas began to glow slightly as he began spinning mid air, rotating quickly in the air like a top, both katanas held out like deadly blades and he sliced against the MPF, then flipped over, landing squarely on his feet as the MPF gave out his score.

"OH MY GOODNESS! HE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Chapati screeched. "2,156!"

"Incredible," Jura gasped.

"Not so much when you consider who that boy is," Yajima smiled. "Roman Fernandez. The son of Titania herself. He had the blood of a Fairy Tail legend in his veins, and it most certainly shows."

Cato smiled and slapped Roman on the back. "Not bad."

"Thanks," Roman smiled as he requipped back into his regular clothes. "And good luck!"

"Thanks," Cato said as he planted his feet in place and put a finger to his forehead. He took in a deep breath as he raised his other hand up and called: "Memory Make, Ice dance of CHAOS!"

A helix of icy swords exploded from his palm and struck the MPF. It beeped once again before giving out the score.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ANOTHER SCORE OVER 2,000! 2,007!" Chapati shouted.

"Not as high as Roman's, but impressive nonetheless," Yajima nodded.

"That's an understatement," Jura agreed.

"Guess you're the strongest of us," Cato said to Roman.

"I don't know. Storm and Nashi still have to go," Roman shrugged as Storm took his spot at the MPF.

He was feeling rather nervous. Roman and Cato had given quite the performances. Following those up was going to be a challenge.

Still, he took a deep breath and called: "Water GEYSER!"

A giant gush of water exploded from under the MPF. The device rocked back and forth for a little while before it beeped out a score, and Storm groaned in disappointment.

"1,862," Yajima said. "Most impressive even if it isn't as high as the last two."

"As you already stated, that's higher than most wizards will get their whole life," Jura agreed. "The fact that a 12-year-old boy can achieve that goal is astounding."

"ANd last but not least, Nashi Dragneel!" Chapati announced.

The minute her name was said, Nashi heard whispers through the crowd.

"Isn't that the wizard with the demi-god magic!"

"I heard she was dangerous. So dangerous that the magic council almost took her away!"

"Isn't she the titan-fire wizard?"

"Wasn't there a legend about the gods locking her magic up in a vault for thousands of years because it was so dangerous?"

"What's she even doing free on the streets if she's that powerful."

Nashi's hands began to shake as she looked about. Inevitably she spotted a few Rune Knights looking over the event. No doubt they were only there to work as security, but for some odd reason their presence only made Nashi feel even more unsafe.

"Don't listen to them."

Nashi gasped slightly as Storm's voice snapped her out of her frightened trance and she turned to them. He smiled comfortingly at her.

"Just knock 'em dead."

Nashi smiled and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Titan Fire Seals," she said as she began her incantation. A fiery magic circle appeared over the MPF.

"I call upon the forge of Iapetus," Nashi recited. A black flame began burning along the edges of the magic circle.

"The wings of Eos," an orange flame began to burn.

"The sight of Thea," an crimson flame.

"The strength of Atlas," a yellow flame.

"The speed of Styx," a red flame.

"And the protection of Rhea," a pink flame.

"Lend me your power, and allow me to open up…" the flames began burning brighter and brighter so that they were almost white, just hints of color popping through them.

"THE SIX SEALS OF TARTARUS!"

The flames collected into one concentrated blast that exploded upon the MPF. The machine rocked back and forth and beeped with some great effort before finally giving out the score of:

"HOLY SMOKES!"

"YOWZERS!"

"MY, MY, MY!"

"2,955!" the entire arena screeched.

"That's almost 3,000!"

"That little girl can sure pack a punch!"

"That score can't be right! The machine must be broken!"

"Whoa," Persephone blinked. "I mean, I knew Nashi was strong, but dang!"

"YEAH!" four small voices called. All the children turned to look up and gasped.

The box that had been reserved for Fairy Tail to view the games from was actually filled. The children hadn't been expecting for anyone to be there because, well, the adults were gone. But all the other children were up there! And cheering!"

"WAY TO GO, NASHI!" Igneel shouted as he practically dangled over the railing. "SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS!"  
"Yeah, you're the strongest!" Layla called.

"Nas-Nas! Nas-Nas!" Kyri waved from where she'd pulled herself up on the railing as Luna just clapped from where she was propped on Layla's hip.

"Meeko?" Both Storm and Bianca gasped as they watched the young boy wave, their infant brother, Juven, held up against his shoulder.

"Good job, guys!" he called.

"Ro-Ro!" the triplets all called as they hopped up and down in excitement.

"KICK EVERYONE'S BUTT, ROMAN!" Minette all but screamed.

"Hi, Cato!" July waved as he leaned over the railing. "Do your best!"

"They actually came to watch us?" Cato asked.

"Gotta admit, I feel a little better with someone cheering us on," Nashi smiled.

"Well, pumpkins," Mato said. "Looks like you all qualify!"

Cheers rang out through the crowd that had first been skeptical. Having seen how strong the kids were, though, they were now excited to watch them compete. Nashi smiled in relief as she looked about. Her eyes soon came glued to Carmen, though, who was looking up into the Fairy Tail box with a strange look in his eyes. Nashi followed his gaze and found that it seemed to be falling in the general area where her younger siblings were gathered. From the distance she couldn't tell which of the four he was looking at, but it didn't matter. She didn't like the idea of someone from Phoenix grave having an eye on any of her younger sisters or brother.

"Alright, continuing with the opening ceremony…" Chapati said as he continued to announce the other guilds that had qualified.

Cheers rang out for each of them and the children all clapped along from where they stood back at the Fairy Tail dug out.

"Alright, now let's explain how the games work," Chapati said as the last of the guilds had been announced. "Every day will start off with a competition. Every team will be assigned a score based upon their placement in the competition: 1st place getting 10, 2nd getting 8, 3rd getting 6, 4th getting 4, 5th getting 3, 6th getting 2, 7th getting 1, and 8th getting zero."

"The second event for each day will be a battle," Yajima said. "Each winner for a battle will win 10 points, and a draw will result in 5 points to each team."

"In the past the battles have been one on one in an empty arena, but since this is the 25th anniversary we've decided to take things up a notch," Chapati announced. "This year it will be two on two, and the arena will be magically transformed to different environments upon the beginning of the battle."

"Oh, great!" Persephone exclaimed. "Things just had to get more complicated for us!"

"At least we'll get to bring a partner to make things easier," Cato shrugged.

"Now, with that out of the way! Let the games begin!" Chapati announced.

The crowd cheered. Flags flew. Horns sounded.

"Alright, pumpkins, this first game is called 'gauntlet!'" Mato announced. "Now, choose you candidate!"

"Gauntlet? Like those arm bracer thingies?" Koree asked.

"More likely going to be like an obstacle course," Nashi answered.

"Obstacle course, huh?" Storm grinned. "Sounds like a job for a ninja."

"Alright, Roman, I think we all agree. You're up," Cato said as he patted Roman on the back.

"Okay," Roman nodded as he stepped out.

"And it looks like it's going to be Roman Fernandez for Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced.

"And from Saber Tooth we've got Olga Nanagear," Yajima called.

"From Mermaid Heel, Millianna!"

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"

"From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Groh!"

"From Blue Pegasus, Ren Akatsuki!"

"From Twilight Ogre, Mattan Ginger!"

"And last but not least, from Phoenix Grave, Georgianna Lyle!" The girl with the scar across her eye stepped out.

Roman, however, tried to ignore her as he focused on the task at hand. He wasn't sure what this "gauntlet" was going to entail, but he had to be prepared for whatever was ahead of him. His guild's honor was depending on him.

A bright light shimmered from the center of the arena and he gasped.

There was an obstacle course alright. But this was nothing like any other obstacle course he'd ever seen before.

"This is your gauntlet, pumpkins," Mato said. "And you're all going to run it at once!"

_All at once? _Roman shuddered. _So not only am I going to have to complete this thing but I'm going to have to fight against all these other guys!?_

"First you'll have to jump over our moat to get to the course!" Mato explained.

_Okay, easy enough._

"Then you'll have to make it across our doorknob climb!"

Roman looked at the image of the obstacle on the screen Mato was showing him. It was a set of door knobs set on an upside down, V shape structure that was dangling over a pool of water. _I'm going to have to climb door-knob to door-knob!? And don't door-knobs turn? How was that going to work!?_

"After that, is the sweepers!"

_Oh, that looks easy enough. It was just a balance beam...with five spinning propellers that would try to knock me off…_

"Next is our jumping rock climbing!"

It looked like any other rock climbing course, except it was cut into sections! Across two walls. To pass it Roman would have to climb up one, jump to the other wall, climb some more, and then jump back to the wall!

_I can rock climb. I can jump from wall to wall. But both at once!?_

"Then it's our epic trapeze jump!"

Sure, it was just like any other trapeze jump. Only instead of jumping from one bar to another, you would have to do it five times over! And the bars kept getting smaller and smaller!

_Honestly, on it's own that might not be so bad. But after everything else?_

"And then the climbing cubes!"

There was no way. There was literally no way anyone could climb through three floating, smooth cubes…

_There's nothing to hold onto. How am I supposed to climb across those!?_

"And, finally, the 100 ft. rope climb!"

Just like it sounded, it was a giant, 100 ft. tall rope that one had to climb to hit the end button.

_I've never done a rock climb that high! And I have to do all of this while fighting other, older, more experienced wizards who will try to knock me out?_

Roman gulped. Yeah, he was a ninja, but could he really do this? Well, he didn't really have a choice.

Maybe he could play it smart. So far as he was allowed to-

"You can use your magic to help you."

Roman let out a sigh of relief. Maybe with his magic he would stand a chance.

"However, if you wipe-out at any point of the gauntlet you have to start back at the beginning."

Well, that was just super comforting! NOT!

"C'mon, Roman! You can do it!" Nashi shouted.

"Show 'em what Fairy Tail's made of!" Cato cheered.

Roman took a deep breath and then got into position, setting his weight against his hands so he could take off once the buzzer went off.

"Ready, wizards? Here we go!" Mato shouted.

Roman began trembling slightly, but willed himself to stay calm.

"Three, two, one! BEGIN!"

Roman took off running. He charged towards the moat, never stopping to look behind him to see if anyone was gaining on him.

"Requip!" he called. A bow staff appeared in his hands and he vaulted himself over the moat and landed safely on the other side.

"And Fairy Tail takes the lead with that impressive jump by Roman," Chapati said. "Oh, but Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel have already fallen behind as Ren and Millianna take a dip.

Both said wizards sputtered as they fell into the moat while the rest kept running. Roman raced until he reached the doorknob climb.

"But now Roman's hit the doorknob climb, can he-" Chapati was cut off as Roman called:

"Requip!" A whip appeared in his hand. Roman snapped it around a doorknob in the center of the V and then swung safely across.

"Ah, clever boy!" Jura smiled.

"That will certainly give him a head start," Chapati cheered. "Can he keep it, though?"

"Well, Bacchus won't be catching up to Roman soon, seeing as he just fell off the door knob climb and into the pool," Yajima stated.

"Lyon might gain on him though, as he's used an ice-eagle to fly across," Jura stated.

Roman tried to ignore them as he made his way to the next obstacle.

"And Roman Fernandez is reaching the sweepers!" Chapati cheered.

Roman stopped and stared at the spinning propellers. Now how was he going to walk through these on a tiny balance beam without-

-wait. Who said he had to walk through it.

"And Roman seems to taking his time getting started on this one," Chapati says.

"Maybe the poor boy is scared," Jura suggested as the first propeller made its way back to Roman, who then did something no one was expecting.

He jumped onto it and clung to it with both arms and legs.

"WHAT IN EARTHLAND!?" Yajima shouted.

"What is he doing?" Jura asked.

Roman rode along on the propeller until it came close to the second. He then slowly stood up on his hand and knees...and jumped to the next propeller.

"Oh, my goodness!" Chapati shouted. "Rather than walk through and dodge the propellers on the sweeper course, Roman Fernandez is just riding them across! I can't tell if this kid is insane or a genius!"

"Probably a little bit of both," Yajima chuckled.

"He's got one more jump before he can make it, though," Jura said. "And now Olga has gotten to the Sweepers."

"Oh, looks like he's going to try Roman's strategy...and fail," Yajima stated as Olga missed the propeller and fell into the water.

"Well, Mattan is right on his heels," Chapati said.

Roman was ignoring them, though, as he leapt for the next and final propeller. He made it! And then he yelped as he felt something burn his legs.

"Oh! And Roman made that landing but got burned by Mattan's fire attack!" Chapati shouted.

"Oof! OH!" Yajima shouted as Roman's legs lost their grip and he was left dangling by his fingertips. "Oh, oh! Looks like he's gonna fall!"

"Come on Roman, you can do it!" Eva shouted from Fairy Tail's box.

"Hang on, Big Brother!" Von cheered.

Roman clung to the propeller. He only had to hang on a little longer until he made it to the next platform. Mattan shot another fireball at him, but missed. He gritted his teeth. Just a few more seconds and…

"PHEW! He made it!" Chapati announced. The crowd went wild.

"Looks like he wore himself out on that last one, though. Can he make it all the way?" Jura asked.

_Man, that was tougher than I thought. _Roman thought to himself as he brushed himself off and ran to the next obstacle. _I'm still in the lead, though, so I can't slow down._

"Next Roman will have to face the rock-climb," Jura said. "But after all the effort he put into the sweepers I don't know if he has the strength."

"He'll have to tough it out, though, because both Mattan and Lyon have also crossed the Sweepers. And Bacchus is quickly gaining ground after that blunder. Oh! Both Ren can't seem to make it past the first obstacle! Poor guy!" Chapati announced.

Roman took a deep breath as he began the rock climb.

"And there he goes," Yajima said. "This first part is easy peasy, lemon squeezy, though. It's those jumps he has to worry about."

Roman gasped for breath as he reached the top of the first climb. He was going to need a boost if he wanted to make it through this part.

"Requip."

"Wait, what's he doing?" Chapati asked as Roman requipped himself into a purple, kimono like robe.

"Seems to be some kind of agility enhancing armor," Yajima said as Roman made his jump. "Oh! And it seems to be working, because he made it! And he's flying up this next climb."

"Mattan is not though, as she just fell off the first climb and will have to go back to start," Jura said.

"And Ren...is still at phase one," Chapati sighed.

Roman made another jump. The crowd was going nuts!

"This kid is awesome!"

"Look at him go!"

"A regular little ninja!"

Roman finally made it through the rock climb and took a deep breath. _So far, so good, _he thought as he ran to the next obstacle.

"Woo-hoo! Go, Roman!" Nashi shouted as she began fist bumping the air.

"You're halfway there!" Storm cheered.

Roman stopped at the next step, the trapeze jump.

He knew some of the other wizards had to be gaining on him now. He'd have to get across. And quick. Though this obstacle was tough, it would be even harder with multiple people trying to get across at once. Roman rubbed his hands together and rolled his neck to loosen up before taking the leap. He gripped onto the first bar and pumped his legs to get it to swing.

"Alright, here he goes, he's starting to look a little tired can he-HOLY SMOKES!" Chapati jaw dropped as Roman didn't jump, but instead swung to the next bar, hooked his legs through it and then hung from his knees as he let go of the first bar. He used his momentum to swing forward and grab the third bar with his hands. He then repeated the same maneuver, hooking his legs through the fourth. He then grabbed the fifth bar and finally jumped to land safely on the next platform.

"What. Was. THAT!? I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Chapati shouted.

"I must tell you, this year's team Fairy Tail may be tiny, but they are mighty!" Jura smiled.

"Maybe, but now Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale and Phoenix Grave are all neck in neck at second place," Yajima said. "And any of them could overtake Roman at any moment."

"Mermaid Heel is in third," Chapati said. "Twilight Ogre took a heavy hit on the rock climbing wall, but they are quickly regaining ground. And Blue Pegasus...is still at start."

Roman stopped in front of the climbing cubes. Now up close her could see there was a tiny bar around the top…

...but that was it. The rest was smooth glass.

"Now Roman Fernandez has hit the hardest pasrt of the course, the climbing cubes," Jura said.

"He's conquered everything else, but this might be his undoing," Yajima stated. "Can he do it?"

"Well, he at least has less competition as Lamia Scale's Lyon has wiped out on the trapeze swing and will have to start over," Yajima said.

"Not so," Jura said. "Because Twilight Ogre's Mattan has caught up!"

Roman took a deep breath before calling: "Requip!"

A set of brass knuckles with hooks upon them appeared on his hands. He took the jump and used his brass knuckles to get a better hold on the bars and he climbed along the first cub, trying to make it to the other side. He made it with pretty good speed. But now he faced the task of crossing from one cube to the other.

"Oh, man! If he wipes out here he's pretty much done for!" Chapati said.

"Come, now, boy!" Jura cheered. "Focus!"

"He'll need a precise jump to land-or not!"

"NO!"  
Everyone gasped as, rather than jumping across, Roman reached out one foot and placed it against the glass wall of the second cube. Carefully, slowly, he applied equal pressure against each cube as he adjusted his weight.

"He is literally doing the splits between two cubes," Jura dead-panned form shock.

"Well, I'm signing up for his yoga class after this, because this is incredible!" Chapati said as Roman grabbed onto the second cube and took his foot off the first. He scooted around the second, performed the same maneuver to cross to the third, scooted around the third, and safely jumped to the platform.

"He's almost there, folks!" Chapati shouted. "One more obstacle and Roman Fernandez of Fairy Tail will take first place!"

"GO! YOU GOT IT!" Koree screamed.

"Way to start us off strong!" Cato cheered.

Roman gasped for breath as he made it to the last obstacle. The long rope climb. He took the rope in both hands, took one last deep breath, and then took off. He climbed hand over hand. All of his muscles were screaming with exhaustion and strain, but he didn't care. He was almost there!

"And there he goes, he's gonna do it!" Yajima cheered.

Roman's entire body was coated in sweat. His arms and legs burned. But he was almost there.

"Just a bit more, a bit more! AND HE'S DONE IT! FOLKS HE'S DONE IT!"

The arena erupted into cheers as Roman pulled himself up onto the last platform. He sighed in relief as he stood and walked to the final button. He reached out to push it-

And stopped.

At first he was numb.

In shock.

And then he screamed.

He felt as if his entire body was being ripped to shreds by burning bits of glass. Thousands of them. All at once.

Everything around him disappeared as he was blinded by the pain and fell to the ground trembling.

_What...what just happened? _He thought. The pain intensified and he screamed again.

_What's happening to me! I've never felt this much pain before._

His whole body began to shake as he screamed yet again.

Gasps rang out through the crowd.

"R...Roman?" Eva's bottom lip began to tremble as she watched her older brother writhe in pain.

"Why didn't he push the button?" Igneel asked.

Layla suddenly gasped.

"Layla?" Igneel asked.

Layla clasped a hand to her mouth. Something felt off. Dark. There was something not right.

"Something's wrong," she whimpered. "Someone's doing this to him."

"For some odd reason Roman hasn't pushed the button," Chapati said. "He's not officially finished the course until he's pushed the button."

"Well, he better do it quick because Mattan is right behind him!"

Roman could vaguely hear the announcers through the haze of agony. He tried to move towards the button but each movement he made only made the pain worse. He cried out again.

"Oh, and just like that Twilight Ogre steals first place!"

Groans rang out through the arena as Roman continued trembling in pain.

_No! I lost! But...I had it!_

"And Phoenix Grave takes second!" Chapati announced. "And it looks like Sabertooth is going to nab third."

Olga reached out for the button. He'd almost pressed it when a tiny hand blocked him and pushed it first.

"And, no! Seems like Roman snapped out of whatever it was long enough to grab third!" Chapati called.

"Good boy!" Yajima cheered.

Roman didn't feel very good though. Tears streamed down his face.

_I had first, though! I had first! And then this-_

His thoughts were cut off as the pain erupted through him again and he collapsed once more, screaming and writhing in pain.

He wasn't sure how, or who, or what carried him from the final platform back to Fairy Tail's dug out. He was too lost in the pain to pay attention. He only snapped out of his agonizing trance when he heard his friends calling his name.

"Roman!"

He slowly opened his eyes to see Koree, Nashi, Cato, and Storm leaning over him.

"What happened up there?" Koree asked. "You were doing awesome and then you just stopped!"

Storm conjured up a ball of water and said: "Cleanse."

Roman immediately relaxed as he felt the spell working relief over him. Storm gapsed as the water began pulsating through Roman's body.

"Is it bad?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah, really bad," Storm shuttered. "Every nerve in his body is being attacked by a dark spell."

Nashi gasped. "Oh, you poor thing."

"Are you going to be able to help him?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to take a while," Storm answered. "I probably won't be able to participate anymore today so I can help him."

"Guess we better call in Persephone and Bianca then," Koree sighed.

"Fine," Nashi said as she stood to her feet, fists clenched. "But I've gotta a bone to pick with somebody that was in that arena today because this was obviously no accident. Someone meant to hurt Roman. And I'm gonna make 'em pay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**AN: ****So, I made an oopsie last chapter. Micah is on the GMG team for Phoenix Grave. Not Mace. Mace is in jail. My bad! I typed that chapter late at night and got a little tired and wasn't paying attention.**

Farrah tapped her foot impatiently as leaned against the front desk of the lobby of the jail. She waited for someone, anyone to come back and tell her she could go back and talk to Ivan.

"They're still talking," Benedict informed her.

"About what?" Farrah asked.

"About whether or not they should two kids talk to a crazed criminal by themselves."

"We're not kids!" Farrah argued. "Can't they just let us in!"

It's not like she wanted to be here, anyways. And she'd rather get out of here as soon as possible. Finally a tall, middle aged woman in a Rune Knight uniform came back out of the side room and

"What was your relation to the prisoner again?" she asked.

"I'm his granddaughter," Farrah answered. Just saying that put a bitter taste in her mouth.

The Rune Knight nodded with a sigh. "Alright. This way, you two," she led Farrah and Benedict to a door at the back of the lobby and then down a hall.

Farrah let out a sigh of relief. It had taken forever to convince these guys to let them have a visit, but she was finally getting what she wanted. Though, was she really? She didn't want to visit Ivan, not really. But she needed answers, and since Ivan was a historic enemy of Fairy Tail he was the only person she knew of who might have any clue as to what happened to the adults.

The Rune Knight led her through a long hallway. On either side of the hall were cells holding crazed, angry looking wizards with magic cancelling chains on their wrists and ankles. They all turned and watched the two teenagers walking by. One of them raced to the blue barrier between his cell and the hall and slammed both fists against it. Farrah jumped. Benedict quickly grabbed her by the shoulder a jerked her behind him, putting himself between her and the inmate, frowning at him. The inmate chuckled menacingly before returning to a corner.

Farrah kept her eyes straight ahead of her, not really wanting to look at her less than pleasant company. They'd made it clear they weren't happy with her presence and the feeling was mutual. Benedict walked a step behind her. Unlike his friend, he was glancing at everyone around him, glaring at them as he kept a hand on Farrah's shoulder. Many of the inmates glanced her way, some of them smiling hungrily at her form, some snickering at the protective way Benedict shuffled along behind her. All of this only made him tighten his grip on her shoulder and pull her closer.

"Benedict...that hurts," Farrah whispered.

"Sorry," he grumbled as he finally let her go.

He hung his head, embarrassed, then he caught a glimpse of someone familiar. A man with the same black hair, dark skin, and deep blue eyes that he had. His heart stopped. His body went cold. The man glanced over his shoulder at Benedict. Benedict picked up his step and rushed ahead, out of the man's gaze.

Farrah took notice. She glanced back to see what could have spooked Benedict, and seethed through her teeth at the man as she followed after her friend. Now it was her turn to put a protective hand on his back.

The Rune Knight finally led them to a door and opened it. It was empty with the exception of a gray table, a chair on either side of it. The walls were white. There were two doors, the one Farrah and Benedict had walked through, and one on the other side of the room.

"Wait here," the Rune Knight said as she walked through the door opposite the two teenagers.

Farrah took a deep breath as she pulled one of the chairs out and sat down in it.

"Are you okay?" Benedict asked.

"Yeah, you?" Farrah asked.

"I'm fine."

"So...um...that spell…"

"Yup," Benedict nodded as he called: "Sound Magic, inflection detection."

A small magic circle with a music note in the middle appeared in his palm and he held it to his ear.

"So...how does that work…?" Farrah asked.

"When people lie their body and voice react," Benedict explained. "The reactions are usually small and hard to detect. But I can tell while using this spell if their voice has changed due to a lie."

"Cool," Farrah nodded as the doors opened and the doors open. Five Rune Knights came in, carrying a man with one arm and no legs. Farrah held her breath as they set the man in the chair opposite her and chained his one hand to the table. They put a chain around his waist tying him to the chair.

He grumbled as he was locked down, glaring at each of the guards. Then he looked to see who was sitting across from him. His eyebrows raised.

"Farrah," he gasped.

Farrah's skin crawled but she tried to keep her face calm as the Rune knights began to file out, leaving them alone. The door slammed behind them and Farrah jumped slightly at the noise. Benedict noticed and set his hand on her shoulder once again. She was shaking. His heart ached for her. She hadn't told him the full story of what happened to her birth family, but he knew Ivan had been involved. She had to be terrified. He gently stroked the back of her shoulder with his thumb, trying his best to calm her. It helped a little. She took a deep breath to further try to calm herself, but at seeing Ivan for the first time in twelve years she couldn't help but feel a surge emotion.

"You're Farrah," Ivan gasped again eyes glued on her.

Farrah's throat felt dry and she tried to swallow and loosen it. She slowly set her hands on the table, threading her fingers together, trying to look sure of herself.

Ivan's face curled into a smile.

"You're my granddaughter."

"Don't call me that," Farrah said in a low voice.

Ivan's face fell downcast.

Benedict frowned. He'd heard of the things Ivan had done. They were pure evil. But this man didn't really match what he'd pictured. He was actually happy to see Farrah. His vocal inflections had shown that. Of course, that didn't mean that the happiness didn't have a sinister reason behind it.

"Sorry," Ivan whispered. "I...didn't mean to offend you."

"You passed that a long time ago," Farrah seethed, anger rising through her as she remembered that day. She'd told herself to remain calm, but with the memories flooding in uncontrollably she couldn't do that anymore. That day all those years ago, when her tribe's peaceful journey was interrupted by a vicious attack. One of which she would be the sole survivor, only saved by the luck of being able to hide under a bush where she would later be found by Mirajane and Laxus.

Ivan raised his head, eyebrow arched. "Eh…"

The anger rose through her and she slammed a fist onto the table, frowning deeply, lightning cackling around her fist.

"Lightning?" Ivan asked. "You have my son's magic?"

"Oh, don't try to play the warm fuzzy grandpa look!" Farrah shouted. "You and I both know that's not who you are!"

Ivan's frown deepened. "I...I...I don't blame you for thinking that. I'm sure your parents told you alot-"

"They didn't have to tell me anything!" Farrah said.

"Eh?"

Farrah slammed her other fist onto the table. "YOU KILLED MY BIRTH FAMILY!"

Ivan hung his head. "Oh. I see."

Silence fell over the room, except for Farrah's labored breathing as she glared at Ivan. Benedict squeezed her shoulder and gently guided her back into her seat. The gesture managed to calm her for a little bit.

"I'm sorry…" Ivan whispered.

"It's too late for that," Farrah muttered before taking a breath. "But I didn't come here to talk to you about that. I came here to ask you some questions."

"Yes," Ivan looked up at her, his eyes strangely brimmed by tears. "Anything. Anything you want, ask away."

"Our parents are missing," Farrah said.

Ivan gasped slightly. "Uh...what?"

"They're missing," Farrah repeated. "All of the adults in Fairy Tail have gone missing. They just vanished into thin air right before the Grand Magic Games."

Ivan actually looked concerned. "B-b-b-but how? Why? Who did it?"

"That's what I want to ask you," Farrah stated.

"You think I did this?" Ivan asked, looking both confused and hurt.

"No," Farrah answered truthfully. "But you've been an enemy of Fairy Tail for a while, and you're in here with a lot of other Fairy Tail enemies, so maybe you've heard or seen something."  
Ivan slowly shook his head. "No, no, I haven't heard of anything."

"Oh, come on!" Farrah shouted. "You mean to tell me-"

"Farrah," Benedict said as he gave her shoulder a small squeeze again. "He was telling the truth."

Farrah stopped her tirade. She glanced back at him in surprise, and he nodded. "He doesn't know anything about it."

Farrah's head dropped. "You...don't know anything at all…?"  
Ivan shook his head. "No. I don't...well…"

"What?" Farrah asked, hopeful that maybe he'd thought of something.

"...I have noticed something strange. Two folks who haven't really had much to do with one another at all have been talking whenever possible now. Elena Alteria and Mace Orlando."

Both Farrah and Benedict gasped.

Ivan glanced back up at them. "I take it by your reactions that you're familiar with them."

"Unfortunately," Benedict sighed.

Ivan nodded slowly. "I see. Well, whenever at the cafeteria or the yard they always seem to be talking to one another. I'm not sure if that has anything to do with the adults of Fairy Tail disappearing, but-"

"Can you find out?" Farrah asked.

Ivan smiled softly. "Most certainly. Give me until this time tomorrow. I promise I'll figure something out."

Farrah's eyes narrowed. "How can I trust you?"

"He meant it," Benedict said, gesturing to the magic circle around his ear. "No lies."

Farrah lowered her gaze. "How are you going to do it?"

"I'm a crippled, triple amputee, no one will pay attention to me. But that doesn't mean I can't pay attention to them."

Farrah nodded slowly and stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow."

She turned and walked back towards the door. Benedict began to follow after her.

"You look out for you, won't you, boy?" Ivan asked.

Benedict stopped and turned back to him. Ivan's eyes were deadlocked on him.

"You'll look after my granddaughter, won't you?"

Benedict nodded, then followed after Farrah. The door clunked closed behind them.

"You really think he'll do it?" Farrah asked.

"He's gonna try at least," Benedict shrugged. "That's all we ca-"

His voice faltered. Farrah glanced towards him. Mace was standing right up against the barrier of his cell, an evil smile on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Benedict. Benedict's hand shook as he set it over the scars on his neck, the scars Mace had left on him.

Farrah quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him in front of her, glaring back at Mace. The dark wizard just chuckled in amusement. That little girl was trying to intimidate him? What a joke!

Her hands firmly on Benedict's back, Farrah guided them both back to the busy streets of Crocus. They walked back to the arena in silence, neither sure what to say...until they passed a screen.

"Wait, is that...Roman?" Farrah asked as she pushed through the crowd to see. Roman was convulsing and screaming on screen. He collapsed to his knees, then his side, his body shaking as cries of agony ripped through his throat. Farrah gasped. Her insides grew cold and she took off, Benedict following after her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ergh…" Roman grumbled as he opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? He shifted a bit and felt a small weight on his chest. He looked down and found Maisie nestled on his chest. She slowly peaked up at him.

"You okay, Ro-Ro?" she asked.

Roman slowly sat up, putting a hand on Maise to keep her from falling.

"Roman?"

He turned and found the triplets sitting next to his bed. Minette stood and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh…" Roman asked. It was only now that he realize he was covered in bandages. Maisie snuggled closer to him. Minette watched intently. Eva held both hands close her her chest. Von's bottom lip trembled.

"I...guess…?" Roman asked.

"Lie back down." Before Roman could protest Storm appeared seemingly from nowhere and pushed him back onto the bed. "You took a rough beating back there and you need rest."

"Right," Roman grumbled as the memories came back. He had first place! He had it! And then…

He pulled the blankets over his head and rolled onto his side, turning away from everyone.

"I really screwed us, didn't I?" he asked.

"What? No!" Storm protested. "You got us third place, that's a great start!"

"I had first, though," Roman grumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Storm said as he patted his friend's shoulder. "We'll get back in the lead. And we'll find out who did that to you."

Roman said nothing, but pulled the blankets tighter around him as tears stung his eyes.

The doors to the healing ward attached to Fairy Tail's locker room opened.

"Roman?" Farrah's voice rang out. Roman lifted his head to find Farrah and Benedict walking towards him. Farrah raced to his side and leaned against his bed. "Are you okay?"

Roman pulled the blankets back over his head. "What do you think?"

Farrah frowned as she turned to Storm. "What happened?"

Storm quickly recounted the events of the obstacle course.

"Hm…" Farrah thought.

Benedict clenched his fists. "So who hurt him?"

"We...we don't know yet…" Storm muttered.

"When do the battle rounds start?" Farrah asked.

"Any minute now," Storm shrugged.

"Good," Farrah nodded. "I'm going in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Battle rounds are different this time," Roman grumbled. "Two wizards have to fight."

"I'm going with you," Benedict said.

"No, you're not," Farrah retorted. "Storm, c'mon, you're my partner for this fight."

"Wha-Eh?" Storm asked.

"YEAH! Go get 'em Storm!"

"AH!" Storm shouted as Charlie, the exceed kitten who hung around Storm the most, appeared seemingly out of nowhere and cheered in his ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" Storm shouted at the kitten.

"Aw, I was just loosening you up," Charlie insisted before grabbing Storm by either cheek and shaking his head back and forth. "Now shake of that frown and put your game face on!"

"Stop it!" Storm waved his hands to shake Charlie off.

"Storm, let's go," Farrah called as she headed towards the arena.

"Um…okay…" Storm muttered as he stood and followed after Farrah, utterly confused. Why would Farrah want him?

Roman sighed as he watched them go, and pulled the blankets closer around him.

"Here," a soft voice called.

Roman peeked an eye out to see Bianca setting a glass of water on the bed stand next to him.

"I brought you some ice water. Hope it helps."

Roman slowly sat up and took the glass. "Thanks," he said as he took a sip.

Bianca smiled, then noticed the triplets watching longingly after Farrah and Storm as they walked to the arena.

"You can go watch them if you want, I'll stay with Roman," Bianca said.

"Thanks, Bi!" Eva cheered as she, Minette, and Von scampered off.

"Gee, thanks guys," Roman sighed, before turning back to his exceed in his lap. "You can go too, Maisie."

"No, I'm staying with Ro-Ro!" Maisie insisted, nuzzling closer to him. Roman smiled softly as he held her closer.

"Okay. Thanks," he then turned to Bianca. "And, thank you too. You didn't have to stay."

Bianca shrugged. "Eh, someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, you crazy ninja."

"Since when do I cause trouble?" Roman asked, slightly offended.

"Eh, you don't cause trouble. Trouble just seems to follow you," Bianca answered.

Roman sighed. "Yeah, you've got a point there." He laid back down and pulled the blankets to his chin. Bianca sat down in a chair next to his bed. The two didn't say anything else, but waited anxiously to hear how it went.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Are you crazy?" Benedict hissed as he followed after Farrah and Storm.

"Storm, go on ahead," Farrah said.

"Erm…'kay…" Storm shuffled along through the hall.

"Game face! Game Face!" Charlie cheered as he flew after Storm.

"Shut up!" Storm snapped as Farrah turned and faced Benedict.

"Whoever attacked Roman is probably still out there-" Benedict began.

"I know, that's why I asked Storm to come with me. He has cleanse and could heal us if something happens," Farrah answered.

"But he's a kid!" Benedict protested. "He can't protect you!"

"I don't need protecting," Farrah insisted.

"Just let me go with you," Benedict begged.

"No, I need you out here," Farrah said.

"Why?"

"Because I need you to look out for whoever did this to Roman," Farrah answered.

"Me? Why me? Persephone's an archive wizard, wouldn't she be a better-"

"Not if whoever cast that spell is smart," Farrah cut him off.

"I don't follow…" Benedict's eyes narrowed.

"We're in a tight, crowded arena," Farrah said. "If anyone had to yell or move around a lot to cast a spell someone would notice. That means whoever did this has probably mastered that spell to the point that they only have to whisper it to cast it."

Benedict nodded slowly. "Which means even with her archive it would be hard for Persephone to find them."

"But you're a sound wizard," Farrah nodded. "Surely you have spells that can pick up on whispers in a crowd."

"Yeah...I do…" Benedict nodded.

"See? I need you out here," Farrah repeated.

"But what if he or she casts that spell on you?"

Farrah smirked. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

"You what!?"

"I'm the strongest one here. Roman is the second strongest. Of course I'm going to be the next target."

"That's all the more reason why you shouldn't go!" Benedict shouted.

"That's why I have to."

"Farrah, I'm not going to let you use yourself as bait!" Benedict grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Let me? Who says I need your permission? Besides, I'm taking Stor-"

"But what if he can't save you?"

"I'm a tough girl. I can take it."

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever. I'm going in and you can't stop me!" Farrah shrugged Benedicts hands off her and began walking towards the arena again.

"Wait-" Benedict grabbed her by the arm.

"What?" Farrah sighed.

Benedict reached out and brushed his hand over her hair.

"Uh…" Farrah's eyes widened as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "Benedict...what...what are you…"

Benedict cupped the side of her face. Farrah's heart skipped a beat. She gasped, then crinkled her brow in confusion as Benedict set a hand over his own ear.

"Sound Magic, voice link," he whispered.

Farrah heard a soft tingling noise in her ear underneath Benedict's palm before he lowered his hands.

"Can you hear me?" Benedict asked.

It was a soft voice, barely a whisper, but Farrah heard it clear as day. She jumped. Even with her dragon slayer senses it shouldn't have been that clear.

"Y-yes…"

"Good," Benedict sighed in his normal voice. "At least now I can warn you if I find something."

"You know they'll think we're cheating if they figure out," Farrah grumbled.

"So don't get caught," Benedict smirked.

"Fine," Farrah nodded, then she turned and walked off towards the arena.

Benedict watched her go, his heart aching. She was a capable wizard, though. He had no reason to worry. But he couldn't help it.

He was so worried, in fact, he didn't notice another child and exceed standing behind him.

"I'm not going crazy, right, Willa?" Cato asked his furry friend, who shook her head.

"Oh, no, not at all," Willa smiled. "I hear wedding bells."

"Mm-hm," Cato nodded as he skipped up to Benedict and said: "I saw that."

Benedict jumped and turned to find Cato standing right behind him.

"Okay. So what? I'm just trying to help," Benedict answered.

"I'm not talking about that," Cato said, crossing his arms.

"Then what?" Benedict asked, head cocked to one side in question.

Cato just rolled his eyes as he walked off. "Mm-hm!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"We're back, folks!" Chapati called. "And now it's time for the battle rounds!"

"Let's see who is fighting who," Yajima said as the guilds' names began scrambling across the board.

"Ah!" Chapati sighed as they finally rested in their final spots. "Looks like it's going to be Fairy Tail versus Blue Pegasus. Sabertooth versus Lamia Scale. Quatro Cerberus versus Twilight Ogre. And Mermaid Heel versus Phoenix Grave!"

"Well, guess we're going first," Storm sighed.

"Yup, let's go," Farrah slapped him on the back and headed into the arena, Storm following along behind her.

The crowd cheered as the two Fairy Tail wizards walked to the center of the arena. Farrah and Strom quickly noticed that there four lacrimas floating in a square around the center of the arena. The minute Fairy Tail's two tributes and Blue Pegasus' two met in the middle the Lacrima's began spinning wildly, pictures of different terrains zipping by.

"Hibiki and Jenny LatLates of Blue Pegasus versus Farrah Lee-Dreyar and Storm Fullbuster of Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced.

The Lacrimas finally stopped spinning. To the north, just behind Jenny and Hibiki, a dilapidated city scape appeared. The the south, just behind Farrah and Storm, a field of tall grass. The the east a forest, and to the west an ocean.

Farrah and Strom both took note of their surroundings, then nodded to one another.

"Aw, you're such cuties!" Jenny cooed at the sight of the children. "I almost feel bad about beating you."

"Don't worry," Farrah smirked. "You won't have to feel too bad because we're not gonna lose."

"Eh...right!" Storm tried to sound confident, but he was anything but.

"I like your spunk," Hibiki smiled. "Hopefully we won't break your spirits."

"Nah, you're the ones who are going to break," Farrah answered.

"Oh, I like her!" Jenny giggled.

All four wizards stretched a little before Chapati called: "Three, two, one, BEGIN!"

Farrah and Storm both began stepping backwards, slowly disappearing into the tall grass behind them. Hidden by the foliage, they were both able to use their respective magics to disappear to other places within the arena.

Hibiki and Jenny, however, didn't see Farrah's body disappear into a bolt of lightning, nor Storm's into a wave of water.

Unaware that their targets had disappeared, Jenny transformed into one of her machina forms that was equipped with a machine gun. She quickly used the gun to shred the grass to bits, clearing the entire field…

...only to find neither Storm nor Farrah were anywhere to be seen.

"Huh?" both she and Hibiki asked as they exchanged glances.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled from the crowd just as Hibiki and Jenny heard a cackling above their heads.

They both looked up just in time to see Farrah's body rematerialize from a lightning bolt and begin to drop down towards them, both of her hands clasped over her head. Hibiki gasped and pushed his wife aside, conjuring up and archive shield just as Farrah shouted:

"LIGHTNING DRAGON, JAW!"

She slammed both fists upon the shield. The impact fueled by lightning was enough to make the shield shatter. Hibiki tumbled onto his back. Farrah, however, used the momentum to somersault backwards, landing on her feet. Jenny, still in her machina form, began shooting at Farrah again.

Farrah ducked down, dodgin the rain of magic bullets before she disappeared into a bolt of lightning again. She zipped under Hibiki and Jenny's feet, knocking them off balance. She returned to normal just long enough to grab Jenny by the skirt, then she disappeared into lightning again, draggin Jenny along behind her. The speed and the shocking of the lightning was enough to force Jenny out of her machina form, but not before Farrah slammed her against Hibiki, sending the poor man flying towards the old city section of the arena. Farrah then tossed Jenny towards the ocean.

"AUGH!" Jenny screamed as she flew threw the air. She didn't land in the ocean though. Instead it came up out of its place in the ground and met her half way, leaving a gigantic ditch behind. Jenny screeched, choking as the wall of water shot through the arena and carried her deep into the forest.

"Jenny!" Hibiki screeched as he watched his wife disappear into the woods along with the entire small ocean the lacrimas had created.

_That little boy can control an entire lake's worth of ocean? _Hibiki thought to himself, before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Lightning Dragon, Heavenward Halberd!"

"Archive shield!"

Hibiki's shield didn't shatter this time, but the attack forced him backwards, though, no matter how firmly her planted his feet. Two small trenches were left in the ground as Farrah's attack ended. Hibiki wasn't even sure if his shoes were still in one piece, he didn't have time to dwell on it, though.

"Force blast!" Hibiki shouted.

Farrah easily dodged the attack.

"Force blast!"

She dodged it again, looking almost bored.

"Force-No! Archive Shield!"

"Lightning Dragon, ROAR!"

From the stands, Benedict watched on as Hibiki's shield shattered and he flew through the air before skipping across the arena like a flat stone over the water.

"Neither of them have landed a single hit on her," he whispered under his breath as he watched Farrah bound to Hibiki and peg him in the jaw with a Lightning Dragon punch.

She made it look effortless, dodging each of Hibiki's attacks and countering with her own. It was almost as if she were performing a well-choreographed dance.

Benedict shook his head. He didn't need to be focusing on the fight, he needed to make sure whoever had attacked Roman wouldn't strike again. He shuffled to a semi-quiet area of the arena and whispered.

"Transcribe."

A dark green magic circle appeared in front of him. Words began buzzing across it, every word being spoken in the arena appearing in front of him. Benedict quickly, and skillfully scanned the transcriptions, but didn't find anything that looked like a harmful spell.

They were all compliments about Farrah.

"Whoa, she's good!"

"Look at her go!"

"Dang, I almost feel sorry for that Blue Pegasus guy."

"She's S class, right? She's gotta be S class with those moves!"

"Hang on, where is her partner?"

Jenny was wondering the same thing as the wall of water she'd been carried in finally dumped her in the middle of the woods. She coughed and gasped for breath as she pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Okay, that was just rotten!" she grumbled. "You kids are making me-"

She gasped as she turned around. A cyclone of water was headed straight for her. She bent backwards, barely dodging the attack, then stood up straight again.

She spotted him!

A young, blue-haired boy in the treetops. Changing back to her machina form she began shooting at him as he zipped through the treetops. He pushed off one of the trunks and somersaulted over her, his body turning to water, allowing the bullets to pass harmlessly through him. He landed behind Jenny and conjured two circles of water. The circles spun around him as he shot small jets towards her, calling out:

"Freeze!"

The jets turned to ice. Jenny held her arms up and blocked them. They shattered against her skin that had been turned to metal thanks to her form.

While she was distracted with the ice shards, a magic circle appeared under her.

"Water geyser!"

Jenny screeched as she was shot into the air.

"Freeze!" Storm called again. The geyser of water turned to ice, freezing Jenny inside. Jenny couldn't move, but thankfully she didn't have to in order to shoot the guns at her hands off. The bullets shattered the ice, but couldn't hurt Storm because he, once again, turned his body to water and let the bullets simply pass through him.

Jenny gritted her teeth and cranked her power up.

"MACHINA BULLET RAIN!"

No matter how many bullets she viciously shot at him, though, Storm remained unharmed. He simply stood there in his Water Body, and let the attack pass him by.

Then he disappeared.

"WHA-" Jenny gasped. "Oh, no! Did I evaporate him?"

"Nope," A small voice came from a puddly at her feet, that then shot upwards with a loud:

"WATER NEBULA!"

"AUGH! NOT AGAIN!" Jenny screamed as she was caught up in another gust of water.

Storm carried Jenny to the center of the arena.

Farrah took note, grabbed a rather dizzy and tired Hibiki by the scruff of his shirt and tossed him towards the water.

"Water geyser!" Another gust of water erupted under Hibiki's feet. Both of the vortexes shot towards one another, merging into one. Storm jumped away from the gigantic cyclone, turning back to his normal body.

"Alright Farrah, do it!" he called.

Farrah too a deep breath: "LIGHTNING DRAGON, ROAR!"

The lightning was only magnified as it hit the water. Both Hibiki and Jenny scratched as the two attacks merged and then exploded, leaving them burnt, shocked, and exhausted on the ground.

"And with that Fairy Tail wins a shocking win!" Chapati calls. "Literally...uh...can someone go make sure Hibiki and Jenny are okay…?"

Farrah let out a small sigh as she held her hand down for Storm to high-five.

"Ergh," Jenny groaned as she stood to her feet. "You kids are vicious."

"Erm...I think we might have over done it…" Storm whispered to Farrah.

"Yeah...maybe…" Farrah groaned, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Nice job," Jenny smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Indeed," Hibiki moaned as he stood to his feet. "I can see why your parents trusted you to compete."

_Trusted?_

"Heh. Yeah," Farrah lied before she and Storm turned to walk back to the dugout, both ignoring the cheers going on around them. They weren't even that invested in the cheers coming for the crowd waiting for them in the dugout, consisting of the rest of the Birthday Gang and their exceeds, minus Roman and Maisie that was.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nashi cheered as they returned. "You guys killed it out there!"

"Thanks," Storm smiled, blushing slightly.

Farrah, however, ignored them as she walked to find Benedict. She didn't have to look for long. She found him bounding down the steps from the stands to the dug out to meet her.

"Anything?" she asked.

"No, guess whoever attacked Roman decided to lay low," he answered.

"Hm," Farrah pondered. "Guess it makes sense. Too many attacks and other people would start getting suspicious."

"Guess so," Benedict said, crossing his arms. "I'll still keep an eye out, though. Or, y'know, ear."

"Did you just make a joke?" Farrah asked, a small smile on her lips. "Mr. Stoic Stick in the Mud has a sense of humor?"

"Don't get used to it," Benedict grumbled as the next fight was announced. All the other children who'd been hanging around in the dugout rushed to watch, Benedict and Farrah stayed put, though, still having a bit to talk about.

"Guess I'll need to bring someone else with me to see what my grandfather has figured out, though, if you're going to stay here."

"Eh! No, no, I can still go with you," Benedict insisted.

"You can't be in two places at once," Farrah sighed. "Besides, maybe it's best if you don't go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Benedict's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, now that your dad has seen you…"

Benedict shuddered slightly but shook his head. "No. No, it's fine."

"You're lying," Farrah said plainly.

"Well, I mean, it's not like I can hide from him forever," Benedict crossed his arms. "Besides, it's not safe for you to go alone."

"I know, I'll just take someone else."

"Like who?"

"Cato."

"You think that's a good idea?" Benedict asked. "I mean, you're already on your grandfather's radar. You really want to put Cato in his cross hairs too?"

Farrah sighed. "That's true. Um...Nashi?"

"There isn't going to be a jail left with the two of you together," Benedict grumbled.

"Hey! We can have self control!" Farrah snapped.

Benedict just stared at her.

"On rare occasions."

Benedict arched an eyebrow.

"Alright, well, I can on rare occasions. Her, maybe not. But she's scared enough of me she'll listen if I tell her no fighting."

"Are you sure?" Benedict asked.

"Sure I'm sure," Farrah nodded.

Benedict sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm keeping that link spell on you, and if anything happens-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you worry wart," Farrah smirked as she patted him on the shoulder and then walked off to tell Nashi the plan.

"Mm-hm!"

Benedict turned to find Cato staring at him, arms crossed, eyebrow arched.

"What are you looking at?" Benedict asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Cato said innocently as he walked towards his sister, who was talking to Nashi.

"Aw, man!" Nashi was complaining. "So I can't watch the next round?"

"Do you want to find our parents or not?" Farrah asked.

Nashi hung her head. "Yeah, I guess."

"So I need you to go with me. My grandfather's the only lead we've got right now and I don't feel comfortable going alone."

Nashi sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll go with ya'."

"I'll go too," Fin offered, flying up and landing on Nashi's shoulder.

"Thanks," Farrah sighed, not noticing her little brother approaching them.

Cato smoothly sauntered to Farrah's side and in a calm voice asked: "So...you and Benedict have been hanging out a lot recently."

"He wants to find out what happened to our parents as much as I do," Farrah answered. "And with his brand of magic he's been a big help."

"And that's all?" Cato asked smuggly.

Farrah turned to him, a slight frown on her face. "What are you getting at, bro?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Cato smirked before sauntering off, softly singing under his breath: "Farrah and Benedict, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"I can hear you, you little twerp, and that's not what's going on!" Farrah shouted as she chased after Cato. Cato took off running, Willa flying above him, yelling:

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Farrah with a baby carriage!"

Nashi and Finn just watched on.

"So...did I miss something?" Fin asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Nashi asked.

"Noticed what?" Fin frowned in confusion.

Nashi just rolled her eyes. "Good, grief, kitty. It's not like there haven't been signs for the past year or two."

"Signs of what?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**AN: ****Eating Disorder Trigger warning for the first part of this chapter. If you have an eating disorder, or are recovering from one and feel like reading about it might trigger you skip down to the asterisks and read from there. They'll look like this **************

The first day of the Grand Magic Games was done. The scores currently stood as:

Twilight Ogre in first with 20 points.

Phoenix Grave in second with 18.

Fairy Tail in third with 16.

Sabertooth in fourth with 14.

Lamia Scale in fifth with 3.

Mermaid Heal in sixth with 2.

Quatro Cerberus in seventh with 1.

And Blue Pegasus in eighth with 0.

The fact that Twilight Ogre went from being the underdogs to the current leaders was highly suspect. Persephone was fully aware of that as she watched a replay of the day's events on one of her archive screens.

"Hm…" Persephone frowned as she scanned over the footage. She'd been over this a hundred times since they got back to the hotel, and she still couldn't find any sign of who had attacked Roman.

She cringed as he began screaming on her screen and rewound the footage.

"Ugh, there's gotta be some sort of hint somewhere in here!" she grumbled as played it again, zooming in and running analyses over the various things going on in front of her.

Her head spun slightly, her body felt light, but she shook it off and kept going about her work.

"PERSEPHONE!"

She jumped at the shout and whirled about. Cato was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, a frown on his face and a satchel thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Persephone asked as she went back to her work.

"Koree came and got me," Cato answered. "She said you haven't moved since we got back."

"So what?" Persephone asked.

"Persephone, it's dark out," Cato said.

Persephone turned and looked out her window. "Oh."

Gosh, how long had she been here?

Her head began spinning again and, once again, she shook it off.

"Well...what do you want from me?" she huffed as she went back to her work. "Our parents are missing, Roman was attacked, and we've got no clue about how either of them happened we...we...w…" her voice trailed off and she shook her head again.

Cato's eyes narrowed. "Persephone…"

"What?" she asked in an agitated voice.

Cato sighed. "Don't get mad or take this the wrong way but...have you eaten anything today?"

Persephone blinked. She felt a slight chill go over her body. Had...had she…

She hung her head. "Well...I...um…"

"Perse-"

"It's not what you think, okay!" Persephone quickly insisted. "I just forgot!"

"You forgot to eat?" Cato asked, a twinge of disbelief in his voice.

"Well, yeah," Persephone answered. "I've been so busy trying to figure out what's going on I didn't stop to-"

"So let's stop now," Cato cut her off.

"I can't."

"You can."

"You wanna find our parents or not?"

"And how am I going to explain to your mom and dad that I let you starve yourself?"

"I'm not starving myself."

"You're refusing to eat right now!"

"Because I'm busy."

"Really?" Cato crossed his arms.

Persephone didn't answer, but kept tapping away at her screens.

Cato sighed. "Memory Make, archive screen."

An identical screen appeared next to Persephone's. She jumped slightly.

"Hey, how long have you been able to-"

Cato took the satchel off and dropped it in Persephone's lap.

"I'll take over for a little while," he said as he sat on the edge of Persephone's bed and began playing around with his screen.

Persephone opened the satchel. The smell of food hit her in the face. Inside was a burger, a box of french fries, some chicken nuggets, a burrito, and a slice of apple pie.

"Geez, how much do you expect me to eat!?" Persephone asked.

"I dunno. But you haven't eaten all day so I thought I'd bring a lot."

"You-hey…" Persephone's eyes narrowed. "How'd you already know that-"

"Because I don't remember seeing you eat today," Cato answered, zooming in on a particular area of the arena and replaying the footage.

"So, maybe you just forgot-"

"Not likely," Cato cut her off before tapping his brow. "Memory make, remember? Not forgetting things is kinda my thing."

"Oh, right," Persephone sighed as she looked back at the food. She knew she should eat, and she was hungry, but she couldn't force her hand to reach in and grab a bite. Even as she tried, her hands shook. She wanted to, she knew she needed to, but she just couldn't make herself do it.

Cato sighed deeply, closed his screen, and turned towards her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be-" Persephone stopped as Cato reached into the satchel, grabbed a chicken nugget and held it out to her.

"Open up."

"Cato, I'm not a baby," Persephone frowned.

"Just open up," Cato said.

Persephone sighed but did as she was told. Cato put the chicken nugget into her mouth and she began to chew, despite the blush forming on her face.

"I'm ridiculous aren't I?" she grumbled through the mouthful.

"No, you're sick," Cato replied.

"Gee, thanks," Persephone hung her head.

"Ack! I didn't mean-I just-I'm not trying to get onto you!" Cato quickly back pedalled. "I mean, it's not like you asked to have an eating disorder."

"I don't have an eating disorder!" Persephone shouted. "I HAD one! But I've gotten over it!"

A short silence fell over the two. Persephone hung her head and stared at her hands.

"At least...I thought I'd gotten over it until today."

"Hey," Cato set a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" Persephone pulled away from him.

"You're under a lot of stress," Cato said. "Stress can cause relapses for these sort of things."

"I'm not relapsing!" Persephone insisted. "But, yeah, I'm under stress! We all are! How can we not be. It's not like our parents just poofed into nothingness leaving behind no clues, and now someone took out one of our best friends, and we've got no clues! And no one who can help us because if we go to the Rune Knights they'll try to kidnap Nashi, AGAIN! And the other guild masters have no clues. So yeah, I'm stressed! That's not the question. The question is how are you not!?"

"Who said I'm not?" Cato asked.

"You're calm as can be right now!" Persephone shouted. "Aren't you scared!?"

"Of course I am," Cato said in a soft voice. "I just...well…" he scratched at the back of his head.

"Well...I mean...Roman's already hurt. You're on the brink of a spiral. Storm's gotta be on high alert in case anyone else gets hurt and he has to heal them. And Nashi and Koree are...well, Nashi and Koree. If I start freaking out where's that leave you guys? I mean, sure, Farrah and Benedict are here, but they've got bigger things to worry about right now. So, if I freak out that's just going to put us in a bigger mess than we already are in. It's not that-"

Cato gasped as he felt something hit him in the chest. He looked down and, to his shock, found Persephone hugging him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize-I didn't-"

"Hey, it's not your fault," Cato said, still too shocked that Persephone, cold, cool, sarcastic Persephone, was hugging him to say much else.

"But it is! You've already got so much to worry about and now I'm just adding to your plate!" Persephone shouted. "I've always been so caught up in my own issues I never even noticed you've been the one holding us together."

"Well, I mean, we're in a tough spot and we've all gotta do our part," Cato said.

"But even before this. It's always been you holding our team together, hasn't it?"

Cato shrugged. "I mean, I guess-"

"And I never noticed."

"To be fair I don't think anyone does. I didn't even think about it until you pointed it out."

"That's not the point!" PErsephone tugged at her hair. "All this chaos going on and I can't even force myself to eat!"

"But, like you said, you got busy and forgot-"

"Yeah and then when you gave me food I couldn't even pick it up! You had to feed me like a baby. It's just food! It's not a big deal! So why am I having to fight just to get a bite down?"

"Because you're-"

"No, Cato!" Persephone insisted, pointing a finger in his face. "I am not sick! I do not still have an eating disorder! And I'm not relapsing!"

A silence fell. The two stared at each other, then Persephone dropped her head and hand.

"At least I...I don't want to…"

"Hear," Cato held another nugget out to her.

A small tear fell down Persephone's face. "This is so stupid."

"No, it's not," Cato assured her as he wiped the tear away on the back of his sleeve. "C'mon, eat up."

Persephone let Cato feed her for a bit longer. AFter about five bites she finally got the strength to eat on her own. Cato watched her for a little while to make sure she was okay, then went back to observing his screen.

Persephone devoured everything in the bag, then promptly fell asleep behind him. Cato smiled and sighed in relief. She just needed a bit of a push to get over the hurdle. He was just glad he caught her this early before she had a chance to spiral into a full relapse. Now, so long as she remembered to eat tomorrow she should be fine.

Well, as fine as they could be given the circumstances.

Cato rewound the screen once again and stifled a yawn. He should probably head back to-

"Wait a minute," Cato muttered as he paused the screen, and gasped.

"_Wah! Wah! Wah!" _

"Sh. Sh, sweetling," Jude sighed as he paced back and forth, patting a wailing Luna's back. Nothing he did seemed to calm her, though. He sighed as he sat down in the rocking chair in the livingroom of the Dragneel's suite and began rocking the chair back and forth.

"Luna, sweetheart, what is it?" he asked. "Do you want something to eat? A bath? Some fresh air?"

"Wah! Wah! Wuh-emph," Luna squirmed against him.

"Can't you try and tell me what it is?" Jude asked.

"Mm. Ma. Ma-Ma!" Luna cried.

Jude gasped, his heart breaking slightly.

"Ma-Ma!" Luna cried again. "Ma-Ma! Ma-Ma!"

Jude sighed and held his tiny grand daughter closer.

"Ma-Ma!"

"I'm sorry, Luna," Jude said as he stroked her hair. "Mommy's not going to be home for a while."

"Ma-ma!"

Jude continued rocking Luna, trying in vain to comfort her. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh, Lucy. Where are you?"

Jude didn't notice his three older grandchildren sitting next to their bedroom doors, listening to him.

Igneel sighed as he climbed back into his bed and hugged his yellow, stuffed dragon toy to his chest. He sniffled as he buried his face into the toy. He tried hard not to cry, but tears spilled over anyways.

"I want my Daddy!" he cried as he tightened his grip on the toy.

In the room next to his Nashi sat with her back against the closed door. She hung her head.

"Thea's sight," she whispered. The crimson sparks appeared around her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look through either of her parents eyes.

Nashi gritted her teeth as she fought back against tears. She'd never struggled to use her Thea sight before, but for whatever reason she couldn't make it work this time. Where on earth were her parents. Could they be...were they...dead?

No!

Nashi shook her head. Until she was proven otherwise she'd continue to believe that her Mommy and Daddy were alive. She had to.

Layla sniffled as she tightened the blankets around her and watched her older sister slump against the door.

"Nashi?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever going to see Mommy and Daddy again?"

Nashi forced a smile as she looked up at Layla. "Sure. We'll be back together in no time."

The door opened and Igneel slipped in, his toy still tucked under his arm.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nashi smiled at him. "Just wait and see."

"I just wish we knew where they went," Layla sighed.

"Me too," Igneel nodded.

Nashi sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Me three."

Igneel slumped to the floor to sit next to Nashi. Then he picked his head up and sniffed the air.

"You guys smell that?"

"Do we look like dragon slayers?" Nashi countered as Igneel stood to his feet and sniffed again.

"Smells...kinda like…" he gasped. "Mommy!"

"What!?" The two girls gasped as they stood to their feet. A golden light began illuminating in the middle of the room. The children all held their breath. Was their Mommy actually coming back?

"Oh, no, it's just Mommy's goat man," Igneel grumbled.

"Capricorn?" Nashi asked as she approached the spirit in question. "What are you doing here?"

Capricorn smiled down at the children.

"I come with a message from your mother, Miss Nashi."

"Mommy?" Nashi gasped. "She and Daddy are okay?"

Capricorn frowned slightly. "Yes, for now."

"What's that mean?" Igneel asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Capricorn said. "Your parents have been kidnapped and have been sent to another dimension."

"Another dimension!?" all of the children shouted.

"How?" Nashi asked.

"We are still trying to figure that one out," Capricorn sighed.

"Are they going to be okay?" Layla asked.

"Well," Capricorn pushed his glasses back up. "Where they are currently there is no food. And no water."

"What!?" Igneel shouted. "But...that can't be! They'll...they'll…"

"They'll die," Nashi whispered.

"For now Mrs. Juvia are able to make water for them," Capricorn assured the children. "But even she has a finite amount. You children must find out who did this to them and somehow convince them to bring them back. Otherwise…"

Capricorn trailed off, but his message had been made clear.

Nashi, Layla, and Igneel glances at each other.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Nashi asked.

"Having spoken to several of the adults they all agree that before they were taken to this other dimension they saw a teenage boy with silver hair, a navy blue cloak, and an eye patch. It is there belief that this boy, whoever he was, transported them to this new location."

Nashi nodded. Igneel clutched his hands into fists. Layla whimpered and hugged herself.

"Anything else?" Nashi asked.

Capricorn sighed and nodded. "Yes actually."

He turned to Layla, who still sat on her bed. He knelt down in front of her.

"What is it?" Layla asked.

Capricorn held out his hand. Layla gasped.

"Your key?" She asked. "I don't...I don't understand."

"While I was under contract to your grandmother, she fell very ill," Capricorn explained. "She passed me on to one of her servants, but before doing so, I made a promise to her. I promised that if any of her descendants were to become Celestial Wizards I would care for them. This is why I sought out to be contracted with your mother. And now," Capricorn handed the key to Layla. "I'm asking to make a contract with you."

"What!?" Layla shouted. "But...but...your Mommy's spirit. Not mine! Don't you want to stay with her?"

"I would," Capricorn nodded. "But your mother realizes that there's a good chance she may not return alive. She wants to make sure that if the worst is to pass that her children would be cared for. And the best way she can do that right now is by passing my key onto you."

Layla's bottom lip quivered as she handed the key back to Capricorn. "No, I can't do it!" she wailed. "I know how much Mommy loves her spirits!"

Capricorn set a hand on Layla's head. "Yes. Miss Lucy does love us. But she loves her children more, as any mother should."

Tears rolled down Layla's face. "But I've already got spirits," she said as she held up her keychain. "I don't wanna take Mommy's."

Another golden light appeared in the room. A man with the tail of a seahorse appeared.

"Zellos?" Layla asked.

Zellos floated to Layla's side and hugged her close. Layla began to cry and clung to him.

"Zellos...tell him…" she whimpered. "Tell Capricorn I can't take him from Mommy!"

"Sweet child," Zellos sighed as he patted Layla's back. "I know it's hard for you to understand-"

"I could never give one of you up!" Layla cried. "Never! I can't take one of Mommy's spirits away!"

"But don't you see?" another voice called as a woman who looked like a genie appeared.

"Misbah?" Layla asked as Misbah sat next to her.

"That's why you have to take Capricorn. Yes, this might hurt your Mommy, but that's how much she loves you. She wants to give you one of her spirits to help and protect you."

"But I have you guys," Layla said. "You can-"

"We'd do our best," yet another voice called as a green woman with roses for hair appeared.

"Fyllo?"

"We will do our best to protect you, cutie, but you we're titan keys. Not gold keys. Capricorn is much stronger than us."

"Miss Layla," Capricorn said as he held the key out to her. "Though your parents are in dire straights, I do believe in you and your siblings and your friends. I believe you can save them. So...how about for now we make a temporary contract. Once your mother is safe and sound we'll talk to her about what to do next."

Layla sniffled as she took the key back. "Okay." she nodded. "Okay."

Nashi stood and walked to her little sister's side, hugging her.

"We're going to get Mommy and Daddy back," she promised as she kissed Layla on the top of the head.

"Really?" Igneel asked as he walked to his sister's side.

"Yeah," Nashi nodded as she ruffled his hair. She then stood.

"I'm going to go tell the rest what Capricorn said."

Nashi ran out of the bedroom and to the hallway.

"Nashi?" Jude asked as she zipped by.

As Nashi left the suite she found Cato and Farrah talking in the hallway.

"Guys," she said as she ran to them. "Guys, we-where'd you find that?"

Nashi gasped as she pointed to a screen in Cato's hands.

"Cato noticed him acting weird while reviewing footage from today's games," Farrah said. "Why?"

Nashi could only stare.

On the screen was an image of a teenage boy sitting in the stands. He had silver hair, a blue cloak, and an eye patch.


	8. Mini Hiatus

So, hi guys! Earthbendingravenclaw here with a quick FYI. So, I recently got a new job! Which I'm excited for! But, its in a city five hours away from where I'm currently living. So I will be moving across state over this month and next month and will have little to no time to write. I just wanted to give you guys the heads up. I am not quitting this story but life has gotten very crazy very quickly for me and I just have no writing time. So, this story is on a month long-ish hiatus for right now. I will be back sometime in July.

So sorry you guys!

In the meantime, to make it up to you, I will be doing a Q and A upon my return. So, feel free to ask me anything about my fan universe in the reviews and i will answer them afyer the new chapter in July.

Have fun! Stay awesome! I'll see you in July!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**AN: I'M BACK! Sorry, it took me so long guys, relocating took more out of me than I expected. But I'm back, so here we go!**

"So...that boy sent our parents away?" Cato asked.

"That's what Capricorn said," Nashi answered as she watched at the boy on the screen. Cato rewound the footage again. The boy was indeed acting strange, pacing back and forth, glancing side to side, wringing his hands, muttering under his breath. Nashi's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked…

...scared.

"What's he saying?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was going to find Benedict and see if he could clear it up," Cato answered.

"So if this boy sent our parents away then he should be able to bring them back," Farrah mused. "All we have to do is find him."

A loud crash came from down the hall and Koree busted into the hall, eyes wide.

"We found out how to get our parents back?" she asked loudly.

"Not yet," Farrah answered. "But we're one step closer. Do we know who this boy is yet?"

"No," Cato answered. "Persephone is trying to hack into some census files to see if she can track him down, but since we don't know his name or how old he is it could take her a while."

"Oh," Koree sighed, disappointed as she joined Nashi in watching the footage playback.

The footage reached the end of the match as all the competing wizards filed back to their dugouts so they could leave the arena with their teammates. The boy with the eyepatch didn't seem to notice, though. He kept up his pacing, now appearing to giggle nervously between mutters. He only stopped when another boy walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and led him away.

Koree gasped loudly.

"Hey, rewind that!" she shouted at Cato.

Cato did as he was told while Farrah bent down to look at the screen again. The four watched out until Koree shouted:

"PAUSE!"

Cato did so.

"Zoom in!"

Cato blew the image up over the second boy's face and Koree gasped again.

"That's Carmen!" Koree shouted.

"Who?" Nashi asked.

"Persephone and I ran into him at the fair. He's on Phoenix Grave's team!"

"And he knows the guy who locked our parents in another dimension…" Farrah muttered.

"I knew those Phoenix punks had something to do with it!"

"Yeah...just one problem," a voice called from one of the rooms.

Nashi, Koree, Cato, and Farrah turned to find Persephone walking out, another screen in her hands. "I've already run a screener on all the Phoenix Grave team members-"

"Wait, how did you-?" Nashi began to ask, but Persephone cut her off.

"Because you four are about as quiet as a Vulcan in a china shop," Persephone dead-panned. "Anywho, there is no one named Carmen in Phoenix Grave. And there isn't anyone who matches that boy's description."

"But they're competing with Phoenix Grave," Farrah answered. "At least Carmen is."

"But he ain't really a member, and neither is that Georgianna girl who went up against Roman earlier today."

"CHEATERS!" Nashi screeched. "THEY CAN'T LET PEOPLE OUTSIDE THEIR GUILD COMPETE!"  
"But that's exactly what they're doing," Persephone stated matter-of-factly.

"Hm," Farrah muttered before walking off, leaving the younger children to ponder the recent events.

"Let's go tell someone they're cheating!" Koree insisted.

"No, if we do that then they'll all be sent away and we might not be able to get to that boy with the eyepatch," Cato said.

"So, we're just supposed to let them get away with it?" Nashi asked.

"For tomorrow at least," Persephone answered. "If that boy was there today he'll probably be back tomorrow. We need to try and catch him so we can make him bring our parents back."

The door at the end of the hall creaked open and Storm walked through it. The other four children held their breaths. He'd gone back down to the healing ward earlier to check on Roman.

"How is he?" Cato asked.

"Better, but still pretty sore," Storm answered. "I think he should stay there for another day or so. Just to be safe."

"Probably a good idea," Cato nodded.

Storm frowned as he noticed the screens in Cato and Persephone's hands. "What's going on?"

The other four children had just finished catching Storm up to speed when Farrah returned with Benedict in stride.

"See if you can figure out what this guy is saying," Farrah said as she pointed to the recording of the boy.

Benedict held a hand over the screen.

"Sound Magic, Sound strings."

Hundreds of colorful, vibrating strings appeared out of the screen, causing the other kids to jump back.

"What on-" Nashi began.

"Well, I have to separate his conversations from all the other cluttered noise going on around him," Benedict said as he carefully sifted through the strings floating in a circle around his head.

"Man! Bet you could really hurt someone with those, huh?" Koree asked with a too happy look on her face.

"If I have to," Benedict shrugged as he plucked one string out of the crowd and snapped his fingers.

All the other vibrating lines of noise disappeared. Benedict pinched either end of the string in his finger and said: "Sound Magic Clarify."

A raspy, nervous voice slowly became audible.

"Must please Mother. Must please Mother. Must please Mother."

"Mother?" Koree asked.

"Sh!" Farrah hissed as another voice came into being.

"C' mon, Tate, let's go."

"Carmen! You stopped the fairy!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Mother will be so pleased!"

"Let's just go, okay."

The conversation ended and the string disappeared.

Nashi grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "So this Carmen kid was the one who hurt Roman, huh?"

"Nashi…" Storm took a step towards her, his voice a soft warning.

"Where is Phoenix Grave staying at!?" Nashi yelled as she began to stomp off, but Storm grabbed her shoulders.

"That's not going to solve anything."

"You kidding me!? He's the one who hurt Roman! We can't let him get away with that!"

"But if we go and attack now they'll know that we're onto them," Storm said. "They'll run away and we may never get our parents back."

Nashi frowned but hung her head in relinquishment. She knew Storm was right. But she didn't like it!

"Tate…" Persephone muttered as she ran another search on her screens. "Nope. No one in Phoneix Grave named Tate."

She pulled the footage of the day's events back up and ran another search.

"Whatcha doing now, sis?" Koree asked.

"I'm running a screener to see if there are any other people hanging with Phoenix Grave who don't belong," Persephone answered. "And...yup. We've got three other kids hanging out who aren't members. That makes six total."

"Could they be the children of current members who haven't earned their guild mark yet?" Benedict asked.

Persephone ran another screener and shook her head. "Nope. They don't match any non-member relatives."

"This doesn't make any sense," Benedict ran a hand over his face. "I mean, if they were S-Class level wizards I could see Phoenix Grave sneaking them in to better their chances. But They're kids just like us!"

"Yeah! Just kids!" Farrah exclaimed sarcastically. "One of which was able to send an entire guild of powerful wizards to another dimension, and another who was able to deal out serious damage without so much as uttering a syllable."

Benedict narrowed his eyes at her before answering: "Point taken. But if they already have six prodigies on their side, why would they need to send our parents away to win the games?"

"What if their goal isn't to win the games?" Cato asked as he stroked his chin.

"What else would it be?" Nashi questioned.

"I don't know. I've just got a feeling that this is all too much for just one trophy. There's got to be something bigger than we're missing."

"And who's their mom?" Koree asked.

"Really? That's your biggest concern!" Persephone snapped.

"Well, that Tate kid kept saying 'must please mother' so she's gotta be involved somehow, whoever she is," Koree replied.

"Good point," Farrah muttered, crossing her arms. She was so confused, and so was everyone else. It just seemed that the more answers they got the more questions they had. She sighed. She still wasn't super optimistic about Ivan being able to help them, but she supposed she'd find out tomorrow.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The applause was deafening as the Fairy Tail children filed into place. All the younger ones shuffled to the box reserved for Fairy Tail. Igneel and Layla were near the back of the line, slowed down because they each had a baby in their arms. Igneel had Kyri perched on his hip while Layla carried a still whimpering Luna in her arms.

"Sh, it's okay Luna," Layla tried to comfort her younger sister.

"Ma-ma," Luna whined.

"Don't worry," Igneel said as he shifted Kyri so he could pat Luna's back. "We'll get Mommy and Daddy back soon. But first, we've gotta watch Nashi kick some butt!"

The four Dragneel children made their way to the railing to get a better view. As Layla propped Luna up on the ledge so she could see she tried to fake a smile for her little sister. Her heart was still heavy though as she ran a finger over Capricorn's key. Her Mommy must trust her to give her one of her spirits. No matter what she was going to prove herself and do what she could to get her parents back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Benedict pulled his cloak further over his head from where he sat in the stands next to the Fairy Tail dugout. He whispered:

"Sound Magic voice recognition."

So far nothing. Tate hadn't spoken yet if he was even there. Oh, how Benedict hoped he was somewhere in the stands today! But even if he was, it would be pointless to try and track him down blind, hence the voice recognition spell.

The cheers grew louder as the guilds made their way to the dugouts. Benedict glanced over to watch his comrades walkout. Despite the hardships, they'd faced he was proud of how strong they looked. Until he noticed someone who didn't quite fit in…

"NASHI!?"

Nashi jumped, eyes wide in surprise. "BENEDICT!?"  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH FARRAH!" they both shouted at the same time.

"What? No I'm not! She said you were going with her yesterday!" Benedict screeched.

"She told me that she changed her mind and was going to take you!" Nashi replied.

Benedict gasped, and then frowned in realization. "You mean to tell me she lied so she could go off alone!?"

"Wow. We just got played," Nashi muttered as the announcements began.

"Welcome one and all to the second day of the 25th Grand Magic Games!" Chapati called.

"If you're just joining us, let me catch you up with where all the guilds stand," Yajima said. "So far Twilight Ogre is in first with 20 points, followed closely by Phoenix Grave with 18. Fan-favorite Fairy Tail is in third with 16. Sabertooth is in fourth with 14. Lamia Scale is trailing by a lot in fifth with 3. Mermaid Heal is in sixth with 2. Quatro Cerberus is in seventh with 1. And Blue Pegasus is in eighth with 0."

Nashi turned her attention back to the games as she stood with Cato, Persephone, Koree, and Bianca.

"Now, give a big, warm, welcome to our guest announcer, Blue Pegasus' guild master, Bob!" Chapati cheered.

"Hello, all my darlings!" Bob called.

"Now, let's get onto today's games!"

The cheers grew deafening as a lacrima projected a screen into the middle of the arena and Mato walked out.

"Are we ready Pumpkins?" he asked, to which all the wizards grinned widely. "You all better get warmed up because today's game is called 'Snow Globe!'"

"Snow Globe?" Cato repeated.

"Dang it! Where's Storm when you need him!" Persephone exclaimed. "This sounds like it's right up his alley!"

"Well, someone's gotta look after Roman!" Bianca insisted. "And since Storm's the healer that someone is him, so deal with it!"

"Okay, yeesh, no need to get snippy," Persephone rolled her eyes.

"As perfect as Storm would be we'll just have to pick someone else," Cato sighed.

"Oh, can I go!" Koree asked as she began jumping up and down. "I wanna go! Oh, please! Oh, please! Let me do it!"

"Hold on now, I've still got a bone to pick with that Carmen kid," Nashi said. "And if he's going to compete I wanna-"

"And for Phoenix Grave, the candidate is Tierra Novella!" Chapati announced.

"Okay, nevermind, you can go," Nashi shrugged.

"Yippee!" Koree cheered as she raced off.

"Wait, we didn't agree-" Cato tried to call after her.

"Too late, she's gone," Persephone sighed just as Bob announced:

"And looks like little miss Koree Redfox is going to compete for Fairy Tail."

"Well, I guess things could be worse," Cato shrugged.

"They are," Bianca said.

"What do you mean?" Cato nervously asked.

"Nashi just left to go hunt Carmen down," Bianca answered.

"WHAT!?" Cato turned to see that Nashi was, indeed, gone.

"And you didn't even try to stop her, eh?" Persephone narrowed her eyes at Bianca.

"Me? Stop an angry Nashi? Ha-ha! You're funny!" Bianca snapped back.

As the rest of the guilds lent up their candidates, Benedict Sound Recognition spell suddenly began to vibrate. Benedict held the magic circle out in his palm. The pointed end of the music note spun about until it pointed in a particular direction. He stood up from his seat and began to follow it's lead.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree danced excitedly in place as she looked about her.

"Look at all the magical booty I get to kick!" She cheered.

"Don't get too cocky," a familiar voice called from behind her. "Remember, you've got to go up against me."

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, Aunt Kagura!" Koree grinned evilly.

Kagura only smiled down at the young girl. "I wouldn't expect or want you to."

Koree danced in place until her eyes fell on Tierra Novella of Phoenix Grave. Tierra was one of the unrecognized children they'd uncovered last night. Well, more like a teenager than a child. She had dark skin, forest green hair, and eyes to match. She smirked in Koree's direction as she popped her knuckles. Koree wasn't intimidated by the action at all, but she was confused by Tierra's smell. There was something faintly familiar about it, but Koree was sure she'd never met her before.

"So here's how to game works, Pumpkins," Mato explained as a giant magic dome appeared in the center of the arena. "Here is your snowglobe!"

Just as the name suggested a snowstorm flourished inside the dome.

"As you can see there's quite a blizzard going on inside, but what you can't see yet are the relics that will randomly appear inside! Your goal is to collect as many relics as possible while battling against your opponents. If you get knocked off your feet you'll be frozen in place for twenty seconds, even if you just tripped over your own feet rather than an opponent! And to spice things up, ever so often the snow globe will spin and shake like a real snow globe."

"Motion!?" Koree squeaked. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"Are you ready?" Mato asked as eight portals leading into the snow globe appeared.

"Well, here goes nothing," Koree grumbled as she walked to her portal.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi pumped her legs as quickly as she could, heading to Phoenix Grave's section of the arena. Carmen had to be hanging out there, and it was time she had a chat with him.

She rounded a corner and was surprised to find the very boy she was looking for slipping out of the Phoenix Grave dugout and heading down the opposite direction of the hall. She gritted her teeth and followed after him.

To her surprise, he suddenly stopped. He let out a small gasp and ran to one of the windows to peek his head out. What was he looking at?

"Thea's Sight," Nashi whispered, a crimson ring appearing around her eye, allowing her to see through Carmen's sight.

He was looking right at the Fairy Tail box.

Right at Layla, Igneel, Kyri, and Luna.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nashi hissed as she charged towards him. "Iapetus sword!"

A firey black sword appeared in her hand which she used to slash against his back. Carmen gasped from pain and shock and fell to his knees from the impact. He quickly recovered, though, rolling back onto his feet and turning to face her. His eyes were wide with surprise at first, but they quickly narrowed when he saw her.

"Oh, well look what the cat dragged in…"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Koree squinted as a cold wind whipped against her, blowing snow in her face, nearly blinding her. She put a hand up to shield her eyes as she began to take a step forward.

_Alright, so I've gotta find some relics before-_

"Whoa!" Koree waved her arms about as her foot slipped and she lost her balance.

"Uh-oh, and it looks like Fairy Tail's Koree Redfox nearly lost her footing on the icy ground there," Yajima called.

"Looks like the little cutie's caught herself, though," Bob said. "Careful out there, munchkin!"

Koree took in a deep breath as she got her footing back.

_That was close. I can't be falling down within the first few minutes of the-_

"OUCH!" Koree yelped as she felt a sudden shock of pain at her right arm. She ducked out of the way of whatever was attacking her and nearly slipped again.

"Oh! And it looks like Phoenix Grave's Tierra Novella has set her sights on Fairy Tail's Koree Redfox.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Koree waved her arms as she skidded along the ice, but she still managed to stay on her feet. She looked over her shoulder to see a small tower of earth where she had been standing. Tierra appeared out of the snow and waved her hand, causing the earth to disappear.

"Huh, earth magic," Koree noted just as Tierra launched a circle of earth at her and hit her in the stomach. Koree wheezed but didn't fall over.

"Okay, enough of that," she grumbled. "Iron Dragon, Scales!"

The crowd cheered as Koree's skin changed to a metallic gray and hardened.

Tierra only smirked, though. "And how is that supposed to help you stay on your feet. Isn't iron just going to make the ice even slicker."

Koree only grinned before saying: "Iron Dragon, Greaves!"

Thicker iron appeared first on Koree's shins, materializing down her legs before reaching her feet. On the soles of her feet appeared a series of tiny spikes. On her heels appeared thin, two-sided knives. And around her ankles and knees appeared a circle long spikes.

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before!" Bob exclaimed.

"Me either!" Chapati cheered. "Those things look like they are part combat boot, part cleat, part stiletto heel, and fully dangerous!"

Koree smiled as the spikes along her sole made it much easier for her to stand on the ice. Tierra frowned and waved her hand, tossing another chunk of earth at her. Koree kicked it, breaking it to dust in a milisecond.

"Oof! Those things can pack a punch! Or...erm...kick…" Chapati murmured.

_Fwoom! _

The sound was soft, but Koree picked up on it, none-the-less.

"Oh, and the first relics have appeared!" Chapati called.

_Oh, so they make a little sound when they pop up. Good to know, and good for me. I bet no one else in this globe can hear them! _Koree smirked as she kicked and destroyed another one of Tierra's earth chunks.

_Now I've just gotta get rid of her._

Koree held her hand out. "Iron Dragon, club!"

Her hand turned into a massive pole that shot out and struck Tierra in the stomach. Tierra stumbled back, trying desperately not to fall as Koree ran off towards where she'd heard the sound. Just then she heard a rumbling and the globe began to move.

"Uh-oh," she squeaked as she looked about for something to hold onto. Find nothing else she jumped as high as she could…

...right into the ceiling of the globe. Her fingers, covered in think iron scales, pierced straight through it, as did her knife-clad heels.

"Oh, interesting strategy on Ms. Redfox's part," Yajima called.

"Well, let's see if it works for her because around and around they go!" Yajima cheered.

"I'm gonna puke!" Koree whined as she held on for dear life and the globe spun and trembled uncontrollably.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi and Carmen stared at one another, hands raised but neither making the first move.

"What do you think you're doing on our turf, Fairy?" Carmen finally asked.

Nashi's eyes narrowed as a fiery scythe appeared in her hand once again. "You hurt Roman," she answered.

Carmen arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Nashi gritted her teeth and charged at Carmen, scythe raised.

Carmen didn't move. He just stood there, calmly. Just as Nashi's Scythe was about to come down on him, though, he raised his hand and a translucent blue sword appeared to block it.

Another of the sword appeared and swung towards Nashi's middle, but she jumped out of the way, calling: "EROS!" as she did so.

A pair of fiery wings appeared on her shoulders. With one flap she rose above Carmen's head and shouted:

"Thea's Fury!"

A rain of glowing, crimson, helix flames began to charge towards Carmen, but he quickly dodged them, backflipping his way to safety. On his final flip, he pushed off with extra strength and landed on one of the ceiling rafters at Nashi's eye level.

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about now," Carmen smirked. "Is it that little purple-headed bimbo that I squashed?"

Nashi gritted her teeth, growling in anger as she dove towards him, scythe raised again, but Carmen sommer saulted out of the way again.

"Yeah, it took me a little while," Carmen chuckled. "The floozy wouldn't sit still. Made it really hard to focus in on his nerves."

"Ergh!" Nashi seethed as she dove towards him again. This time she didn't have a scythe in her hand, but a burning, black bullwhip that she snapped in Carmen's direction. The whip wrapped around him, cinging his skin, but somehow he didn't cry out in pain. Nashi gasped as his skin burned and yet he seemed completely unbothered.

"Oh, come on," Carmen scoffed. "You didn't think I'd be able to dull my own pain?"

He jerked his arms, breaking the whip. Nashi couldn't help but cringe as she saw the burns along his arms.

"It would only make sense. If I can amplify pain, I can shrink it," he smirked. "So you can't hurt me."

"I don't need to hurt you," Nashi replied, igniting two crimson flames in each flame. "I just need to do some damage!"

She jumped in the air and dove towards him, ready to punch his lights out. He side-stepped her last minute, and she hit the ground.

"Oof!"

"Hm, you don't like to sit still either, do you?" Carmen grumbled. "But I was able to focus in on your friend's nerves, and now I've focused in on yours."

Nashi jumped to her feet and whirled about to face Carmen once again.

She raised a fist once more, but then stopped as she felt an intense tingling spread all over her body.

"Maguilty Nerve Attack," Carmen grinned as Nashi felt her entire body pulsate with pain.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

This spinning finally stopped. Koree groaned as she let herself drop to the ground, putting a hand to her mouth to keep herself from puking.

"Ugh, this was a horrible idea!" she mumbled as she tried to shake the motion sickness off and stumbled towards where she'd heard the sound...she thought. Heck, she was so turned around she didn't know where she was anymore.

"Oh, and it looks like Blue Pegasus' Eve has scored the first point."

"Ugh, great," Koree grumbled.

_Fwoom!_

The sound came again and Koree raced towards it. So what if Eve got the first point, she was going to get the second, and the one after that, and the next one, until she won. As she charged through the snow until she saw a glowing magic seal in front of her.

"A relic!"

Koree ran forward and stretched out her hand. The relic changed into Fairy Tail's emblem before disappearing.

"And now Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail are tied for first place!" Chapati cheered.

"Yes," Koree fist-bumped…

...before a force knocked her off her feet and onto her stomach.

"Oh, and Tierra Novella has knocked Koree Redfox off her feet. Koree will be stuck in place for twenty seconds!"

Koree, despite Chapati's announcement, tried to move but found she couldn't.

_Crap! How did Tierra find me?_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ah-AAAAAHHHH! OOOOOWWWWW!" Nashi wailed as Carmen loomed menacingly over her.

"Look at you, the great Titan Fairy reduced to a squabbling baby!"

Despite her trembling Nashi managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees.

"Fight it all you want," Carmen smirked. "It didn't work for your friend, and it won't work for you."

Nashi trembled once more before quietly calling: "A...Atlas…"

A yellow magic circle appeared beneath her, catching Carmen off guard.

"Well, well, well. No one's ever been able to focus through the pain enough to cast a spell before. Not that it matters, it won't do you any-"

Carmen stopped as yellow flames began climbing over Nashi's body. Bits of pure, magic energy dropped off her skin and into the magic circle, which grew steadily brighter by the minute.

"She…" Carmen gasped. "She's burning away my spell? But how? No fire should be that strong!"

The last of Carmen's spell dissolved and all the power shot into Nashi. Nashi took a deep breath as she stood to her feet. Carmen gulped as he sensed that her magic power had just taken a major boost.

"Well…" he said in a nervous voice. "Color me impressed. Mother did warn me about you, but I gotta say I wasn't expecting that."

"You should have," Nashi glared. "And you should have taken your mom's advice and stayed away from me and my friends. You're just lucky I got to you before you could do anything to my brother and sisters."

Nashi's fist ignited into flame and she punched Carmen in the jaw.

"BECAUSE I REALLY WOULD HAVE BEEN PISSED THEN!"

Carmen stumbled backward, rubbing at his jaw.

"Your siblings?"

Nashi grabbed him by the scruff the shirt. "So what exactly did you did you have in mind for my siblings?"

Carmen's eyebrows lifted and he smiled horrifically. "Oh...I see…"

Nashi threw him to the ground and took a step backward, placing her hands together. "Rhea, Titaness of Protection…" she began the incantation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Carmen smirked as he held his hand up. "Sensory link."

Nashi didn't notice the pink circle appearing around his wrist as she shouted: "WRATH OF RHEA!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Layla, Igneel, Kyri, and Luna watched on intently as Koree scored yet another point. It had taken her a little while to get back in the groove of things after her time frozen. Now, however, she and Eve were still neck-in-neck for first place.

"I really think Koree is going to win!" Layla cheered.

"You bet she is!" Igneel cheered. "She's doing great out there!"

Kyri giggled as another point went to Fairy Tail. Even Luna had stopped crying to watch the show with a smile on her face.

The four younger Dragneels cheered again as Koree scored yet another point.

The fun stopped, though, as a pink circle appeared around Luna's wrist.

"Huh," Layla asked as she noticed it.

"What's that?" Igneel asked.

"Lu-Lu?" Kyri asked as Luna stared at her glowing wrist.

Luna blinked at her hand, curious, before screaming out in pain.

Layla gasped as her stomach twisted in knots. Something was wrong and she could feel it. There was some bad power behind this. Layla looked about trying to pinpoint where the source of this spell was coming from as Luna continued to scream.

She finally found it, passed Luna to Igneel, and took off running.

"Hey, sh, sh, sh," Igneel bounced his little sister, trying to comfort her as she continued screaming.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Meeko asked as he drew closer, Juven on his hip.

"I don't know, she just started screaming!" Igneel shouted.

Meeko turned to the crowd of children gathering around the screaming little girl.

"Here," Meeko said as he passed Juven to Minette. "Hold him while I go get Storm," he said.

"Okay," Minette nodded as Meeko took off towards the healing ward.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree sighed as she tagged another relic. She and Eve now each had 10 points each. Of course, Eve being a snow wizard gave Blue Pegasus a huge advantage, but Koree couldn't let that get in the way of her scoring a win for Fairy Tail.

She began running towards what sounded like another relic appearing when a bit of dirt shot past her head.

"Dang it!" she grumbled as she turned to face Tierra. No matter how many times she lost her, Tierra always managed to find her again. It was like she knew where Koree was going to go next, but how?

The globe began shuddering and Korre gulped as she called: "Iron dragon sword!"

Both of her arms changed into long swords that she drove into the ground to keep herself in place. Tierra called up a tower of the earth to seal her lower body in as the globe began spinning and shaking once more.

Koree swallowed hard to keep herself from getting sick as she told herself to just wait it out.

Suddenly, over the shaking of the globe, the whistling of the snow, and the cheering of the crowd, a loud pitched scream sounded out. Koree gasped. It sounded like Luna. What was going on? She turned towards the sound as Luna continued crying out.

The globe stopped spinning. Koree shook her head. There was nothing she could do to help Luna now. All she could do was win the game and go check on her later. Koree turned to face Tierra but noticed that her opponent was looking up towards the sound as well.

_Wait,_ Koree thought. _That makes no sense. She shouldn't be able to hear Luna over all this noise._

Koree gasped as a thought popped in her mind.

_Unless…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi smirked in victory as Carmen crumpled to the floor, Rhea's flames dancing over him. To her surprise though, he didn't cry out but laughed.

"Wow!" he chuckled. "You may be powerful but you're really stupid!"

Nashi glared as she held out her hand. "Iapetus!"

I large, spiked club made of black flames appeared in her hand and she stepped towards Carmen. She raised her club as he kept laughing, but stopped when she heard someone scream.

"NASHI, NO!

Nashi turned and looked behind her.

"Layla?"

Layla raced and stood in between Carmen and Nashi.

Nashi frowned in confusion. "Layla, what are-"

"He put a spell on Luna!" Layla exclaimed. "Every time you hurt him you're hurting her!"

Nashi's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yup," Carmen chuckled, still covered in pink flames as he held up his wrist. "I cast a sensory link on your little sister, so you wanna keep beating me up go ahead, but she's gonna feel every bit of it."

Nashi gasped and snapped her fingers. The spell over Carmen vanished and he smiled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You're a dragon slayer!" Koree shouted as she pointed at Tierra. Tierra only stared at her.

"That's how you're able to follow me! You've been following the sound too!"

"No," Tierra answered, stamping her foot, causing towers of earth to shoot straight up under Koree's feet. "Just following your scent."

"Yikes!" Korre shouted as she somersaulted and jumped off the towers before they smashed her against the ceiling of the globe. She landed nimbly on her feet and turned to face Tierra, who just smiled.

"Well, since you've let my secret out I guess there's no reason to hold back," she said as her pupils and the white of her eyes turned bright green. Her teeth sharpened, and bumpy scales appeared on her skin. Koree gasped as she took a step back.

"D...dragon force?"

"Earth Dragon…" Tierra took in a deep breath before screaming. "ROAR!"

A burst of earth shot towards Koree, sending her flying and skidding across the globe.

"Yikes!" she screamed as she bounced off the ground. "Ow. Ow! OW! OOOWWW!"

When she finally stopped she felt her body freeze once again.

"Oof! And Koree Redfox is down once again!" Chapati called. "Allowing Eve to take the lead with twelve points!"

_Crap! This is really bad! _Koree grumbled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi just stared at Carmen who smirked at her, still holding his glowing wrist up. She didn't move, she was too scared to. Had he really linked himself to Luna? But how?

Carmen's smile widened as he jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Layla's neck. Layla gasped as he pulled her close against her and shouted:

"Sensory Link!"

"You get your hands off her!" Nashi shouted as she rushed to save Layla, only to stop when Carmen held his wrist up again.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't want to hurt your baby sister now, do you?" he asked.

Nashi stopped, staring as a pink circle appeared around Layla's wrist.

"Now, I was going to stop your little dragon slayer friend to the same way I did the purple bimbo," Carmen said as he tightened his grip around Layla's neck. "But I think this'll be more fun. I've now set a link between her and blondie here," he said as he patted Layla's head. "So now whatever I do to her, your little friend in the arena will feel."

Nashi gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare-"

"And what are you going to do?" Carmen challenged. "Hurt me, you hurt your baby sister. Don't hurt me, and this sister gets beat up. So no matter what happens now," he grinned evilly as Nashi shuddered. "You lose."

And with that, he summoned a blue, translucent sword and stabbed it into Layla's thigh.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Koree's twenty seconds were up and she was back on her feet.

_Fwoom!_

Koree sighed as she heard another relic appear and ran towards it.

_Okay. It's fine! So what if Tierra's a dragon slayer. And can access dragon force. And just served you on a silver platter. You still got this!_

Koree tried to hype herself up as a pink band appeared around her wrist.

"Huh?" she wondered out loud as she stopped to look at it. "What is-AUGH!"

A sharp pain erupted through her right thigh, causing her legs to buckle. Her body froze again.

"And looks like it's going to be another twenty seconds of stillness for Koree Redfox!" Yajima called.

_Crap, what was that!? _

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"AUGH!" Layla cried as Carmen twisted the blade in her leg.

"Stop it!" Nashi shouted.

"Gonna have to make me!" Carmen taunted as he whirled Layla around and punched her square in the face, bloodying her nose. Layla covered her face as Carmen grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

"Get away from her!" Nashi charged towards them.

"No, Nashi, don't!" Layla shouted.

"But-" Nashi protested.

"If you hurt him you'll hurt Luna," Layla reminded her as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees.

"But what about you?" Nashi asked.

"It's okay," Layla said as she lifted her head, smiling softly. "I'll be okay. I can take it."

Nashi felt tears sting her eyes. How could Layla be smiling at a time like this?

"Sounds like a challenge," Carmen smirked as he kicked Layla in the stomach and sent her skidding across the floor.

"Layla!" Nashi shouted as she began to run towards her, hoping to at least be able to stand between her and Carmen. She dove across the ground, scooping Layla into her arms and turning her back to Carmen, trying to shield Layla with her body.

"You really think that'll stop me," Carmen asked as Nashi tightened her arms around her sister.

"Nashi, you have to let me go," Layla whispered as Carmen kicked Nashi in the back.

"No," Nashi answered.

"He'll just beat you up too," Layla said. "No use in both of us being hurt."

Carmen kicked Nashi in the back again.

"But what about you!?" Nashi asked through gritted teeth as bruises began forming over her ribs.

"It's alright, I'll be fine," Layla tried to assure her.

"No you won't," Nashi said as Carmen kicked her in the back of the head. Her vision doubled but she still held onto Layla.

Layla reached up and grabbed Nashi's face, staring her right in the eye. "Nashi, trust me."

Something in Layla's eye caught Nashi's attention and, in spite of herself, she felt her grip around Layla loosening. Layla gave Nashi a firm nod then stood to her feet and walked to face Carmen. Carmen smirked as he struck Layla across the face again and grabbed her hair.

"Now what-" Carmen began, but was cut off as Layla roughly poked him in the chest with two fingers.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The twenty seconds were up. Koree stood to her feet shaking her head. Her leg still hurt, but she couldn't figure out why. Still, she made up her mind to power through it, and began to walk onward when she stumbled back, a sharp pain pulsating across her face. Something warm trickled down from her nose and she tasted blood.

"What on-" Koree sputtered before her scalp began to sting as if someone was pulling her hair. She rubbed her hands viciously over her hair before a sharp pain across her back knocked her onto her stomach. She froze in the spot again.

"And...Koree Redfox is down again…" Chapati muttered.

"Something's seemed to have gotten into the little darling," Bob mused.

"Yes," Yajima's eyes narrowed. "Something indeed."

Koree panted as she lay motionless. What the heck was happening to her? Was this what had happened to Roman? Was someone now attacking her from the stands?

Her twenty seconds were up. She wiped the blood off her face, only to feel a sharp slap across her face, and a pull on her hair, again!

And then it stopped.

As soon as it had started it stopped.

"Huh?" Koree wondered as she looked down at her wrist. The pink band was gone.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Sh, sh, sh," Igneel continued bouncing Luna, trying to comfort her, but the little girl kept screaming.

"C'mon, Meeko, please hurry!" Igneel begged as he rubbed Luna's back.

Luna suddenly jumped, as if something had startled her, and then she grew silent.

"Huh?" Igneel pulled Luna back to get a better look at her. Luna was rubbing at her eyes, but no longer crying. And the pink band around her wrist was gone.

"What?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carmen just laughed as he let go of Layla's hair, allowing her to collapse to the ground.

"You really think that little shove is going to-" He raised his hand, smirk still in place before it quickly faded. He lifted his hand again, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" He began repeating the motion over and over again, but nothing. "What? What's going on?"  
A smile spread over Layla's face as she answered. "I blocked your magic."

"You what?" Carmen asked, confused.

"Don't worry," Layla said as she reached into her pocket. "It'll come back in about an hour or so. But that's long enough for my sister and I to take care of you! Open, gate of the Lamp! Misbah!"

A woman with red skin dressed in a belly dancer's outfit appeared and sent a pillar of smoke at Carmen's chest. The smoke stung his eyes, making it impossible to see Nashi charging towards him before she punched him in the stomach, sending him bouncing against the ground.

"Now, open gate of the Rose! Fyllo!" Layla called. A woman who appeared to be made entirely of plant life appeared. A series of vine sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Carmen, binding his arms to his body and holding him in place.

"That should hold him for a while," Fyllow said.

"Thanks," Layla smiled as she and Nashi began stomping towards him.

"Now, we've got some questions for you. And you're going to answer," Nashi said.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Earth Dragon, Wing Attack!"

"Gah!" Koree barely dodged to attack as Tierra, once again, appeared from the cloud of snow to torment her.

Koree raised both arms to guard against another attack that came as quickly as the last.

_It doesn't really matter that I can find relics quickly now! Unless I can even the playing field between me and Tierra somehow I won't stand a chance!_

Koree somersaulted backward, disappearing into the snow so she could have cover to run.

_How am I going to even the playing field when she can access dragon force and I can't, though? _Koree wondered as she ran, in no particular direction. She wasn't looking to collect relics anymore, she was trying to get away from Tierra.

"And Guy Aleus scores a point!" Chapati cheered.

_Wait, Guy Aleus was a wizard from Quatro Cerebus, right?_ Koree wondered. _And his magic...I got it!_

Koree took a big long whiff of air. Guy wasn't someone she was really that familiar with, but he and all the Quatro Cerebus wizards had similar scents so it didn't take her long to pinpoint his location. She took off running towards him. As she did so, she could hear someone following her. Tierra no doubt. She pumped her legs even faster. Just her luck, she found Guy in a battle against Kagura.

Guy raised his hand.

"Poison wave!"

Koree grinned. "Alright, come to mama!"

Guy, Kagura, and Tierra all watched in confused curiosity as Koree dove headlong into the attack. She, and the wave of poison bounced off to the side. Tierra just shrugged and followed after her.

"Did that really just-" Guy began to ask before Kagura ran up to him and knocked him out.

"Oh, and Guy Aleus is down!"

Tierra ignored the commentary as she followed after Koree. "You really think committing suicide will-"

A burst of magic power cut Tierra off, forcing her to take a step back.

"You may have dragon force," Koree called as she stepped out of the cloud of snow, her hair, nails, and edges of her scales now a deep, crimson red. "But I've got the power of two elements on my side!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Yajima called. "And it looks like Koree Redfox has accessed her second element! For those of you who don't know, folks, after reaching a certain level, dragon slayers have to ability to obtain a second element. Koree Redfox is one of only four wizards alive today to have achieved this feat, the other three being Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, and Koree's own father, Gajeel Redfox."

"WHAT AN EXCITING TURN OF EVENTS!" Chapati screamed.

"Poison Iron Dragon, crushing talon!" Koree called. Tierra jumped back to try and dodge the blow but still took the attack straight to the face. Koree's heel cut across her face, the poison dripping from her blade only causing the cut to sting all the more.

"Ach!" Tierra huffed as she blinked in pain. And then blinked some more. And some more! "What...why can't I see?"

"Because you got poison in your eyes," Koree smirked. "Don't worry, it won't be permanent, but it will last long enough to get you off my tail."

Tierra growled. "You little-"

She dove towards Koree, who planted her heels in the ground and shouted: "POISON IRON DRAGON, ROAR!"

The blast shot Tierra into the air. She slammed against the ceiling of the globe and then fell straight back towards the ground.

"And Teirra Novella is down!"

Koree smirked in victory as a beeping began filling the air.

"Uh-oh, and it looks like there's only thirty seconds left in the game!"

"Already!?" Koree squeaked.

_Fwoom! Fwoom! Fwoom!_

Koree listened intently. That sounded like a lot of relics. And they were all appearing around the edges of the globe. Koree smiled as she called:

"Poison Iron Dragon, Saw!" One of her hands transformed into a circular saw with a chain attaching it to her wrist. She flung the saw so that it implanted itself into the ground at the very center of the globe. She then took a huge leap and shouted:

"Poison Iron Dragon, ROAR!" as the roar erupted from her mouth the momentum pushed her backward, sending her spinning around the globe. She held out one hand as the crowd began counting:

"Five!"

The first relic appeared and Koree touched it.

"Four!"

Several others followed, Koree kept her hand out tagging each of them as she sped around the globe.

"Three!"

The score next to Fairy Tail began to skyrocket.

"Two!"

Koree's roar began to lose steam as she tagged the last relic.

"One!"

Koree dropped to the ground, landing squarely on her feet.

"TIME!"

The crowd erupted into a deafening scream of applause as the snow and globe disappeared.

"And with that stunning last move, Fairy Tail's Koree Redfox wins with a staggering 87 points!"

The applause only grew louder as Koree grinned and began to bow. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"And Blue Pegasus is in second place with 37 points, followed by Sabertooth with 31. Mermaid Heel is in fourth with 28. Quatro Cerebus is in fifth with 21. Lamia Scale in sixth with 15. Twilight Ogre in seventh with 9. And finally, Phoenix Grave in last with 0."

"0?" Koree wondered. Tierra didn't get any points? She must have been so focused on attacking Koree that she didn't score anything. Koree turned and looked back at Tierra, who was glaring at her. Koree frowned. Why on earth would someone as powerful as her throw the game just to go after someone?

It made no sense.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi grabbed Carmen by the scruff of his shirt. "Alright, bub, I hope you're ready to talk because I've got a lot of questions for you."

Carmen panted as he stared at her, a look of genuine fear in his eyes. Before Nashi could ask any questions though, blue lights began flickering over him.

"What the-" Nashi asked, when suddenly Tate appeared, a hand on either of Carmen's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll get us to Mother, safe and sound!" Tate said as he and Carmen began to disappear.

"No, you don't!" Nashi shouted, throwing her arms around Carmen to keep him from leaving, or to at least try to.

Blue lights also began appearing around Nashi's body, and she began to disappear.

"Nashi!" Layla called as she grabbed her sister's arm. And then all four of them disappeared from the hall of the arena.

Nashi and Layla blinked as their surroundings changed from the bustling arena to the cold, damp walls of a darkened and musty room. Nashi glance around and then saw a set of magical bars.

"Are we in a jail!?" she shouted.

"N-N-Nashi…." Layla stuttered as she tugged on her sister's sleeve. Nashi turned to see what was wrong and saw Layla pointing at something. Nashi followed Layla's gaze and her heart sank.

There, standing right behind them was convicted mass murdered Elena Alteria.


	11. Where I've been

Hi guys.

I...well...I know I've been pretty absent for a while. So first of all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kinda fell off the map.

A lot has happened in my life the past few months. I'm still trying to process it all. So, while I' going to try to be more active here once again I won't make any promises.

"I'm going to just pause right here and ask for prayers because I'm about to go on a long rant. And if you don't want to read I understand I just have a lot I need to get off my chest and I kinda feel like I owe you guys an explanation for my disappearance.

Short Explanation: I spent five months in a very unhealthy and emotionally abusive relationship (gaslighting, manipulation, and power imbalances to boot), and I've spent the last month trying to recover from the break-up and fallout.

Long explanation: This past July I moved across state to start a new job. I was pretty much on my own. I knew almost no one in my new hometown. So I started visiting churches. I found one I really liked. And in my Sunday school class there was this guy who kinda took me under his wing and showed me around. We just kinda clicked. But I was still new to town. Everything in my life was new. I had a lot to learn and figure out. So when he admitted, not even a whole two months later that he liked me, I told him that I kinda liked him back but that I wasn't ready for a relationship. In response to my answer that I was not ready he said he'd wait "But not too long. Because I've been lonely for a long time." Big red flag. But, for whatever reason, I ignored it.

So we agreed to just be friends...I thought. But whenever we were out together, he'd act like we were already a couple, comparing us to couples on television, introducing me to his parents, telling friends we were practically together.

Looking back on it I think I knew that this wasn't right. But when I came to this place I was alone. But whether intentional or not he had placed himself in a position in my life where all of my social connections were through him. He introduced me to all my new friends and aquaintances, and he could bad talk me and quickly take them all away if he wanted to if I stopped the relationship. But he was genuinely nice to me. He brought me food when I was sick. And he said and did everything "right." For all intents and purposes he was a good guy. In short, I felt like I couldn't say no. I felt like I had no reason to say no.

Fast forward to a couple weeks later. He's moving houses so I bring him food. Even though we'd agreed to just be friends and he said he'd wait he asked me for a kiss. Fourth red flag.

But again I felt I had no reason, no right to say no to him so I stupidly agreed./

That night he made us facebook official. It gets shared all over social media. As we are driving home from our first official date (although according to him every outing we'd had while still friends was a "date" he starts asking about our possible future wedding. I knew in my head things were going way too fast and I wasn't ready. But again, if it weren't for him I may have still been alone trying to find new friends so I felt I couldn't say no. And when I thought about bringing this up, when I would start to try, he'd beat me to it. I don't think he meant to. But whenever I felt like saying something he'd cut in and say "I know we're moving fast, but I think this is the right thing because _ don't you agree?" And the thing he'd fill the blank in would usually be about how I was helping him. As nice as this guy was he had a lot of personal issues. He would bring up one of these issues and then go on this long, flattering tangent about how much I was helping him. And he would say such pretty things and nice things and they sounded so complimentary that I knew if I said "no, I don't agree" I'd look like a big jerk. So I always said yes.

And I'm not trying to pin all the blame on him . I should have stood my ground and I should have said no. But I was scared to. So things continued. And I start getting expensive and lavish gifts from his parents who start calling me their future daughter in law online, and telling their friends and family members that we'll be getting married soon. All of a sudden I went from just casually dating this guy to being practically engaged to him. I'm still not even sure how it happened. But I'm getting roses at work and beautiful jewelry, and these elegant serving trays and kitchen tools that must cost a fortune, and gift cards to restaurants that I could even afford to walk through the front door of on my own, so how can I say no? I would look like a horrible person if I said no or backed out now. I knew it, and I think he and his parents knew it too.

Then it happened. I'd always wondered how he and his family could afford to get me such amazing gifts. It turns out that he is in CRIPPLING debt. Like, absurd amounts of debt.

He never told me about this when talking about weddings, or marriage, or future. In fact I found out by accident. He was never planning on telling me. And when I confronted him about this, he just shrugged it off. "I had no idea it would bother you this much. How much debt are you in?"

I told him that I have a small, 7,000 dollar student loan that I am diligently making payments on that should be forgiven in five years. (Something I DID mention before, while he lied about his debt and kept it a secret. Again, I only found out about it by accident.).

His reply: "Well, no wonder you're freaked out. You're an exception to the rule. Almost everyone our age has debt. You're the exception not the norm." What he was really trying to say is "Stop making a big deal about it. You're the weird one here not me."

He was the one who lied and kept secrets from me, but somehow I'm the one who is out of touch with reality.

From there I tried to find a way to get him out of debt. The whole time I'm researching and crunching numbers, he's watching cat videos. He even pulls my screen away and shoves his phone in my face to show me a cute kitten he found while I'm trying to solve HIS debt problem. And then he went to bed and left me in the midst of a panic attack without so much as a second thought.

I woke him up and confronted him about it. He apologized and said he'd get a financial class subscription. We're supposed to go through it the next time I see him."We don't. He plays videogames the whole time.

"We do come up with a plan though. Since he did make more money than me once we were married we would use MY paycheck to pay off the debt and live off of his. This of course meant we'd have to cut back on expenses. His response? "Can I keep my playstation subscription? I try to confront him about this but I get the same song and dance. Promises to change but the next day he's out buying more video games. And I still haven't seen a glimpse of that financial class he'd promised. We have another conversation and it's more of the same stuff. "Yeah, but you've helped me so much with_. That's why I know this is right.

It was then I realized what was really going on. He wanted me to fix all his problems for him. He pressured me into a relationship I wasn't ready for, dumped all his problems on me, and expected me to just fix it all without complaint. Heck, he expected me to give up my entire paycheck for years while he wouldn't even give up a But I let him do it. I gave into the pressure. I let myself get pulled into and let it all go on for FAR too long. And that's my fault and I am so ashamed of myself. But that weekend my dad came down to visit and THANK GOD he did. His fatherly instinct picked up that something wasn't right and he finally talked some sense into me. That night I ended it. I told him I want to break this whole romance thing off and start over as friends.

A few days later we met at and I gave him his ring back.

He said he wanted to go back to being friends, but then went right to talking about the possibility of us getting back together. It hadn't even been a week since we'd broken up and he was already talking about us getting back together, even after one of my big issues was that we've moved too fast. After we broke up I got some pretty nasty and passive aggressive posts from his mother on social media. His only response was "she doesn't hate you." And the posts didn't stop. And neither did the hints about us getting back together. I've since unfollowed him and his mother on online. I've stopped contacting him and so far he's made no real effort to contact me.

'm still reeling from all of this emotionally. I'm embarrassed and ashamed of myself for letting this happen. But I am doing better, and writing has always helped me get through the dark patches in my life so I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things. Again, so sorry I just disappeared on you guys. You're all awesome and I love you.

I'll have a new chapter for "25th Grand Magic Games" up later today. I don't promise that it will be great, because I'm still a bit shaky emotionally, but I need something to get my mind off things and you guys deserve an update, so here I am.

I hope y'all can understand, but if not that's okay.

I love you guys, and I miss you. And I'm really sorry for the wait.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Well, well, well," Elena said in a cold voice as she stepped towards the two girls. "What have we here?"

Layla whimpered in fear as Nashi moved to stand between her little sister and the crazed killer. Elena's eyes widened slightly in recognition as she and Nashi stared at each other. Elena's eyes narrowed.

"You," she hissed, raising a hand and pointing at Nashi. "I remember you."

"We brought you fairies, Mother!" Tate cheered as he danced to her side.

"And why would you do that when I never told you to do such a thing?" Elena snapped. Tate hung his head and shuddered.

"We didn't mean to," Carmen answered in a soft voice. "They followed us through Tate's portal."

"Oh, well in that case-" Elena turned to Tate and smacked him across the face. "Someone wasn't quick or attentive enough, now, was he?"

"P-p-please don't be cross M-M-Mother…" Tate whimpered as tears welled in his eye.

"It's not his fault," Carmen insisted. "It's mine. She-"

Carmen turned and pointed at Nashi. "She attacked me! Tate was just trying to save me."

Elena glared at Nashi again. "Why am I not surprised?"  
She began stepping towards the Dragneel girls again.

"Nashi?" Layla whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay," Nashi promised Layla as she reached behind her and grabbed her sister's hand.

"But...Nashi, she-"

Elena leaned down and stared Nashi directly in the eyes. "You know, I've thought a lot about you since that day. About how much I'd love to squeeze the life out of you…"

"Where'd you send our parents!?" Nashi asked.

Elena sniffed. "And why would I tell you that?" she let out a long sigh. "Boys, kill them," Elena ordered.

Before Carmen or Tate could even take a step towards the girls Nashi yelled "STYX!"

A fiery whirlpool appeared under the two girls and they disappeared through the floor. They reappeared in the hallway, completely unharmed. Still, Nashi turned to her sister.

"Layla, are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so, but, Nashi, she-"

"Yeah, I know," Nashi answered as she patted Layla's head. "That didn't work out, sorry."

"It's okay. But Nashi, I think we have bigger-"

"What are two wee, little girls like ye selves doin' here?" A gruff voice asked from behind Nashi and Layla.

Both girls turned around to find a group of rough-looking men standing behind them.

"Uh...Nashi how far did you take us?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. Not very. I'm running low on magic power."

"I think we're still in the jail," Layla said in a shaky voice.

"Oi!" one of the men roughly grabbed Layla by the arm and jerked her towards him.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, let go of her!" Nashi screeched.

The man glared down as he stared at the pink mark on Layla's shoulder. "Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Thea!" Nashi shouted as she punched the man in the stomach, a crimson flame burning in her fist. The punch was not as strong as it usually was. Like Nashi had said, she was running low on energy. Still, it stunned him enough to make him let Layla go.

"Hey! That one, too!" one of the other men shouted as he pointed to the mark on Nashi's wrist that she had exposed while punching the man holding Layla.

"What luck!" yet another of the men said. "How about it, boys? Let's get some revenge, eh?"

"I guess our guild's not that popular in prison," Nashi deadpanned as Layla fumbled with her keys.

"Misbah!" she shouted as she held one key out.

A cloud of red smoke covered the entire area, blinding the men and making them cough, giving Layla and Nashi just enough cover to make their escape, a genie-like figure following after them.

The three stopped as they turned a corner to catch their breaths.

"You two cuties go ahead," Misbah said as peeked around the corner. "I'll hold them off so you can get out of here."

"Thank you, Misbah," Layla sighed.

"Don't thank me yet, now go!" Misbah ordered the two girls.

Nashi and Layla nodded before taking off. Misbah waited in her spot, listening as the small mob of angry men came towards her.

"Where are ya, you little fairy brats!?" they shouted as they rounded the corner, and got stuck in another cloud of smoke.

"Oh, you've gotta be- OUCH!"

Under the cover of her smoke, Misbah was able to move rather freely, striking the men squarely on the back of the head and knocking them unconscious.

"There, that should give them some time to-GAH!"

One of the men had faked being unconscious as he grabbed Misbah by the ankle and threw her against the wall.

"UGH! Now that's just a dirty move! Even for me," Misbah groaned as she disappeared.

Somewhere deeper in the jail Nashi and Layla were still trying to run away.

"This is bad, I have no idea where we are going!" Layla whispered.

"Yeah, me either," Nashi answered, grabbing Layla's hand. "Just stay close. We'll find a way out of here, somehow."

"Pst!" a voice came from behind them.

"Eh?" both girls asked, turning to see an old man peeking out of a cell.

"Hide in here," he said.

"Uh, no," Nashi answered in a dead-panned voice. "Sorry, we don't take offers from creepy old men in jails."

"I don't blame you, but you two really shouldn't be hanging around here," the older man answered.

"It's not like we're here by choice!" Nashi shouted.

"Well, actually, we did follow that guy through-" Layla began.

"NOT HELPING, SIS!"

"Would it help if I told you I knew your friend Farrah?" the old man asked.

"Huh? Farrah?" Nashi asked.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"This way," the guard said as they led Farrah through the halls towards the meeting halls. She hugged herself tightly as she felt the glare of dozens of criminals on her. She'd already walked through this hallway once. But without Benedict at her side, she felt even more exposed and vulnerable. The Rune Knight opened a door to a meeting room and led Farrah to a chair. Farrah took a deep, shaky breath as she sat down and began twiddling her thumbs.

A few minutes later the guards carried Ivan in by a group of guards. He looked about the same as he had the day before, except this time he was carrying a large bag in his arm.

Farrah straightened her back as the Rune Knights lower Ivan into the chair and chained him to it.

Farrah shuddered as the Rune Knights left, leaving her with her grandfather.

"So, did you find anything out?" Farrah asked after clearing her throat.

"Just a little, but we have something more pressing to attend to," Ivan answered.

"Huh?" Farrah asked.

Ivan dumped the contents of the bag out on the table and revealed-

"Layla? Nashi!"

"Oh, hi," Nashi waved. "Good news! Your grandpa saved me and Layla. Bad news, Elena is the one behind this and she's onto us…"

"WHAT!?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_SMACK!_

"Mother, please stop hitting brother," Tate whimpered.

"Nah, it's okay," Carmen huffed as he rubbed his bruised face.

"You idiot, you let them onto our scent! Now how are we supposed to-"

"Oof!" Carmen stumbled back as Elena kicked him in the gut.

"The big fairies are still gone!" Tate shouted.

Elena turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"The big fairies are still gone! I still put them away, and Carmen kept the little fairies from getting them back. So...we can still win. Just...stop hurting brother."

"Hm," Elena paused to think. "True as that maybe, that doesn't change the fact that-"

"Big brother Carmen's been looking for the missing one!"

"Missing one?" Elena asked.

"Tate, sh!" Carmen hissed.

"The missing one that they stole from you! The one you gave birth to! Carmen thinks she might be at the games somewhere, and he's trying to find her! We might get our whole family back! That's good news, right, mother?"

Elena turned back to Carmen, one eyebrow arched. For a year she had wondered what had happened to the baby she stole, carried, birthed, and then had taken from her.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"I...it's just a hunch," Carmen said. "I keep sensing something familiar during the matches so I think she might be with one of the other competing guilds. But...I'm not sure which one it is yet…"

"But I thought you said she was wi-" Tate began.

"Yeah, well I was wrong. I checked the Rune Knight station she's not there. Which means she's somewhere else in the arena."

"But that's not-"

"Just let it go, Tate! My first guess was wrong!" Carmen snapped, before feeling the heat of Elena's glare on the back of his head. "But if she is there we'll find her soon."

Elena knelt and took Carmen's chin in her hand. "Good boy," she said as she tapped him on the nose.

"Good boy, keep it up," She then stood and faced both boys. "And try and keep a low profile from now on, will you? We can't give up our hand this early, after all…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Are you out of your mind?" Farrah shouted after Nashi had finished catching her up on everything.

"I wouldn't worry too much yet," Ivan cut in. "I didn't manage to uncover too much from Mace and Elena yesterday, but I did hear them talking about the finale. Apparently, they having something planned on the last day of the games. What that is I can't tell you yet, but I'll keep eavesdropping to try and figure it out."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better because…" Farrah asked.

"If they have something planned for the final day of the games that means they can't do anything drastic until then," Ivan calmly explained.

"So...we still have time to save our parents," Layla sighed softly.

"That doesn't change the fact that we should be careful," Farrah answered as she narrowed her eyes at Nashi. "You could have gotten yourself and Layla killed!"

"I was trying to defend Roman and Fairy Tail's honor!" Nashi argued.

Farrah leaned her head in her hands. "I knew I should have stayed in the arena. I should have known you kids would do something stupid!"

"Hey, you're a kid too!" Nashi yelled. "And besides, Carmen was about to unleash another attack on my siblings!"

"And he did," Layla nodded. "He cast a spell on Luna and hurt her."

Nashi gasped. "Luna! I've gotta go check on her!" tears stung her eyes.

"It's okay," Layla whispered. "Igneel is still looking after her."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Nashi scoffed.

"All three of you should probably get back," Ivan said. "The jail's been on edge all day, it's not safe. I'll keep an eye on Elena and Mace for you."

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up," Farrah said.

Nashi called up a Styx portal, having had time to rest a regain some magic energy, and she and Layla jumped through it. Farrah, however, true to her world, hesitated.

"So, you saved them?" she asked Ivan.

"Yes," Ivan answered.

"Why?"

"I couldn't let two kids be viciously murdered."

"That's never stopped you before," Farrah muttered.

Ivan sighed. "I know it hasn't. But...nevermind…" he shifted uneasily. "I meant what I said when it was dangerous here today, you should go, I'll see if I have more for you tomorrow."

Farrah nodded and stood to leave.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Brother?"

"What?" Carmen snapped as he and Tate walked through a back alley out of the jail.

"Why did you lie to Mother? You told me you thought the missing one was with Fairy Tail."

Carmen stopped, turned to face Tate, and pointed a finger right in his face. "Listen to me Tate, I don't want to hear another word about the missing one, okay?"

Tate took a step back, his bottom lip trembling. "But, I-"

"This is something I am working on, ALONE! I don't want you, or Mother or anyone else interfering or getting in my way."

"But I-"

"Look, I've been trying to help you out, okay? But if you ever tell Mother about me snooping around Fairy Tail again, I will end you. Hear me!?"

"But I-"

Carmen stomped off. A tear rolled down Tate's face. "I was just trying to help…"


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: **I'm back! And happy to report that this past week has been the first time I've actually felt like myself in MONTHS! I think writing again has really helped and, of course, you guys and your support. So thank you.

Also, I've started a deviantart page so if you want to check that out you can click here: earthbendingravencla

I'm not that good yet, but hopefully I'll get better. Now, without further ado...

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Ag'in! Ag'in!" Kyri cheered, tugging on Igneel's sleeve.

"Ugh, but I've already done it ten times in a row!" Igneel grumbled.

"Ag'in!" Kyri demanded all the more.

As she continued begging her older brother Luna, who was seated right next to her, began to tear up. Igneel sighed.

"Fine, Celestial Dragon Starry Cascade," a burst of starry, celetisal magic began to rain down over the two one-year-olds. Kyri cheered and clapped her hands. Luna wasn't as enthusiastic as her sister, but she atleast stopped whimpering and watched the show above her.

The cascade ultimately ended.

"Ag'in!" Kyri began cheering again.

"Kyri, c'mon!" Igneel whined.

_Fwoosh!_

Igneel turned at the familar sound to find Nashi and Layla drappong down from a Styx portal.

"Well, about time! Where'd you two run off too?" Igneel shouted.

"Nasa, Lay-Lay!" Kyri cheered, reaching her tiny hands towards her two older sisters.

Nashi didn't respond to either Igneel or Kyri but instead shuffled past them and pushed her way through the crowd and out of the stadium.

"Nashi?" Igneel asked, concerned. He turned to Layla. "Hey, what happened?"

"A lot," Layla answered.

"Well, geez, that narrows it down! Not!"

Layla ignored him, her hand travelling to her keys.

"Hey," Igneel said softly, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Layla answered truthfully.

"Oh," Igneel replied awkwardly. "Um...wanna talk about it?"

Layla shrugged, her hand resting on Capricorn's key.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi didn't stop walking until she made it back to the Dragneel's hotel room. She went to her parents room and stopped in the doorway. She wasn't sure what she was hoping do find. A clue? A sign that this was all a bad dream. She took a deep breath as she crawled into the middle of the bed and sat down.

Elena was back.

Even from inside prison she'd found a way to come back and torment them all over again.

Nashi's hand brushed against her abdomen, just below her rib cage, from where she'd been injured in her last battle against Elena. She'd won then, but barely, and only because Elena had worn herself out by making so many clones of herself.

All of the day's events began crashing down on Nashi and she felt tears stinging her eyes. The last time Elena had appeared in their lives she'd tried to kill her mother. She'd nearly killed Aunt Juvia. And shea attacked Aunt Wendy, Erza, and Mira. Now here she was again, but with six children under her rule, and all their parents were in danger of dying.

Nashi's hands began trembling as she pulled her knees to her chest.

To top it all off, there was Luna to worry about. Luna's birth mother had been one of Elena's first victims. After Elena had killed her, she used a dark spell of her own creation to steal Luna from her mother's womb. Thankfully Elean had been arrested before Luna's birth. The minute Luna had been born she'd been taken from the crazed killer, allowing the Dragneels to adopt her and raise her as their own.

But now that she was back, how long was it going to take before Elena found out where the baby girl she'd given birth to went. Were her spies already-

Nashi gasped. She jumped out of the bed and raced back to the arena. She ran straight to the Fairy Tail dugout.

"There you are!" Cato shouted as Nashi busted in. "Where have you-"

"Persephone, I need you to look something up for me now!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Farrah didn't even bother going to the arena. She went straight to the hotel and to her room.

They were still no closer to finding out how to get their parents back. And now they had a convicted serial killer to deal with. AGAIN!

She'd thought when Elena had been arrested that would be the end of it. But apparently not.

Farrah slumped into the floor of her room in the hotel room.

What was she going to do? All of the other children were looking up to her. They didn't say it, but she knew they were, and why wouldn't they? She was the oldest and the guild master's daughter. But...she didn't know what to do. If Elena was really the one behind this than any hope of getting the perpetrator to reverse the spell were lost. So they were going to have to find a way to undo it themselves. But how?

Farrah's hands began trembling. Flashes of painful memories began plaguing her mind. She set both hands over her face and whimpered.

"It's happening again…" she whispered. "I'm losing my family all over again. NO!"

She punched the wall out of frustration.

The impact shook the room and knocked luggage bag over, spilling the contents on the floor.

"Aw, c'mon," Farrah grumbled as she stood to clean up the mess. As she did she found something she hadn't looked at in almost a year.

"Gramps," she gasped.

Before her great-grandfather had passed he'd written every member of Fairy Tail a note. Farrah sighed as she stared at the folded piece of paper on the ground. She'd forgotten that she'd hidden her letter in her suitcase after she'd read it. Now there it was, practically staring at her.

With a shaking hand she picked it up. If there was any time she needed the late Makarov's advice it was now. She unfolded the note and began reading:

"_Farrah,_

_My first great-grandchild. You have no idea how happy and proud you've made me. Watching you grow from a timid little girl into the bold and unapologetic young woman you are now has been a pleasure and an honor. And your journey has only begun!_

_I know you will be sad as you are reading this, but I hope one day you'll be able to see the good fortune in this timing. As your life is really just starting to begin mine is wrapping up, so I feel it's only natural that I give you some advice. _

_As you go through life you'll find plenty of challenges. The world will try to dull your spark, to kill your hope at every turn. However, you've already proven that you can overcome anything life will throw at you. In the short amount of time you've been alive you've been through so much, more than anyone should go through. And yet you're still here, as strong and as brave as ever. So no matter how hard the battles get, never give up the fight._

_I'll let you in on a little secret. You see, someday your father will step down as guild master, just as I did, and he will have to appoint a new master, and I have no doubt that someday, sooner or later you will be Fairy Tail's Ninth Guild Master. Should that come to pass then I can rest in peace, because Fairy Tail will be in good hands. You are strong, smart, adventurous. Never forget that, and no matter what happens you will prevail."_

Farrah hugged the letter to her chest.

"Gramps...I really wish you were here right now."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Nashi complained.

"I'm working on it, just give me a minute!" Persephone shouted. "Gosh, what's gotten into you? Here!"

She held a screen out to Nashi.

"All the info I could gather about the Sensory Link spell. Ya happy?"

Nashi snatched the screen from Persephone and gasped. "No!"

"Oh, good grief! Whatta I got to satisfy you crazy-" Persephone began shouting.

"No, no, no!" Nashi threw the screen down and began tugging at her hair. "No, no, no!"

"What's going on?" A voice came from down the hall. "I'd just finished cleansing Roman and I heard-" Storm poked his head into the dug out just in time to find Nashi filling to her knees.

"Whoa," Storm rushed to Nashi's side and set a hand on her shoulder. "Nashi, what's going on."

"Carmen…" Nashi whimpered.

"Who's Carmen, again?" Storm asked.

"He's one of Elena's kids," Persephone grumbled.

"What did he do to you!?" Storm shouted turning back to Nashi. "He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I'll-"

"Luna…" Nashi whispered.

"Luna? He hurt Luna?"

Nashi nodded her head.

All of the children in the dugout gasped.

"Oooohhhh I'm gonna kill hhhhhiiiimmm!" Persephone declared.

"It's not just that, though," Nashi said, tears welling in her eyes. "It's how he did it."

"Huh?" Storm asked.

"There's something you guys don't know about Luna," Nashi said, sucking up her tears long enough to explain how Luna was adopted.

"Wait...so you're saying your parents adopted her, and then told everyone that she and Kyri were twins to protect her?" Cato gasped.

"Mm-hm," Nashi nodded. "And now Carmen's used a Sensory Link to hurt her."

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Koree asked.

"A sensory link can only be performed if there is some sort of connection between the two people," Nashi said.

"But Carmen and Luna have never met, how can there be a connection?" Persephone asked.

Nashi began trembling again. "Because Luna's birth mother, the one Elena stole her from, had a son who was never found and must now be one of Elena's children."

A short silence fell over the group, that Cato promptly broke.

"So you're saying…"

Nashi nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "Carmen is Luna's biological brother."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carmen looked down at the wrist he'd used in his sensory link. It was pretty quiet in the Phoenix Grave dugout, and he was glad for it. He needed time to think. He hadn't wanted to confirm his suspicions that way, but none the less he had. He held his hand to his chest and closed his eyes, the image of the black-headed little girl seering through his mind. He hadn't even been looking for her, he'd been on his way to cause more trouble for Fairy Tail when he spotted her.

She was a perfect mixture of his mother and step-father. He knew the minute he laid eyes on her that she was his sister.

And now thanks to Tate Elena knew she was here too.

Carmen opened his eyes and sighed.

What was he to do now? Take his sister so they could be together again and he could please Elena. Or keep playing dumb and let that stupid pink-headed jerk keep her?

"Hey, Carmen, you're up!"

Carmen turned to find Georgiana staring at him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You're still going in for the battle rounds, aren't you?"

"Oh, right," Carmen stood up. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"You alright?" Georgiana asked. "You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine," Carmen answered.

"You sure? You haven't been acting right since you got back from-"

"I said I'm fine, now leave me alone! I've got a battle to get ready for!" Carmen snapped.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Georgiana said before turning to leave Carmen alone. Carmen took a deep breath and headed to the arena. He told him self to stop think about the black-headed little girl. He had more important things to worry about. Still, he couldn't help but wonder, maybe even hope, that he could catch another glimpse of her during the fight.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Storm, Cato, Persephone, Koree, Bianca, and Benedict just stood there, staring at Nashi as her shoulders trembled.

"Well...that complicates things…" Benedict finally said.

"Okay, let's not panic," Cato finally said as he knelt next to Nashi. "Nashi, where's Luna now?"

"With Layla and Igneel," Nashi answered.

"Okay," Cato nodded before turning to the other children. "Persephone go find Luna and upload a tracker on her. Make sure you give us all a connection so we can keep up with her."

"Right," Persephone nodded as she walked out of the dugout.

"Someone should probably guard Luna against here on out until we get to the bottom of everything," Cato continued.

"I'll go," Benedict said as he walked off after Persephone.

"Phoenix Grave is going into the battle rounds first, so we have time to secure her," Cato set his hand on Nashi's shoulder. "We'll keep her safe."

Nashi nodded but didn't look up and kept trembling.

Storm put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He grimaced. "Nashi, what the-" his voice stopped as his eyes narrowed. "He used the same spell on you that he used on Roman, didn't he."

"Yeah," Nashi shrugged. "But I fought it off."

Storm sighed as he stood to his feet. "C'mon, let's get you to the healing ward."

"I'm fine," Nashi muttered.

"No, you're not. You may not have gotten it as bad as Roman but your nerves are still fried. Besides, it feels like you're low on magic energy."

"I said I was fine," Nashi said as she stood to her feet. "When are we up for the battle round?"

"Oh, no you don't!" Storm said before he did something no one expected. He grabbed Nashi by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. "You're not going into the arena. Not in your shape!"

"Storm! Put me down!" Nashi shouted as Storm carried her out of the dugout.

"Well, that happened!" Koree exclaimed.

Cato only sighed as he leaned against the wall. "How long do you think it will take for them to realize?"

"Realize what?" Koree asked.

Cato sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tate muttered to himself as he watched as Carmen and Georgiana fought it out against the Sabertooth team. Carmen was doing fine, given the fight, he'd had just a few minutes before. But Georgiana was carrying the fight.

"Whattsup with you?" Tierra asked from where she said.

"I think Mother's mad at me," Tate whispered.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Tierra huffed.

"I think Big Brother Carmen's mad at me too."

"So?"

"I didn't mean to! I thought Mother would be happy that Carmen was keeping a close eye on Fairy Tail. And I though Mother being happy with Carmen would make Carmen happy."

"You should stop trying to please everyone, Tate," Tierra muttered.

"But if Mother's not happy she hurts us. I don't want her to hurt us," Tate's bottom lip trembled.

Tierra sighed, giving Tate a soft look, a rare gesture on her part. "I know, just make sure you aren't the one she's mad at. Keep your head down. You'll be alright."

Tate sniffed and ran a hand over his eye-patch. "But...but...last time I tried that...she…"

Tierra gritted her teeth at the memory. "Yeah, but look at it this way, kid. You sent all those Fairies away. So you've already done your job. She doesn't have any reason to pay you any mind anymore. So keep your head down, as I said."

"But there are still Fairies here."

"She only told you to get rid of the adults."

"But she hates one of the kids. And that girl makes portals too. What if she-"

"Wait, who?" Tierra asked.

"The pink-headed girl. She makes portals. If she-"

Tierra suddenly stood to her feet, patting Tate on the back. "C'mon."

"Huh?" Tate asked.

Tierra ignored him. "Malla, Collin, let's go."

"Why? Where?" Collin asked.

"We're going to do some pest control…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"...pest control…"

Benedict stopped as he passed by the Phoenix Grave dugout. That didn't sound good…

"What do you mean by that?" someone asked.

Benedict tiptoed closer to listen.

"We're gonna take that Titan wizard and get rid of her before she undoes everything we've worked for here…"

Benedict gasped and ran back towards the Fairy Tail dugout. He slid into the door and shouted:

"Where's Nashi!?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Storm, put me down!" Nashi shouted as she began beating against his back with her fists.

"No," Storm answered plainly. "You're hurt and you need help."

"No I'm not! Put me down!"

"No!"

"Storm, if you don't let me go right now I'll burn ya!"

"Try if you want but it won't work. I'm a water wizard, remember?"

"Ergh!" Nashi huffed as she crossed her arms.

Storm sighed as he continued to carry her towards the healing ward. "Y'know, it wouldn't kill you to let someone else take care of you for a change."

"I don't need taken care of."

"You will if you keep running into danger like that."

"He was gonna attack my sisters and brother, what was I supposed to do?"

"How about bring a friend along?"

"You were all busy with the games."

"Only one or two people can go in at a time, you knuckle head! You could have waited until the game start and brought someone with you!"

"I didn't have time to wait! He was already on the move when I found him!"

"So just grab one of us. Like I said, only one to two of us can go in at a time anyhow. It wouldn't have made much of a difference."

Finally reaching the healing ward, Storm opened the door. Roman was still curled up in bed, but sat up, surprised, by his friends entrance.

"Nashi? What did you do?" Roman asked.

"What!? Why are you assuming I did something!?" Nashi shouted.

"Because it's you," Roman answered plainly as Storm all but dumped Nashi onto an empty bed.

"Hold still," Storm ordered as he conjured up an orb of water and placed it over Nashi's chest. "Cleanse."

"Hey, you okay?" Roman asked as he slipped off his bed and drew closer to his friends.

"No," Storm answered as the water began soaking into Nashi's body. "That Carmen kid hit her with the same spell he used on you."

"It wasn't that bad," Nashi muttered.

"I'm literally the last person you can try and pull that lie off with, Nashi," Roman said as he crossed his arms. "So, why'd Storm have to drag you down here."

"Because she was going to try and enter the battle round," Storm answered.

"Because I'm fin-OW! Roman!" Nashi whined as Roman whacked her on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"You being an idiot," Roman answered.

"Look, I'm still trying to heal her, could you not beat her up even more than she already is?" Storm muttered.

"Sorry," Roman said as he sat on the bed next to Nashi. The three of them just sat in silence for a while as Storm continued to work his healing spell.

Until a bright light began glowing from the ground below them.

"What the-" Nashi began shouting before she felt herself being sucked into the ground. Everything around her went dark and she gasped. Or tried to.

There was no air.

This felt like jumping into one of her Styx portals, only different. Colder. And darker.

"_Nashi…" _a voice called.

Nashi looked around, trying to figure out who was calling her. It was a deep voice, almost growling. But she couldn't see anything. It was only darkness surrounding her.

"_Nashi…"_

Suddenly a bright light cut through the darkness. Nashi blinked to try and adjust her vision. Before she could, she felt something clamp around her wrists.

"C'mon you little brat," someone said.

Nashi's vision finally came back and she found herself surrounded by four of the six kids from Elena's group. Tate, Tierra, Malla, and Collin.

"Good job, Tate," Collin said as he patted the younger boy on the back.

"Hey, whatta ya-" Nashi shouted as she tried to conjure up a flame, but nothing happened.

"Try all you want, but it's not happening," Tierra said as she grabbed Nashi by a…

...chain?

It was then Nashi realized she had shackles on her wrists. Magic cancelling shackles. Tierra jerked on the chain of the shackles, dragging Nashi behind her. "You're coming with us, you-AUGH!"

Tierra screeched as Nashi kicked her legs out from under her. Nashi took off running, but promptly got stuck as the ground seemingly split opened and swallowed her up to her neck.

"No you don't," Tierra grumbled as she waved her hand, the ground releasing Nashi. She then grabbed the younger girl by the hair and lifted her up. Nashi clawed at Tierra's hand, kicking and squirming. "Let go of me!"

One of her kicks landed in Tierra's gut, knocking the air out of her.

"Oof!"

"You're a regular little pain, aren't you?" Malla asked as she wrapped her arms around Nashi middle. Nashi kept wiggling and struggling.

"Lemme go!"

Tate grabbed onto one of Nashi's legs. Tierra grabbed the other. And they began dragging her off.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What happened?" Roman asked as he blinked, trying to regain his vision.

"Where's Nashi?" Storm asked.

"What? She was just here!" Roman exclaimed.

The door to the healing lounge busted open. Benedict, Koree, Cato, and Bianca all raced in.

"Where's Nashi?" Benedict asked.

"We don't know, she was just here and then she was gone!" Storm exclaimed.

"Crap!" Benedict raced in, frantically looking about. "Phoenix Grave got her!"

"What!?" Storm shouted.

"I overheard them talking! They said they wanted to get rid of her!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"Hang on!" Koree shouted as she held up her hand and sniffed the air. "Okay, I've got her, this way!"

She led the rest of the children back into the hall. Everyone followed close behind Koree as she barrelled through the hall and out a door.

They found Collin sitting near a magic vehicle, holding the back door open as Tierra, Tate, and Malla tried to force a struggling and screaming Nashi into it.

"There they are!" Koree shouted, catching Collin's attention.

Collin held up his hand and shouted "REQUIP!"

About a dozen machine guns appeared in mid air and began firing, forcing the Fairy Tail kids back into the hallway.

All except Storm, that was, who simply shouted: "WATER BODY!"

The bullets passed harmlessly through him, though that did not stop Bianca from shouting:

"Storm, get in here you idiot!" as she and the other children took cover inside the hallway.

Storm ignored her, but instead began to walk forward. It was slow going, though the rain of bullets didn't hurt him, they did make moving a bit difficult. Still, he was able to take one step forward after the other.

"Storm!" Bianca poked her head out after her brother, only to have it jerked back in by Roman grabbing her by the back of her head and shouting:

"Bianca, no! Get back!"

The bit of wall Bianca had been poking her head out from behind blew up as a hundred bullets tore through it.

"We gotta get out there, we've gotta help him!" Bianca yelled.

"How?" Koree shouted from the other side of the door way. "We step out there and we're gonna get shredded.

"Bianca," Benedict shouted from behind Koree. "How loud can you blow that horn that comes with that one angel form you got?"

"Huh?" Bianca asked.

"Your angel horn! Get it out and blow it!" Benedict yelled as more bullets flew through the door.

"But I'll just blow you guys away."

"Leave that to me! Just do it!"

"Okay, fine! Take over, angelic soul! Raguel!" Bianca shouted as a white light over took her body. Her hair turned white, her clothes transformed to angelic robes, wings sprouted from her back, and a horn appeared in her hand. She took a deep breath and gave it a loud blow.

"Sound magic, redirect!" Benedict shouted as he turned the sonic blast, aiming it towards the door. "Storm, get ready!"

Back outside, Storm barely heard Benedict's warning in time before he was blown away by the sonic blast. Thankfully he was still in his water body form, so it didn't hurt him. Rather it splattered him onto the back of the vehicle that Tierra, Tate, and Malla hand finally wrangled Nashi into. Collin jumped into the driver's seat and pumped the gas.

"Ergh," Tierra groaned as her face grew green and she curled up into the floor of the car.

Despite being and opponent down, Nashi found herself still pinned to the backseat, as Tate and Malla were holding her down, each grabbing onto one of her arms. Nashi began wildly kicking at the back of the driver's seat, annoying Collin.

"Get her to settle down!" he barked.

"We're trying! She's stronger than she looks!" Malla argued back.

"And she doesn't know when to stop," Tierra belched from the vehicle's floor.

The four enemies were so busy arguing, they didn't notice a translucent boy clingin onto the back window of the car.

"Nashi!" Storm called.

Nashi turned around, smiling in relief. "Storm!"

"Hey, we've got a clinger, shoot him!" Malla called to Collin.

"I already tried that, it didn't work!" Collin yelled as Storm began trying to shimmy his way to the backseat door.

"Then hit the brakes!"

The vehicle screeched to a stop, flinging Storm off the vehicle and into a wall.

"Ouch!" Storm yelled as he turned back to normal and the car sped off. "No!"

Storm jumped to his feet and tried to race after them, but they quickly began to speed out of his reach. That's when he heard a voice from behind him.

"...hhhhhhEEEEE_YYYYYYYY STORMMMMMM!" _

"Oof!" Storm grunted as he felt an impact from behind and was lifted into...the air?

Storm looked over his shoulder. "Bianca?"

Bianca, still i her angel form, only grinned as she said. "Let's get 'em!"

Bianca kept one arm around her older brother as she pointed her other hand at the speeding vehicle.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There they are!" Cato shouted, pointing to Bianca's light as he, Koree, Benedict, and Roman ran down the street.

"Take us away, bud!" Koree yelled, grabbing onto Cato's sleeve.

"Memory make meteor!" Cato shouted, and he and Korre disappeared into a burst of light.

"Hey, Roman, got any roller skates in your pockets?" Benedict asked.

"How am I supposed to carry skates inside my coat?" Roman arched an eyebrow.

"Not those pockets! Your requip pockets!" Benedict shouted.

"Oh, um...maybe…?" Roman thought as a bright yellow light appeared around his feet and a pair of skates materialized. "Huh, couldn't remember if I'd put those up or not."

"How about speed armor?"

"Huh? Uh...sure…?" Roman shrugged, requipping into a set of armor that was little more than lime green shorts and a cheetah print vest. "Why are you-"

"Cover your ears," Benedict said.

"What-"

"Sound Magic, Sonic CCCRRRRYYYYY!"

"Eek!" Roman clapped his hands over his ears as a purst of momentum exploded behind him, pushing him forward at incredible speed. Roman just kept his head down, trying to cut down on his drag, as Benedict's spell pushed him forward. To his surprise, it wasn't long before he could see the vehicle ahead of him. Roman finally took his hands off his ears, calling:

"Requip!"

A whip appeared in his hand and he popped it around the mirror of the vehicle. Setting hand over hand, Roman began pulling himself to the car and it dragged him behind it.

As Roman began pulling himself closer to the car, Storm and Bianca finally caught up and both dropped onto the roof, all three children hearing loud shouting and scuffling inside the car.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Why won't you sit still?" Malla asked as she tried to pin Nashi's legs to the seat. At some point in the scuffle Nashi had turned her body side ways, laying the full legnth of the back seat. Tate had his arms around her neck, keeping her upper body pretty much in place, but they had yet to gain control of her legs.

Still unwilling to give up, Nashi kept thrashing about, knocking Malla against the door.

Suddenly having an idea, Nashi pulled her legs back as far as she could and then kicked them full force into Malla's chest, knocking her back against the window. Nashi did it again, and again, until finally-

_CRASH! _

The window broke and Malla tumbled out of it.

"Malla!" Tate shouted, reaching a hand out towards her, giving Nashi just enough wiggled room to break free of his grip. He reached to grab her again, but Nashi threw her head back, smacking her skull into his nose.

"Nice move, Nashi!" Bianca called as she poked her head down, peaking into the broken window.

"Bianca!" Nashi sighed as she began crawling towards her.

"Get back here!" Tate called, holding his bloody nose with one hand, and reaching for Nashi with the other. He was pushed backwards, though, as a jet of water shot through the broken window and into his chest.

"What the?" Collin asked as he glanced over his shoulder. "Requip!"

A gun appeared in his hand, but before he could aim it the driver door popped open and Roman reached in.

"I'll take that," Roman said as he touched the gun and it disappeared in a flash of light.

"What-You can't just requip away another wizard's weapon!" Collin screeched.

"Really? Because I just did," Roman answered as a pair of brass knuckles appeared on his fist and he punched Collin square in the face. Collin went cross-eyed, and then slumped forward, unconcious.

"Col-glub-glub!" Tate sputtered in the jet of water as Bianca helped Nashi crawl out of the window and onto the roof of the car. Roman climbed up soon after them.

"...hhhhheeeeyyyyy GUYS!"

Nashi, Storm, Bianca, and Roman turned and looked ahead where the voice was coming from. A bright light shone, and then disappeared, to show Koree and Cato standing in the middle of the road in front of them.

"I'd ditch the ride if I were you!" Koree called as her entire body began to glisten, thousands of metal scales covering her body. Storm and Bianca jumped off the roof, carrying Nashi between them. Roman let go of the driver side door, sliding and stumbling to a stop along the side walk.

The vehicle careened forward until it hit Korre. Rather than go down, though, Koree stood perfectly still, the vehicle crunching and beding around her before flipping over her head and crashing into a broken heap behind her, barely missing Cato.

"Yipe!" Cato shouted as he dodged out of the way, and then began running to his friends.

Koree changed back to normal and raced after Cato.

"Get these off me!" Nashi was shouting, holding her shackled hands out. "Get these off me!"

"Hold still," Roman said, grabbing her wrist and picking at the lock with a tiny knife. Within seconds the shackles were gone and Nashi slammed her hand to the ground.

"STYX!" she shouted and the Fairy Tail children disappeared into a firey whirlpool.

Left in the midst of the damage, Tierra, Tate, and Collin climbed out of the wreckaged.

"What just happened?" Collin asked.

"We just got our butts whooped, that's what happened," Tierra answered.

"And you were no help what so ever," Collin grumbled.

"I'm a dragon slayer! I get motion sickness!"

As the two argued Malla raced, or rather limped, towards them. "Did she get away."

"Yup," Tierra answered. "No thanks to you."

"We put magic cancelling shackles on her! I wasn't expecting her to put up much of a fight after that!"

"None of us were," Tate whispered. "And then all the other fairies came..."

"So much for pest control," Collin muttered.

"Doesn't change the fact that we gotta get her out of the way so she doesn't undo Tate's spell."

"How is she going to do that?" Malla asked. "Sure she can make portals, but if she doesn't know where to open the other end of the portal up at it won't do her any good."

"And if she figures it out?" Tierra asked.

"So we keep 'em busy," Collin shrugged. "Won't be much of a challenge. We're in the middle fo the Grand Magic Games."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Benedict huffed as he ran to try and catch up with the others, only to be stopped by a firey whirlpool appearing infront of him and his friends dropping through.

"Nashi, you okay?" Benedict asked.

Nashi sat up and rubbed at her wrists. "Yeah...I think so…"

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Storm asked, sitting up and setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh-uh," Nashi shook her head.

"What did they take you for?" Cato asked.

"I...I don't know…"

"I do," Benedict said, kneeling next to her. "They're afriad you'll undo that spell the eye-patch kid did."

"How?" Nashi asked. "I don't know how to-"

"Because you can make portals."

"But I've never opened a portal across a dimension before. I wouldn't even know how to start…" Nashi muttered as her brow furrowed.

A silence fell over the group.

"But do you think you could?" Koree asked. "Do you think you could get our parents back?"

"I...I don't know…" Nashi whispered. It kinda made sense. If Tate could open an inner dimensional portal, then why couldn't she? But...that sounded complicated and...dangerous.

"...we're still waiting on the Fairy Tail competitors…" a voice came from a screen inside a nearby shop. All the kids gasped as they turned and looked at the screen. Sabertooth and Phoenix Graves' battle was over. And now it was Twilight Ogre and Fairy Tail's turn...only there was no one there to fight on their behalf.

"Crap, get us back before we're disqualified Nashi!" Benedict shouted.

"Right, Sty-"

"And finally they're here!" the announcer's voice came. "And, my my my, another surprise from Fairy Tail!"

All the kids turned to the screen in surprise and Nashi gasped.

"Fighting for Fairy Tail is Layla and Igneel Dragneel!"


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"We're going to regret this, aren't we?" Persephone asked as she held Kyri on one hip and Luna on the other.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now," Meeko sighed. "Stupid star brain and his crazy sister are already in there."

"_DON'T CALL ME STUPID, SNOWFLAKE!" _Igneel shouted from where he and Layal stood in the middle of the arena, across from two Twilight Ogre wizards: Thiabault and Dob.

"HE CAN HEAR ME ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE!?" Meeko shouted.

"He's a dragon slayer, of course, he can," Persephone scoffed.

"Oh, I'm gonna-" Meeko huffed as he raced into the hallway to go to the lower level of the arena, no doubt to make jeers at Igneel from the press box.

Despite her scowl, Persephone was worried. It should be her out there, not Layla and Igneel. They were too young! Only eight and seven years old. They were going to get crushed!

But someone had to keep an eye on Luna…

Persephone glanced down at the black-headed baby that was clinging to her and whimpering. The poor thing may not have been able to understand what was going on, but she knew something was wrong.

"You'll be okay, Luna," Persephone whispered as she lightly bounced her. "We'll protect you."

Persephone then gasped. She felt something, a presence that was making her archive go nuts. She quickly looked about the Fairy Tail box for someone she could trust...but all the older children were nowhere to be seen. There were only…

"Why them?" Persephone groaned. "Minette, Eva, Von!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Me?"

The Fernandez triplets all turned at the sounds of their names.

"Alright, I know you three can't walk ten steps without breaking something but try and real it in for a little while, okay?" Persephone asked as she walked towards them.

"Rude!" Eva exclaimed.

"But fair," Minette shrugged.

"Yeah...she's not exactly wrong…" Von scratched at the back of his head.

"Focus!" Persephone scolded as she set Kyri and Luna down in front of them. "Listen, I can't go into detail, but some of the people who took our parents want to hurt Luna."

"They what!?" Von shouted.

"Let me at 'em!" Minette held her fists up.

"No, no!" Persephone facepalmed. "I don't need you to go after them, I need you to stay here and guard Luna."

"Got it," Von said as he plopped down behind Luna, sitting cross-legged and pulling her into his lap. Eva and Minette stood on either side of him, hands held in a salute.

"Triplet bodyguard activated!" Minette declared.

"Shouldn't it be 'reporting for duty?'" Eva asked.

"Who's in charge here?" Minette challenged.

"Wait, since when have you been in charge?" Von asked.

"Because I'm older."

"By two minutes!" Eva shouted.

"Wait, two minutes older than you, or me?" Von asked.

"Me, you're still the wittle baby of the family, Vonnie-baby."

"Aw, man!"

Persephone sighed. "This is a terrible idea," she grumbled as she walked into the hallway. She stepped through the door just in time to see a blond-headed boy duck around the corner. Persephone took a deep breath as she followed after him.

She was scared. Very scared.

Carmen had already taken Roman out and had done a number on Nashi, both of whom were stronger than her, but they needed answers.

So, a screen conjured and ready, she followed after him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Layla whimpered as the arena began to shift and change around her.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea…"

"You said yourself if we didn't jump in here Fairy Tail would have gotten kicked out," Igneel answered.

"But how are we gonna beat them!" Layla shrieked as she pointed to the two tall men in front of them.

"They're grown-ups! And we're kids!"

"Easy," Igneel smiled as he began hopping up and down in place.

"EASY!? How is this going to be easy?" Layla asked.

"Me and your spirits will distract them and you do your magic-blocking thingy."

Layla just blinked as she stared at her younger brother. "Did you just have a good idea?"

"Hey, I can be smart when I want to be!" Igneel pouted.

The arena finally quit changing. On the Fairy Tail side was an ocean and beach. On the Twilight Ogre side was what looked like city ruins.

Layla fumbled through her keys, picking one out. All she had to do was get close enough to them to block their energy flow and they could win. She just had to do it before Igneel got hurt.

"_Three. Two! ONE! BEGIN!"_

"Heh, heh," Thiabault chuckled menacingly as he raised a mace in his hand. "This will be fun!"

"Open, Gate of the Rose!" Layla called. "Fyllo!"

A woman made of rose petals appeared, and thorny vines grew out of the ground under Thiabault, twisting around him and pulling him down.

"What the-" he shouted, raising his mace to crush the vines, only to have another set of vines wrap around his mace and pluck it from his hands.

"I don't think so, Ugly," Fyllo said, before turning to Layla. "Here's your chance, cutie!"

Layla ran towards Thiabault, eyes squinting to try and sense where a major pathway was so she could block it. Before she could reach him, though, Thiabault called:

"Oni attack!"

A tiny green creature with a barbed tail and horns popping out its head appeared in front of her.

"Snack time!" the little devil cheered as it gnashed its teeth at her.

"Eek!" Layla screeched as she began running away.

"Run, girl!" Fyllo shouted, conjuring up more thorny vines to try and catch the little devil, but it was too fast.

Unaware of his sister's dilemma, Igneel charged straight towards Dob, fist raised as he yelled: "Celestial Dragon, Crushing Fist!"

A burst of starry magical energy shined around his fist.

Unfortunately, the attack didn't land because Dob grabbed Igneel by the wrist and tossed him into a crumbling building behind him.

"Yipe! OUCH!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carmen shoved his hands into his pocket, head ducked as he shuffled down the hallway. At least they'd won the fight, he and Georgiana gave it all they had and it had paid off. That should satisfy Elena for now and keep her off their backs...for now.

But thanks to Tate's big mouth Elena had found out that-

Carmen suddenly stopped midstep and picked his head up. "Ugh, will you Fairies just mind your own business."

Persephone just kept walking towards him. "What were you doing sniffing around our turf?" she asked.

Carmen turned towards her, a deep frown on his face. "What makes you think I'll tell you that?"

Persephone's mouth curled into a half-grin. Carmen still had a bit of fight in him, but his magic energy was running low. The fight with Nashi and then the battle round had really taken it out of him. That made her chances of facing him much better.

"Well, I'd start talking if I were you. So far you've hurt Roman, Nashi, and Layla, so I'm already pretty pissed off at you."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Carmen scoffed.

"It should."

"Tch. Just do me a favor and leave me alone," Carmen muttered as he turned to walk off.

Persephone only nodded in confidence. He knew he was low on energy too, that's why he was trying to walk off without a fight.

Well, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Archive cube!" she called.

A series of giant screens appeared around her and Carmen, trapping them in a gigantic cube.

"You've got to be kidding me," Carmen grumbled.

"Listen, pal, you've taken our parents away and hurt three of us already. If you think we're just gonna let you walk off after that you're dead wrong. I'm not letting you leave this box until I get some answers!" Persephone declared as two screens appeared in her hands. She squeezed her fingers into fists, shattering both screens, the sharp pieces floating all around her.

"This just isn't my day," Carmen grumbled as he got ready to dodge.

Persephone raised her hands and shouted: "ARCHIVE CHAOS!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"AAAHHHH!" Layla screamed as the Oni continued to chase after her. "Don't eat me! You wouldn't like me! You don't know where I've been!"

"Oh, my, poor little munchkin" Bob called as he, Chapati, andYajimanarrated the fight. "She just can't seem to shake that nasty Oni!"

"She'll have to get rid of it at some point though if she wants a chance of winning this round," Chapati added.

Layla pumped her legs all the faster, ducking into a dilapidated building. Inside she saw a twisted and broken iron rod. She raced to it, picked it up, and turned around. The Oni jumped towards her as she swung the rod at it, hitting it square in the head. The Oni groaned as it slumped to the ground and disappeared.

"Phew!" Layla sighed in relief, then felt a vibration from her keys. "Oh, no! Fyllo!" she gasped as she ran out of the building, peeking outside just in time to see Fyllo disappear in a glittering ball of yellow light.

"Sorry, cutie!"

Thibault, mace back in hand and free from Fyllo's thorns stood to his feet. "Now where's that little brat?"

"Eek!" Layla squeaked as she ran off to find another hiding place. At least, that was her original plan. Mid run she pivoted on her heel and headed right back to the Twilight Ogre side of the arena, catching everyone off guard.

"Wait, she's running right back towards him!" Chapati shouted.

"Careful, you little darling!" Bob called.

"What is she thinking?" Yajima all but screamed.

Layla didn't listen to them, instead, she charged straight onto the beach and towards the water. "Please make it there first, please make it there first!" she begged as she kept running.

"There you are!" Thibault shouted as he swung his mace at her. Layla barely ducked in time and slid the rest of the way into the water.

"Open, gate of the river, Zelos!" she shouted.

A gush of water shot Thibault in the chest as a creature with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a sea horse appeared next to Layla in the water.

Thibault coughed and spattered as Zelos continued shooting water at him.

"Now's your chance, go!" Zelos called to Layla.

"Okay," Layla said as she plodded through the water and back to the beach. Once she got to the sand she ran to Thibault and struck his ankle with the side of her hand.

Thibault rolled his head back and laughed. "What was that supposed to do? Oni-" he stopped suddenly and looked down at himself. "Uh...Oni...Oni...wait a second…"

"Wha-I say, do you sense that, Bob?" Yajima asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Yaji-boy! I barely believe it myself! Seems like the little munchkin has managed to disrupt Thibault's magic energy flow! Who knows how long it's going to take that hunk to get his magic attacks back!"

"Incredible!" Chapati cheered as the crowd went wild. Layla could hear some of the spectators shouting through the applause.

"That little girl can block magic energy?"

"So cool!"

"Man, Fairy Tail's so wicked that even the kids are super strong!"

Layla sighed in relief. That was one down...or so she thought…

"Well," Thibault said with a wicked smile as he lifted his mace. "Good thing I still have this!"

"Wait, that's not magic!?" Layla screamed as Thibault swung the mace at her.

"Layla!" Zelos shouted, jumping in front of her and taking the blow.

"Zelos!" Layla screeched.

"Layla, run!" Zelos said before disappearing in a golden light.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oof!" Carmen grunted as jumped out of the way of another one of Persephone's attacks. He stood to his feet, shouting: "Maguilty Sodom!"

A series of shining blue swords shot straight towards Persephone.

"Archive, Shield Absorption!" Persephone said, a screen appearing in front of her and absorbing Carmen's attacks.

"Cute," Carmen sniffed. "But that shield can't protect you forever. Maguilty rays!"

Just as with the swords, the golden rays shooting from Carmen's palm just absorbed themselves into Persephone's shield.

"Maguilty Sodom!" more swords headed towards her, but once again disappeared within her shield. This time, however, Persephone did something that Carmen wasn't expecting. She laughed.

"What's up with you?" Carmen panted, the toll of his very long day starting to bear on him. "Maguilty ray!"

Persephone grinned as her shield absorbed the final attack, then she looked up at Carmen and a devilish gleam in her eye. "Carmen, Carmen, Carmen. You just messed up big time!"

Carmen took a step back before Persephone shouted:

"Archive, redirect!"

All of the swords and rays Carmen had thrown at Persephone suddenly came flying out of her shield and straight towards him.

"Wha-" Carmen gasped as he jumped out of the way. As he dodged the sword absorbed through the walls of Persephone's cube. Carmen gulped and turned back to Persephone, who had one hand on a wall of her cube.

"Archive Redirect, Cube Formation!" she said. The rays and swords flew out from all walls of the cube, right at Carmen.

"Wha-AUGH!" Carmen screamed as he tried to dodge but to no avail this time. The swords, his own swords, cut through his clothes and sliced at his skin. The rays burned him, leaving stinging blisters.

"Augh-Maguilty Force Field!" he whimpered, a pink film growing over his skin. It was weak, he was at his very limit of magic energy. But now, maybe, he could just wait her out.

Persephone, however, had other ideas:

"Archive, redirecting CHAOS!" She screeched, slamming her fist into the wall of the cube, shattering the entire thing. Carmen could only scream as his swords, rays, and now billions of shards of archive screens headed straight towards him in a massive wave.

His force field broke, leaving him at the mercy of Persephone's attack, which left him a shuddering and bloody mess. He barely even noticed Persephone drawing closer to him until she placed a finger on his brow.

"Well, well, well," she mused as another screen materialized in front of Carmen, with the writing: "Subject's Magic Energy Levels are at a Critical Low."

"You're all out," Persephone grinned.

Carmen hung his head, a whimper escaping him.

"Now," Persephone slammed her fist on the floor, the billions of screen shards still laying about, jumping to life and pointing right at Carmen. "Talk!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh!" Igneel grumbled as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

"C' mere you little brat!" Dob shouted as he reached for Igneel.

"Uh, oh!" Igneel said as he somersaulted out of Dob's way.

"C'mere!" Dob chased after Igneel, still reaching for him.

Igneel just kept cartwheeling away. After about the fourth cartwheel, though, he got an idea and shouted: "Celestial Dragon, Claw!"

Starry magic appeared around Igneel's feet and he kicked Dob right in the chin, sending him flying backward.

"Oh, ho! Sweet!" Igneel cheered.

"Ergh," Dob grumbled as he pushed himself up to his feet.

"Uh, oh!" Igneel squeaked.

"Sleepiness Shadow!" Dob shouted as he snapped his finger. A shadow headed straight towards Igneel. Igneel jumped out of its way, though a bit of the shadow did lightly brush against him. Still, Igneel just laughed.

"Sleep magic? C'mon! My mommy has tried o use that on me hundreds of times and it never-" Igneel's knees suddenly began to buckle and his eyebrows droop. "That' sh shtronger than what mommy usesh."

Igneel continued grumbling to himself as he began stumbling about. "Oh, wowie! Why is everything spinning?"

"C'mere," Dob said as he reached towards Igneel, almost grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. Igneel, however slapped his hand away.

"Hey, handsh of the merchandishe."

"Kid would you stand still so I can get rid of you!"

"No, no, I don't think I will," Igneel continued babbling as he raised his fist. "Cele-_YAWN! _Celestial Dragon fist!"

A sparkling light appeared around his hand and he slammed it into Dob's gut, sending him flying backward.

"And that'sh, what you get, you-you-Wowie! Everything's still spinning!"

"Get in the water, you idiot!" a voice shouted from the sidelines.

"Meeko?" Igneel asked dumbly. "Aw, heck, Meeko! Shut yer fat mouth and stop hollerin' at me. I'm fine!"

"The water!" Meeko kept yelling from Fairy Tail's dugout. "Jump in the water so it will wake you up!"

"There'sh water?" Igneel asked groggily as he turned around and looked at the makeshift ocean on Twilight Ogre's side. "Oh, yeah! Water!"

Igneel began to walk in a wobbly, and uncoordinated way towards the water.

Dob, meanwhile, recovered from the punch to the gut, stood to his feet, and began to run after the still woozy Igneel.

"Get back here!"

"Oh, sh, ssssshhhhhuuuuuusssssshhhhh yer mouth," Igneel said, holding a finger to his mouth as he kept waddling towards the water.

"Come here, you drunk brat!"

"I'm not drunk. I sh shleepy, no thanksh to you!"

"Get over here so I can put you all the way to sleep!"

"Oh, really?" Igneel stopped on his lopsided march to the water and turned to face Dob. "Y'know what I say to that? I say, _YAWN, _I say-uh- Celestial Dragon Roar!"

The roar was not as big as Igneel's usual roars, but it was enough to knock Dob back on his back.

"And a roar!" Igneel yawned, sending out a tiny sparkle for good measure. "Now what was I doin'? Oh, yeah, water…"

From the sidelines, Meeko just facepalmed and shook his head. "Dang it, Igneel!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carmen sniffled as he drew himself into a tight ball.

"Talk!" Persephone said again.

"About, what?" Carmen asked.

"Where did you take our parents? Why do you keep trying to hurt us? What do you want with Luna?"

"Luna?" Carmen gasped, lifting his head. Persephone took a step back. She wasn't expecting that soft smile from Carmen. Nor his teary eyes.

"Is that her name?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Luna?"

Persephone's frown deepened and the archive shards drew closer to Carmen. "What do you want with Luna?"

"Nothing," Carmen answered.

"Oh, c'mon! You expect me to believe that?" Persephone snapped.

"No, really, nothing!" Carmen said. "I...I want nothing from her. I just…"

The tears began falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. "I never knew...what happened to her...I never knew where she went after Elena…" he shuddered, drawing himself back into a tight ball.

"I just want to make sure she's okay…"

Persephone cocked her head to one side. "But you hurt her. You performed a sensory link between you and her while Nashi-"

"I wanted to make sure it was really her. And I...I didn't want anyone else getting suspicious."

"Huh?" Persephone cocked her head to one side.

"Everyone knows my little sister is the one Elena lost. So they all think I care about her, and I do," Carmen sniffled. "That's why I had to hurt her. They wouldn't suspect she was my sister if I hurt her-"

"She's not your sister!" Persephone snapped. "She's Nashi's! Nashi would never have hurt her the way you did!"

"Hurting her then is better than Elena finding her and taking her!" Carmen shouted.

"If Elena's so bad why don't you leave?" Persephone asked.

"I can't!" Carmen shouted. "Don't you get it? I can't leave! I have to say! I have to do what she says! I have to fight you!"

Persephone just stared, stunned, as Carmen's bottom lip trembled.

"Or she'll kill me."

Persephone stared hard at Carmen. Should she believe him? What if this was just one big ploy to.

Persephone sighed, knelt in front of Carmen, and reached towards him again.

Carmen flinched, closing his eyes, only to open them when he felt no attack. Instead, Persephone set a hand on his face.

"Say it again," Persephone ordered as she conjured up another screen.

"Wha-"

"Say it again."

Carmen just stared at her. Was this a trick?

"C'mon, man! I haven't got all day!" Persephone snapped.

"Okay, uh, I have to do what Elena says or she'll kill me."

Green letters spelling the word "TRUTH" appeared on Persephone's screen.

Persephone sighed and the screen disappeared.

"See?" Carmen said. "I don't really want to hurt any of you, but if I don't she'll either kill me or one of the others."

Persephone frowned as she thought. "No, you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"We can help you," Persephone said.

Carmen sighed as he stood to his feet. "No, you can't…"

"We can protect you!" Persephone declared as she stood up after him. "Carmen, if you can help us get our parents back, then Fairy Tail can help you. We can get you away from Elena. We can make sure she never hurts you or any of the others again!"

Carmen shook his head. "No. No, you can't," and with that, he turned and ran off.

"Carmen!" Persephone chased after him. Carmen turned a corner. Persephone followed, only to be caught up in a crowd.

"Carmen!" Persephone shouted, but there was no answer. She searched through the crowd, but to no avail. Carmen was gone…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_SPLASH!_

Igneel all but faceplanted into the water. He lay there for a few seconds. Then shot right back up onto his feet.

"Oh, wow, that's a lot better!" he cheered as he shook the water out of his eyes and hair. "Now, where's my enemy?"

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Layla?" Igneel turned to find Layla racing through the broken-down city, Thirbault chasing after her, swinging his mace.

"AH!" Layla squealed as a bit of brick wall exploded over her head, shattered by Thirbault's mace.

"Bad, bad, bad, this is bad!" she cried as she slid into a broken-down building. She climbed up several flights of wobbly, broke down steps until she reached the roof of the building. She looked around her. There was another rooftop just a bit away. She took two steps back, got a running start, and jumped.

The crowd gasped as Layla went airborne, and then sighed when she safely made the landing.

"Oof!" Layla grunted as she slid onto the roof of the second building. She turned and looked back to where she'd just jumped from. Though she couldn't see him, she could hear Thibault running up the steps after her, mainly because he was screaming:

"Where'd you go, you little twerp!"

"Open, Gate of the Lamp! Misbah!" Layla shouted as she ran to the second building's steps and raced down them.

Misbah appeared and with her a puff of red smoke.

When Thirbault appeared onto the roof, he was blinded by the red cloud.

"Ack! What the-Okay, very funny you little brat!" he began swinging his mace around, not realizing Layla wasn't even in that building anymore. In fact, she had climbed down all the stairs of the second building and was safely back on the ground, Misbah right behind her. She glanced up at the rooftops, let out a small squeak of fear at the sight of Thibault, and raced off.

"Come here, you-AUGH!" Thibault screamed as he stepped right off the roof and plummeted towards the ground. He landed with a loud thump.

"UGH!" Thibault groaned as he stood to his feet, just in time to see a blond-headed little girl round the corner of the street in front of him. "There you-OW!"

Thibault took one step forward and then collapsed onto his face again as he felt an explosion from behind his skull.

"What the-" He started to get up, looking over his shoulder to see an Orange-headed boy running towards him.

"Celestial Dragon, Wing Attack!"

"OUCH!"

The attack hit Thibault in the back and sent him careening into the wall of a nearby building. He groaned and turned around just in time for his face to be attacked by Igneel, who jumped up wrapped, his legs around his neck, and began punching him in the face with shimmering, star-like fists.

"DON'T! TOUCH! MY! SISTER!"

Thibault finally managed to grab Igneel by the hair, yanking him off and throwing him to the ground.

"Oof!" Igneel grunted as he bounced off the ground.

Thibault raised his mace to strike, then went cross-eyed, fell to his knees, and fainted.

"_AND TWILIGHT OGRES THIBAULT IS DOWN!" _Chapati announced.

"WOO-HOO!" Igneel cheered.

"_That just leaves Dob," _Yajima said.

"Oh, right," Igneel grumbled. "That jer-OH NO! LAYLA!"

Igneel took off, trying to find his sister.

Layla, meanwhile, had made it back to the beach, Misbah still in tow. She panted as she leaned against her knees and tried to catch her breath. She heard the announcement and sighed in relief.

"So we only have one-"

"Look out!" Misbah cried as she grabbed Layla and moved her out of the way of an angrily running Dob.

"Sleep magi-"

"HIYA!" Misbah let Layla go and then kicked Dob in the face.

"Ouch!" He groaned as he took a step back, nursing a bloody nose.

"Get 'im, short stack!" Misbah shouted.

Layla jumped forward, jabbing two fingers into Dob's torso just below his ribcage.

"_Woop! There goes Dob's magic for the next few hours!" _Yajima announced.

Dob just stood there, flustered. "Well...I...uh...guess I don't need magic to beat up a little kid!"

"Not on my watch, meathead!" Misbah said, standing in front of Layla and assuming a fight pose. Layla glanced around for something to help her fight, then spotted something coming towards them.

"Misbah, duck!" She shouted, hitting the beach and dragging her spirit down with her as a voice called out:

"CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!"

Igneel's attack flew over Layla and Misbah and hit Dob straight in the chest. With no sleep magic to inhibit him, he was able to push Dob right into the water with his roar.

As Igneel continued roaring at Dob, Layla glanced around her, looking for a weapon of some sort. She found a bit of driftwood, crawled to it, and picked it up.

Igneel's attack ended and Dob began climbing out of the water.

"You think that's gonna take me down, you little-"

_CRACK!_

As Dob began stomping towards Igneel, Layla ran up behind him and broke the driftwood over his head.

"-Okay, nevermind," Dob muttered as he went cross-eyed and collapsed onto the beach.

"_AND THAT'S THE MATCH!" _Chapati shouted. "_FAIRY TAIL WINS!"_

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"We did it?" Layla asked.

"WE DID IT!" Igneel shouted, tackle-hugging his sister.

"That...actually wasn't as bad as I thought," Layla grinned.

"Yeah, well, the fact that these two guys were kinda dumb probably helped," Igneel shrugged, still hugging Layla.

"Like you got room to talk, Star-Breath!" Meeko shouted from the dug-out.

"Oh, yeah!?" Igneel shouted back. "Let's see you get out here and try it!"

Layla just giggled as she looked back at the dugout, then her brow furrowed. "Hey, where's Nashi?"


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"And that concludes the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced over the cheers of the crowd.

"And here are our scores thus far," Yajima said. "Fairy Tail got a rough footing on the first day, only coming up at third place, but they've clawed their way back to the top! They're sitting pretty in first place with 36 points!"

"And in second, the newcomers to the Grand Magic Games is Phoenix Grave, with 28 points!" Chapati added.

"Coming in at third is Twilight Ogre with 21 points. But seeing as they only earned one point today, who knows how long they can stay in the top three," Yajima noted.

"Especially seeing as our hometown guild, Sabertooth, is only trailing one point behind at 20 points in fourth!"

"And in fifth, we have Blue Pegasus!"

"In sixth, we have Lamia Scale at 10 points!"

"Quatro Cerebus is in seventh with 9 points!"

"And finally, Mermaid Heel in eighth with 6 points!"

"Thank you once again for joining us, Master Bob!" Chapati said the Blue Pegasus' master.

"Anytime, ducklings!" Bob assured them.

"Well, that concludes today's events! We'll see you tomorrow, folks!" Chapati cheered as the live feed ended.

By this point, all of the Fairy Tail children had filed into the dugout and were cheering and congratulating Layla and Igneel.

"That was awesome!" Minette shouted.

"Yeah, you guys really showed them!" Von agreed.

"Eh, it was fine," Meeko shrugged.

"Can it, Snowflake!"

"Make me, Stardust!"

"Must you two always argue?" Lorelle asked, both July and Vance propped on her hips. "Really, it gets old."

"Try living with one of them," Layla muttered.

"Who's side are you on?" Igneel asked.

While the rest of the kids continued congratulating the two Dragneel kids, Persephone sat at the back of the room, thinking over her conversation with Carmen.

He obviously hated Elena as much as everyone else but felt he had no choice but to go along with her plan.

He was also their best chance at getting their parents back.

But how to convince him to help them? He was obviously scared to go against Elena and had given up hope. But they didn't have very many leads to go off of.

And they were running out of time.

Their parents had been trapped in that other dimension for three days now. That was three days without food. And there's was no telling how long Juvia's water supplies would last.

The dugout door opened and Farrah shuffled in, head lowered.

"Hey, uh, Farrah, you okay?" Lorelle asked.

"Sissy?" July asked, holding his arms out to her.

Farrah lifted her brother into her arms as she turned to the other children. "Yeah, I'm okay." Her brow furrowed when she noticed something. "Say, where are Cato, Benedict, Storm, Na-"

The sound of a slamming door vibrated through the hallway.

"_LAYLA! IGNEEL!"_

"Nashi!" Layla cheered as she and Igneel ran into the hallway to meet their older sister.

"Nashi, did you see us in the-" Igneel began until Layla set a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, why does Nashi look so angry?" she asked.

"And why does she have one of her fire weapons ou-OH, GEEZ! RUN!" Igneel screamed as he and Layla took off down the hallway, Nashi close behind them.

"_WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?"_

The rest of the Fairy Tail kids just watched as Nashi chased her younger siblings down the hallway.

"Nashi!" Cato shouted as he chased after her. "Nashi, wait! They were just trying to help! Calm down!"

"And I don't wanna heal anyone else! Put the fire away!" Storm added as he followed after them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Koree cheered as she followed after Storm.

"Koree, you're not helping!" Roman screamed as he chased after Koree.

"Ugh!" Persephone groaned as she ran out of the dugout and after the other five members of the Birthday Gang. "I leave you imbeciles alone for one hour and look what happens!"

The rest of the Fairy Tail just blinked as the rather chaotic parade rushed down the hallway, then they all turned to Bianca and Benedict, waiting for an explanation.

They didn't get one.

Bianca simply said "'Sup?" as she made her way back into the dugout with the rest of her friends.

"How have those six not destroyed an entire town yet?" Benedict asked.

"Bold of you to assume they haven't," Farrah replied.

"Oh, you're back, good," Benedict said with a coy smile as he plucked July from Farrah's arms.

"Hey, why are you-" Farrah began as Benedict turned to his sisters.

"Portia, Vera, keep an eye on July for a minute, I need to talk to Farrah," Benedict said.

"What do you-"

"C'mon!" Benedict grabbed Farrah's wrist and dragged her down the hall, the opposite way that the Birthday Gang had run in.

"What was that about?" Meeko asked.

"Shall we explain it to him?" Minette asked Eva and Von.

"Do we have to?" Von asked.

"Yes," Eva replied.

"Aw, fine! Ahem."

The triplets all stood and began to sing:

"_When the moon hits your eyes like a big pizza pie, that's amore!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Benedict, what are you doing?" Farrah asked as Benedict pulled them into a closet and flipped the light on, closing the door behind them.

"What the heck were you doing?"

"What?"

"Going off to a jail full of psychotic, murderous, dark wizards, _**ALONE!?"**_

Farrah jumped in surprise at the small, sonic boom that vibrated the room. The boom, by itself, didn't surprise her. She grew up in Fairy Tail. Loud noises and shaking were par the course. But she knew that when Benedict got angry, or scared, or stressed, his magic would get away from him, causing noise vibrations, or sonic booms.

Just like this one.

"You were all busy, and-"

"Then you should have waited until one of us wasn't busy-"

"-and you all had jobs to do here-"

"-I would have gone with you if I had-"

"We needed you here spying on Phoenix Grave."

"Persephone could have taken over!"

"She already was. You were both spying, or supposed to be."

"She could have handled it on her own."

"This arena is huge, how-"

"That jail is huge! What if you had gotten lost!"

"Gotten lost? What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"Well, after today, I'm starting to question it!"

"Oh, c'mon. That was just harsh."

"Harsh? HARSH!? No, getting your skin burned off by a maniac is harsh!" Benedict said as he pointed to the scars on his neck. "And that jail is full of maniacs just like that! And you went in there alone!"

"Did you think maybe that's why I didn't want you going with me?" Farrah asked.

"What?"

"Your dad's in there. And he saw you! I saw how shook up you were and I didn't want to put you through that again, that's why I didn't ask you to go with me."

"I can handle my dad," Benedict argued.

"Clearly not!" Farrah said, pointing to his scars.

"That was years ago."

"And yet you're still scared he'll hurt me."

"Not just him, any of them! There are thousands of dark wizards in that jail-"

"-and they're all locked up."

"Yet two of them managed to get our parents taken away from behind bars. Who's to say they won't try something else?"

"Yeah, like coming after you?" Farrah asked. "The son who protected his mother and sisters and got them out of danger so they could then turn around and throw him in jail."

"They could just as easily come after you!"

"Why is that?"

"You're the daughter of Fairy Tail's Guildmaster! Do you know how many of those crooks are behind bars because of Fairy Tail?"

"I'm a dragon slayer, I can handle it."

"You haven't even accessed dragon force yet!"

"I used Fairy Law, that argument is invalid."

"You used it once! Once on one single target! This is thousands of targets!"

"Whatever, they probably don't even know who I am," Farrah scoffed.

"Maybe, but they sure as heck know you're in Fairy Tail because, on top of going into a jail by yourself, you thought wearing teeny-tiny shorts was a good idea!"

"My shorts are not that small!"

"Small enough that everyone can see your guild mark!" Benedict said, pointing to the yellow emblem on Farrah's thigh.

"Ugh! Y'know what! It doesn't even matter because I'm fine! Nothing happened, okay?" Farrah shouted.

"And what about next time? Huh? What about when you try and sneak off and go in there alone again and something does happen?"

"Fine! I'll bring a lacrima with me!"

"No, I'm coming with you!" Benedict insisted.

"No, you won't! I already told you, with your dad being in there it's too much for me to ask."

"You're not asking me, I'm telling you I'm going!"

"Benedict, what if-"

"What if what? I can't handle it?"

"Well, yeah! What if it's too much? You get a flashback and can't handle it!"

"Shows what you know, because I'm not a scared little boy anymore! I can face my dad and I'll be fine!"

"No, you won't!" Farrah tugged at her hair. "Lie all you want, I know seeing your dad still hurts you, and-"

"Yeah, well not as much as it would hurt if something happened to you in there and I wasn't there to protect you!" Benedict shouted.

Farrah gasped, turning to Benedict in a bewildered gasp. "What does that mean?"

Benedict hung his head. "We may very well lose our parents because of this. We can't...I can't risk losing you too."

Farrah gasped again. "Benedict, I-"

"Just...promise me you won't go there by yourself again. Please?"

Farrah nodded. "Okay. Okay, fine. I'll let you come with me."

"Thank you," Benedict sighed. He then opened the door to the closet and walked out, leaving Farrah alone to process everything that happened.

"Wha…"

She stared at the door after Benedict.

"Why...why do I get the feeling there's something he's not telling me?" she asked herself as she placed a hand over her heart. "I wonder if he...he feels...like I do…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The night sky shined over Crocus. Almost everyone was asleep, worn out by the excitement of the day's games. Not the Birthday Gang, Farrah, Benedict, and Bianca, though. They all sat in the hallway of their wing in the hotel, listening as Persephone recounted her tale.

"So...if Carmen's not really enthusiastic about helping Elena, maybe the other five aren't either," Benedict said.

"I'm not so sure," Storm said. "I mean, they tried to kidnap Nashi! That doesn't sound like a group of kids just going through the motions to save their skins."

"But...it kinda does…" Nashi muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cato asked.

"You heard them say that they think I can somehow bring our parents back," Nashi explained. "But if I do that might make Elena angry and she'd take it out on them. Them taking me may not have been so much about pleasing Elena as it was about saving themselves."

"I'm not so sure," Storm grumbled.

"Really? Because I was defenseless while in those magic canceling shackles. If they really wanted to 'get rid of me' why didn't they just kill me?"

"I don't know if I'd say you were defenseless," Bianca said. "You kicked one out the window of a moving car, and busted the other's nose."

"She does have a point though," Roman mused as he stroked his chin. "Still, until we know for sure where the other five's allegiance lies we'd better just focus on Carmen. Just to be safe."

"But how do we get him to help us?" Cato asked. "He's scared Elena will kill him if he goes against her, so until we can assure him that we can keep him safe he won't help."

"I tried telling him that, he wouldn't listen," Persephone said.

"Well, no offense sis, but you're only one person. Maybe if a group of us talk to him about how we'll keep him safe he'd listen."

"There is strength in numbers," Roman nodded. "It's at least worth a shot."

"But when?" Farrah asked. "When will we get a chance to talk to him?"

"Leave that to me!" Persephone grinned.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carmen laid in his bed. He was tired but couldn't sleep, there was too much going through his mind. His sister, memories of his mother and stepfather, the ever-impending dread that Elena would snap and blame him for something, anything, that she deemed worthy of a beating.

Or worse.

He sighed as he tugged at the chain her kept around his neck. He pulled the pendant, a simple white crystal on a gold chain, out from under his shirt and looked at it.

It was all he had left of his mother. He'd been playing with it like she'd told him not to do many times when it happened. He'd been sitting in her closet, going through her jewelry box, trying on all the pretty, shiny things. Then she came in.

Elena, being over him, smiling evilly, still covered in his mother's blood.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories plagued him, holding the pendant against his chest. He'd just happened to still have it around his neck when Elena took him. And since that day he'd never taken it off.

Luna.

That's what the Fairy Tail girl told him his sister's name was.

Luna.

It was such a pretty name. His mother and step-father would have liked it.

He sighed as he tried to force himself to go to sleep. Staying up wasn't going to help anyone.

He rolled over, staring out the window near his bed and tried to sleep.

"_Hey!"_

Carmen jumped at the sound of a voice.

"_Hey, Carmen! Wake up!"_

"Who's there?" Carmen demanded to know.

"_I'm not in there with you, genius. This is Persephone."_

"Who?"

"_Persephone Redfox? The girl you fought in the hallway."_

"Wha-How?"

"_Eh, I slipped an archive link into your mind while I was fighting yah. Anywho, where you at? We need to talk."_

Carmen sighed and laid back down. "I already told you, you can't-"

"_Yeah, yeah, I heard yah the first time. But you're still wrong. Look, I'm gonna put an archive map into your mind. Follow it and meet us at the-"_

"No. I already told you-"

"_Hey, either you get your butt out here or we'll come in there are get you!"_

"You wouldn't dare!"

"_Wouldn't dare? Ha! That's funny!"_

Carmen's eyes narrowed. "Well, you wouldn't. Would you?"

"_We're Fairy Tail, of course, we would Have you never heard of our guild before? Get your butt down here in five minutes or we're coming in!"_

Carmen groaned. Yeah, they'd coming busting in here like a bunch of lunatics and get him in trouble. Of course, if he got caught sneaking out he'd get in trouble then too.

"Well, at least I can lie and say I was going for a walk or something if I get caught. No way to lie about a bunch of Fairy Tail wizards busting in," he muttered. "Let's get this over with."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Nice of you to join us!" Persephone called as Carmen climbed through an open window and into the Fairy Tail wing of the hotel.

"Whatta you want?" he asked gruffly.

"We want our parents back and we want to help you," Koree said.

"Yeah, well neither of those are possible," Carmen snapped.

"Sure they are," Persephone said. "But you gotta help us."

"And get myself killed? No thanks!"

"Carmen," Persephone sighed as she stood up and walked to him. "We can protect you. We've beaten Elena before and we can do it again. Just tell us how to get our parents back and we'll keep you safe. All six of you."

Carmen ducked his head. "No, you can't."

"Carmen-" Persephone sighed.

"You can't, look!" Carmen pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a half-rising sun on his chest. The Mark of Elena's guild, Alteria's Children. "She placed these marks over each of our hearts."

"So, it's a guild mark?" Persephone shrugged.

"It's not just a mark. She infused some kind of spell in it. If she thinks one of us has betrayed her she can use this mark to stop our hearts and…" he shuddered. "...and kill us."

The Fairy Tail children gasped as they stared at the mark on Carmen's chest.

"Get it now?" Carmen asked. "Even if you were to take us to the other side of the world you couldn't keep us safe from her. One snap of her finger and we're dead."

A silence fell over the group.

"Sorry," Carmen sighed. "But I don't want to die."

The silence continued, all the children glancing at each other. Their confidence was now shattered. If Carmen were to help them it truly would be a death sentence. Hopelessness began to creep over them.

Until Storm stood to his feet and walked to Carmen's side.

"Can I see that mark again?" he asked.

Carmen shrugged and pulled the collar of his shirt down.

"Bianca look at this," Storm said, gesturing to his sister. Bianca ran to his side and gasped, nodding. "Oh!"

"What?" Carmen asked.

"Our little brother was almost taken by Elena," Storm explained. "She put the same mark on him, but our dad was able to get rid of it."

Carmen's brow furrowed. "That's impossible, it-"

"Did Elena use demon magic to make these marks?" Storm asked.

Carmen shrugged. "I dunno, maybe?"

"Oh. Oh!" Nashi gasped as she jumped to her feet. "Wait here!"

She raced off into a nearby room, returning moments later with a sleepy Layla.

"Nashi, wha-" Layla yawned.

"Layla, remember that mark that was on Luna's leg that one time that Daddy had to get Uncle Gray to come take it off her?" Nashi asked.

Layla shuddered at the memory. "Yeah, that was scary."

Nashi pointed to the mark on Carmen's chest. "Do you think it was made of the same stuff as that?"

Layla furrowed her brow as she drew closer to Carmen. She then gasped, shuddered, and recoiled away from him. "Yeah, that's the same scary stuff."

"Then it is demon magic," Nashi said. "Luna had a small mark on her leg that Uncle Gray was able to get rid of."

"How?" Carmen asked. "That doesn't make sen-"

"He's a demon slayer," Storm said.

Carmen's eyes lit up. "Those exist?"

"They're rare," Bianca explained. "But real. And like Storm said, our dad is one."

"Carmen, if you can help us get our parents back our dad can take that mark off you," Storm said, setting a hand on Carmen's shoulder. "But we have to get the adults back first. Like Bianca said, demon slayers are rare. Our dad's the only one in our guild, so none of here can do it for you."

Carmen hung his head. "I...I can't…"

"What do you mean?" Bianca crossed her arms.

"Tate was the one who cast the spell that took your parents away, not me, and...and he had help…" Carmen muttered. "Help that you can't get."

"Why not?" Bianca stamped her foot.

"Because it was from someone who's dead."

"Huh?" all the Fairy Tail kids asked.

Carmen sighed. "Look, the place Tate sent your parents is a dimension that's in between life and death. A limbo, if you will. In order for him to open a portal in that dimension, though, he had to go there himself. And he had to have a dead person guide him."

"I'm not following…" Koree said.

"I know, I suck at explaining!" Carmen ran his hands over his face. "I don't even know how the spell worked. All I know is that two days before the Games began Tate walked into a portal with no exit-"

"So, wait, he didn't open the portal to anywhere?" Nashi asked. "He just walked into that weird dark space we always pass through?"

"Yeah, and then somehow he found a dead person to take him to that place in between. Once he was there he opened two portals, one that sucked your parents into the in-between and one that brought him back to our world."

All the kids stared at each other.

"So...who did he find to help him?" Farrah asked.

"He didn't say. All he said was that Fairy Tail has a lot of dead enemies."

"Well, he's not wrong…" Cato muttered.

"See?" Carmen sighed. "That's why I can't help you. Sure, you got someone who makes portals, but you also have a lot of dead people who have it out for you. I'm...I'm sorry."

A long silence fell over the group. Carmen sighed and walked back to the window he'd climbed out of. "I really wish I could help...but...I can't…"

Carmen jumped out of the window and closed it behind him. Nashi jumped to her feet and ran back into the Dragneel's suite.

"Nashi, wait!" Storm shouted after her.

Nashi ran into a bedroom and slammed it closed behind her.

It wasn't her room she locked herself in. Rather it was the master bedroom. Her parents' bedroom.

She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried. "What do I do?"

She buried her face into the pillow and cried. "How the heck am I gonna get you back? There's no one who's dead who will help me find you, and I can't-I can't-"

She buried her face deeper and cried all the louder. Rubbing her eyes with her hand. As she did so she noticed the Fairy Tail mark on her wrist. She sniffled as a memory fluttered through her mind, of a time when she was little and crying because she felt no one liked her because of her differences.

It was then she remembered something her father had told her.

"That mark means you have one big family to help you, no matter where you are."

Did that mean even in a place between life and death? Amongst the dead?

Nashi got off the bed and began pacing around her parent's room, looking through their suitcases and belongings. There had to be something her parents had that could help her.

Then she saw it. A letter sticking out of her mother's purse.

A letter from Gramps Makarov.

Nashi gasped as she snatched it up. Makarov was dead. And he would help her! If only she could find him once she stepped through that portal. But...there had to be other people who would help her, right?

Nashi tried to think of people she'd been close to that had died in her life. But Makarov was the only one that came to mind.

Trying to find one tiny, old man amongst everyone who'd lived and died did not sound like very good odds.

But they were the only odds their parents had…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Nashi?" Storm asked as he knocked on the door Nashi had locked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nashi answered.

"Are you coming out?"

"No," she sounded nervous.

"You sure?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone."

"Well, okay," Storm said. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay," Nashi answered.

Storm sighed. He knew she was upset. They all were. Things were looking more and more hopeless by the second. He began to walk off.

Then he heard it.

A familiar noise.

A Styx portal opening.

"Nashi, don't!" he screamed. "Water nebula!"

He broke the door down, but he was too late. Nashi was gone, only a note left in her place.

_Hey, guys! Nashi here. I'm going to go get our parents. Keep an eye on Elena and Phoenix Grave and keep kicking butt in the games. I'll be back soon!_

"NASHI!" Storm screamed as he punching the floor, trying to tear the portal back in so he could go after her, but to no avail. Tears began pouring down his eyes. "NASHI, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! DON'T DO IT! COME BACK! COME BACK!"


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The sound of Storm's screams rang throughout the wing of the hotel. All the older children, plus Layla and Igneel ran towards the sounds, finding Storm crumpled on the floor. Jude, who had been asleep as the children had their meeting, also ran into the room.

"Storm?" Bianca asked as she approached her brother. "What's wrong?"

"That idiot!" Storm whispered through his tears. He held out the note. Bianca took it and read, then gasped.

"She went to try and find our parents!"

"_WHAT!?" _everyone gasped. Jude snatched the note from Bianca and furiously poured over the words.

"Nashi, what are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Nashi left?" Layla whimpered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Where'd she go?" Igneel asked.

"Somewhere we can't follow," Farrah muttered. "Stupid girl!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Layla asked.

"I...I don't know," Farrah answered. "The way Carmen was talking...it sounds like it's going to be dangerous."

"Wait, what?" Jude asked as he turned to the children. "What are you all doing awake? What's going on?"

"Oh, well…" Cato scratched at the back of his head as he began to explain what Carmen had told them.

"So she just jumped into a portal without opening the other end!?" Jude exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"You're telling us?" Persephone exclaimed.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Koree exclaimed. "We can't just let her go off by herself!"

"But she already did go off on her own," Cato said. "And none of us can create portals as she can!"

"We can't just abandon her!" Koree shouted.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Cato exclaimed.

"Cato!" Storm shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran to him. "You're a memory make wizard. Make one of Nashi's portals."

"I…"

"Cato, c'mon!"

"I can't!" Cato said.

"Yes, you can! You can-"

"No, I can't," Cato shook his head. "I've tried to recreate Nashi's spells before but I can't. I don't know why, but I can't. It's never worked."

"It's because Nashi's different," Jude sighed.

"Different how?" Storm asked.

"Titan Fire Magic can't be wielded by normal human beings. The only reason Nashi can do it is because she has some Etherious blood in her thanks to Natsu," Jude replied. "It doesn't matter how skilled of memory make wizard Cato becomes, I doubt he'd ever be able to recreate Nashi's spells."

"Etherious?" Farrah asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cato nodded. "I remember Mama and Papa telling me that story."

"But if she has Etherious Blood," Storm said, turning to Layla and Igneel. "Then so do you two. Which means one of you could use Nashi's magic, right?"

"Uh…" Igneel stuttered as he thought.

"We've never really tried to before," Layla answered rubbing nervously at her arm. "Besides...I don't know if we could learn."

"What do you mean you can't learn?" Storm asked.

"Well, because Nashi didn't learn it, so how can we?" Layla answered. "She was born with her magic, remember? I don't know if Titan Fire Magic can be taught to someone else. I think it's something you have to be born with. Otherwise, how come no one learned how to do it before Nashi was born?"

"Well, there were no Celestial Dragon Slayers before Igneel was born either, yet he still learned how to do it, right?" Storm shouted.

"Hey, that's different!" Igneel snapped, before lowering his head and frowning at the ground. "At least...I think it is...huh? How did I learn Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic…"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO ASK THESE QUESTIONS!" Storm screamed. "WE'VE GOTTA HELP NASHI!"

"Storm," Roman, who had been quiet the whole time, stepped up to his friend's side and set a hand on his shoulder. "I...I don't think we can."

"No!" Storm screeched, putting his hands to his head. "No, there has to be-"

"There is," Farrah finally said. "We can make sure Phoenix Grave and Elena don't find out where she went. We make sure they don't try to go after her. And we do that by playing the Grand Magic Games like nothing happened."

"That's it!" Storm shouted. "There's gotta be something-"

"Yeah, get some rest," Farrah stated. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"C'mon, there's gotta be more, think guys!" Storm insisted.

As Storm kept yelling, Layla covered her face and began to cry. "Mommy's gone. Daddy's gone. And now Nashi's gone!"

"She won't be gone long, Layla," Igneel tried to comfort his sister. "She'll be back. And she'll bring Mommy and Daddy back with her.

Jude stared at his two grandchildren. He wanted to say something to comfort them, but he had no words. The older children were practically out of control now, yelling and screaming at one another, and waking the younger ones. Jude decided it would be best for him to check on Kyri and Luna. Somehow, they were both still sleeping through the night, slumbering soundly in the cribs next to his bed.

Alone in his bedroom with no one to see him Jude sat down on the edge of his bed and buried his hands in his face.

"Nashi, why did you…" he wondered as his chest tightened.

A place between life and death, where all the deceased enemies of Fairy Tail could find her. That was no place for anyone, much less a twelve-year-old girl.

But maybe she wouldn't find an enemy. Maybe she'd find a friend?

"Layla?" Jude whispered, calling out to his late wife. "Layla, darling, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, our granddaughter is in danger. Please, help her."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She was still falling. Ever since she'd stepped through the portal Nashi had continued to fall. But where she was falling to, she didn't know. There was nothing but darkness around her.

And she couldn't breathe.

She tried to gasp, but there was no air.

This was a trap! It must have been! Carmen had set her up! Now she was going to die! Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe she could still open up a-open a-

Her eyelids fluttered closed and she lost consciousness….

….Nashi gasped loudly as she opened her eyes. Air! She was alive!

Nashi sighed in relief as she sat up and looked around her.

There was nothing there. Just darkness. Empty, endless darkness.

"Rhea," Nashi called, pink flames engulfed her body, but did not burn her as she stood to her feet.

The light did very little to help her.

She could nos see she was standing on a black floor, but other than that there was nothing around her. Just empty, black, nothingness for as far as her eyes could see.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Welcome back to another exciting day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced. "And welcome our guest commentator, Saber Tooth's guild master, Sting Eucliffe!"

"Thanks for having me, pal," Sting smiled.

Despite all the cheering going on around them, all of the Fairy Tail kids were in a glum mood. None of them had slept a wink the night before, everyone was worried sick about Nashi.

Storm wasn't even paying attention to the announcements, he was busy flipping through his notes. He'd written down everything Carmen and the others had said the night before and was trying to find some sort of way to help Nashi.

"Do we know when we'll hear from her?" Koree asked.

"Carmen said it took Tate two days to complete the spell," Cato said. "So I guess we'll know by then if she's okay...or not…"

"That's when the final day of the games is!" Koree exclaimed. "We'll all be fighting in the streets and won't be able to help her if she needs it."

"Will we be able to anyways?" Roman asked. "We can't get to her because we have no portals. I don't know if we can-"

"Sh!" Farrah snapped. "Remember, we have to make sure no one suspects anything's changed. Which means we can't let them know Nashi's gone. Which means stop talking!"

"Right, sorry," Cato hung his head.

"Now let's get to the games!" Yajima announced.

"Our first game is called 'Riddle Me This!'" Chapati shouted.

"Hm, that sounds like your wheelhouse, sis," Koree said, slapping Persephone on the back.

"Huh?" Persephone asked she'd been busily searching through a file on her archive.

"You're up," Koree gestured to the arena.

"I am?"

"You are?"

"Oh. Okay," Persephone shrugged as she walked onto the field.

"And for Fairy Tail, we have Persephone Redfox!" Chapati announced.

"For Phoenix Grave we have Malla Lancome." Yajima said.

"For Sabertooth, my wifey, Yukino Eucliffe," Sting cheered.

Yukino, walking past Persephone blushed. "Oh, stop you."

"Blech!" Persephone cringed.

"For the Lamia Scale, Sherria Blendy!"

"For Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

"Oh, great," Persephone cringed.

"Persephone!" Ichiya called.

"What?" she asked.

"I sense a touch of sadness in your parfum. Are you alright child?"

"I'll be fine when you stop sniffing me," Persephone said as she put her foot up to push Ichiya away.

"Stop smelling my sister you freak!" Koree yelled from the dugout.

"Yeah, get away from her!" Cato loudly agreed.

"Wait, why are you worried?" Koree asked. "She's not your sister."

"Uh…" Cato blinked as a blush began forming on his face. "Just looking out for a friend."

"Well, well, well," Farrah grinned.

"Farrah, don't say a word!"

"How the tables have turned," Farrah continued.

"Shut it!"

"I'm lost," Koree scratched at her head.

Back in the arena, Milliana was announced for Mermaid Heel, and a woman named Coralie was announced for Twilight Ogre.

Everyone cheered for the contestants as Persephone waved half-heartedly. "Yeah, woo-hoo!" If she were being honest, her heart wasn't in it. But she knew she had to do well, for her guilds honor and to keep away suspicion.

"Now, pumpkins," Mato announced. "Let the games begin!"

"Meh," Persephone shrugged, then she gasped and shouted "HEY!" as massive stone walls appeared around her, and a tall ceiling sealed off the outside world.

"So, here's how the game works, pumpkins!" Mato said. "As you can see you are all now trapped in a room with one door. This room is a part of a labyrinth. Your mission is to make your way through the labyrinth until you reach the courtyard at the center where you'll then battle it out against the other contestants!"

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Persephone shrugged.

"But here's the catch."

"And...here we go…"

"There's a puzzle or riddle at every door. To get through each door you'll have to solve the riddle."

"Oh, okay," Persephone said as she looked around her room. On one side of the door was the alphabet is written on a wheel. An arrow was pointed at the top of the wheel.

On the other side of the door was a series of numbers.

And on the door was a number pad.

"So, I guess I gotta use that wheel and these numbers to find out the door combination. Hm," Persephone thought as she pinched her chin. "Hm….oh! I got it!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Now what?" Nashi asked herself as she looked around at her glum surroundings. How was she supposed to know which way to go when, no matter where she turned, everything looked the same. Dark. Empty. Just...nothing.

And there seemed to be no one nearby.

Carmen had said dead people would help her, but she wasn't seeing anybody. Dead, or alive…

"Hello?" she called, but nothing. Nashi wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't like this…" she whispered as she picked a random direction and began walking in it. But then she stopped.

What if this was the wrong way? But how was she to know? Every direction looked the same. There was nothing but darkness, emptiness, and smoke.

Smoke?

Nashi blinked as she looked around. Dusty brown-yellowish smoke was now billowing around her.

That wasn't here before, was it?

"Okay…" Nashi muttered as she took a step back, nervous, then she thought of something. When there was smoke there was fire. When there was fire there was life. If she could just figure out which direction this smoke had come from and headed in that direction she might find someone. Nashi focused on the smoke, trying to find a general direction. But it just seemed to be going in a circle.

Another dead in.

"Uh…" Nashi began shivering, though not from cold. She held herself tighter. Her heart began pounding. Monsters were one thing. Dark wizards were one thing. She could punch them down and fight them off. But this? This endless nothingness? How was she supposed to get away from this?

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should just head back. She could always open a portal home. But what hope did her parents have if she left?

"Hello?" she asked again, hoping someone was in this void with her and could hear her.

A giggle came from behind her. Nashi screeched as she whirled around, but she saw nothing. The laugh came again, to her side, along with the sound of pitter-pattering feet.

"Who's there!?" Nashi shouted, black flames billowing around her hand, creating a sword that she held up, ready to attack if need be.

"La, la, la, la, la," the same giggly voice began singing, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Who are you!?" Nashi shouted, still wildly looking around, trying to figure out where the singing was going from.

The giggle continued as more pitter-patters circles around Nashi.

"Where are you!?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone opened a screen and implemented the numbers on the wall onto her screen.

"Each number must represent a letter. So A is 1, B is 2, C is 3, and…"

Persephone swapped each of the numbers out for a letter. It read out a riddle that said:

"_Once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years."_

"Wow!" Sting exclaimed from the box. "She figured that out quick!"

"Yes, indeed," Yajima answered. "Smart kid, that one."

"And with that, Persephone Redfox takes the lead for Fairy Tail, but can she keep it? Can she figure out the next step?"

Persephone scratched at the back of her head, staring at the riddle on her screen.

"Huh, well that makes no sense," Persephone murmured. "Must be a play on words...or maybe something in the actual writing...hm?"

She read over the writing a few more times before finally nodding her head. "Oh, I get it. The letter 'M.'" She smiled as she walked over to the number pad and punched in the number 13.

Nothing happened.

"Close, but no cigar!" Yajima announced.

"Okay, no, huh?" Persephone crossed her arms. "Guess I'm missing a step. Hm."

She glanced at the letter wheel on the wall. "I wonder what would happen if…"

She spun the wheel until the letter "M" was under the arrow at the top. The center of the wheel popped out. Persephone peeked into the newly opened drawer and pulled out a roll of paper. On it was the numbers:

500761.

Persephone punched them into the number pad and the door popped open.

"Sweet," Persephone smiled as she stepped through it and into the next room. She slipped the piece of paper into her pocket in case she would need it later.

"And with that!" Chapati cheered. "Persephone Redfox is the first to clear room one!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The giggle came again, zooming behind Nashi.

"_La, la, la, la, la…"_

"Who is it!?" Nashi shouted, swinging her fire sword.

"_Nashi…"_

"Huh?" Nashi asked. That was the same voice that had called out to her when she fell through Tate's portal.

"_Nashi...come here, Nashi."_

It sounded like a woman's voice. Nashi was fairly certain she'd not met the person this voice belonged to before, something about it made her feel calm. Maybe, hopefully, a friend amid this void.

"_Nashi…"_

"_No, Nashi!" _the giggling voice called. "_This way! Come with me! I've got so many improvements I can make to you!"_

"Improvements?"

"_Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"_

"_Nashi," _the woman's voice called. "_Come with me. I can help you find your parents."_

"_No, Nashi, come with me!" _the giggling voice shouted. "_Don't listen to her. She's trying to trick you. Your parents are already dead, anyway."_

Nashi gasped, dropping her sword. Her parents...dead? She was too late? But...no! No! They couldn't be! They just couldn't be!

"_Don't listen to her, Nashi!" _the woman's voice called. "_Your parents are still alive, they all are, but you have to hurry. They're growing weak, and they're running out of time!"_

"_No, no, don't listen to HER!" _the giggling voice says. "_She just wants to steal your power. But I want to make you stronger! I want to help you get revenge on the people who killed your Mommy and Daddy!"_

"_Nashi, don't! She'll corrupt you! Come with me, I can show you the way to them. Please, trust me!"_

Nashi kept looking back and forth in the directions of the two voices, searching for any hint of who may be talking to her. But she still couldn't see anyone.

"Where are you? Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

"_It's because you have to make a choice," _the giggling voice called. "_So choose me! My name is Lamy, and we could be great friends! I'm going to make you so strong!"_

"_Don't listen to her!" _

"_C'mon! Dontcha want to show all those mean fellas how wrong they were about you? Don't you want to get back at those Phoenix Freaks for killing your parents?"_

"Ugh! Who are you people!" Nashi screamed. "Are you even real? What's going on!"

"_Nashi, please," _the woman's voice called again. "_You can trust me?"_

"_No, me!"_

"Then prove it!" Nashi shouted. "You want me to trust you, give me a reason to!"

"_Oh, c'mon," _the giggling voice said. "_You jumped into a void and NOW you're worried about trust?"_

"_Capricorn!" _the woman's voice called out.

"Huh?" Nashi asked.

"_You're little sister, does she have Capricorn's key?"_

Nashi gasped, turning towards the woman's voice. "How'd you know that?"

"_Your mother gave him to her, right? Just like she got it from her mother before her?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Oh, don't listen to her! What's a bunch of key nonsense gotta do with anything?" _the giggling voice scoffed.

"_Your sister is named Layla, right?" _the woman's voice continued. "_She was named after your grandmother, the one who had Capricorn's key in the first place, right?"_

"Yeah, but-"

"_That was me."_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone carefully made her way through the door and into the second room. There was a table with a series of bottles on it. On the other side was an open door. Persephone tried just walking through it but she was stopped by a dark ecriture barrier.

"Ow," she grunted.

"Oh, nope!" Chapati called. "I'm afraid you're not going to get out that way, kiddo. That'd be way too easy!"

"Well, worth a shot," Persephone shrugged. She walked back to the table. "I guess it has something to do with this, eh?"

On the table were a set of instructions:

"_One of these five bottles will let you pass through the barrier. But drink the wrong one and you are out of the game."_

"Oh, great…"

"_To figure out which one of these bottles you should take, solve this riddle: "I speak without a mouth, and hear without ears, I have no body, but come alive with the wind. What am I?"_

"Tch," Persephone sniffed. "That's easy, an echo. But how does an echo help me figure out which bottle to drink?"

She tapped her foot as she thought. _Echo? Echo? _Well, an echo was the sound bouncing off of something and coming back to the person who said it. So...bouncing back? Bouncing back?

"Looks like she's stumped," Sting noted.

"I wouldn't blame her. You've really got to think out of the box for this one," Yajima said.

"Ergh!" Persephone began picking up the bottles to see if any of them gave her a clue. As she did so she noticed they all had an odd shape: one looked like a leaf, one a flower, one an igloo, on a sun, and one a tree. Not only that, but they were all balancing on their corks.

"It's like they were made backward...is that a clue? Backwards….and echo...backwards...and echo...backwards-reverse? Reverse? Reverse!" She clapped her hands. "A reverse echo is when you hear what you just said but backwards...or upside down...hang on!"

Persephone pulled the number code out of her pocket and flipped it over. Instead of reading the numbers 500761 she saw the word "Igloo."

"Gotcha!" Persephone smiled as she picked up the igloo bottle and drank the contents. Smacking her lips she walked back to the door and passed straight through the barrier.

"And there she goes!" Chapati called. "Persephone Redfox has made it to the next round! Unfortunately, Coralie of Twilight Ogre drank the wrong potion, and she is out, taking eighth place!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi gasped. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"_I'm your grandmother, Nashi," _the woman's voice continued. "_I can help you, but you have to come here. I can't get you. As she said, you have to make a choice."_

So that was it! Nashi wasn't going to be able to see anything or anyone until she decided who to go with.

"_Don't listen, she's lying, it's a trick!" _the giggly voice called.

"Oh, yeah, well who the heck are you?" Nashi asked the giggling voice.

"_Like I said, I'm Lamy," _the giggling voice said. "_And I'm just a friend who wants to help you."_

"Why?" Nashi asked. "Why do you want to help me?"

"_Because," _Lamy giggled. "_I'm just like you…misunderstood..."_

Nashi gritted her teeth.

"_Everyone either underestimated me or thought I was super dangerous too. I understand you! And I want to help you get even!"_

"_Nashi...please...trust me…"_

Nashi took a deep breath, made her choice, and took off running.

"_No, come back!"_

"_That's right, this way!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Persephone made her way into the next room. It looked like a storage room. There were stacks of boxes lining the walls, collecting dust.

"Ew," Persephone cringed as she tiptoed over dust bunnies and made her way to the door at the back of the room. on the door was a checker design and the words:

"_2 women against 30 men. Put them together and we'll see who wins."_

"Uh…" Persephone frowned as she began looking through the boxes. "Ugh, guess I gotta look through all this junk."

Persephone picked one up and dusted it off. It was a board game. In fact, all of these boxes looked like games: dominos, cards, checkers, and…

"Chess got it!" Persephone said as she grabbed the chess box and opened it.

"Wow," Sting exclaimed. "Look at her go!"

Persephone picked up one of the pieces and saw there was a magical magnet on the bottom. Taking the box to the door she began placing the pieces in their designated area on the checker pattern upon the door.

However, once she finished...nothing happened.

The door didn't open.

"Huh?" Persephone asked.

The board suddenly lit up. One of the white pawns moved.

"Oh, so what! Now I've gotta beat a door in a game of chess!"

The door dinged as if to say "yes."

"Ugh…" Persephone grumbled as she plopped down cross-legged in front of the door. "If I lose to a door Koree will never let me hear the end of it."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The smoke thickened, practically blinding Nashi as she charged forward. She felt something grab her, but it let go of her instantly, screaming in agony. Nashi kept running, pumping her legs all the faster now that she knew the voice she didn't know was chasing her. What the heck was up with that? She couldn't see them, but they could see and grab onto her? At least she'd thought to activate her Rhea flame.

The smoke thickened even more. Good grief, where was this stuff coming from? Nashi began coughing as she waved at the air in front of her, still running, trying to find out who was calling-

She tripped.

She gasped and braced herself for the fall.

But it never came.

Instead, she found herself wrapped in a pair of warm arms.

"Sh, I've got you," a comforting, woman's voice whispered as someone stroked her head. "I've got you."

Nashi opened her eyes and gasped. There was no longer just nothingness. She was in a canyon of some sort. A neverending one, no matter how far up she looked she couldn't see the top of it. Just brown, rocky walls. The arms holding her tightened around her. Nashi turned, looked, and saw a woman who looked almost exactly like her mother, same eyes, same hair, same smile.

"Wow," Nashi gasped. "You really are my grandmother, aren't you?"

The older Layla smiled and nodded, gently pushing Nashi's hair out of her face. "I am."

"I...uh...wow...okay," Nashi stuttered. "I have several questions."

The older Layla laughed. "I'm sure you do."

"Who was the other person?" Nashi asked.

"Lamy," the older Layla answered a frown on her face. "She was a part of a guild known as Tartaros that your parents defeated long before you were born."

"Oh," Nashi shuddered. "So...what did she want with me?"

"I'm not sure," the older Layla said. "But I know she had a bad habit of experimenting on humans when she was alive."

"Ugh!" Nashi shuddered again.

The older Layla wrapped her arms around Nashi again, holding close. "It's alright now, though. You made the right choice. You're safe now."

"But...she was lying, right?" Nashi whispered. "When she said my parents were dead?"

"She was," the older Layla nodded. "They, and the rest of the Fairy Tail adults, are alive. But they are growing weak. I'm afraid they're running out of time."

"Can you take me to them, Grandma?" Nashi asked. "I know I can get them home if I can just find them."

Layla smiled. "I'll do what I can, but I can only take you a part of the way," the older Layla said.

"Why is that?"

"This is a place between life and death. I don't belong here. So, just like Celestial Spirits can't stay in the real world forever, neither can I stay here long."

"Oh," Nashi hung her head.

"But I'll take you as far as I can," the older Layla said as she stood to her feet and helped Nashi stand. "And then, once I've returned to the afterlife, I'll send someone else to help you."

"Okay," Nashi nodded as she stood to her feet and followed after her. Layla took Nashi's hand in hers and began leading her through the canyon.

"Come, let's get going."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ha! Checkmate!" Persephone declared after about thirty minutes of playing. The pieces fell off the wall and the door swung open.

"Good grief," Sting whistled. "I knew she was smart, but geez!"

Persephone stepped through the door and into the sunlight. The courtyard! She'd made it through the labyrinth. And from the look of things, she was the first one out. Persephone looked at the screen above the arena. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus were the only three still in the running. Everyone else had either failed at the bottle or chess phase. Persephone smiled evilly as she rubbed her hands and set three screens on three doors.

She then sat cross-legged in the middle of the courtyard and waited. And waited. And waited. Geez, they were taking a long time! What was up with them. As she sat there she began to think back to Nashi.

Why did that idiot have to go off by herself? Sure, she understood wanting to get their parents back. But she couldn't have taken someone with her? Or waited until they found a way to communicate with-

-wait!

Persephone gasped. She had an archive link with everyone in the Birthday Gang. Would it still work even if Nashi was in another dimension? Well, there was only one way to find out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So...grandma?" Nashi asked.

"Yes?" the older Layla answered, turning towards her as they kept walking.

"How did you know about me?" Nashi asked. "I mean, you died when Mommy was still a little girl. How did you know I was your granddaughter?"

"Oh, sweetheart," the older Layla smiled. "Do you really think I didn't keep an eye on your mother all these years?"

"So...you can see us living folks from your side?" Nashi asked.

The older Layla nodded.

"So you know about all of us, right? Layla, Igneel, Kyri, Luna, our dad?"

"I do," the older Layla smiled, running a hand over Nashi's hair. "And I'm so proud of all of you."

"Oh, wow, really?" Nashi asked. "Really? I mean, that's nice I guess, but-"

"Of course," the older Layla giggled. "You're all so strong, and brave."

"Eh, I don't know about that," Nashi shrugged.

"You're here right now, aren't you?" the older Layla asked. "Jumping through that portal to come here took a great deal of courage."

Nashi blushed. "I, uh, guess?"

Layla smiled. She then stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, grandma, are we not going to-" Nashi gasped as Layla stooped down and hugged her.

"I'm going to have to go soon," she said.

"Oh...but, no!" Nashi wrapped her arms around Layla's neck. "I just met you! And I've still got a long way to go! I don't know-"

"Just keep walking straight ahead," Layla pointed down the canyon. "There will be someone at the end waiting for you."

Layla then took the pearl headband off her head and placed it on Nashi's. "Give this to your mother for me and tell her I said 'hello.'"

"I will," Nashi nodded, trembling slightly.

"Don't be scared," Layla assured her. "You'll make it."

Nashi nodded. "Okay."

Layla stood up and took a step back.

"Grandma?" Nashi asked.

"Yes?"

"I wish we had more time."

Layla smiled and bent back down, kissing her on the forehead. "Me too."

Then she began to fade and disappeared.

Nashi gasped, reached a hand out to where her grandmother used to be, but felt nothing. Once again, she was alone.

Nashi turned and looked down the canyon.

"Just keep walking straight," she told herself and began walking forward.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking when she heard another voice.

"_Nashi?"_

Nashi jumped and whirled around.

"Who's there?"

"_Nashi, it's me, Persephone!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_Persephone?" _

Persephone put a hand to her mouth, tears stinging her eyes. It worked! She wiped at her face. She wasn't expecting hearing Nashi's voice to affect her like this. But after everything they'd been through, it was the good news she needed.

"_Oh good!" _she smiled as she spoke within her head, so no one would hear her. "_My archive link still works!"_

"_Wow, really?" _Nashi replied.

"_Nashi, are you okay?"_

"_For now," _Nashi answered. "_I'm walking through some sort of canyon right now."_

"_A canyon?"_

"_Yeah, my grandmother helped me get this far. But she had to go back to the afterlife. She said there'd be someone else waiting at the end of this canyon who could help me find our parents."_

"_So, you've figured out where they are?"_

"_Not exactly...but I know they're here somewhere. And they're still alive."_

"_That good," _Persephone sighed.

"AUGH!" Persephone looked up. Ichiya, Yukino, and Sherria had walked into the courtyard, and they had all fallen into her trapped. They were trapped inside an archive cube, and any attack they tried only shot back at them.

"_I think I have to go. I just won the games," _Persephone said.

"_Hey, nice job!" _

"_Thanks, just stay safe, okay? I'll leave the link open in case you need to talk to us."_

"_Okay, thank you, Persephone! It was nice to hear a familiar voice."_

Persephone smiled as she walked back to the dugout.

"That's my sister!" Koree cheered, then frowned when she noticed Persephone had tears on her face. "Hey, you okay?"

Persephone nodded, smiling as she looked at the rest of the other children. "Nashi says 'hi.'"


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**AN: Shorter chapter tonight because I'm not feeling that great. I had more planned but I'm just not up to writing it all down today.**

"Wait, Nashi?" Storm asked, eyes wide.

"My archive link still works," Persephone explained with a smile. "She's okay."

Storm sighed in relief.

"Has she found our parents?" Cato asked.

"Not yet, but she says she's on her way towards them. She got her grandma to help her for a little while, now she's going to where someone else can help her."

"Is there anything we can do?" Storm asked.

"I don't think so," Persephone answered. "But at least we know she's okay."

"_Persephone…" _someone called through an archive link.

"_Nashi?"_

"_No, it's Carmen."_

"_Carmen?"_ Persephone frowned. That was a surprise!

"_Yeah, it's me. Listen...doesn't that water wizard in your guild have a healing spell?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_You think he'd use it on Malla?"_

Persephone's brow furrowed. "_What happened?"_

"_Well...she didn't do too well in that game. She only came in seventh place. So, um…"_

"_Carmen?" _Persephone asked.

"_So...the little brother of the Phoenix Grave guild master, Micah I think his name is? He, erm, force-fed her some of his acids…"_

"WHAT!?" Persephone shrieked, causing everyone to jump.

"_She's...she's in a lot of pain. I know we've given you guys a headache but...please? You think he'll help her?"_

"_I'll ask him."_

Persephone walked to Storm's side. "Hey, Storm, Carmen just contacted me."

"Huh?" Storm arched an eyebrow.

"He wants to know if you'll do him a favor…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi squinted as she kept walking through the canyon. It looked like she was about to hit a dead end. She picked up the pace a bit. Sure enough, she hit the end of the canyon, which was just more of the brown, rock walls that the sides were made of. The only difference was this one had a long rope ladder dangling from the top.

"Yeah, I'm not climbing that," Nashi said as she conjured her Eos wings and flew to the top of the rock wall.

She gasped as she found herself standing in what looked like a prairie full of flowers. All kinds of flowers of all kinds of colors.

"Wow!" Nashi sighed as she walked forward, brushing her hand over the petals. "So pretty!"

"Well, well, well," someone said from behind her.

Nashi whirled around and saw a short man dressed in all purple standing behind her. He had a pointed hat and what looked like two ghosts standing next to him.

"Who are you?" Nashi asked.

"The Titan Fire Wizard right in front of me," the man chuckled.

Alright, so this guy knew who she was. But Nashi was fairly certain she didn't know him.

"Last time I saw you...well, I never actually got a chance to see you. I tried to. I tried to take you for myself, but those stupid Fairies ended up getting me killed!"

"Wait, what!?" Nashi shouted. This guy tried to take her? Okay, yeah, he DEFINITELY wasn't here to help!

"Well, since you're here, I guess I could take you now. Not sure what good you'll be to me now that I'm...dead...but, I'll think of something!"

He snapped his fingers and the two ghostly figures charged towards Nashi.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"This one, I think," Persephone said as she and Storm ducked into a broom closet in the hallway. Carmen was inside, Malla curled up in the fetal position behind him. She had sweat pouring down her face, gluing her black hair to her face. There were burns around her mouth. Tears poured down her face. She was trembling as she cried.

Storm gasped as he knelt by her side.

He set one hand on her forehead and conjured up a ball of water with his others.

"C...Carmen…" Malla shuddered. "Why are they here?"

"They're going to try and help you," Carmen answered.

"But...why…"

"Try not to talk for me for a minute, okay?" Storm said as he placed the water over Malla's torso. "Cleanse."

Persephone tapped Carmen's shoulder and gestures to a back corner of the closet. They both moved to give Storm room to work.

"So, good news," Persephone said. "Nashi got to that limbo place you were talking about."

"She what!?" Carmen exclaimed.

"Yeah, she even found someone to help her."

"Are you guys crazy!?" Carmen hissed.

"Maybe, but the good news is we'll get our parents back soon. Which means Storm's dad can take those marks off you and you guys can be free of Elena."

Malla gasped and turned her head towards Persephone and Carmen. "Carmen, what's going on?"

Carmen shifted uneasily.

"Carmen…" Malla tried to sit up, but Storm pushed her back down.

"I need you to sit still," Storm said. Malla laid back down but still stared at Carmen.

"Carmen?"

Carmen sighed. "They think that...if they can get their parents back one of them can take our guild marks off."

"So...what's that mean?" Malla asked.

"It means we can escape," Carmen answered.

"Really?" Tears began welling in Malla's eyes. "We can be free?"

"Yeah, we'll help you guys out once Nashi brings our parents back," Persephone nodded.

Storm had been listening to the whole conversation but said nothing, focused on healing Malla.

"Gosh, they tore you up!" he exclaimed as he continued moving his water through Malla's body. "What the heck did they do this for?"

"Because I screwed up the game," Malla answered. "And cost us our chances at taking first place again."

"So what?" Persephone asked. "It's just a game."

"I didn't even want to go," Malla cried, tears pouring down her eyes. "I'm a wind wizard, I was made for speed and flying. I don't do well with riddles."

"I told them to send Tate," Carmen sighed. "But they insist on keeping him out of the games in case…" Carmen gasped.

"What's up?" Persephone asked.

"We may have a problem," Carmen said. "See, five of us, me, Malla, Tierra, Collin, and Georgiana all remember our parents. But, Tate...well, he was the first kid Elena took. And she took him while he was a baby. I hate to say it, but he's never known life without Elena. He even calls her 'mother.' Getting him to go along with the plan may be difficult."

"And if he finds out you've got someone looking for your parents...he may try to go and stop them."

"What!?" Storm exclaimed.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry too much," Persephone shrugged. "Nashi's a tough cookie. She could take him."

"But what would the rest of Phoenix Grave and Elena's group do to the rest of you in the meantime?" Carmen asked.

"...Right…" Persephone scratched at the back of her head. "So, maybe don't let Tate in on what's going on until we get Storm's dad to help you…"

Storm continued healing Malla for a few seconds more, then stopped. "That's all I can do, but I hope it helped."

"I did...but…" Malla frowned. "Why? We've been terrible to you guys. We tried to kidnap your friend. Why-"

"But you're not doing it because you want to," Persephone said. "You're doing it because you were forced to. And...you're being held captive. Even if you've roughed us up a bit, you don't deserve that."

Malla hung her head, a strange look on her face.

"We should probably get back before someone notices we're gone," Camren said as he helped Malla to her feet.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Iapetus!" Nashi shouted, two fiery, black swords appearing in her hands. The two ghosts continued charging towards her, one slightly ahead of the other.

Nashi ducked, then swung up, cutting at one of the ghosts. It sliced through the cloak but did little else. The second ghost grabbed her by the hair, jerking her backward. Nashi yelped in pain, swinging her swords behind her to try and get them to let go of her.

"Hmph!" the man in the pointed hat sniffed. "I was expecting more from you. I must say, I'm disa-OUCH!"

The man jumped back as one of Nashi's swords flew by him, burning his face.

"Wrath of Thea!" Nashi shouted, still stuck in the ghost's grasp.

Several crimson, firework-like explosions went off all around the man.

"AUGH!" the man screeched. As he cringed the ghost disappeared.

"It worked!" Nashi cheered.

"Oh, my, a wisecracker, huh?" the man asked. "Thought by breaking my concentration you could win. Well, it won't be that easy. I'm not letting you get away."

A circle of ghosts appeared around Nashi and charged her. She gasped, lifting her hands to conjure a spell before she was completely overcome.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

The ground shook as what sounded like giant footsteps came behind Nashi.

She tried to turn around to see what was going on, but before she could a giant hand grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"Huh?" Nashi gasped, trying to figure out what the heck was happening.

"Oh, no!" the man in the pointed hat whimpered.

"Still messing with my children, Jose?" an angry voice screamed over Nashi's head. "Even after death?"

Nashi looked up and gasped, tears in her eyes. "Gramps!"

Makarov, in his giant form, smiled down at the little girl. "Hello, Nashi. It's good to see you again. My, how you've grown."


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**AN:** **Another shorter chapter. I'm still not feeling great. You all know about the toxic relationship I escaped earlier this year, and three days ago we lost a member of my family to a seizure. So...yeah...I'm going to be okay, but I'm not okay right now. But I'm trying to keep up with writing because I need something to keep my mind busy and I don't need to shut down mentally and emotionally like I did while I was in the toxic relationship. **

**Thank you all again for keeping up with and supporting this story. I know it's not as good as some of my other stories, I just haven't been able to put as much into it because of the struggles I've gone through this year, but it's nice to have support regardless. Love you all, and thank you once again.**

"So...who hasn't been out there yet?" Farrah asked.

"I haven't!" Cato raised his hand.

"I haven't!" Bianca called.

"Me either," Benedict shrugged.

"Alright," Farrah nodded. "Cato and Benedict, get ready for the battle rounds."

"Hey!" Bianca crossed her arms.

"Sorry, squirt," Farrah shrugged. "You're still a reserve player."

"Can I go?" a soft voice called from behind Farrah. She turned to find Roman standing there.

"I...I'd like a chance to redeem myself."

"Not this round," Farrah shook her head. "Storm may have cleared you for action, but I still want you to take it easy today. Just to be safe."

Roman sighed. "Fine."

Bianca frowned at Roman's downcast face but chose to say nothing.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ah...ah...Makarov!" Jose stuttered, smiling sheepishly. "Fancy meeting you here! I-I hope I haven't-"

_Smack!_

Makarov reared back and kicked Jose off the cliff, sending him plummeting to the bottom with a loud shout.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Crash!_

Nashi peaked over Makarov's fingers at the poof of dust that formed as Jose hit the bottom of the canyon.

"Nashi," Makarov called again in a soft voice. Nashi turned back around, craning her neck to look up into the face of the late Fairy Tail master. Tears form in her voice, as she ran forward, grabbing onto the giant's shirt.

"Gramps!" she cried, soft sobs shaking her body. She was vaguely aware of her body lowering, and Makarov shrinking. Back in his normal size, Makarov wrapped his arms around her, patting her back as she cried.

"Gramps!" Nashi cried again.

"There, there, I've got you Nashi," he said softly.

"Gramps, I missed you!" Nashi cried.

"I know, I've missed you too," Makarov answered, stroking her hair. "I've missed all of my children."

Makarov let her go, setting a hand on her chin and tilting her face towards him, smiling as he wiped her tears away.

"Look at you! You've grown into a fine little lady, haven't you?"

"Gramps, I-" Nashi tried to speak but found herself still getting choked up.

"Oh, sweet child," Makarov said, wiping at her tears. "These past few days have been terrible for you, haven't they?"

Nashi sniffled as she nodded.

"Yes, I know," Makarov said comfortingly as he pulled her into another hug. "I can only imagine how terrified you must have been. Your parents have been scared too. They've been worried sick about you kids."

"Have you seen them?" Nashi asked.

"Yes."

"Are they okay? Do they know I'm coming?"

"They're alright for now. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to talk to them."

"Why not?" Nashi asked.

"Hm...it'd be easier to just show you," Makarov said. "Come on, let's go."

"No, wait, I-" Nashi wrapped her arms around herself, ducking her head as she began trembling again.

"Nashi, are you okay?" Makarov asked.

"Y-y-yeah," Nashi nodded, still shuddering. "I just-I'm fine. Let's."

"No, no," Makarov set his hand on her head to keep her from standing up. "I think you need some rest, young lady."

Nashi shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Nashi, you've been through a lot these past few days," Makarov said. "And from what I understand you haven't slept at all since you got here."

"So?" Nashi asked.

"So, you've been awake for about 36 hours, on top of all the stress you've been under."

"Oh," Nashi grinned sheepishly. "But, no! No, I'm fine. Besides, our parents have been stuck here for four days now. I have to get them back to the real world as soon as possible. So I can't stop and rest, not until we're all safe."

Makarov chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "You remind me of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and blond-headed celestial wizard I used to know. A couple of trouble makers those two were, but some of the bravest souls I've known."

"Hm, kinda sound like my parents," Nashi said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you sure are a chip off the old block, aren't ya, kiddo?"

"I guess," Nashi shrugged.

"Alright, I can see your mind's made up. So how about this," Makarov changed back into his giant form, setting Nashi in his palm. "I'll carry you while you rest. That way we can keep moving and you can get some much-needed shut-eye. Sound fair?"

"I guess, but-"

"No buts!" Makarov said as he began walking. "Now get some sleep."

"Fine!" Nashi pouted as she curled up into a ball in Makarov's palm.

As they began to walk off, neither noticed Jose climbing back onto the cliff. He frowned as he watched Nashi sleeping in Makarov's hand, waving his hand as he cast a spell:

"Ghostly Nightmare."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"And it looks like today is not Phoenix Grave's day, as Sabertooth wins the first battle round!"

Cato and Benedict exchanged concerned glances. After what happened to Malla earlier there was no telling what punishment the rest of the kids were going to get now that they were ending the day with only one point.

"Next up we have Fairy Tail vs Mermaid Heel!"

"Alright, let's go," Benedict said, patting Cato on the back.

The two boys made their way into the arena.

"Good luck, guys!" Farrah called smiling at her brother and bo-No! Just a friend! Just a friend! Holy smokes, what was wrong with her?

"And for team Fairy Tail we have Cato Dreyar and Benedict Orlando!" Chapati cheered.

"And for team Mermaid Heel we have Arana Webb and Millianna!" Yajima said.

Cato began stretching as the two women joined them at the center of the arena.

"Hi, kittens!" Millianna waved enthusiastically.

"Uh...hi?" Benedict waved back, unsure as the arena began shifting and changing around them. The ground on the Fairy Tail side turned into an icy wasteland. The ground on the Mermaid Heel side turned into a lava field.

"This...looks dangerous…" Cato muttered.

"Hm, just get ready to fly," Benedict replied.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that…" Cato squeaked.

Back at the dugout Persephone only smirked. "C'mon, Cato, stop acting like a wimp!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cato frowned as the countdown began.

"Three, two, one, BEGIN!" Chapati cheered.

Benedict squared his shoulder and called "Sound Magic, Sonic BOOOOOM!"

A burst of sound waves erupted from his mouth. Cato found himself flying through the center of the vortex.

"Yipe! Okay, Memory Make, meteor!" he called, turning into a flash of light. He charged right at Arana, grabbed her shoulders, and began charging towards the lava side. He planned to drop her in the middle of some fire, but before he could reach it he felt his limbs growing tight. He gasped as his arms and legs stuck to his body and he crashed to the hot rock, his body seemingly wound up in what looked like spiderwebs.

"Sonic, BOOOM!" Benedict called again, aiming his attack at Millianna.

"Binding Tube!" Millianna shouted as she dodged Benedict's attack.

A brown fuzzy tube, similar to a cat's tail wrapped around Benedict, tightened and pulled him to the ground.

"Ach!" Benedict cringed as Millianna charged towards him, claws drawn.

"Scratch attack!"

"Ouch!" Benedict cringed as Millianna began scratching at his face. "Get off me!" Benedict yelled as he began kicking his legs. He finally managed to flip himself over, knocking Millianna off him. She bounced off the middle portion of the arena and slid into the icy wasteland.

Meanwhile, Cato managed to squirm out of the spiderwebs just in time to roll out of the way of another attack. He stood to his feet, only to jump out of the way of another attack, and another, and another.

_I can't even get a hit in, I'm too busy dodging! _Cato thought as he began running at top speed, trying to get out of Arana's sight so he could at least catch his breath. He jumped and ducked behind a rock. He could hear web smacking against the other side, so he knew he didn't have much time.

"Memory Make, Ice Ramp!" he called. A massive slab of ice appeared, ramming into Arana and knocking her onto her back. Cato quickly ran up it before it melted and used it to jump to one of the higher rocks. He then began hopping from rock top to rock top, careful to dodge both the lava spouts and Arana's webs.

"Memory Make, Iron Rain!" Cato shouted as he made one large jump over Arana. Arana jumped back, tripping and stumbling as she tried to get out of Cato's attack. She was only mildly successful, managing to escape with a few scratches rather than full-on slashes.

Cato smirked in victory as he landed back on the ground, and promptly got stuck. He looked down to see a pile of sticky webs stuck to his feet.

"Oh, come o-OW!" Cato cringed as Arana spun, kicked him in the face, sending him flying over a river of lava and crashing to the other side.

"Ugh," Cato cringed as he tried to push himself back on his feet.

As Cato and Arana continued fighting in the fire portion of the arena, Benedict had managed to free himself from Millianna's binding and ran after her into the snowy region.

"Kitten Attack!" he heard from the top of one of the icebergs. This time he managed to jump out of the way in time.

"Sound Magic, Screech!"

A high pitched shriek ripped through the air near Millianna's ears.

"Owie!" Millianna whined as she clutched her ears and fell off the iceberg. "That hurts my itty-bitty ears!"

Benedict ran towards her, but she recovered in time to kick some snow into his face and climb back to the top of one of the icebergs.

"Pfft! Blah!" Benedict sputtered as he wiped at his face. He quickly looked around for Millianna and saw her scampering to the top of another iceberg.

"Hm…" Benedict scratched his chin, smiling evilly as he got an idea. "Sound magic, mimic, kitten!"

From somewhere in the arena came the soft "meowing" of kittens.

"Kitty?" Millianna asked, her ears perking up. "Kitty! Where are the itty-bitty-kitties!"

She began chasing after the noise, and Benedict slipped off to lay his trap.

He wasn't the only one who noticed Millianna's loss of focus though. Arana, back in the fire region, also noticed and cupped her mouth, calling: "Millianna, stay on track! We need to-"

"Memory Make, Smoke!"

Arana began sputtering and coughing as she inhaled smoke. With the enemy blinded, he now had time to make a plan of attack.

Benedict, still laying the groundwork for a screech vortex to trap Millianna, checked over his shoulder to make sure Cato was okay. He seemed alright except...was that a spider?

There was a giant spider that seemed to be materializing out of nowhere. No doubt Arana's doing. Benedict began to shout for Cato to watch out when he noticed something. A green, bubbling liquid that was seeping from the spider's fangs.

Benedict gasped, his blood running cold and his hands trembling. He would recognize that liquid from anywhere. Acid. His father and uncle's acid. But how had Arana gotten a hold of it?

He glanced about, searching for Arana. Why would she…

...she wouldn't. Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail were friends, and Arana was a laid back kind of person. Nowhere near the type that would permanently scar a twelve-year-old kid. Somehow one of his uncles had learned to hijack another wizard's spell to add their acid to the mix.

Benedict wasn't sure how that was possible, and he didn't have time to figure it out.

He finally spotted Arana, weaving her spider summon from behind a rock. Benedict took off running. The only way to stop the spell and keep Cato safe was to knock Arana out of the round and hope they hadn't hijacked any of Millianna's spells.

Benedict braced himself, this was going to hurt!

He grabbed Arana around the neck and charged right into an erupting geyser.

"What the-!?" Sting shouted from the press box.

"Benedict!" Farrah shrieked from the dugout.

Everyone in the arena gasped.

"Uh...uh...uh…" Chapati stuttered. "And like that, Arana Webb and Benedict Dreyar both go down!"

"Ugh…" Arana groaned as she rolled over.

"Sorry," Benedict cringed, also rolling onto his side and curling into a fetal position. "Someone hijacked your spider to poison Cato...I had to take you out to save him."

"Spider?" Arana stuttered. "I wasn't using a spider!"

"AH!"

Arana and Benedict turned to find Cato ducking out of the path of a massive spider.

Benedict gasped. So they weren't hijacking another wizard's spell, it was just their spell! Which meant his charge into the geyser had done nothing to save Cato.

The spider kept charging after Cato, forcing him to dodge, weave, and run to stay ahead of it.

"I...I don't understand…" Chapati announced. "Shouldn't Arana's speech have disappeared since she was taken out?"

"That's not Arana's spell," Yajima said. "Someone outside the arena must have sent that thing in there to attack Cato!"

"What? But who would-Say, where'd Sting go?" Chapati asked.

Cato finally managed to get enough distance between himself and the spider to perform some magic.

"Memory Make Stone Wall!"

A slab of rock appeared in front of him, separating him from the spider. The spider stopped, stared at the wall, then began shooting jets of acid towards it.

"Yipe!" Cato shouted as a jet of acid cut straight through the wall and shot past him.

"S…" Benedict cringed as he pushed himself upon his hand. "Sound Magic: Screech!"

A cacophony of high pitched noises went off around the spider, causing it to stop in its attacks and tremble in pain.

Benedict closed his eyes and concentrated, trying his hardest to keep the spell going despite his weakened state. He had to last at least long enough for someone to get in here and-

"White dragon ROAR!"

Benedict opened his eyes as a blast of white light shot at the spider and instantly disintegrated it. Sting ran into the arena, ducking behind the wall where Cato had taken shelter.

"You alright, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Cato answered.

"Um…" Chapati murmured from the press box. "So...is that match? Are we calling it a draw?"

"Sounds good to me," Yajima shrugged.

"And it's a draw! So both Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel will take five points!"

Benedict dropped to the ground, sighing in relief. At least Cato was safe.

The sound of running footsteps came towards him and he opened his eyes to find Farrah and Storm running towards him. Farrah reached him first.

"What were you thinking!?" she screamed as she knelt next to him.

"I was trying to save Cato," Benedict said. "That spider had my father or uncles' acid in its fangs. I thought they hijacked Arana's spell. So I was trying to take her out and end the spell before they hurt Cato."

"No," came a soft voice as Millianna approached them. "I've never seen Arana use a spell like that before."

Benedict hung his head. "Sorry for attacking you th-"

"You were trying to save a friend," Arana chuckled. "I can't fault you there. Besides, it looks like you took the brunt of the geyser."

"I'll say," Storm agreed as his water seeped into Benedict's pores. "Try not to move for me, 'kay?"

Benedict nodded as Storm began to work on healing him.

"I'll get to you in a minute Arana," Storm assured the other injured party.

"Take your time," Arana smiled. "I've had worse."

Benedict winced as the water began washing over his burns. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

"Here," Farrah said softly as she slipped one of her hands into his. Benedict gasped, looking down at their clasped hands.

"Squeeze my hand," Farrah explained.

"O...okay," Benedict replied, wrapping his fingers around her palm. He did as she said, squeezing whenever the cold water touched his burn skin and agitated it. Farrah surprised him yet again when she set her other hand on the back of his, comfortingly stroking it.

"Uh…" Benedict stammered.

"Thank you," Farrah whispered. "For saving my brother."

Benedict smiled as he ran his thumb over Farrah's fingers, causing her to gasp.

"Your welcome," he whispered back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi sighed in her sleep, still curled up in Makarov's palm. For the first time in a while, she seemed peaceful, slumbering quietly without even a dream.

For a moment at least.

As she continued to snooze a voice suddenly appeared in her head.

"_How does it feel? Living a lie?" _

_Nashi opened her eyes and looked about. She shuddered. She was where she'd begun in this in-between place. In a void. Nothing but a black floor and empty nothingness._

_She looked about and saw the man who'd attacked her before Gramps arrived. Jose thought Makarov had called him. He grinned, clasping his hands behind his back as he strode towards her. _

"_You may have been able to fool all of Fairy Tail, but I know what you really are…" _

_Nashi conjured up two black, fiery swords and pointed them at the man. He just grinned all the wider as he looked her dead in the eye. _

"_...a monster."_

"_You think you're the first person who's called me that?" Nashi asked. _

"_Oh, no, I know I'm not," Jose chuckled. "I know there have been others who have told you this harsh truth but you haven't believed them."_

_Nashi continued to frown at him, her swords burning a bit hotter. _

_Jose cocked his head to one side. "Or do you? Is there perhaps one small part of you that knows they're telling the truth. That knows that I am telling the truth?"_

_Nashi's eyes widened, her frown slowly melting into a look of horror. She quickly shook her head, growing once more. "No. No, you're wrong about me?"_

"_Am I?" Jose asked, chuckling menacingly as he took a step closer to Nashi._

"_Stay back!" Nashi ordered. _

"_I already told you I tried to take you from your family. Did they tell you that? Did they tell you that I and two others wanted to take you away when you were born?"_

"_I…" Nashi's frown dropped once again. No. No one had told her that. Her parents told her six years ago that there had been a prophecy about her and her magic. But not that someone had tried to take her. _

_Well, there was that Rune Knight guy. He wanted to study her. But that was different. Wasn't it? What was this guy-_

"_Do you know why we wanted to do that?" Jose asked._

_Nashi looked towards him, still frowning, though there was a questioningly look in her gaze. _

"_To protect them from what you'd become," Jose answered. Raising a hand. "Would you like to see what that is? Would you like to see what you'll become?"_

_Before Nashi could answer everything around her disappeared. She found herself standing in a burning building. _

_She gasped. She recognized this building. The guildhall! But why was it on fire? And why-_

_Nashi screamed as she looked down on the ground. There were her parents, lying at her feet, dead!_

_And behind them Layla, Igneel, Kyri, and Luna._

_And around them everyone else. All her aunts and uncles. All of the other children. Cato, Persephone, Koree, Roman._

_And Storm?  
Where was Storm?_

"_Stop!" Nashi whirled around to find Storm on his knees, tugging at the robe of a menacing figure standing over him._

"_Stop!" Storm sobbed as he looked up at the figure. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Get away from him!" Nashi screamed as she ran towards them, conjuring her swords back into her hands. _

"_Why?" Storm kept asking as Nashi charged towards them. "Why are you doing this, Nashi?"_

_Nashi stopped._

_No._

_That couldn't be right. _

_The figure held out a hand._

_Nashi screamed as she saw one of her Iapetus swords appearing in the figure's palm._

"_No, stop, Nashi please, don't!" Storm begged. "Nashi, please, I lov-"_

_The sword slid through Storm's chest and he fell down dead. The figure turned around and Nashi fell to her knees, holding both hands to her mouth._

_It was her. _

_Her hair was short and more gray than pink._

_Her face was free of its rosy cheeks, and her freckles were replaced by sores._

_Her eyes were dull rather than sparkling._

_But still, it was her._

_Nashi began to sob as her, this other version of her, walked towards her and stood over her._

"_Do you see what you are now?" this other her asked._

"_No…" Nashi shook her head, tears pouring down her face "No, this isn't me! I can't...I won't…"_

"_But you will," the other hero said. "Because you can't help it. You're a monster."_

"_No, I'm not!" Nashi screamed, jumping to her feet. "I'm not a monster! I'm not like you!"_

"_Like me?" the other girl laughed. "But you ARE me!"_

"_No!" Nashi screamed, closing her eyes. _

"_Yes," the other her hissed. Nashi opened her eyes again, but the other her was gone. Nashi looked down at herself and screamed. She was now dressed in that other hers robes, and blood, her family's blood, stained her arms and clothes. _

"_This is what you are…"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"NO!" Nashi screeched as she jolted awake, frantically looking around, swinging her arms wildly.

"Nashi?" Makarov exclaimed.

Nashi looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Nashi, what's wrong?" Makarov asked.

Nashi shook her head. "Eos!" she called, her wings appearing and she took off flying.

"Nashi, Nashi, wait!" Makarov called as she sped away.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Persephone sighed as she rolled through the footage again. She was still trying to figure out who sent the spider after Cato and where they were when it happened. Benedict was convinced it was one of his uncles, and that was probably so. But how did they get it past the barriers and did they have anyone helping them? That is what Persephone wanted to know.

She yawned as she stopped the footage on her screen. Everyone else had gone to bed.

At least she thought they had…

A stream of light fell over her face as her hotel room door opened. She looked up, surprised to see-

"Cato?"

Cato smiled as he held up two plastic cups. "I thought I'd bring you a midnight snack."

"How'd you know I'd still be up?" Persephone asked.

"Because you're Persephone Redfox, and if it weren't for the fact that you have blue hair I'd think you were a vampire," Cato answered.

"A vampire?" Persephone asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, you like to wear black and red," Cato said.

"True," Persephone answered.

"You're always hiding in tight spaces."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Vampires like to live in coffins."

"I've never hidden in a coffin before, Cato."

"Only because we don't have one. If there was a coffin at the guildhall you'd be curled up in it with a stack of books every single day."

"Point taken," Persephone smirked.

"You have a sharp tongue and a sharper mind. You can be a bit mean at times. You're scary. And, going back to my original point, you never sleep," Cato finally rested his case as he sat next to Persephone and passed one of the cups to her."

"Banana pudding?" Persephone asked.

"Last I checked it was your favorite," Cato said. "Unless you've swapped over to blood pudding."

"Only when it's made with the blood of my enemies," Persephone joked as she took the cup from him.

"Uh-huh. And do you prefer the blood of Phoenix Grave, Twilight Ogre, or just Dark Wizards in general?" Cato arched an eyebrow as he went along with the joke.

"Hm," Persephone tapped her chin as she pretended to think. "Depends on my mood."

"Well, sorry, I don't have any blood pudding on file so bananas will have to do," Cato shrugged as he held his cup out. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," Persephone smiled as she clinked her cup against his and they both took a spoonful to eat.

"Great job out there today," Cato said after he'd swallowed his bite down.

"Thanks," Persephone smiled as she began zooming in on certain bits of footage on her screen.

"And for thinking of a way to get in touch with Nashi."

"Eh," Persephone shrugged. "We were all trying to get in contact with her. I just happened to find it first."

"Because you're brilliant," Cato replied.

"I try," Persephone shrugged.

"Ha! More than just try," Cato smirked. "Seeing as you beat every other guild at riddles and puzzles today."

Persephone stopped fiddling with her screens and turned to Cato. "Alright, what do you want, Dreyar?"

Cato shrugged. "Do I have to want something to give my friend a compliment?"

"I suppose not, but it's still suspicious," Persephone replied, eyes still narrow.

"How is telling a friend they did well in the Grand Magic Games suspicious?" Cato asked.

"Well, maybe that by itself isn't suspicious," Persephone clarified. "But that on top of bringing me my favorite food, and paying me the high compliment of comparing me to a vampire?"

"You consider being called a vampire a compliment?" Cato asked. "Why am I not surprised."

"Well, as you pointed out, it does go with my aesthetic."

"Oh, fancy words! I'm pretty sure I know what 'aesthetic' is, but I'm not 100% certain, so to save myself from looking like a fool I'll move on."

"A wise decision."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Both children laughed.

"Seriously, though, what's up?" Persephone asked.

"I just wanted to say 'congrats,' really," Cato answered.

"Uh-huh."

"And maybe to-"

"There it is!"

"Shut up, brainiac."

"Make me, copycat."

Cato made a face at Persephone, which she returned before Cato continued. "And to, I dunno, apologize for nearly screwing it up in the battle round."

"What? Come off it," Persephone said, slugging Cato in the shoulder. "You did great."

"Yeah, got my partner burned," Cato sighed, adding under my breath. "And now I have to worry about Farrah killing me."

"They're not official boyfriend-girlfriend yet, she can't get mad at you," Persephone assured him.

"Wait? You've seen it too?"

"Duh. I'm not blind," Persephone replied as she ate another bite of banana pudding.

"Yeah, I guess they don't really make their feelings a secret do they?" Cato chuckled.

"Only from each other, which is stupid," Persephone grumbled as she filed through the footage on her screen again.

"You know you'll be a teenager in two years, right?" Cato asked.

"Ew. How dare you," Persephone grimaced to which Cato laughed.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Persephone asked.

"Pretty sure they are," Cato nodded.

And they were right. For a little while.

Across the hallway Storm was asleep. It wasn't a very restful sleep, but he was still asleep. Even in his slumber, though, his fears and anxieties wouldn't leave him alone. So much had gone wrong. Even in his dreams, he was seeing thousands of scenarios of something new and terrible happening.

He whimpered as he tossed and turned in bed. Then he gasped and shot straight up.

"Nashi…" he whispered as he threw his covers off and ran down the hall towards the Redfox's hotel room.

"What's going on…?" a groggy voice asked as Roman poked his head out of his hotel room. "Storm?"

Storm didn't answer as he ran through the Redfox's door. Roman frowned and followed after him.

"Persephone!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Persephone asked as she looked up from her screen.

"Why's everyone hollerin'?" a sleepy Koree asked as she stumbled out of her room.

"Have you talked to Nashi anymore?" Storm asked Persephone.

"Not since what I told you, why?" Persephone replied.

"Something's happened to her."

"How do you know?" Cato asked.

"I just do," Storm replied to her. "We need to talk to her now!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi panted as she landed behind a giant...tree?

When had this weird limbo place turned into a forest?

It didn't matter now!

Nashi slowly slumped onto her knees, gripping the grass beneath her with both hands as she cried. That nightmare. It felt so real. And so…

...but it was just a dream, right? It had to be? But what that Jose guy said. That he tried to take her away to protect everyone else, was that true?

Hezim had tried to take her to study her because he was worried about her. Did he have a right to be?

All those sniveling, condescending people back home in Magnolia who glared at her whenever she walked by. Did they maybe have a reason for being so rude?

So many people had hated her or been scared of her for as long as she could remember. Was it possible for so many people to be wrong? What if there was some truth to their fears.

"Nashi?" Makarov's voice called out somewhere behind her. "Nashi? Where'd you go?"

Nashi scooted closer to the tree as tears continued falling down her face. She tried to quiet her cries, though, so Makarov couldn't find her.

"Nashi?"

"_Nashi?"_

Nashi jumped at the voice in her mind. "Persephone?"

"_Nashi! Are you okay?" _another, panicked voice called out.

"Storm?"

"_She doesn't sound okay."_

"Roman?"

"_Nashi, what's going on? What happened?"_

"Cato?"

"_And me too! Koree! What's happening to you?"_

"Are...are you guys all there?" Nashi asked.

"_Yeah, Storm said that he felt like something bad happened to you so we thought we'd check-in," _Persephone answered. "_From the sound of things, he was right."_

Nashi's bottom lip trembled as she sniffled.

"_Whoa! Are you crying?" _Koree asked.

"_Nashi, what happened?" _Roman asked. "_How do we help?"_

"You can't!" Nashi cried as she wiped at her face.

"_Wanna talk about it?" _Cato suggested.

"Not really," Nashi replied. "I just...I-"

"There you are!"

Nashi jumped and turned to find Makarov, back to his normal size, peaking around the tree at her.

"Nashi, what happened?"

Gasps rang out from the other end of the archive link.

"_Is...is that Gramps?" _Cato asked.

"Uh...yeah…" Nashi answered.

"Who are you talking to?" Makarov asked.

"Oh, uh," Nashi stuttered. "Storm, Cato, Roman, Koree, and Persephone. Persephone put an archive link in our heads a few years ago so we could communicate telepathically."

"Really?" Makarov's eyebrows raised as he put a finger to Nashi's forehead. A huge smile appeared on his face. "My, my, Persephone, this is most impressive."

"_Gramps!" _the other five children cheered.

"I'd always known you'd become the most powerful archive wizard to ever live someday, but even I'm surprised at how quickly you've progressed."

"_Gramps, I-" _Persephone's voice broke off as she began sniffling.

"_Gramps, we miss you!" _Koree shouted.

"I miss you too, you group of whippersnappers," Makarov chuckled.

"_So you're who's been helping Nashi after her grandmother went back to the afterlife?" _Roman asked in a watery voice.

"I have," Makarov answered.

"_Then...I don't understand…" _Storm began. "_Nashi, if Gramps has been protecting you then...what could have happened to you?"_

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," Makarov agreed, setting a hand on Nashi's shoulder.

Nashi stiffened as she lowered her head. "I...I…"

She began sniffing again, tears flowing down her face.

"There, there," Makarov whispered as he put his arms around her and held her close. "It's alright. Just tell Gramps all about it."

Nashi shook her head.

"Nashi, you've been dealing with so much as is. Why don't you let someone else help you carry this burden? Whatever it is."

"But...I don't want to hurt anyone…" Nashi sobbed.

"Hurt me?" Makarov rolled his head back and laughed. "Nashi, you can't hurt me. I'm dead, remember?"

Nashi did not share in the old man's humor.

"Nashi, sweetheart, please tell me what happened."

"_Yeah, tell us," _Storm urged. "_I know we're not there with you, but we still want to help."_

Nashi shuddered, sniffled, and then began. "I saw something. In a dream. There was a man, the same man you and I fought, Gramps, and-"

"Jose!?" Makarov exclaimed, grabbing Nashi by the shoulders and staring her right in the eyes. "What did he do to you!?"

"He…" Nashi shuddered. "He showed me something…"

"What?" Makarov asked.

Nashi closed her eyes as she answered. "Me."

"_You're making no sense…" _Koree called.

"He showed me a future version of me. And I…" Nashi's voice hitched and the tears flowed again. "...I...I killed...I killed everyone…"

She covered her face as she sobbed. "I killed everyone in the guild. I killed my family...and my friends...and I...I…"

"_Nashi?" _Storm called.

She just cried in reply.

"_I don't know exactly what this guy showed you. But I know you. And I know you'd never hurt us."_

"_Yeah," _Roman agreed. "_You're one of the most protective people I know. Anyone who thinks you'd hurt us is crazy."_

"He said he tried to take me away when I was born…" Nashi continued, finally finding her voice. "So that….that I could never hurt anyone...he wanted to take me away...to protect everyone…."

"I think I know what this is," Makarov sighed. "Nashi, look at me. I need you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say."

Nashi wrapped her face on the back of her hand and looked up at her former master.

"Jose and two other men did try to take you when you were a baby, but not to protect anyone," Makarov explained. "They wanted to turn you into a weapon, to use your power against Fairy Tail as an act of vengeance. That version of you that Jose showed you was his vision of you. What he wanted you to be. He wanted to turn you into a mindless killing machine."

Makarov cupped Nashi's face in his hand. "But that's not who you are."

"_Not even close!" _Persephone agreed.

"_Like I said, you'd never hurt us," _Storm stated.

"_Where is this dude?" _Koree asked. "_Let me at 'em!"_

"_Koree, he's dead," _Cato explained.

"_So? Let me at him! I'll kill 'em again!"_

"_Why am I related to you?" _Persephone asked.

"_Try having the triplets," _Roman huffed.

Makarov chuckled. "You kids are a hoot!"

He stood to his feet, holding his hand out. "Now, come on Nashi, let's get you to your parents."

Nashi still felt uneasy, but a bit better. She wasn't choking on her sobs at least. She let Makarov pull her to her feet and they began walking again.

"_Are you okay now, Nashi?" _Storm asked.

"_I don't know," _Nashi answered. "_But I'm better, I think…"_

"_Alright, anything else we can do?"_

"_I don't think so. How are the games going?"_

"_So far so good, we're still in the lead."_

"_Wait, so the games are done for the day?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_What time is it?"_

"_Late."_

"_Go to be, guys! I've got Gramps, I'll be fine."_

"_Okay…" _Persephone sighed. "_Let us know if you need anything."_

"_Okay." _

Nashi sighed as she and Makarov kept walking. Though she wasn't crying, even more, she still felt uneasy. Even if that was just an alternate version of her someone made up...could she be capable of something like that? Could she just snap one day and go on a rampage.

_PZZT!_

Nashi jumped and turned towards the noise. Makarov's body had become translucent and fuzzy.

"Gramps, are you okay?" Nashi asked.

"Wait!" Makarov shouted as he began waving his arms around. "Wait! I'm not done yet! I can't go back yet! I've gotta get this kid to her folks!"

"Gramps?" Nashi asked. "Do you have to go back to the afterlife-"

"Not yet!" Makarov shouted as his body grew blurry again. "Not yet!"

"Don't worry," a soft voice called from behind Makarov and Nashi.

Nashi turned and was blinded by a bright light.

"I'll take care of her."

Makarov smiled. "Thank you, Master," he sighed and then disappeared.

"Gramps!" Nashi called, reaching to where he had been standing.

"He's okay," the soft voice called as a hand landed on her shoulder.

Nashi turned and found a short, thin girl with long, wavy blond hair, bright green eyes, and feathers tucked behind her ears.

"He'll be back to help you towards the end of the journey," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Nashi asked.

"I'm Fairy Tail's first master," the girl giggled. "Mavis Vermillion."

"Really?" Nashi asked, in awe. "The first master? Like, ever?"

"Mm-hmm!" Mavis nodded.

"Wow!"

Mavis giggled again. "I'm also your auntie!"

"Say WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!?"


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"Welcome back to the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati announced. "Before we begin, let's take a look at the scoreboard:

_Fairy Tail 51_

_Sabertooth 38_

_Phoenix Grave 34_

_Blue Pegasus 32_

_Twilight Ogre 21 _

_Lamia Scale at 16_

_Quatro Cerebus 16_

_Mermaid Heel 14."_

Farrah sighed deeply. Despite having no adults to back them up they had done extremely well in the games. If they could just survive two more days and stay in the front then they would have done their parents proud.

If their parents ever made it back safely that was.

Cato watched as his sister tapped her foot nervously, July and Vance propped on either hip. He hadn't told her about the conversation he and the rest of the Birthday Gang had with Nashi last night. As distressed as Nashi had been it was pretty clear that her confession of that dream was only meant to go to her closest friends. He wasn't going to tell it to anyone else until Nashi said it was okay.

If she made it back.

She seemed very upset when they last talked. Cato wasn't sure what a place between life and death looked like, but it couldn't be pleasant. And then there was the issue of opening a portal big enough and long enough to get the adults out.

Nashi was pretty good with her Styx spell, but that didn't change the fact that it was a complex and difficult spell. And depending on how many enemies she'd have to face she would already be tired and running low on magic energy.

Needless to say, there was a lot at stake.

"And welcome our guest speaker, our mascot, Mato!" Yajima called.

"Hiya, pumpkins!" Mato called. "And let's get to the game, and this is going to be a doozy!"

"That it is," Chapati agreed. "We're calling it fortification!"

"Hm," Farrah pondered. "So something with forts? Protection?"

Roman sighed as he ran to Farrah's side. "Can I PLEASE go in? Please?"

Farrah sighed. "Roman, you got third place last time, that's not-"

"Please?"

Farrah pressed her mouth into a fine line as she thought.

"He's okay to play," Storm assured her.

"Okay," Farrah nodded. "Go on in."

Roman smiled, nodded, and walked into the arena.

"I sure hope he can handle it," Farrah muttered, waiting for the rest of the guilds to pick their participants.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So...how are you my aunt?" Nashi asked as she and Mavis walked through the woodland area.

"Well, see, I'm basically married to your uncle, Zeref."

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"No one told you that?" Mavis asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"I mean, I knew about Zeref," Nashi said. "And of course I knew about you. But I didn't know you two were a couple."

"I see," Mavis nodded as she and Nashi continued walking. Nashi noticed her silence and grew very uncomfortable.

"I...I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Mavis answered. "Zeref and I made some bad decisions along the way. It's only natural that they'd want to forget about it."

"They don't want to forget about you," Nashi said. "They still told us about both of you. I guess...they just want to make sure we...I don't know...I guess...maybe they didn't know how…"

Nashi rubbed at the back of her neck. "I don't know, it's weird. They made sure we all knew about you, but they really don't talk about it much. They...they don't talk a lot about lots of stuff that happened before we were born."

Nashi sighed and lowered her head. "They didn't even tell me someone tried to kidnap me when I was born."

"Hm," Mavis gave a soft smile. "They're just trying to protect you, I'm sure."

Nashi shrugged. "Maybe? Not sure how keeping secrets is going to keep us safe."

Mavis stopped walking, grabbed her by the wrist, and turned her around to face her. "How old are you Nashi?"

"Twelve."

"Ah," Mavis nodded. "You've gotten to that point in life where childhood begins to fade."

Nashi arched an eyebrow in question.

"The world can be cruel and harsh, and you're starting to get to the age where you're able to recognize that," Mavis explained.

"Hmph," Nashi huffed, crossing her arms and staring down at her feet.

"Young children often only see the good in the world. It's a beautiful and precious view that children have, and it's only natural for parents to want to preserve that as long as possible."

Nashi shrugged. "I guess."

_Or maybe, _Nashi thought. _Maybe they just wanted to protect themselves from what I could become._

"Now that you're starting to make the transition from childhood to adulthood, let me give you some advice," Mavis continued. "In my lifetime I learned that there were no such things as neutral interactions. Every interaction you have with other people is either going to be positive or negative. Do your best to make them all positive."

"And if I don't?" Nashi asked. "If I mess up and hurt someone?"

Mavis sighed. "Unfortunately, at some point, you will."

Nashi gasped, shuddering. Mavis set a hand under her chin and turned her face towards her.

"We've all hurt someone, whether on purpose or by accident. We're human. We're imperfect. We won't always get it right," Mavis said softly. "So do your best. And as far as I can see you've done a good job of that so far."

Nashi gave Mavis a small smile. Though she wasn't fully convinced of Mavis' words, they did make her feel a bit better. Mavis smiled back, then gasped and cried out in pain.

"AUGH!"

"Mavis?" Nashi asked as she caught the petite woman in her arms. "What happened?"

"Ah-I-I don't know…" Mavis grimaced.

Nashi looked around, trying to find the source of Mavis' pain. As she searched, she spotted a tall man with long, gray hair, a long beard, and an eyepatch.

"Who are you?" Nashi asked, standing and putting herself between her and Mavis.

"So, you've heard of the first master, you've even heard of Zeref, but you've never heard of me?" the man asked.

"Pr...Precht…" Mavis stuttered behind Nashi.

"Precht?" Nashi asked, turning to Mavis just in time to see her crumple in pain again. It was then she noticed what looked like a barbed chain made of magic wrapping around her leg.

"After everything I've done for you and this guild, this is how you remember me, Mavis?" Precht asked as he drew closer.

"Precht, I...I…"

Nashi frowned. She had no idea who this Precht guy was, but she was sure she didn't like him. She set a hand over Mavis's leg.

"Atlas!"

A yellow magic circle appeared under Mavis' leg, burning the chain, melting it down to energy that was then absorbed into Nashi's body.

"Iapetus!" Nashi shouted, a giant, burning black scythe materializing in her hand.

"Ah," Precht grinned. "So you want to challenge me?" He held up his hands in a gun like position, a wicked grin on his face.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Roman glanced around at his competitors. Rogue, Ren, Lyon, Kagura, Micah, Dob, and Bacchus. This was going to be tough, but he was determined to do well.

"Alright competitors, get ready to-oh, wait!" Chapati called.

Roman looked up at the press box. What were those crazy hosts up to now?

"Because this is the 25th Anniversary of the games, we have a little surprise in store for you all," Cahapti explained. "So, all the competitors in the arena right now must pick a partner to compete in this game with them. But there's a catch, your competitor must not have competed in any events previously, including the preliminary rounds!"

Roman gasped. So he had to pick someone who hadn't been in any of the games!? That disqualified everyone in the Birthday Gang plus Farrah and Benedict. Layla and Igneel were out too!

He didn't have very many people to choose from.

A screen appeared in front of him, with a countdown for-

TEN SECONDS!

Roman gasped, wracked his brain, and then blurted out:

"Bianca Fullbuster!"

"Huh?" Bianca asked from the dugout.

"You heard the man, get out there!" Koree shouted as she all but shoved Bianca into the arena.

"FERNANDEZ, YOU BETTER NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY SISTER!" Storm shouted.

"Oh, shut it!" Bianca snapped back as she ran to Roman's side.

"Uh...thanks for coming…" Roman stuttered.

"Don't mention it," Bianca smiled.

"Alrighty!" Yajima called. "Now that everyone has chosen their partners, let the game begin!"

A massive tower sprouted out of the middle of the arena! It kept growing, and kept growing, and kept growing, and growing, and growing.

"Welcome to the towering fort!" Chapati announced.

"Towering feels like a bit of an understatement!" Roman muttered.

"At the top of this tower is a fort. Everyone must try and climb to the top and claim the fort. The team who is holding the fort at the end of the hour wins. Please note I said CLIMB the tower. To legitimately claim the fort, at least one member from each team must climb the entire tower. So no flying or teleporting!"

"Hm," Bianca pondered as he tapped her chin. "He didn't say one member couldn't fly around and protect the climber, though…"

Roman turned to her, a grin on his face as he caught on to her plan as the countdown began. "Three. Two. ONE! BEGIN!"

"Requip!" Roman shouted, changing into his speed armor as he charged towards the tower. He called forth his bow staff and used it to propel himself onto a platform. He landed with relative ease, then summoned a set of clawed brass knuckles that he used to begin climbing up the wall.

"And there goes Roman Fernandez, taking the lead for Fairy Tail, but Kagura of Mermaid Heel is catching up quickly!"

Kagura began jumping up after Roman, her sword in hand. She raised it to knock the boy off the wall and back to start when a white blur dove in front of her. Bianca, in one of her angel forms, kicked Kagura in the gut. Kagura coughed as she flew backward, barely able to catch herself on a banister.

"HEY! THEY SAID NO FLYING!" Micah Orlando argued.

"Ah, yes," Yajima nodded. "While the rules clearly stated that to claim the fort one of the team members had to climb the tower, there is no rule against the other team member using any trick necessary to help their comrade reach the top."

"Well," Minerva, who had been called to help Rogue smiled. "If that's the case…" she disappeared in a blue glow, only to materialize right next to Roman.

"Sorry, kid," she said as she reached to grab him, only to be quite literally blown away by a blast of Bianca's horn.

"Speed it up a bit pal, they're starting to catch up to you," Bianca muttered to Roman.

"I'm trying," Roman huffed as he picked up the pace and climbed as fast as he could, finally reaching a platform with a spiraling staircase attached. Roman shook out his arms to rid them of any strain as he began to climb. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flock of ice birds coming his way.

"Requip!" he called, changing into a black robe of chainmail with a matching hat and shield. He held the shield up, the ice birds shattering against it as he kept climbing.

"And Roman Fernandez still has a narrow lead, but Ren of Blue Pegasus is catching up fast," Chapati announced.

Roman continued holding his shield up, blocking more of Lyon's attacks, though he could seem to figure out where Lyon himself was.

_FWOOSH!_

Using his air magic Ren flew past Roman, nearly knocking him off the staircase.

"And just like that, Blue Pegasus has taken the lead!" Chapati screeched as the crowd cheered.

"Darn it!" Roman shouted. He couldn't lose another round, not after his last performance! He had to redeem himself.

"On it!" Bianca called as she flew past him. "Get your whip ready."

"For what?" Roman asked, then he requipped to whip into his hand as she said.

Bianca flew to the top of the staircase and took a deep breath. Her white robes and hair began to sparkle, slowly changing from white to gold.

"What the-" Chapati sputtered. "Yajima, Mato, have either of you seen a golden angel before?"

"Never," Yajima shook his head as Bianca's entire body began to shimmer and shine. "Most impressive!"

Reaching forward Bianca grabbed onto the end of the railing at the top of the spiral staircase. She spread her wings out and then gave as strong of a flap as she could. She began moving upwards, pulling the staircase with her. Everyone gasped in awe as, after a bit more of straining she sapped the top six or so stairs clean off, just as Ren was stepping onto them.

"Wait, wha-" Ren asked as he noticed the staircase was moving. Bianca gave three spins before tossing the bits of the staircase back to the ground.

"Oh! And just like that, Blue Comes crashing back to the starting line. Literally...can someone go make sure he's okay?" Chapati asked.

Roman gulped as he neared what used to be the top of the staircase. Now how was he supposed to get to the next level of the tower?

Bianca's robes began shining once again, going back to their usual white color. She turned around to Roman and held one arm straight out.

Roman nodded, catching on. He popped his whip, wrapping it around Bianca's wrist and kicking off of the broken staircase. Bianca didn't move as Roman used her for a base and swung to the next platform.

"And Fairy Tail is back in the lead!" Mato shouted. The crowd cheered as Roman grabbed onto a rope ladder and began climbing, Bianca circling him in a protective fashion.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_PEW! PEW! PEW! _Magic bullets flew out of Precht's fingers. Nashi swung her scythe around, blocking most of them, though one did manage to stun her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She cried as her shoulder began to burn, the damaging magic stunning it to uselessness. No matter how much Nashi tried to move it she couldn't. Precht ran towards her and jumped, a chain in his hand.

"Rhea!" Nashi shouted, pink flames coating her. The chain still wrapped around her middle, pinning her arms to her torso as Precht jerked her towards him. Once she touched her, though, he recoiled, calling out in pain. Nashi hit the ground, the chain disappearing. She stood back to her feet, crimson flames crackling around her fist.

"Thea's Fury!" she shouted, punching Precht in the gut. He flew backward, fireworks like flames twisting and propelling him backward. The flames exploded, sending him airborne.

"Eos!" Nashi called, summoning her wings. She got ready to fly after Precht but stopped when she noticed sparkling lights beginning to dance above him. She glanced around and saw Mavis holding a fist to the air, a familiar tattoo on her arm.

"Hey, isn't that Aunt Cana-"

Nashi didn't get to finish her question, for at that moment Mavis shouted:

"Fairy Glitter!"

"Yepi!" Nashi shrieked as she was blown backward by the shockwave of the attack.

"Nashi!" Mavis called as she ran to catch the little girl. She slid against the ground, barely making it in time to break Nashi's fall.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Nashi answered, rubbing her head.

"Ergh…" Precht groaned. Though burned and stuck in the middle of a massive crater, he pushed himself back to his feet. "After all I did to help that one-eyed brat, I'm not letting you undo it."

"Wait, you're one of the ones who helped Tate?" Nashi asked.

"Precht, why?" Mavis whispered tears in her eyes.

"After everything, I did for that worthless guild and they turn their back on me!" Precht hissed, stalking towards the two females. Mavis stood to her feet, putting herself between Precht and Nashi, the Fairy Glitter mark returning to her arm.

"They've forgotten all about me," Precht shouted. "So why should I help them? Why not return the favor and see to it that they are forgotten as well? Now-GUH"

Precht froze, a purple light surrounding him. His eyes grew wide and Mavis gasped. Nashi peaked out from behind the first master, rolling her eyes at the purple light.

"Oh, great, now what!" she shouted just as another chilling calm voice spoke.

"Do you really think further betrayal will erase the betrayals you committed in the past?"

Precht, despite seemingly being paralyzed, went pale at the sound of the voice.

"We all have sins, but your insistence on refusing to take accountability has proven to be your downfall," the voice continued, growing louder and angrier. "Now, back to the afterlife from which you came, scum!"

The purple light grew brighter and brighter, and brighter, blinding Nashi. She raised her hand, shielding her eyes until the light disappeared. When she looked back Precht was gone. A man with black hair, dressed in black robes with a white shawl stood in his place.

"Who…" Nashi began before Mavis took off running towards there, surprising him by jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Zeref!"

Nashi's eyes grew wide. "Oh…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Roman huffed as he pulled himself up the last obstacle and stood at the top of the tower. He'd made it, and he was the first. Bianca still flew next to him, turning her head side to side, making sure she kept him safe.

Roman took a step forward, heading towards the fort in the middle of the tower, nothing more than a little stone hut. He suddenly stopped, screeching in pain as he felt something burning at his ankle.

"Roman!?" Bianca gasped, looking down to see that there was a green liquid there, bubbling and burning his skin. Bianca gasped as a white light appeared in her palm.

"Heavenly Kull," she said as she put her hand over his ankle. The acid disappeared, though she couldn't repair the damage that had already been done. A flash of green raced by her face. She turned to find Micah Orlando climbing up.

"Roman, get in the shelter," Bianca said, a sword appearing in her hand.

"And leave you out here with him?" Roman asked, standing up and requipping back into his black armor. "Not a chance."

Micah chuckled as strode towards the two children. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Roman and Bianca glanced at each other. Micah was the youngest of the three Orlando brothers, which meant he was probably the most inexperienced. While he wouldn't be as hard to fight off than his brothers, that didn't mean this fight was going to be easy.

"Acid Rain!" Micah shouted.

"Heavenly Judgement!" Bianca shouted, a horn appearing in the hand opposite of the hand of the sword. Bianca blew, a loud blast and a shining light dissolving the acid.

Micah ran to her as she was distracted, acid bubbling in his palm. Roman jumped between them, using his shield to smash Micah's knee. Micah shouted in pain as he crumpled to his knees. Roman then spun and kicked him in the face. Micah fell onto his back. Roman ran to attack him again, but Micah held his hand up, grabbing Roman's face.

Roman shrieked as the acid began burning his skin.

Micah laughed evilly as he stood back up, still holding Roman's burning face. "So you thought you could-AUGH!"

Micah shrieked and let Roman go. A glowing white sword stabbed right through his forearm. Bianca pulled the sword out and swung it at Micah's face. Micah leaned back, barely dodging the blade. He flipped back onto his hands, his feet coming up to kick Bianca in the chin.

Bianca flew into the air, spinning from the impact. The kick stunned her so that she released her angelic form as she began falling back downwards. She wasn't heading towards the top platform, though, she was heading towards the edge, falling straight back down to the bottom of the arena.

"Bianca!" Roman shouted as he ran to the edge. He caught her wrist with one hand, holding onto the edge of the platform with the other.

"Ergh…" Bianca groaned, still dizzy from the kick.

Roman gritted his teeth as he tried pulling her back up. He felt a harsh, numbing impact in his chest. The force caused him to involuntarily let go of the platform. Both he and Bianca began plummeting towards the ground as the crowd screamed.

"Hey, he didn't have to do that, those kids are gonna die!"

"Someone catch them!"

"Boo!"

Roman gritted his teeth, never letting go of Bianca's arms. He requipped his bullwhip into his hand. He popped it towards a banister sticking out of the top platform. It wrapped around it, stopping the fall. The rough stop caused his shoulders to pop. He groaned in pain but didn't let go. He pressed his lips together as he pulled himself with one arm. He then clutched the whip between his knees. Using his free hand and his knees he scooted his way back up the platform.

Finally, he reached the top. He grabbed onto the platform with one hand and tossed Bianca onto it with the other. Once Bianca was safely on the platform he pulled himself up and then crawled over to check on her.

"You okay, Bianca?"

"Ugh," Bianca groaned as she sat up rubbing her head. She had blood coming out of her mouth and her nose.

Roman gasped, anger rising within him. He stood to his feet, turning towards where Micah was opening the fort door to walk inside.

"Requip!" Roman hissed. Over a dozen throwing stars appeared around him. Roman waved his hand. The throwing stars flew in front of Micah, cutting off his access to the door.

"What the-" Micah shouted as the throwing stars flew at him, pinning him to the ground, each of the stars stabbing through either his clothes or skin to keep him in place. Roman threw Bianca over his shoulder, carried her into the fort, and latched the door behind them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Z...Zeref…?" Nashi asked as she slowly inched her way towards the man.

She'd heard a lot about her uncle. Some said he was a monster. Some said he was a genius. Some said he was misunderstood. Some said he was tragic.

But as she stared at the man before her she saw none of that. He seemed...normal.

Mavis continued giggling as she dangled from where her arms were wrapped around his neck. He smiled as he returned the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Mavis asked.

"I sensed you were in distress so I came to help," Zeref answered.

"Um?" Nashi whispered.

Zeref set Mavis down as he turned towards Nashi. His eyes grew wide as he slowly approached her. Black eyes penetrated her brown ones. Nashi suddenly couldn't move. She wasn't sure what to feel. Fear? Excitement? Terror?

Zeref reached out, setting his hand on top of her head. He ran a strand of her hair through his fingers, a soft smile on his lips.

"You have his hair," he said softly.

"My dad's?" Nashi asked, shyly tucking her hair behind her ears. "Y...yeah, I know."

Zeref's smile widened slightly but maintained its softness. "You probably have no idea who I am."

"Yes, I do," Nashi answered. "You're my uncle Zeref."

Zeref gasped, eyes growing wide. "Natsu told you about me?"

"Yeah," Nashi nodded.

"What did he say?"

Nashi shrugged. "Not much, actually."

Zeref hung his head. "I see."

"He says he can't remember a lot about you. Said he was really little when you got separated."

"Well," Zeref sighed. "I'm sure the few memories he does have aren't good."

"I'm not sure," Nashi said. "I mean, he named Luna after you."

Zeref gasped, staring wide-eyed at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Luna's middle name is Darcey, which means 'dark.' And you were known as the dark wizard."

Zeref hung his head, giving her a sad smile. "It's probably a coincidence."

Nashi shook her head. "No, he told me he did it on purpose."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he meant to name her after you."

Zeref's eyes widened even more, looking a bit glassy with tears.

"Why are you so surprised?" Nashi asked. "You're his brother, aren't you?"

Zeref smiled, wiping at his face. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Mavis smiled widely as she walked to his side, intertwining her fingers with his. "Honey, we need to get Nashi to her parents."

"Yes, you're right," Zeref nodded as he held his hand out to Nashi. "Come on, we'll show you the way."

Nashi timidly took his hand and he and Mavis began leading her away.

"How far are we?" Nashi asked.

"Not far, now," Zeref answered as they walked through the tall trees.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ugh…" Bianca groaned as she sat up, still rubbing her head.

"Bianca?" Roman asked, kneeling next to her.

"What happened?" Bianca asked.

"Micah kicked her in the head...hard," Roman answered.

"Oh, great," Bianca muttered. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"Are you okay now?"

"Other than my pride, doing great," Bianca smiled sheepishly.

"Good," Roman smiled.

_Shlosh!_

Bianca and Roman turned and saw bubbling green acid seeping through the cracks of the door.

"Uh-oh, I guess Micah's up," Roman muttered.

The hut began to shake as strong winds blew against it.

Shadows began seeping under the door.

"Uh...looks like Ren and Rogue caught up to us too," Bianca shuddered.

"I don't know if I've got enough weapons to take on all three of them at once," Roman said in a shaky voice.

A white light engulfed Bianca as she changed back to an angel. "Heavenly Judgement!"

A white flash engulfed the room, chasing the acid and shadows away, for now.

Bianca's angel form disappeared and she fell to her knees. "Ugh! I guess I'm still dizzy. That won't hold them off for long."

"Ergh!" Roman gritted his teeth. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm all for any crazy idea you may have!" Bianca suggested with a shrug.

"How crazy?" Roman asked, a light in his eyes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oof!" Micah grunted as a shadow smacked against him. He stopped stuttering just in time for Ren to hit him with a blast of wind.

"You're both getting on my nerves," Micah hissed.

"Shadow dragon, wing attack!" Rogue shouted, the attack hitting Micah right in the middle of his chest.

"What's the big deal, why are you attacking me instead of trying to get in the fort!"

"Wind chaser!" Ren shouted, knocking Micah onto his back.

"They may not be in our guild but they are only children," Ren said to Micah.

"And we are fathers," Rogue replied. "So why would we let you attack two young children?"

"It's the Grand Magic Games! You win whatever the cost!" Micah insisted.

"There are some lines you shouldn't cross, even while in combat," Ren countered.

Micah gritted his teeth as he squared up to fight.

A bright light shone from the inside of the fort. All three men turned and looked at it as the door flew open.

Bianca and Roman stood in the doorway, hands clasped, magic pulsating around them.

"Requip Magic…" Roman chanted.

"Angelic Soul Magic…" Bianca joined in.

"Unison Raid: HEAVENLY SWORD DANCE!"

A blast of white light and pale, iron swords flew out of the doorway.

"A unison raid?" Rogue asked, in awe.

"OH, C'MON, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Micah shouted.

"Uh-AUGH!" Ren cried as he dodged the attack.

Roman and Bianca tightened their grip on each other's hands as they put everything they could into the attack.

"Holy smokes!" Chapati shouted. "Is that what I think it is!?"

"A unison raid!" Yajima confirmed. "My word!"

"Those little pumpkins got a lot of punch to 'em, huh!?" Mato exclaimed.

All of the kids back in the dugout began cheering.

"WOO-HOO! UNISON RAID TIME!" Koree cheered.

"Well, now we've got competition sis," Persephone smirked.

"Wow," Storm's eyes widened. "My little sister has really gotten strong, haven't they?"

"Well, that and she's got Roman helping her," Cato added, eyes narrowing mischievously. "A lot…"

Storm frowned at Cato. "I don't know what crazy ideas you're implying…"

"Yeah, sure you don't," Cato rolled his eyes.

"You're freaking me out!" Storm whimpered.

Loud shouts erupted from the top of the tower and Rogue and Ren jumped to lower stories of the tower to dodge the unison attack. Micah, unfortunately, took the brunt of the attack, causing him to topple down several stories, about halfway down the tower.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Chapati announced.

"And with only five minutes left in the game, it's unlikely anyone will get back up to the top of the tower to displace Roman and Bianca!"

Roman closed the door back, latching it shut before he fell to the ground, exhausted, but proud.

"Wow, our crazy idea actually worked," Bianca exclaimed from where she was already slumped on the floor.

"Is it bad that I was worried it wouldn't?" Roman asked.

"No, 'cuz I was too," Bianca answered. "Glad it did though because we were about to be goners."

"Heh, I don't know about that," Roman shrugged. "Not when I have an angel on my side."

Bianca's eyes went wide, a blush forming on her face.

Roman frowned, confused by her response before he realized what he said. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, because, y' know, you're magic. Not saying you aren't pretty! Because you are! But, I wasn't trying to-I mean-I didn't mean-"

"I...it's okay. I knew what you meant," Bianca said. "And thank you."

Back in the dugout, Storm's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, Cato, you might be right!"

"I'm always right," Cato shrugged.

Storm put a hand to his head. "Now I'm gonna kill Roman."

"Storm, no!" Cato snapped.

Everyone watched on eagerly as the clock ticked down. The five minutes quickly passed by as everyone scrambled to get back to the top of the tower. Before anyone knew it, though, the time was running out.

"...five, four, three, two, one!" the crowd cheered as the buzzer went off.

"And that's time!" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail wins, AGAIN!"

The crowd went wild as the rest of the kids in the dugout cheered.

"That's our big brother!" Minette cheered.

"Hey, my sister was up there too," Meeko shouted.

"So, Roman totally carried the fight."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Wow," Igneel mused as he and Layla watched on. "Am I that annoying when I fight with him?"

"Yeah, now maybe you'll stop," Layla answered.

"Nash, messing with ice breath is too much fun!"

"I heard that space brain!" Meeko shouted.

"And what are you going to do about, you grumpy snowman."

"Oy, vey!" Layla groaned as her face was palmed.

"Well, folks, after that impressive battle I suspect you'll all need to take a breather," Yajima said. "But not too long of one. Remember, this is the 25th anniversary of the Grand Magic Games, so we've mixed things up to keep them interesting."

"Exactly!" Chapati agreed. "When we come back we won't be coming back to our usual battle rounds. We'll be coming back to the final team battle where our guilds take to the streets!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Since this is the 25th anniversary the team battles will be a bit different," Yajima began explaining as the competitors from the last round began filing into their dugouts. Strom immediately got to healing Roman and Bianca, though he listened intently to the instructions.

"The first being that while in previous years only select members of each guild were allowed to compete, this year the entire guild is allowed to join in the battle" Yajima continued.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Cato commented.

"In Crocus, there are 80 buildings that we would classify as skyscrapers. That' ten buildings for each guild," Yajima continued."Each guild will be given ten buildings to defend, with one member stationed to guard each at the beginning of the game. Once the game starts the remaining guild members will have two choices. They can either join their guildmates in defending their skyscrapers, or they can try to take over another guild's skyscraper."

"The battle round will last for twenty-four hours!" Chapati continued. "The guild with the most skyscrapers under their control at the end of the round will in the game!"

"Furthermore," Mato continued. "The number of points added at the end of this round will be determined by how many buildings each guild has. So a guild ending the round with twenty skyscrapers under their control will get twenty points!"

"This sounds difficult…" Storm muttered.

"Not to mention dangerous," Cato added.

"Alright, let's go!" Koree cheered.

"Before we send the guilds out into the field, we'll give them thirty minutes to pick their ten guards as well as come up with a strategy," Yajima said.

"Alright, well, Roman and Bianca are wiped, so they can't go in there," Storm said.

"So, that leaves me," Persephone said as she began typing on her screens. "Koree, Cato, Storm, Farrah, and Benedict. We still need four more…"

"Hey!" Igneel shouted. "Layla and I took on some big wizards and won!"

"You took on Twilight Ogre, that's not exactly impressive," Meeko scoffed.

"Hey, you try-"

"Okay," Persephone nodded. "With Layla, Igneel, and Meeko that gives us nine. We still need one more…"

"If Nashi were still here it would be perfect," Layla mused.

"But she's not, so we'll have to make do," Persephone sighed.

"What about one of us," the triplets raised their hands.

"But which one?" Roman asked.

"Minette."

"Minette."

"I don't know-WHAT!?" Minette shrieked.

"Face it, Minnie, you're the strongest out of the three of us," Eva shrugged.

"But, me? Go out there alone? Without you two?"

"We'll come straight to you once the game starts," Von assured her. "We just need you to save a building for us until we get there."

Minette smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll go!"

"Alright, we have our ten," Persephone nodded. "Now, which buildings are we going to choose."

"The biggest ones, duh!" Koree said.

"No," Farrah shook her head. "Everyone will be going for the big ones. Plus they'll be harder to guard. We need to pick smaller ones and some that are close together. Persephone?"

Persephone nodded as she pulled up a map of Crocus, marking the 80 skyscrapers.

"Once someone gets inside one of our buildings it will be harder to get them out," Farrah continued explaining. "It will be easier to take them down before they get inside. So we need a collection of smaller towers close together that we can form a perimeter around, preferably in the center of town. That way we can slowly work our way out, taking over new buildings while still protecting our home base."

Farrah scanned through the map a little bit longer, then smiled. "Here!"

She pointed to a group of shorter towers in the business part of Crocus. The buildings weren't that impressive or fancy, they looked like office spaces, but they would still count.

"Hm," Persephone hummed as she studied the location Farrah had chosen. "Looks like there's only one main road in or out. Other entrances and exits are smaller roads that would be easy to block. This would make it even more difficult for someone to take our base. Good pick Farrah."

"Our main focus really shouldn't be taking new buildings, though," Storm said. "Without the adults here it will be hard for us to take new terrain. Our best bet would be to hold down the fort and hope the lead we've got is enough to keep us from being overtaken."

"Way to liven the moral, bro," Bianca scoffed.

"I'm just saying," Storm shrugged. "Let's try and be realistic until we here from Nashi-"

"_Hey, guys!"_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"We're getting close," Mavis called as she, Zeref, and Nashi continued walking through the forest.

"Really?" Nashi asked, excited. "We're almost there?"

"Yes," Zeref smiled. "You're almost there."

Nashi grinned from ear to ear. Finally, she was going to have her Mommy, Daddy, and the rest of the adults back! This nightmare was about to be over!

"_Hey guys, I've almost made it to our parents!" _she called out through the archive link.

"_Really?"_ the rest of the birthday gang called.

"_Yeah, I'm almost there!"_

"_Great!" _Persephone cheered. "_Your timing actually couldn't be more perfect! We're about to enter the team battle rounds! We'll come up with a plan on how to get everyone together and make sure Uncle Gray can get those marks off Carmen and the rest of them before Elena can activate them."_

"_See you soon!" _Cato called as Nashi turned her focus back to following her aunt and uncle.

Her footsteps lightened, almost to a skip. She was finally going to get her Mommy and Daddy back! She was a bit confused though, as she looked ahead she didn't see anything that looked like a camp of any sort. Were they really that close?

"There it is!" Mavis cheered as she pointed.

Up.

Nashi craned her head back. Floating in the sky was a giant black, clue, purple, and gray sphere, pulsating and churning as if it were a thunderstorm caught in a bubble.

"They're up there!?" Nashi screeched.

"Yup!?" Mavis smiled.

"Oh…" Nashi should have guessed it wasn't going to be so easy to get her parents back. "Well, guess I should get going, thanks for-" she stepped forward, her wings reappearing until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on," Zeref said. "You're not going up there alone."

"Can you guys fly?" Nashi asked, curious.

"Not exactly," Mavis giggled. "But we have no one who can."

A shadow passed over them. Nashi looked back up and gasped. "HOLY SMOKES, THAT'S A DRAGON! THAT'S A DRAGON!"

A massive red dragon landed in front of Mavis, Zeref, and Nashi.

Zeref chuckled. "Hello, old friend. May this bring back memories!"

The dragon lowered his head, humming. "Hm, it most certainly does."

"Uh…" Nashi stuttered. There was no way! Could this be…?

The dragon turned to her, the light of a smile in his yellow eyes. "Hello, Nashi."

"Uh, are...are you my grandfather?" Nashi asked.

"Heh," the dragon chuckled. "Smart girl. Must your mother, because your dad wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? He's still your son, after all!" Nashi protested.

"Ah, there he is," the dragon chuckled.

"You'll take good care of my niece, won't you?" Zeref asked.

"Of course I will! She's my granddaughter!"

"So, so you're the one my brother Igneel was named after?" Nashi asked.

"Yes," the dragon, Igneel, answered. "That would be me. Now come on."

Dragon Igneel lowered his head to the ground. "The longer we stand here yabbering, the longer your folks are stuck up there."

"O...okay…" Nashi stuttered as she stepped towards him. She stopped mid stepped, turned around, and threw her arms around Mavis and Zeref.

"Thank you Uncle Zeref, Aunt Mavis. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"We're glad we got to meet you too," Mavis smiled as she returned the hug.

"Take care of yourself, Nashi," Zeref said as he patted her hair. "We're proud of you."

"Really?" Nashi asked, eyebrows praising.

"Very proud," Mavis nodded.

"C'mon, kid," Igneel called. "We're losing daylight!"

"Okay," Nashi said as she hopped onto Igneel's back.

"Bye guys!" Nashi waved. Zeref and Mavis waved back, both smiling.

"Hang on," Igneel said as he took off into the air.

"Ah!" Nashi screeched as the wind whipped past her.

"I said hang on," Igneel said.

"I am," Nashi answered. "I'm just not used to riding on a dragon."

"Well, today's you're lucky day," Igneel chuckled. "Make sure you've got a good grip because we're about to speed it up!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, the thirty minutes are up!" Chapati announced.

The ten elected children got in line at the front of the dugout.

"Since Fairy Tail won the game round, they will go first to claim their ten stations," Yajima explained. "Each guild will be sent out in thirty-minute increments to stake their claims before the games finally begin!"

"Alright guys, let's get ready to go!" Farrah announced.

"Yeah!" the kids all cheered.

Just then the door opened and a mailman came in.

"Eh, what?" Farrah asked.

"Is there a Farrah Lee-Dreyar here?" the mailman asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit busy right now!" Farrah screeched.

"Well, here," the mailman passed her a letter.

"Okay, thanks," Farrah took the letter and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Alright, Fairy Tail, GO!" Chapati cheered.

"Let's go, guys!" Farrah yelled.

She, Benedict, Storm, Cato, Persephone, Koree, Layla, Igneel, Meeko, and Minette all ran out of the arena and into the city. It took them a few minutes to make it to their selected area. Rather than immediately go to their selected buildings, though, Meeko and Koree went about blocking off all the smaller roads.

"Ice make, Wall!"

"Iron, Jail!"

Slabs of ice reaching high over a man's head filled in the space between the ten buildings, all but across the main road in and out of their circle. Iron rods fall from the sky, encircling the entire area.

"Open, Gate of the Rose, Fyllo!" Layla called. Fyllo appeared, wrapping thorny vines around Koree's poles, creating a spiky hedge.

As for Meeko, Koree, and Layla went about setting up the barriers, Persephone began laying archive screens all around the inside of the ice, iron, and thorn fences.

"If anyone other than a Fairy Tail wizard manages to get through, they should let us," she explained. "They'll set off an alarm if someone without a Fairy Tail mark steps on them.

"Good," Farrah nodded her head in approval. She then turned her focus to speaking through the archive link Persephone set in all of them before heading out. "Cato, how are you doing up there?"

"Alright," Cato answered from where he was positioned at the top of the tallest building in their base. "I've seen Koree and Meeko's spells plenty of times, so it shouldn't be too hard for me to recreate them if someone breaks through the barriers. Layla and Fyllo's is the only one that might give me some trouble."

"Hear that, Layla?" Farrah asked. "Go ahead and put Fyllo away. We may need her if Cato can't recreate her thorns, so try to use your other spirits for any fights we might face."

"Got it," Layla replied as she sent Fyllo back to the Celestial World.

"Igneel, Storm, how are you guys doing?" Farrah asked.

"Looks good up here," Storm said from the top of the third tallest building.

"Same here," Igneel said from the third tallest.

"Good, Storm, remember, you're only acting as a sentry until someone else gets here and takes over. You're the only healer we've got so we've got to keep you safe."

"Right," Storm nodded.

"Igneel, remember you're right next to our main entrance. Once Koree gets to her position across from you it will be up to you two to smell or hear any incoming attacks and let us know. Now Koree's going to be pretty busy making sure our barriers stay up, so when it comes to fighting intruders off you'll pretty much be on your own. I'll be at the back making sure no one sneaks in through the exit."

"Got it," Igneel nodded.

"Okay," Persephone said as she walked to Farrah's side. "I think we're set."

"Alright, everyone get your positions," Farrah ordered. "Persephone, let Nashi know the plan and then call Carmen."

"Right," Persephone nodded as all the children split and went to their buildings.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Woo-hoo!" Nashi cheered as she and her grandfather sped through the sky.

"Having fun back there, kiddo?" dragon Igneel asked.

"Yeah!" Nashi called.

"Heh, you remind me of Natsu when he was younger," the older dragon chuckled.

"Hey, Grandpa, what was my dad like when he was a kid?"

"A pain in the butt!"

Nashi rolled her head back and laughed.

"Ah, he was a good kid. Just a stubborn troublemaker, is all."

"Sounds kinda like my brother, Igneel," Nashi stated.

"And your old man had to go and name the little rascal after me," the dragon shook his head. "Figures."

Nashi giggled.

"_Hey, Nashi?"_ Persephone's voice called through the archive link.

"_Yeah?" _Nashi answered.

"_You know where the business center of Crocus is?"_

"_Uh," _Nashi pondered for a minute. "_Not really…"_

"_Didn't think so. Hang on a sec."_

Nashi waited a few seconds until a map of Crocus appeared in her mind.

"_See the ten buildings I've circled?" _Persephone asked.

"_Uh-huh," _Nashi nodded.

"_Storm's going to be in the second one right here, ready to heal any of the adults who need it. This is also where we'll be bringing Carmen and the rest of the kids."_

"_So that's where I need to open my portal at, huh?" _Nashi guessed.

"_Yup. And make sure Uncle Gray goes first. We'll try to sneak Carmen's group in but we're not sure how long it's going to take before Phoenix Grave realizes they're missing."_

"_Right," _Nashi nodded.

"Here we are," Igneel called.

Nashi leaned forward on his back as he flew and hovered over the top of the sphere. Nashi gulped. This thing was massive! And the thunderstorm like field covering it looked thick and dangerous.

"How am I supposed to get in there?" Nashi asked.

"You'll have to drive a hole through the outer layer to get inside," Igneel answered.

"I'm not sure if I can do that and have enough energy to open a huge portal once inside…" Nashi whimpered.

"I know, that's why you won't have to," Igneel answered.

Just then four bright lights appeared around Nashi. She gasped as her grandmother, Makarov, Mavis, and Zeref appeared around her.

"We'll open a gateway for you," the older Layla said.

"Once you're inside, though, you'll be on your own," Zeref said. "There'll be nothing more we can do for you."

Nashi shook her head. "I won't be alone. My parents are in there."

"That they are," Makarov nodded as he took one of Nashi's hands in his. "You're a brave young girl Nashi, we're so proud of you."

"Make sure you tell everyone we said 'hi,'" Mavis smiled.

"I will," Nashi promised.

"Alright, get ready," Igneel called.

Nashi nodded, taking a deep breath, summoning her wings as Layla, Makarov, Mavis, and Zeref held a hand out towards the sphere.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Farrah took a deep breath to still her beating heart as she made her way to the top of her building. Now all she had to do was wait for the game to start. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, trying to keep herself from fidgeting too much. As she did so, she felt something smooth rub against her hand. She pulled it out. It was the letter the mailman had given her before she ran off. She had been so caught up in the games she didn't even look to see who it was from.

It was from Ivan.

Farrah gasped as she ripped it open and read:

"_Farrah, you and the rest of the kids are in grave danger! Mace, Elena, and several other criminals broke out of jail a few hours ago! They are on their way to the games. Their plan is to use the final battle round as a cover to assassinate as many wizards as possible. I don't care if you end up throwing your chances at winning, under no circumstances should you compete in the final round! Especially the Orlando children. Their father stated he was going after them personally! Get to the Rune Knights and tell them what's happened now!"_

Farrah's hands began to tremble. She activated the link and called out.

"Benedict! Benedict, can you hear me? You're in danger, your dad's out of jail!"

There was no answer.

"Benedict?"

Still no answer.

"BENEDICT!?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A hole slowly began to appear in the outer layer of the sphere. Nashi took a step forward, but Zeref grabbed her shoulder.

"Not yet," he said.

The hole began to grow bigger, and bigger.

Nashi held her breath as she watched.

A light began to slowly shine through the hole, growing steadily brighter.

"Not yet," Zeref told her again.

The hole grew all the larger, and then the light shined brighter.

"Now!" Zeref let go of Nashi.

"Go, quick, we won't be able to hold it open for long!" Mavis shouted.

"Okay, thanks guys," Nashi said as she jumped off Igneel's back. "I won't forget you!"

"And we won't forget you," Layla smiled.

"Good luck, child," Makarov called after her.

"Tell your old man I'm proud of him," Igneel said as Nashi dove headfirst into the hole. Cracks of lightning and thunder trembled all around her as she flew straight through a tunnel of light. As she flew the tunnel began to shrink. Nashi gasped. They weren't kidding when they said they wouldn't be able to hold it open for long. She flew all the faster, trying to reach the end before for it closed in on her and crushed her.

The tunnel disappeared just as she flew out the other end.

She'd made it!

Barely, but she'd made it!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_BENEDICT!?"_

Benedict could hear someone calling his name through the archive link, but he didn't have time to answer as he ran through the rows of cubicles in the dim room, finding one to duck inside of.

He gasped, trying to quiet his breathing so his pursuer couldn't find him.

_SPLASH!_

"Augh!" Benedict screeched as a splatter of acid burned through the side of his cubicle, forcing him out of it.

He scrambled to open, his blood turning cold as he spotted a menacing figure standing ominously at the end of the aisle.

"I say it's time we had some man-to-man time, don't you think, son?" Mace asked, grinning evilly.

"Leave me ALONE!" Benedict shouted a sonic boom erupted from the last word.

The attack blew the cubicles away, flying towards Mace. The criminal simply sidestepped all the flying debris, sending another shot of acid towards Benedict.

Benedict dropped to his stomach, dodging the attack as it flew over his head and burned a hole in the wall behind him.

"But I've waited so long for this moment," Mace hissed as he began stomping towards his son. Benedict jumped to his feet, swinging a fist towards his father's face. Mace simply grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him through the hole in the wall he'd just created. Benedict slid against the floor, crashing into a glass barrier blocking out a staircase banister. It cracked but didn't break, as Mace stepped through the hallway after him.

"All these years and you still haven't learned to respect your elders, have you boy?" Mace asked.

"Respect!?" Benedict shouted.

"Oh?" Mace arched an eyebrow. "Did you forget what you did to me all those years back?"

"You tried to kill mom!" Benedict screamed as he stood to his feet. "You tried to kill me! And the girls! I was just protecting us!"

_SMACK!_

Benedict's head spun as he fell over…

...and down.

Down at least ten stairs before stopping at the bottom of a platform.

"That was none of your business!" Mace shouted. "She should have never brought children into adult affairs, and you should have behaved enough to keep your nose out of it!"

Benedict shakily climbed to his feet, only for Mace to kick him in the gut down ten more steps to another platform.

"And all these years later, you still haven't learned your lesson…" Mace sighed. "Why did the fates torment me by giving me such a repulsive son."

"I'm not your son!" Benedict shouted as he stood to his feet, a deep frown on his bloodied face. "And you're not my father."

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that, you-"

"Because I'm not just a little kid anymore," Benedict hissed, his voice wavering slightly from fear, but still firm. "And I've gotten stronger since the last time we met."

"Ah," Mace chuckled. "So you think you're a man now. Alright then," acid began dripping from every pore of Mace's body as he stalked towards Benedict. "Let's see what you've got…"


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

Benedict panted, trying to calm his nerves as he watched his father climb down the steps towards him.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, boy?" Mace asked.

"Want? NO!" Benedict shouted. "I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you in my life, period!"

Mace all but growled, swinging an acid coated fist towards Benedict. Benedict ducked.

Mace's fist went straight over his head and through the wall behind him. Benedict to his chance to try and escape.

"Sound magic, solid wave!" Benedict called, a flurry of sounds materializing in a spiral formation below him. Benedict jumped onto the solid sounds, sliding towards the ground floor of the building.

Mace growled as he pulled his fist free. "Acid rain!"

Drops of acid fell on Benedict's speel, dissolving it until it crumpled underneath him.

"Augh!" Benedict shouted as he began to plummet downward. Well, if he was going to go down, he'd at least take his old man with him.

"Sonic BOOM!" Benedict cried, the sound wave destroying the stairs underneath mace.

"ACH!" Mace called as he too began plummeting towards the ground floor of the office building. Now with his dad taking the fall as well, Benedict began to look for a way out of his predicament. He saw a glass wall to his left, framing what looked like a lot of archive desks.

"Sound projection!" Benedict shouted as he punched his fist to the side. The impact hit Mace in the chest sending him straight into a concrete wall that cracked under the impact. The attack also pushed Benedict backwards, through the glass wall, and right into a desk. He grunted as he flipped over and fell to the floor behind it.

"Ugh!"

_SPLAT!_

Benedict looked up and saw a splatter of acid on a support beam behind him. The acid ate away at the beam, causing it to collapse. The ceiling began to groan and sink without the support. Benedict jumped to his feet and ran to get out of the impact of a possible collapse.

_SPLAT!_

Another shot of acid flew past his face, landing on the wall behind him.

Benedict dropped to his hands and knees, ducking behind a desk. He waited for a while, holding his breath, trying to see what Mace would do next. He heard meaning footsteps crunching on the glass he'd broken earlier.

"Benedict," Mace called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Benedict's hands trembled as he began to try and quietly crawl away from Mace.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi looked around. Everywhere she turned there was nothing but smoke and fog. It looked almost like the void she'd first walked into, only there was a bit more light here, and the constant sound of thunder and lightning that broke through the silence.

Her parents and the other adults had been stuck in here for nearly a week? This was awful! How on earth were they still sane? Were they still sane?

"Mommy? Daddy?" Nashi called as she tried to figure out where up and down was in this crazy place.

"Mo-OOF!" Nashi flew right into the ground. At least she thought it was the ground. Carefully, slowly, she tried to stand to her feet. When she managed to do so successfully she put her wings away and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Mommy? Daddy? Hello? Anyone? Can anyone hear me?"

Her brow furrowed when she heard no answer. What if she was too late? What if she'd been brought to the wrong place?

"HELLOOOOO!" She called.

Then she heard it, whispering in front of her. She stepped forwards, waving her hands about to try and find her way in this fog.

"Hello?"

"...there it is again…"

"Sounds almost like a kid."

"What's a kid doing in here?"

Several whispering voices said somewhere in front of her.

Nashi broke into a sprint as she bolted forward. "Hello! Guys! Guys, I-oof!"

Nashi collided right into something. Or someone.

"Nashi?"

"Uncle Macao!" Nashi cried as she looked up at the older man.

"What the heck are you doing here, ya little ankle biter?" Another voice called as a figure appeared behind Macao.

"Uncle Wakaba!" Nashi jumped to her feet and threw her arms around the two older men. "You guys are okay!"

"Well, as okay as we can be trapped in this...whatever it is…" Wakaba answered.

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy, get over here!" Macao shouted over his shoulder.

"What do you want now, you old geezer?" an annoyed voice called that made Nashi's heart skip.

She pushed the two older men aside and ran forward.

"Daddy!" she called.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl running towards him. "Nashi?"

Nashi jumped towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy! You're okay!"

Natsu stood there stunned, then his eyes grew wide and he let out a screech as he threw his arms around her.

"AH! Oh, my poor little girl! They've got you trapped in this hell-hole too!"

Nashi giggled and shook her head. "No, Daddy. No one's trapped me here, I came myself."

"You WHAT!?" Natsu exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing? Why would you come here! You better have a good explanation for this, young lady!"

"I came here to get you out," Nashi explained.

"Huh?" Natsu arched an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Oh, thank Mavis!" a weepy voice called as someone else snatched Nashi into a hug. "Please get us out of here! There's no booze in this dump, and I'm dying!"

"Hey, let go of my daughter you raging alcoholic!" Natsu shouted.

Nashi however, smiled, and returned the weepy woman's embrace. "Aunt Cana!"

"I promise to make you my favorite niece if you just get me out of here!" Cana loudly promised.

Nashi laughed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Let her go!" Natsu said as he snatched his daughter back.

Nashi just kept laughing, tears now trickling down her face.

"Nashi?"

The little girl gasped, and turned at the sound of another familiar voice. "Mommy!"

"Nashi!" Lucy bent down, holding her arms open for her daughter. She held her close, tears streaming down her face as well.

"Mommy, you're okay!"

"What are you doing here, Nashi?" Lucy asked weepily.

"To get you out," Nashi said.

"Get us out? How?" Lucy asked.

"By using my Styx spell," Nashi explained. "Now that I'm inside here with you I can open a portal and let you out."

"But how'd you get here in the first place?" Natsu asked.

"Uh…" Nashi scratched at the back of her head. "That's a bit of a long story…"

"_Hey, Nashi, did you find them yet?" _Persephone's voice called.

"Huh, oh yeah, I found them," Nashi replied.

"Uh, Lucy I think your kid's gone bonkers," Cana muttered.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was talking to Persephone through our archive link."

"PERSEPHONE!" a loud voice shouted as a tall, burly man came running out of the fog.

"Uncle Gajeel!" Nashi cried.

"Eh-NASHI!" Gajeel bent down and tossed Nashi into the air. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

"I didn't drag anything in."

"Lily!" Nashi cheered as she saw Levy and Pantherlily walking out of the fog towards her.

"Are any of the other kids here?" Levy asked.

"No, just men," Nashi said. "The rest are getting ready to help you out once we get through. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Uncle Gray?"

"Yeah?" said the ice wizard called as he and Juvia stepped out of the fog.

Nashi smiled as she ran to them arms open.

"Oh, Nashi!" Juvia called, snatching the little girl into a hug.

"Nashi? How the heck did you get here?" Gray asked.

"A long story, but listen, we need your help…" Nashi said as she began explaining everything that happened.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carmen sighed deeply as he waited on the sidelines with the other five kids and the rest of Phoenix Grave, waiting for the timer to go off. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. He wasn't exactly sure what Elena and her comrades were planning to do now that they were free, but he was sure it wasn't going to be good.

If only the Fairy Tail kids could have helped them. Carmen wasn't mad at him. He knew they'd tried, but-

"_Hey, Carmen!" _

Carmen jumped at the sound of Persephone's voice.

"_Can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, why…?"

"_Why? Because it's mark erasing time! I'm about to download a map into your brain. Once the game starts, come to the circled location so Storm's dad can take those marks off you!"_

"What, really!?" Carmen gasped.

"Oi, shut up!" a Phoenix Grave wizard hissed as he smacked Carmen on the back of the head.

"Sorry," Carmen muttered.

"I said shut up!"

Carmen simply frowned. Just then a map appeared in his mind.

"_See it?" _Persephone asked.

"_Yeah, I see it," _Carmen answered silently.

"_Good, get here as quick as you can. Nashi and the adults will be back soon!"_

Carmen's heartbeat quickened. Was this nightmare really about to be over? Carmen reached into his shirt, pulling his mother's necklace out and staring at it. It had been over a year since Elena had taken him. He'd all but given up hope of being free. Dared he hope once more?

"Five," the countdown began. "Four!"

Carmen quickly grabbed Malla's hand, whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened as she whispered to Georgiana.

"Three!"

Georgiana whispered to Collin, who whispered to Tierra.

"Two!"

Who whispered to Tate.

"One! BEGIN!"

All of the wizards took off running. Carmen quickly turned a corner, the rest of the children in his group following him.

"And off they go!" Chapati announced.

"Carmen," Tierra called. "If you're wrong about this I'll kill you!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Come out, son," Mace called. "Enough of these childish games. If you want to talk to me like a man then you come out here and face me like a man!"

There was no answer.

"Benedict!" Mace shouted, sending a blast of acid through a stack of desks. The desks hissed as they melted to sludge, but there was no sign of Benedict anywhere.

"Benedict!" Mace shouted again, stomping around, trying to find the teenager. It was then he noticed something, a reflection in one of the few unbroken windows in the room. A reflection of Benedict carefully crawling his way back up the stairs, trying to slip away. Mace grinned evilly, his brows lowering over his beady eyes.

"Gotcha!"

Benedict gasped as he watched his father whirl around towards him.

"Acid cyclone!" Mace shouted as a tornado of acid headed straight towards Benedict.

"Screeching fury!" Benedict screamed. A blast of shrieking noise cut through the cyclone, destabling it so that the acid simply fell down through the open space in the middle of the spiralling staircase. Smoke rose up as the acid began to burn the bottom floor and Benedict raced up the stairs, Mace following after him.

"Get back here!" Mace ordered. "I told you to-AUGH!"

A series of shrieking, cutting noises assaulted Mace's sense when he stepped onto the step he'd first spotted Benedict at. The trap Benedict laid continued to torment Mace until Benedict reached about three stories above him. He then stopped to both catch his breath and to see where his father was.

It was about that time that Mace broke free of the spell, glaring up at Benedict. Benedict yelped as he kept running up the stairs, never noticing his father shooting a mass of acid at a stretch of steps just ahead of him.

Benedict stepped over the corroding patch, the steps giving out under his weight and sending him crashing to the floor below.

"AUGH!" Benedict cried as he bounced off the ground.

A disappointed, and angry sigh came from behind him. Benedict gasped as he turned around to find his father standing behind him. He began trying to scoot away from his father, kicking his feet against the ground as Mace loomed over him and bent down. Benedict closed his eyes, waiting for a grabbed him by the face and forced him to look up, his beady eyes narrowing on the yellow mark upon his neck.

"Hmph," he sniffed. "Just when I thought that wretched woman couldn't stoop any lower."

Mace threw Benedict towards a wall. Benedict groaned as he bounced off it, putting a hand to the Fairy Tail mark upon his neck.

"Of course you didn't put up much of a fight did you?" Mace continued.

"You took her side when she slandered me in front of all the masters."

"It's not slander if it's true," Benedict hissed.

_SMACK!_

Benedict's vision doubled as Mace's slap knocked him to his side. As he fell to the ground Benedict thought he saw a yellow flash go by outside a broken window. Benedict gsped, looking up. Was that what he thought it was?

His vision disappeared as he felt a kick to his back. Mace planted his foot squarely into his back.

"You were right with what you said earlier, boy," Mace hissed. "You're no son of mine."

"Yeah, no kidding," Benedict coughed.

Mace grabbed Benedict by his hair and lifted him off the ground. Benedict hissed in pain, beating as his father's hands to try and free himself.

"No son of mine would stoop so low as to align himself with an enemy, abandoning his family!"

Benedict frowned at his father, then noticed something.

A flash of yellow zipping down the staircase. A new jolt of strength, a burst of hope, gave Benedict the extra push to swing his body back and kick his father in the gut. The impact shocked Mace enough to let go of Benedict's hair.

Now free, Benedict ran to get out from under the hole Mace melted in the staircase earlier.

"Come back-AUGH!" Mace shouted as a sonic boom knocked him off his feet and onto his back.

"I didn't abandon my family," Benedict called as he stood, panting at the end of the hallway, a determined look on his face.

"I found it."

_ZZZAAAPP!_

A burst of yellow lightning shot down from the hole in the stairs, striking Mace right in the chest and sending him flying backwards. He crashed into a wall as his body continued convulsing a few seconds longer.

He only gained control of himself in time to see a teenage girl jump through the hole. Burst of electricity jumped off the floor as she landed in between him and Benedict.

Mace's eyes grew wide at the sight of her.

There was no pupil, no iris of color in her eyes, only electric white. Her teeth were pointed. Yellow, scale-like patterns covered her arms, legs, neck, and face. Her hair flew behind her, dancing as bolts of electricity ran through the auburn locks.

Benedict's eyes also grew wide. "Farrah, did you just-ugh!" Benedict's legs gave out under him, his muscles seizing with pain.

"Stay down," Farrah answered, her voice echoey as she turned to him, a smile on her face. "I can handle it from here."

"Well, as I live and breathe," Mace chuckled. "The legendary dragon force."

Farrah turned back to him, a frown on her face as her lightning began crackling all the fiercer.

"This will be fun," Mace smiled.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So...let me get this straight…" Laxus said as he and the rest of the Fairy Tail adults stood around Nashi, listening to her tail.

"Elena has teamed up with Mace and Phoenix Grave to do...something, and she's entered those six kids in under Phoenix Graves' name?"

"They aren't bad, though," Nashi said. "They're just forced to go along with it because Elena put a curse or something on them through their guild marks. It has some sort of demon magic in it, which means Uncle Gray's the only one who can get rid of it."

"But my darling's been stuck in here with no food for nearly six days," Juvia said. "I'm not sure he'd have the strength-"

"To save the lives of six innocent kids I will," Gray cut her off. "So what's the plan for getting out of here?"

"Let me make sure everything's ready on the other end," Nashi said before contacting Persephone.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Psst," Carmen whispered as he and the other five children poked their heads in the door Persephone had told them to come in. Storm and Persephone were both waiting for them.

"Carmen, just in time," Persephone waved for them to come in.

"Big Brother Carmen, what's happening?" Tate asked.

"Don't worry about it, Tate," Carmen said as he grabbed Tate's hand and dragged him into the room behind all the others.

Persephone smiled as they gathered around her. "Alright, Nashi, we're ready!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Great," Nashi smiled as she turned back to the adults. "We're ready! Remember, Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia have to go first to save the kids Elena stole. Everyone else can go after them."

"Alright, you heard the girl, make a line folks!" Laxus ordered. "Gray and Juvia at the front!"

Nashi took a deep breath. She'd never made a portal this big before. Nor had she held one open for so long. Still, she had no choice but to follow through now.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to find her mother smiling down on her. "We'll go last," Lucy said

"Really?" Nashi asked.

"Well, duh!" Natus said, setting his hand on Nashi's other shoulder. "We're not leaving here without you, Firecracker!"

Nashi smiled, then rubbed her hands together. "Okay, let's go."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Farrah and MAce stared at one another, each waiting for the other to move. Benedict panted as he watched from behind Farrah, his entire body trembling.

Finally Mace moved, charging straight towards Farrah.

"Acid slicer!" she shouted.

Farrah bent down, dodging the attack and rolling forward. The minute both her feet landed back on the ground she called.

"Lighting dragon, talon!" lightning shot out of the bottom of her feet, projecting her towards Mace. She grabbed him around the waist as she propelled them both towards a wall. The wall cracked under the impact.

Mace groaned as the breath was knocked out of him. He slid off the wall, catching himself on his knees before he fell flat on his face.

"Lightning Dragon, Jaw!"

A shocking, numbing force hit him in the back of the skull, sending his face cracking against the floor. Though blinded, he somehow managed to get a hold of Farrah's ankle and jerked her off her feet. Farrah landed flat on her back as Mace jumped to his feet and loomed over her.

"Acid-"

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" Farrah shouted.

A pillar of lightning hit Mace in the chest and sent him flying straight through the ceiling and up three stories. He groaned as he hit a support bannister and crashed to the ground.

_FWOOM!_

A ball of lighting flew up after him and smacked him in the face, sending him flying on top of a desk. Mace shook his head to stop the spinning as he looked up. Farrah stomped her way towards him, lightning still coursing through her body.

Mace just smiled evilly as he asked. "So, what, girl? You think fighting me here will help protect your baby brother from Elena?"

"July?" Farrah asked.

"She's on her way to your hotel now to collect the one baby that she lost, why not take a few spares while she's there?"

Farrah gasped, her dragon force disappearing. Her eyes and skin went back to normal.

Mace grinned as he pounced off the desk. "Gotcha!"

Farrah gasped again as he flew towards her.

"Acid blade!"

Knife-like masses of acid flew towards Farrah.

"Shattering screech!" someone called.

Shrieking screams destabilized the acid, causing it to fall. Both Mace and Farrah turned to find Benedict running to Farrah. He stood between her and Mace, arms outstretched.

"Leave her alone!" Benedict shouted at Mace. "This is between me and you!"

"Yeah, fat chance," Farrah scoffed, pushing his hand down.

"Farr-"

"If he wants to mess with one member of Fairy Tail then he messes with all of us," Farrah stated.

"But over half of you ain't here," Mace scoffed.

"Guess I'll have to do it," Farrah answered, eyes narrowing.

Mace just stared at her, then glanced down at Farrah and Benedicts hands, realizing their fingers were interlocked.

"Oh, I see what's happening," he nodded, turning to Benedict. "And just how long did you think you would be able to keep your little girlfriend away from me?"

Benedict just glared at his father.

"Last chance Mace," Farrah warned. "Leave us alone."

"Or what?" Mace asked.

"We'll force you," Farrah answered. "By any means necessary."

Mace just chuckled. "I'd like to see you try…"

Just like before, both Mace and Farrah were caught in a stare-down.

After a few moments Mace noticed Benedict's lips moving, though no sound was coming from them. No sound he could hear, at least. But a dragon slayer…

"What are you whispering about, bo-"

"Lighting blast!" Farrah shouted, a bolt of lightning barely missing Mace's face, shooting by close enough to blind him.

When he regained his vision she noticed Farrah charging towards him.

"Acid blast!"

Farrah ducked, the acid going over her head and hitting a support beam behind her. She somersaulted forward and kicked Mace with a-

"Lightning Dragon, Talon!"

"Solid Sound Wave!"

Solid blasts of high pitched screams hit Mace's side, knocking him onto his back. As he lay there Benedict jumped over him, back hand-springing onto his feet. Mace shot a lot of acid after him, only to have it miss and hit another support beam. Mace continued shooting blasts of acid after his son, missing each time and splattering either a desk, the wall, or a support beam.

"Lighting dragon fist!"

Mace was so focused on Benedict he didn't notice Farrah charging towards him until she hit him. He stumbled backwards, barely regaining his footing in time to dodge another one of Farrah's attacks.

He reached forwards, grabbing onto one of her wrists.

"Gotcha!" he hissed, acid bubbling in his other palm. "Acid pain!"

Farrah somehow managed to dodge Mace's attack while still behind him. The two continued in a tight struggle, Farrah managing to only stay a hair's width away from him.

"Let her go!" Benedict shouted, grabbing a nearby chair and smashing it over his father's head. Mace stumbled forward, his hand with the acid landing against a support beam as he tried to steady himself.

A loud groan came from above him.

"Uh…" Benedict began. But before he could finish, Farrah grabbed him and the two teenagers disappeared in a blast of lightning.

Mace looked up just in time to see the ceiling crashing on him with a loud-

BOOM!

Farrah zapped herself and Benedict to the hallway outside the room they had been fighting in. They both coughed at the dust surrounding them as the ceiling collapsed onto Mace.

"Did...did it work?" Benedict asked.

Farrah carefully walked to the doorway of the room and peaked in. She didn't see anything, but she did smell something burning.

Benedict smelled it too. "Farrah, get-"

With a roar, Mace emerged from the rubble, covered in blood and acid. He whirled on Farrah, eyes glaring.

Benedict pushed her out of the way and shouted: "Sonic BOOOOOOOMMMM!"

This time the attack hit Mace and set him flying out a broken window.

Benedict gasped as he ran to the window, and watched his father plummet to the ground, hitting it with a sickening _SPLAT!_

Benedict took a step back.

He was gone.

His father...the man he'd had nightmares about for years was...gone…

His knees began to buckle as he wobbled in place.

"Benedict!" Farrah shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the window before he stumbled out after his father. Both teenagers collapsed onto the floor behind them. Farrah sat up, turning to the boy behind her.

"Benedict?"

Benedict was curled in a ball, tears rolling down his face as he gasped for air, almost like he was hyperventilating.

"Hey," Farrah whispered as she crawled to him, pulling him into her lap. "Hey, hey, hey. She. It's okay. I've got you. You're okay."

"He's...he's…" Benedict sobbed.

"He's gone, Benedict. He'll never hurt you again," Farrah assured him. "You're safe."

Benedict wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her shoulder. "Farrah...I…"

"Sh," Farrah whispered, running a hand over his hair.

"Farrah, I...I…"

"It's okay," Farrah said as she cupped his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. "I know."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_FWOOSH!_

Carmen gasped as a fiery whirlpool appeared in the room.

Persephone and Storm both stared, holding their breaths, waiting to see if this would actually work.

Slowly, from out of the whirlpool walked a tall man with pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair.

"Is that-" Carmen began to ask, before Storm cut him off.

"Dad!"

Gray smiled, sighing in relief as he knelt down on one knee and held his arms open. "Storm!"

Storm jumped into his father's awaiting arms, burying his face in Gray's shoulder. "Dad! You're okay! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, bud," Gray assured his son, running a hand over his hair.

Another figure, this time a woman, stepped through the portal.

"Mom!" Storm shouted as he let go of his father and ran to his mother.

"Oh, Storm, my darling!" Juvia cried, holding her son close as he cried into her shoulder. "Oh, sh. It's okay. Mommy's here. It'll all be okay."

"Mom, I was scared that I'd never see you again!" Storm cried.

Carmen hung his head, gripping his mother's necklace a bit tighter. What he would give to-

"So you must be the kids Elena took," Gray said as he approached Carmen and his friends.

"Yes sir," Carmen answered.

From behind him Tate's eyes grew wide. "No! No! No, this isn't good! Mother will be mad! Mother will be-"

"Tate, it's okay," Tierra said as she wrapped her arms around Tate's middle. "We don't have to worry about Elena anymore!"

"No!" Tate shrieked. "Mother will be so mad! She'll hurt all of us! This is bad!"

"Tate, calm down," Collin said, grabbing Tate's kicking legs. "We'll be-"

"No, Mother will be-"

A pale hand reached out, touching Tate's brow and instantly putting him to sleep. The children all turned to find a tall, beautiful woman with blue, teary eyes standing behind them.

"Poor little thing," she whispered.

"Aunt Mira!" Storm shouted. "You're okay too."

Mirajane turned from Tate to smile at Storm. "Storm. I'm so glad to see you!"

"Alright, set him down," Gray ordered. Collin and Tierra did so.

"Hold his hands."

They obeyed.

"The rest of you sit in a circle and hold hands," Gray said, grabbing Carmen's, who happened to be the closest to him, hand.

Carmen gasped, but didn't argue as he drew closer, reaching out for Malla's hand. The children of Gray formed a circle, holding hands.

"This might feel or look strange, but I promise you'll be okay," Gray assured them as he closed his eyes. Black splotches began to grow over his body. They seeped over from his skin and onto Carmen's.

"Ach!" Carmen exclaimed in surprise as the cold, dark splotches began growing up his arm.

"It will be okay," Gray assured him without opening his eyes. "Just let it do it's thing."

The black splotches continued growing over Carmen's body before seeping into Malla's, then Tierras, Tate's, Collin's, Georgiana's, and back to Gray.

Gray held the children's hands a bit longer as the black spots began to disappear. This time they went the opposite direction. Carmen's were the first to go away, then Mallas, Tierra's. Tate's, Collin's, and Georigianna's.

"There," Gray finally said, releasing their hands. "That should do it."

Carmen opened his shirt, gasping in delight as tears formed in his eyes. "It's gone!"

Collin looked down his shirt. "Mine too!"

"They're gone!" Tierra exclaimed.

"We...we're free…" Malla's bottom lip began to tremble. "We're free…"

The children just stared at each other in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was the nightmare finally over?

"Daddy!"

The children turned to find Persephone diving towards a rather large man, who scooped her up and spun her around.

"Sephy!"

"Persephone!" a rather short woman called as she ran to their side.

"Mommy!" Persephone shouted, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

More and more adults continued filing in, gasping and looking about, almost as if they couldn't believe they were really back.

Everyone seemed to be in disbelief that their different nightmares were over.

That is, until the sound of a door slamming open shocked everyone.

"Guys!" Farrah screamed as she and Benedict ran inside.

"Oh! Farrah!" Mirajane shouted as she raced to her daughter.

Farrah's eyes grew wide as she ran towards her mother. "Mama!"

"Farrah!" Laxus shouted as he made his way out of the portal and ran straight to his wife and daughter.

"Papa!" Farrah cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Benedict?"

Benedict gasped as Reina made her way out of the portal. "Mom?"

Tears poured down his face as he ran to his mother, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, my boy," Reina cried. "My sweet, sweet boy!"

"Persephone," Farrah shouted, quickly remembering why she'd raced back here in the first place. "Get a message to Nashi STAT!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Nashi's brow furrowed in concentration. She was almost done, she was exhausted, but almost done.

All that was left were her, her father, and her mother.

"Alright, I'll see you girls on the other side!" Natsu smiled as he ran through the portal.

Lucy smiled and took Nashi's hand. "Ready, sweetie."

"Yeah, I-"

"_Nashi, wait!" _Persephone's voice called. "_Don't come through yet! Elena's escaped from jail and she's headed to our hotel to kidnap the babies! You gotta go protect them!"_

Nashi gasped and closed the portal.

Lucy screeched in shock. "Wha-Nashi, what'd you do that for!"

"Change in plans, Mommy," Nashi said, opening another portal. "We've gotta go somewhere else!"


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

_SMASH!_

Glass scattered on the ground as Natsu jumped out a window and began racing back towards the hotel.

"KYRI, LUNA! HANG ON! DADDY'S COMING!"

"Natsu, wait for us!" Gray shouted, racing after him. Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, Bixlow, and Reina going after him.

Laxus and Mirajane started going after him when Farrah grabbed Laxus' arm. "It's not just Elena," Farrah said. "There are close to a dozen criminals out there getting ready to assassinate wizards!"

"WHAT!?" Storm and Persephone gasped.

Laxus stared at Farrah, then back at the parents of the other babies, then back at Farrah.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Erza standing behind him. "Go get July," Erza said. "The rest of us can handle these scum."

Laxus nodded in thanks as he and Mirajane ran off.

"Alright, everyone else, let's move!" Erza called.

"We'll go with you," Persephone said, she and Storm ran to her side.

"No," Erza said. "You kids stay here."

"What!?" Persephone exclaimed. "You expect us to just stay here and do nothing?"

"No, of course not," Erza smiled. "I expect you to keep playing the games." She peeked out the window at the floating scoreboard. "Seems like you've done well so far."

Erza gave the children a bright smile before jumping out the window and racing off to hunt for criminals, the rest of the adults following her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jude sat on a couch, watching the match on a screen. Luna and Kyri were asleep in the bedroom behind him. His focus, however, was mainly on the screen, watching two of his other grandchildren compete. He still hoped his eldest was alright, as well as his daughter and son-in-law. He had no way of knowing if they were okay or not, and that was driving him crazy. All he could do now was support Layla and Igneel from the sidelines.

He was so intent on his task, he didn't notice something tapping at the hotel room door.

KA-BOOM!

Jude gasped as the door flew and hit him in the face. He groaned as he clutched his head. A tall woman with rainbow hair and a sinister smile strode in.

"Who...who are y-AUGH!" Jude slumped back to the floor as Elena kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. She glanced around her, spotting the bedroom door.

"Ah, there you are," she said as she began walking towards the door.

_FWOOM!_

Elena jumped back as a fiery whirlpool appeared in front of her. NAshi stumbled out of it, looking very dizzy.

"Oh," Elena rolled her eyes. "This again."

She took a step towards Nashi, only to retract that step when someone else walked out of the portal as it closed.

"Nashi, what are-" Lucy stopped midstep, eyes narrowing as she potted Elena. "You!"

Elena stared back, a look of rage on her face. "You're not supposed to be here!"

A baby cried from behind the bedroom door.

Elena gasped and turned towards the door. Lucy, however, never took her eyes off Elena as she reached for her keys and said: "Nashi, take your sisters and get out of here."

Nashi nodded as she made a break for the bedroom door.

"No, you don't!" Elena shouted as she tried to go after Nashi. She was stopped mid-step by a kick to the face.

Elena crashed into the screen, shattering it before slumping to the ground. She stood up, ready to fight Lucy, but was stopped as a whip wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her body.

Lucy, now dressed in her Taurus Star Dress, pulled the whip tighter around Elena, jerked on the whip, and sent Elena flying out the window. She jumped down after her, changing into her Aries Dress to soften the blow with wool.

Elena simply changed the density of her body and let herself fall through the ground, disappearing inside.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, the games are underway," a sinister-looking criminal hissed as he and a group of recently freed jailbirds began making their way into Crocus. He chuckled lowly as he led his group through the streets.

"_Oof!" _someone at the back of the group felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and collapsed to the street. A red, snake-like string of energy wrapped around him, holding him immobilized. He tried to cry for help, but the bind wrapped over his mouth, silencing him.

"Now, remember men," the leader of the group continued.

"_Oof!" _another criminal fell and was bound to the ground.

"We've got to keep this quiet," the leader kept talking, oblivious as to what was going on behind him.

"_Oof!"_

"We don't want to draw any unwanted attention."

"_Oof!"_

"If the Rune Knights find us we're done for."

"_Oof!"_

"Say stay on your toes and stay quiet."

"_Oof!"_

"Any questions?" The ladder finally turned around. Instead of seeing his fellow criminals, though, she found Erza standing behind him, fist pulled back.

"No, that pretty much sums it up," Erza grinned as she punched the leader square in the face. He went cross-eyed and fell to the street.

"Snake Bind," Jellal said from behind his wife, binding the man in place.

"Well, that was easy," Erza smiled.

"Indeed, shall we keep hunting?" Jellal asked in an amused voice.

"Oh, yes, lets."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lucy changed to her Virgo form, stomping on the ground causing it to shake and tremble as if an earthquake had struck. She continued walking about, causing tremors everywhere she went.

"C'mon," Lucy growled. "Where are you?"

She stomped one more time, and Elena shot up out of the ground, stuttering around, dizzy.

"Ugh, wha-"

"Lucy Regulus PUNCH!"

Elena, still dizzy, was unable to activate her density magic in time to block Lucy's Punch.

"AUGH!" she cried, stumbling back, gritting her teeth. Now she was angry!

Elena stood to her feet, punching her fists together. Her body began to fizzle until five copies of herself were created.

"Let's see how you do six on one," Elena and her clones all hissed towards Lucy.

"Hmph," Lucy sniffed. "Six on one, huh?"

Two of Elena's clones raced towards Lucy, only to stop dead in their tracks as an arrow shot each of them in the chest. Lucy, now in her Sagittarius form, held three keys up.

"How about four on four?" she asked menacingly.

"Eh!?" Elena gasped.

"Open gate of the lion, water-bearer, and scorpion! Leo! Aquarius! Scorpio!"

Three lights shined around Lucy as the three spirits in question appeared.

Elena's frown deepened as she charged towards Lucy. "Oh, you slimy-"

"Regulus light!" Loki shouted, aiming it towards Elena.

Lucy, however, put her hand over his. "Stop."

"Huh?" Loki asked, confused. "I don't-"

"You three get the clones," Lucy said as a yellow light began to overtake her. As the light diminished Elena felt a chill go down her spine.

Lucy stood in front of her dressed in what looked like a green, armor-plated jumpsuit, over which she wore an aqua and red kimono. Her hair was tied back in a tight braid that went all the way down her back as two, spikey and curved swords appeared in her hands.

"She's mine," Lucy hissed.

"Cancer and Sagittarius combination form! WICKED!" Scorpio cheered as he sent a sandblast at one of Elena's clones.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Here we go, guys!" Twilight Ogre's team leader, Dob, called as they reached the barrier around Fairy Tail's base. "Alright, let's get-AUGH!"

He shouted in fear as a goatman in a suit appeared in front of them.

"Evening," Capricorn said before he began throttling the group of teenage boys, sending them flying down the street.

"Good job, Capricorn!" Layla cheered from her building.

"Thank you, Miss Layla," Capricorn bowed in her direction.

From the top of another building, Igneel called: "Celestial Dragon, ROAR!"

Another group of intruders was blown away.

"Pleiades!" Minette shouted from another building. Six rays of light charged towards six more intruders on the backside.

"I don't smell or hear anyone else," Koree called from her position.

"It looks like they're all moving away," Persephone said as she tapped on her screen.

"I guess it's not worth it to them anymore," Farrah called. "They'll probably try and take some buildings that are easier to get to."

"Sure, sure, now lay down," Storm said, pushing Farrah onto her back. He continued healing her and Benedict. "Sheesh, what happened to you guys?"

Farrah glanced over at Benedict. He still had a dazed look on his face.

His dad was gone. Dead. He'd never hurt him, his mother, his sisters, or his friends ever again. He was free!

But that was still his dad. He now had no father.

Was he supposed to be happy? Sad? Excited? Angry? Horrified.

He didn't know how to feel.

He felt something soft and warm grab his hand. He turned to find Farrah intertwining her fingers with his.

"We really can't talk about it right now," Farrah said in response to Storm's question.

Benedict smiled in thanks at her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

She ran her thumb across the back of Benedict's hand as they let Storm continue healing them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Elena's clone gritted her teeth, changing her body's density so that Scorpio's attack wouldn't harm her. It was a good idea...except that the clone could only hold her density to a lower level for a certain amount of time, whereas Scorpio seemed to be able to go on for as long as he wanted.

"Ah...Ah...NO!" Elena's clone shrieked as she was blown away, coughing and sputtering as the sand entered her lungs. She began plummeting back towards earth, only to be smacked in the gut by Scorpion's tail.

"So long, sucker!" Scorpio cheered as Elena's clone disappeared with a _POOF!_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_Um, sir…?"_

Jura, who was watching the games from his office, heard someone calling him over his lacrima. He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Yes?"

"_You have some visitors. They say they used to work for the council and that they need to talk to you…"_

"Who?" Jura asked.

"_Gajeel and Levy Redfox."_

"Ah, yes, send them in!" Jura smiled. The door opened as Gajeel and Levy walked in.

"Ah, my old friends," Jura said as he stood to his feet to greet them.

"Yeah, no time for formalities, we've got a problem!" Gajeel said.

Jura's brow furrowed. "And what problem is that?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The second of Elena's clones changed her body's density as well, not stopping to think that it wouldn't really matter as, no matter how dense or light she was, she still wouldn't be able to breathe underwater.

She tried to shout for help, but it was no use, her voice was gargled out of existence by the whirlpool. She changed back to normal, trying to swim to the surface, wherever that may have been in this crazy hurricane of a pool she was trapped in. She felt two strong hands grab her neck and push her back under.

"No, you don't!" Aquarius hissed, holding Elena's clone under the waves.

"Now, listen here and listen good, the only broad that gets to mess with Lucy and her brats is ME!"

Aquarius slammed her urn against the clone's head, knocking out the last bit of her consciousness, causing her to disappear.

"And don't come back," Aquarius muttered as she got rid of her water, returning her surroundings back to normal.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

"And Sabertooth is killing it!" Chapati cheered. "They've already acquired seventeen buildings!"

"Fairy Tail hasn't won anymore," Yajima said. "But, they have lost anymore either. I'm just interested to see…"

_FWOOM!_

"What is this?" Mato asked as dozens of Rune Knight Airships appeared in the sky.

"_ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" _a voice called from one of the airships. "_THERE HAS BEEN A JAILBREAK! ALL COMPETITION EVENTS ARE TO BE SUSPENDED UNTIL THE CITY HAS BEEN SEARCHED AND ALL FUGITIVES HAVE BEEN TAKEN INTO CUSTODY!"_

About a hundred Rune Knights jumped out of the airships and began running through the streets. It took a few seconds for about three criminals to be found.

"Uh...well, looks like the games have been put on pause because of a...a...jailbreak?" Chapati stuttered. "We...we'll be back after a word from our sponsors!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Augh! WHERE ARE YOU?" the last of Elena's clones shouted as she stumbled about, blind.

"Regulus, light!" Loki called from somewhere in the distance.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS ALREADY!" the clone shouted angrily, waving her hands about.

"I think not," Loki answered, noticing that, in her anger, her body density had gone back to normal. He grabbed her by her wrist and threw her against a nearby light pole.

"Y'know, I usually consider myself a gentleman, so I don't typically hurt girls," Loki said as he strode towards the clone, grabbing her by the hair. "But in your case, I'm willing to make an exception!"

Loki punched her in the gut, sending her airborne. He then kicked her in the neck with a spin kick. She flew into the sidewall of the hotel with a sickening _CRACK _that caused her to disappear.

"And good riddance," Loki sniffed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Elena gritted her teeth, staring Lucy down. She waved a hand, causing a nearby vehicle to rise into the air and fly straight at Lucy.

Elena smiled evilly. No matter how strong this woman was, she couldn't survive being crushed by a car!

Lucy simply raised one of her swords, slicing the car in half, both sides flying in opposite directions away from her.

Elena took a step back. That was unexpected. And more than just a tad alarming.

She raised both hands, sending two vehicles heading Lucy's way. She couldn't slice through two at once.

Lucy waited patiently, standing perfectly still. At the absolute possible moment, she stepped back, letting the two cars crash into each other in a fiery explosion.

"What!?" Elena gasped.

Lucy jumped over the explosion, swinging one of her swords. The spikes along her blade flew off, headed straight for Elena.

Elena barely managed to dodge each of them, glancing back at Lucy, only to see that the spikes had grown back.

She gritted her teeth. Alright, so clearly the long-range approach wasn't working! She'd have to get up close and personal! She pulled a knife out of her boot and charged towards Lucy, who had begun to slowly walk towards her, her lips moving in some kind of chant.

Lucy effortlessly stepped out of Elena's way, still chanting as Elena stumbled past her.

Elena screamed in frustration, turning around and jabbing her knife towards Lucy. Lucy effortlessly blocked each of the blows, never missing a beat in her chant. After a few more back and forths, Lucy kicked Elena in the gut, causing her to slide backward.

Elena glared as she looked back up, only then noticing that sparkling stars and planets surrounding her and Lucy.

"Wait, what?" Elena asked in a frightened voice before Lucy shouted-

"URANO METRIA!"

Elena's screams were drowned out as massive burst energy that seared her eyes, skin, and clothing.

Lucy simply waited patiently, a smug grin on her lips as the spell ended. Then she strode towards Elena, a confident but angry look on her face.

"You…" Elena chuckled with insane vigor. "You...you think you're going to stop me...that you're going to defeat me…"

"Uh, yeah, I just did," Lucy answered.

Elena groaned as she stood to her feet. "Oh? But I'm still standing!"

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Lucy asked.

"You don't quit-" Elena began cackling with insanity. "You don't quit when you're a mother! Not that you'd understand!"

"You're no mother," Lucy scoffed. "You're a monster!"

"And you are!?" Elena shouted in fury as she clumsily swung her knife at Lucy, who smacked it out of Elena's hand with a swipe of her sword.

"You lazy slug! You have no idea what it is to suffer for your children! To rot in a cell for your children!"

"You're really that insane, aren't you?" Lucy said, stunned. "You're absolutely delusional."

"No," Elena. "You are! You're the delusional one who stole one of my children from me and told the world she was your own!"

"She is my own!" Lucy hissed.

"No, she's not!" Elena screamed, charging towards Lucy, fists raised. Lucy caught her wrists, still holding her swords, both women pushing against the other.

"She's mine! Do you know how much trouble I went through to have her?" Elena asked.

"You slaughter her family!" Lucy screamed.

Elena just laughed all the more maniacally as she pushed Lucy back. Lucy stumbled slightly but didn't fall.

"You really don't know what it means to be a mother, do you?" Elena chuckled as she bent down and picked up her knife. "A mother would do anything for her family, even kill!"

A sad gleam came over Lucy's eyes. This woman really wasn't going to stop, was she? Even jail hadn't been enough to keep her from coming back after them. She went so far as to send them to another dimension. There was nothing that would stop her.

Nothing but one thing.

"You're right," Lucy sighed.

Elena raised her knife and ran towards Lucy. Lucy ducked Elena's blade and stabbed her sword upward.

Elena gasped as a sharp pain went through her middle. She looked down, finding herself impaled on one of Lucy's swords. She gasped, changed density to escape the blade, but it was too late.

Her body changed to normal a few steps from Lucy. Elena stared down at the massive wound in her torso. She placed both hands against it, trying in vain to stop the bleeding before falling to her knees and collapsing.

Lucy sighed sadly, a yellow glow covering her body as her star dress and weapons disappeared. She walked over to Elena, putting a finger to her neck to check for a pulse.

Nothing.

Lucy rolled her onto her back and closed her eyes before standing and walking back to the hotel.

Elena Alteria was dead.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned to find Natsu running towards her.

"Hey," she called weakly as he pulled her into a hug. The parents of the other babies ran up to Natsu and Lucy a few seconds later.

"Is…" Wendy stuttered as she glanced at Elena. "Is she dead?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "She's dead."

"Good, screw that broad," Bixlow said.

Lucy sighed deeply. She really didn't want it to come to this, but Elena really gave her no choice.

A fanfare of music blasted over the city.

"_Alright!" _Chapati's voice. "_And we're back!"_

The games began again and continued as if nothing had happened for the next twelve hours. No one in Fairy Tail really had the heart to participate though. They had more important things to worry about.


	25. Chapter 23: THE END!

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

"_And welcome back to the Grand Magic Games!" _an announcer called.

Carmen stared at the screen, though he wasn't super interested in what they had to say.

"_While it's been hours since the final match ended, it's taken officials a while to sort everything out," _Yajima explained. "_A massive jailbreak and a huge scandal have sent everything for a wild loopy-loop! But, thankfully, we've managed to get it figured out."_

"_First thing first," _Chapati took over. "_Due to cheating, Phoenix Grave has been disqualified from the games. And, for crimes including, but not limited to, falsifying documents, accessory to attempted kidnapping, assault, and murder, and assistance in harboring fugitives, Phoenix Grave has been officially and permanently disbanded!"_

"Disbanded?" Carmen gasped.

"So, no more Phoenix Grave? Ever?" Malla asked.

"I guess so," Georgiana said.

"Wow," Collin gasped, staring at the blank spot on his chest that his guild mark used to be. "We really are free, huh?"

"Yeah, but now what?" Tierra asked.

Carmen sighed. "I don't know."

"_Now, onto the results," _Yajima continued. "_We've counted up the scores from the final round, and here they are: _

_Sabertooth-24_

_Blue Pegasus-17_

_Mermaid Heel -12_

_Fairy Tail -10_

_Lamia Scale -10_

_Quatro Cerberus - 6_

_And Twilight Ogre - 1."_

"_An impressive performance from Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus!" _Chapati cheered_. "But will it be enough to overcome the massive lead of Fairy Tail! Time to add the final score to the overall points!"_

The final score appeared on the screen:

Twilight Ogre: 22

Quatro Cerberus: 24

Lamia Scale: 29

Mermaid Heel: 29

Blue Pegasus: 53

Sabertooth: 70

Fairy Tail: 71

"_OH MY GOODNESS! And by one point, for the fifteenth time in 25 years, FAIRY TAIL WINS!" _Chapati shouted.

"Well, there's a big surprise," Tierra chuckled as the game footage ended and a news broadcast began.

"These evening former Phoenix Grave guild master, Meyers Orlando, and his brother Micah were taken into Rune Knight custody along with close to thirty of their former guildmates. The third brother, Mace, who also used to be a guild master of Phoenix Grave, was found dead this morning. Serial Killer and Phoenix Grave accomplice, Elena Alteria, was also found dead."

Carmen watched the footage of Meyers and Micah being led away with a strange sense of...well...nothingness.

It was all over but...now what? What were he and the other five supposed to do?

He gasped as the footage of the criminals being locked up disappeared and cut to a group of protestors, holding signs and cheering:

"Hand them over! Hand them over!"

"_The situation regarding the six children Elena Alteria had under her care is still unknown, but already the public has taken to the streets, demanding they be handed over to Rune Knight custody for trial."_

All five children gasped.

"_...she was training them to be cold-hearted killers!" _A protestor being interviewed stated. "_We can't let dangers like that roam freely in the streets! They need to be locked up, for everyone's safety!"_

"Are we going to go to jail?" Tate asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"No," Georgiana said, pulling him into a hug. "We'll be fine."

"But, what are we going to do now?" Collin asked.

Carmen sighed. "I don't know."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Snores, sighs, and indistinct, sleepy chatter filled the air. The hour after the games ended had been a whirlwind of hugs, tears, cheers, kisses, as everyone in Fairy Tail reunited with their families. The entire hotel had shaken from laughter, tearful reunions, stories, and people running back and forth, greeting one another. And then it just stopped as everyone collapsed in the hallway and fell asleep. It didn't matter to them that it was the middle of the day. They were all exhausted and too happy to part with one another. So they all just collapsed into one massive sleep pile in the hall.

Benedict was one of the first to awake. Stretching his arms over his head as he turned and looked next to him. Reina was still sound asleep, Portia tucked under one arm, Vera tucked under the other. Benedict smiled down at his mother and sisters before standing to find a blanket to cover them with.

They were all back together, safe, and sound.

For good this time.

Benedict sighed as he finished tucking his family in and walked into one of the hotel rooms. He opened the door to the balcony, walked out, leaned on the railing, and took a deep breath of fresh air.

He still wasn't sure how to feel about Mace's death. He knew everyone was probably going to be better off now, especially him and his family.

But Mace was still his father.

He knew he should feel sad about his death but…

...he didn't. And that was making him feel a bit guilty. How could someone be so indifferent about their own father's death?

"Well, the fact your old dad was a monster would excuse you from not shedding any tears for his sake."

"Gah! Farrah!" Benedict yelped as he turned towards her. "Did...did I say that out loud?"

"Yup!" Farrah said as she drew near him, leaning on the railing next to him.

"Sorry," Benedict blushed.

"Don't be," Farrah said. "You've got a lot you need to work through."

"I guess?" Benedict shrugged.

"So," Farrah turned to him, a concerned look on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" Benedict sighed. "I don't know."

"Eh, that's fair," Farrah said.

"Really, I didn't give you much of an answer," Benedict replied.

"I was asking that question for your sake, not mine. I'm not nosy."

"Liar."

"Okay, I'm not nosy today."

"Hmm…"

"This hour."

"Hmm…"

"Fine, I'm not being nosy this very minute but that could change quickly. Happy?" Farrah glared.

"This very minute I am," Benedict replied in a cheeky voice.

"Ha, ha," Farrah rolled her eyes.

Benedict chuckled as he looked back over the view of Crocus from the balcony. He glanced over at Farrah. The afternoon sun lit up her face and her golden, honey red hair, making her look almost as brilliant as she had when she-

"Hey, Farrah can I ask you something?" Benedict asked.

"Sure," Farrah said.

"When we were fighting, uh, well, you know…"

"Yeah?" Farrah arched an eyebrow.

"Was that the first time you've ever entered Dragon Force?"

"Yup!" Farrah nodded.

Benedict blinked, then rubbed at his chin, a small blush forming over his face. "How, um, how were you able to do that? I mean, what triggered it."

Farrah smiled, lightly bumping against his shoulder. "What do you think?"

She smiled up at him with a sweet smile that held just a subtle hint of mischief in it. Benedict suddenly found himself getting lost in that smile, in her eyes, just in her presence.

"Farrah, I-" Benedict stopped himself, catching his breath. Was he really about to do that?

"What?" Farrah asked.

"Nothing," Benedict said, turning away from her, his face burning bright with a red blush.

"That didn't sound like nothing," Farrah insisted.

"I was gonna, uh," Benedict's voice got higher with embarrassment.

"You were going to what?" Farrah asked a smirk on her lips.

"I was gonna tell you something, but, eh, it wasn't that important."

"If it's not important why are you getting embarrassed?" Farrah asked.

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Then you can tell me," Farrah chuckled.

"I, ach, no, really, it's nothing."

"So tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me."

"Ergh. I was just going to tell you that I feel…" Benedict's voice faltered.

"Feel what?" Farrah asked, taking a step closer to him, eyes narrow.

"Feel…" Benedict stuttered. "Feel that you are…"

"That I'm what?" Farrah stepped even closer.

"That you're...you're...AUGH!" Benedict slapped himself in the forehead. "Just, just, forget it. I'm being an idiot. You're...I...just...I...I don't know. We-"

Farrah rolled her eyes. "C' mere," she said as she grabbed either side of his face.

"Wait, what are-MPH!" Benedict gasped as Farrah pulled him towards her and kissed him right on the lips!

Benedict could only stare as Farrah pulled back, smiling mischievously at him. "Was that what you were trying to tell me?" she asked.

Benedict nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

Farrah chuckled as she ruffled his hair. "Dork."

"What, you can't just kiss me and then call me a dork!" Benedict shouted.

"Oh? Because I just did."

"Ergh," Benedict crossed his arms.

"Aw, getting all pouty on me?" Farrah teased. "Is that all you're going to do about it?"

Benedict narrowed his eyes as he grabbed her face. "Nope!"

It was Farrah's turn to gasp as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I KNEW IT!" a loud voice shouted, breaking both Farrah and Benedict out of their slumber.

"CATO!" Farrah shouted.

Everyone in the guild was awakened with a start as both of the Dreyar children raced down the hallway.

"Farrah's got a boyfriend! Farrah's got a boyfriend!"

"Cato, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Farrah and Benedict, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Benedict just stood on the balcony, covering his blushing face in embarrassment.

"CATO, GET BACK HERE!"

"Wait, I was just teasing, guys help!"

"Nope," Storm shook his head. "You're on your own!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" Koree cheered as all the adults laughed at Cato running for his life from his older sister.

"Hang on a minute, where'd that Orlando boy go?" Laxus asked as he began looking around. "I need to have a word with him."

"Oh, for the love of Mavis, run, Benedict, run!" Cana shouted into the balcony at Benedict. "Run!"

"This isn't going to end well, is it," Mirajane sighed.

"Not sure what you were expecting," Lisanna laughed.

"Mira!" Cana called. "Stop your husband before he murders a teenage boy!"

Nashi laughed at the scene in front of her, before noticing that the six kids they'd saved from Elena weren't out there. She stood to her feet and walked towards their room. Knocking on the door.

"Hey, guys, you okay in there?" she asked. There was no answer. Nashi frowned and knocked again. "Guys?"

When there was still no answer she pushed the door open and peeked inside. "Hello?"

There was no one inside. Nashi gasped and ran into the room. "Guys!?"

But they weren't there. There was no Carmen, or Collin, or Tierra, or Malla, or Tate, or Georgiana. Only a note left on the bed. Nashi picked it up.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_Thank you so much for saving our lives. We'll never be able to repay you. You had no reason to save us, but you did, and we are eternally grateful. _

_That being said, we saw the news reports this morning. We've caused you enough trouble as is. We don't want you to get any extra criticism for our sake. Besides, it's time we found our own way now that we're free. _

_We don't really know what lies ahead of us, but we know it will be better than we ever imagined thanks to you. We hope to meet you again someday, not as helpless children in need of rescuing, but as friends. _

_Thanks again, we'll miss you and we'll never forget what you've done for us. _

_Signed,_

_Carmen, Collin, Tierra, Malla, Tate, and Georgiana_

Nashi gasped as she finished reading, then noticed the open window. She jumped out of it, using her Eos wings to fly above the hotel for a bird's eye view.

But they were already gone.

"Guys…" Nashi whispered. They didn't have to do that. Fairy Tail would have taken care of them. But…

Nashi sighed and flew back into the room, holding the letter to her chest.

"I hope we'll see you again too, someday," she whispered. "Good luck."

She looked back at the note and noticed something tapped to the bottom, with another note.

_P.S. Can you make sure Luna gets this? It was our birth mom's. Thanks, Carmen._

Nashi took the object off the letter. It was a simple gold chain with a white crystal attached to it. Nashi held it in her hand, then closed her fingers around it and walked back into the hallway. The ruckus had died down. Erza was reading a letter to the guild.

"As a congratulation on your victory-"

"Guess we won again!" Macao cheered.

"I was too tired to even care until now," Wakaba muttered.

"Quiet!" Erza snapped before continuing to read. "As a congratulation on your victory, the royal palace has invited you to the annual celebration ball-"

"Alright, food time!"

"And hot babes!"

"I said quiet!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Nashi ignored them as she walked back to where her family was sitting in a warm pile on the floor. Luna was snuggled up in Lucy's arms but smiled up at Nashi as she approached. Nashi gently took Luna from her mother's lap and set her on her own.

"Nasa!" Luna babbled, setting a hand on her older sister's face.

Nashi smiled down at her before draping the necklace over her neck. "Here you go."

Luna stared down at the necklace before picking the crystal up. She smiled as she held it up to Nashi. "Pata!"

"Yeah, it is pretty," Nashi said as she wrapped her arms around her little sister and held her close.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Carmen sighed as he looked up at the vast, empty sky, watching the sunset. He ran a hand over his neck. It felt empty without his mother's necklace, but he knew he'd left it in good hands. Now Luna would have something to know him by.

He had no idea when he'd see her again.

"Did we have to take a boat," Tierra groaned.

"Well, unless you know another way to get across oceans," Malla scoffed.

"I still don't see why Tate couldn't-"

"No!" Tate shook his head. "No more portals!"

Carmen frowned. This was going to be a difficult next few months, maybe even years, on all of them, but Tate especially. Carmen set a hand on Tate's head. "That's alright, we'll get there soon enough anyway."

"Speak for yourself," Tierra grumbled. "Why are we even going there in the first place?"

"Because it's a place with strong wizards that can teach us, far away from Fiore and Elena's impact," Georgiana answered.

"Please can this boat move faster?" Tierra whined.

"Don't worry," Carmen sighed. "We'll get there soon enough."

He leaned over the ship's railing, smelling the salty sea.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We'll be at our new beginning here soon just wait."

The rest of the children slowly made their way below deck, but Carmen stood next to the railing watching the sun until it disappeared over the horizon.

"Alright, we'll get there by morning," Carmen sighed before going below deck to sleep. "See you tomorrow, Alvarez."

**AN: ****And thus another story comes to a close. Thank you guys so much for keeping up with this through all the pauses, and hiatus, and other crap. I won't retread my personal issues, but just being able to write this story and see so much great feedback, and support and love have helped immensely! So thank you all so, SO much!**

**I'll be returning to "Children of Fairies" some point soon so be on the lookout for that. Thank you all, I love you!**


End file.
